<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>camp cretaceous oneshots by Acid_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391196">camp cretaceous oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_queen/pseuds/Acid_queen'>Acid_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Shot, multiples aus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_queen/pseuds/Acid_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>multiples oneshots basados en la serie de campamento cretácico</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez, multiship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No hay necesidad de estar celoso.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pareja principal: Kenji x Ben.</p><p>Parejas secundarias: Sammy x Yaz, Darius x Brooklynn.</p><p>AU: Universidad.</p><p>Advertencia: contenido sexual explicito.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Kenji acababa de salir de un examen de administración para el que había estudiado semanas por lo que se había ganado un merecido descanso, esa tarde comenzaba la semana de receso para él y sus amigos por lo que su padre les había prestado la casa de la playa para que ellos pudieran descansar, salió al estacionamiento de la universidad y subió con su mochila a la camioneta de Candy, él le había dejado su auto a ella para que él pudiera usar su camioneta para ir a la playa, condujo hasta la cafetería de la familia de Sammy ya que se reunirían todos allá, condujo un rato hasta llegar a la cafetería y se estacionó afuera, dejó sus cosas en el asiento de atrás y bajó de la camioneta.</p><p>Entró a la cafetería para que una bola de pelo blanca con una oreja más larga que la otra le saltara encima, la bonita samoyedo de su novio iría con ellos por lo que había acompañado a Ben en su turno en la cafetería, Kenji amaba a la samoyedo y estaba seguro que ella lo amaba también.</p><p>Kenji- hola cachorra hermosa, estas emocionada por ir a la playa?</p><p>Bumpy soltó un ladrido de alegría mientras movía la cola, Kenji se arrodillo en el piso para alborotarle el pelo a la samoyedo para luego darle un beso en la cabeza y levantarse para acercarse al mostrador donde estaba Sammy.</p><p>Kenji- hola vaquera.</p><p>Sammy- hola Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- emocionada?</p><p>Sammy- claro que si, no puedo esperar para que nos vayamos.</p><p>Kenji- Ben está aquí?</p><p>Sammy- no, me pidió que cubriera su turno por un rato porque tenía una presentación de paleobotánica con Gray y tenía que pasar a buscar algunas cosas antes de venir.</p><p>Kenji- siempre está con Gray, que tiene de divertido pasar tanto tiempo con Gray? es más divertido estar conmigo.</p><p>Sammy- celoso?</p><p>Kenji- claro que no.</p><p>Sammy- Ben y Gray solo son amigos, lo sabes verdad?</p><p>Kenji- lo sé... y qué hay de los demás? a qué hora llegan?</p><p>Sammy- seguro que estás bien?</p><p>Kenji- si, no te preocupes.</p><p>Sammy- Yaz debería llegar en unos 15 minutos y Brooklynn está esperando a que Darius salga de clases para llegar ambos en el auto de Brook.</p><p>Tal como dijo Sammy Yaz apareció por la cafetería con su mochila y un bolso lleno de ropa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia antes de tomar las llaves del auto para guardar sus cosas dentro, luego de unos minutos volvió a entrar para saludar a Kenji y acariciarle la cabeza a Bumpy.</p><p>Yaz- hola VIP.</p><p>Kenji- hola súper atleta.</p><p>Yaz- empacaste tus gafas caras?</p><p>Kenji- por supuesto, yo se que te fascina verme con ellas.</p><p>Yaz- solo en tus sueños presumido.</p><p>Sammy- alguno quiere algo? café o pastel?</p><p>Kenji- yo quiero pastel de chocolate, a tu madre le queda increíble.</p><p>Yaz- yo quiero un café cargado por favor.</p><p>Sammy- los traigo enseguida.</p><p>Kenji- gracias Sammy.</p><p>Pasó casi una hora hasta que Ben y Gray llegaron a la cafetería, Bumpy saltó directo sobre Ben para llenarlo de besos, la acarició con afecto hasta que se dio cuenta de que su novio estaba sentado frente a la barra de café, le dio un beso en la cabeza a su cachorra y se acercó para abrazar a Kenji y darle un beso, se sentó junto a Kenji mientras Gray se sentaba junto a Ben.</p><p>Kenji- Gray.</p><p>Gray- hola Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- hola amor de mi vida.</p><p>Ben- hola Kenji, como te fue en tu examen?</p><p>Kenji- genial, conteste todo.</p><p>Ben- estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te esforzaste mucho para este examen.</p><p>Yaz- Kenji estudio para esto?</p><p>Ben- claro que si, se mató semanas para pasar ese examen.</p><p>Yaz- me impresionas Kon.</p><p>Ben- por cierto, gracias Sammy por cuidar de Bumpy.</p><p>Sammy- no hay problema, se porta muy bien.</p><p>Kenji- que hay de su exposición? cómo te fue?</p><p>Gray- nos fue muy bien, la doctora Sattler nos dijo que fuimos la mejor exposición.</p><p>Yaz- los 2 son muy inteligentes, no me esperaba menos de ustedes.</p><p>Kenji- ese es mi chico listo.</p><p>Sammy- y que tal les fue con lo que debían ir a buscar?</p><p>Ben- oh eso... nos fue muy bien.</p><p>Kenji- y que era?</p><p>Ben- solo...algunas cosas que Brook compro para mi.</p><p>Kenji- no hay nada mas especifico que "algunas cosas que Brook compro para mi"?</p><p>Ben- no es nada importante, son solo cosas.</p><p>Kenji- Gray, sabes lo que es?</p><p>Gray- creo que sí pero no puedo decírtelo si Ben no quiere.</p><p>Kenji- Gray lo sabe y yo no? vamos Ben.</p><p>Yaz- deja al chico en paz Kenji.</p><p>Gray- bien, yo ya me voy.</p><p>Ben- de verdad? tan pronto?</p><p>Gray- si, quede de ir a jugar videojuegos con Franklyn y Sia.</p><p>Ben- probaran el juego nuevo que compró Franklin?</p><p>Gray- si, el último juego de Jurassic World.</p><p>Ben- wow, Darius ha hablado de ese juego por semanas.</p><p>Kenji- amor mio harás que Gray llegue tarde a la casa de Franklyn.</p><p>Ben- lo siento.</p><p>Gray- te mensajeare mañana.</p><p>Ben- claro.</p><p>Gray- nos vemos amigo.</p><p>Ben- adiós.</p><p>Gray- adiós chicos, disfruten su viaje.</p><p>Todos- adiós Gray.</p><p>Kenji- tienes tus cosas aquí? para que las subamos a la camioneta.</p><p>Ben- si, iré por mi bolso, dame un segundo.</p><p>Ben entró por la cocina hasta la sala de empleados para tomar su bolso y volvió a salir, Kenji tomó el bolso mientras Ben cargaba su mochila hasta el estacionamiento donde entre los 2 acomodaron las cosas del rubio en la parte de atrás, Yaz y Sammy miraban a los 2 chicos desde el interior de la cafetería.</p><p>Yaz- Kenji es lo menos sutil que existe.</p><p>Sammy- lo se.</p><p>Yaz- deberíamos decirle algo?</p><p>Sammy- a Ben o a Kenji?</p><p>Yaz- a Kenji.</p><p>Sammy- ya lo intente y no funciono.</p><p>Yaz- creo que Darius debería hablar con él, es el único que hace entender a Kenji cosas como esta.</p><p>Sammy- es una buena idea.</p><p>Ben y Kenji volvieron a entrar, Ben pasó al otro lado del mostrador, se lavó las manos y se puso su delantal para volver a su turno y ayudar a Sammy con las órdenes, luego de otra hora llegaron Darius y Brooklynn.</p><p>Brooklynn- hola chicos.</p><p>Darius- lamento la tardanza, me pidieron ayuda para terminar de corregir unos exámenes.</p><p>Yaz- no se preocupen, de todas formas aún quedan 30 minutos para que el turno de Ben y Sammy termine y podamos irnos.</p><p>Brooklynn- Ben fuiste a buscar mi regalo?</p><p>Ben- si.</p><p>Brooklynn- y que tal?</p><p>Ben- para ser sincero creí que era una broma hasta que la chica de la tienda me lo dio.</p><p>Brooklynn- yo se que vas a disfrutarlo.</p><p>Darius- alguien sabe de qué están hablando?</p><p>Kenji- según Ben son cosas aburridas sin importancia.</p><p>Brooklynn- cosas suuuper aburridas.</p><p>Darius- tú los conoces, no podremos sacarles nada.</p><p>Sammy- olvídenlo, no conseguirán mas que eso.</p><p>Luego de 30 minutos la madre de Sammy les pagó a Ben y a Sammy por la semana y les envió pastelillos para el viaje, los 6 chicos se despidieron de la madre de Sammy para luego subir a sus respectivos vehículos, Sammy y Yaz en el auto de Sammy, Darius y Brooklynn en el auto de la pelirrosa y Ben, Kenji y Bumpy en la camioneta de Candy. Kenji abrió la puerta de los asientos de atrás para que Bumpy subiera y enganchó su arnés al cinturón de seguridad mientras Ben le daba un par de gotas para que ella no se mareara en el camino para luego subir a sus lugares. Kenji comenzó a conducir mientras los demás lo seguían, el viaje era largo de al menos unas 5 horas sin contar las paradas.</p><p>Ben- no puedo esperar para llegar, la última vez que fui a la playa fue hace años.</p><p>Kenji- también estoy emocionado.</p><p>Ben- estás bien? estabas un poco raro en la cafetería.</p><p>Kenji- si solo estoy un poco cansado, el examen me dejó agotado.</p><p>Ben- si quieres puedo conducir.</p><p>Kenji- no te preocupes, conducir me relaja.</p><p>Ben- son 5 horas de viaje, si quieres descansar en algún momento solo debes decirme, si?</p><p>Kenji- claro pero no creo que me canse mucho con esto, llegaremos como a las 11 de la noche, no es muy tarde y el viaje no es aburrido.</p><p>Ben- estoy feliz de poder salir juntos, no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos últimamente y te echaba de menos.</p><p>Kenji extendió su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Ben y atrajo su mano para depositar un beso en el dorso de esta.</p><p>Kenji- yo también, mi departamento es aburrido cuando no estás en él.</p><p>Ben- a veces odio que estemos en distintas universidades.</p><p>Kenji- si, a mi tampoco me gusta pero es lo que hay, por cierto hice reservaciones para cenar el viernes.</p><p>Ben- cena fina de aniversario?</p><p>Kenji- cena deliciosa y sencilla de aniversario, se que no te gustan los lugares ostentosos</p><p>Ben miró a su novio con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que su novio vivía rodeado de lujos y el hecho de que optara por otra cosa para que él se sintiera cómodo le demostraba lo mucho que Kenji lo quería.</p><p>Ben- de verdad?</p><p>Kenji- si, vi el restaurante por internet y todas las críticas decían que era genial.</p><p>Ben- tu eres genial.</p><p>Kenji- lo que sea para que estés feliz.</p><p>El rubio miraba con ojos llenos de amor a su novio, Ben sabía que no siempre era el novio más fácil de manejar pero Kenji siempre estaba ahí para él, cuando sus ataques de ansiedad aparecían él estaba para cuidarlo, cuando encontró a Bumpy de cachorro hace un año Kenji lo ayudo a cuidar de ella los primeros meses hasta que entendió bien como cuidarla, Kenji siempre hacia cosas lindas por él y lo amaba por eso por lo que le pidió a Brook ayuda para hacer algo especial para Kenji, ella se había encargado de los detalles y el no podia estar mas nervioso y satisfecho con lo que Brook había conseguido para el.</p><p>Condujeron por un par de horas hasta que consideraron que ya era hora de comer por lo que se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante de hamburguesas, todos bajaron de los vehículos para estirar las piernas y comenzaron a caminar al restaurante, entraron y se sentaron en un de las mesas, pidieron sus hamburguesas y esperaron a que llegaran.</p><p>Sammy- cómo van hasta ahora? nosotras lo estamos pasando muy bien.</p><p>Brooklynn- nosotros también, Darius estaba ayudándome a limpiar un poco la memoria de mi teléfono para poder tomar muchas fotos.</p><p>Ben- todo va genial hasta ahora, Bumpy está durmiendo en el auto y estábamos hablando de la cena de aniversario.</p><p>Sammy- es cierto, cumplen 2 años el viernes.</p><p>Yaz- que dices Ben? ya llevas mucho con el mismo chico, no te han dado ganas de cambiarlo?</p><p>Ben- por supuesto que no, míralo, es encantador.</p><p>Ben se apegó al brazo de Kenji y entrelazo sus dedos.</p><p>Kenji- tanto me odias para decirle a mi novio que me deje?</p><p>Yaz- solo un poco.</p><p>Kenji- Sammy puedes encontrar algo mejor, yo puedo presentarte otra.</p><p>Sammy- no importa lo que digan todos sabemos que ustedes 2 se quieren.</p><p>Kenji- Sammy esta ebria, no deberías dejarla conducir Yaz.</p><p>Brooklynn- hablen todo lo que quieran pero Sammy tiene razón, si alguien le hiciera algo a Yaz Kenji sería el primero en ir romperle los dientes y Yaz haría lo mismo.</p><p>Ben- al menos la relación amor- odio les funciona.</p><p>Darius- eso es cierto.</p><p>Yaz- ni idea de que hablan, yo no quiero a Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- es mutuo nena.</p><p>llegó el chico con los pedidos y volvió a los pocos minutos con las bebidas de todos, comenzaron a comer y a disfrutar su comida.</p><p>Ben- que me dicen ustedes? Darius y Brook llevan juntos 3 años y Sammy y Yaz llevan casi 2 años y medio.</p><p>Brooklynn- 3 años increíbles, hemos hecho muchas cosas divertidas en este tiempo.</p><p>Yaz- es difícil creer cómo llegamos hasta aquí.</p><p>Kenji- recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en la cafetería.</p><p>Ben- no se como quisiste volver a verme después de eso, te derrame una malteada de fresa encima.</p><p>Sammy- se ocultó en la cocina 3 semanas después de eso.</p><p>Ben- porque me recuerdan eso, fue tan vergonzoso.</p><p>Kenji- eras lindo y que te pusieras tan nervioso me pareció tierno.</p><p>Brooklyn- cuanto tiempo fueron amigos después de eso?</p><p>Kenji- un año hasta que nos besamos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños.</p><p>Darius- que hay de Sammy, siempre le regalaba galletas a Yaz cuando pedía algo en el café.</p><p>Yaz- me convenció de una cita con galletas, el mejor trato de mi vida.</p><p>Darius- creo que ya deberíamos irnos o se nos hará tarde.</p><p>Brooklynn- Ben quieres ir con el alma de la fiesta el resto del camino? Darius quiere charlar un rato con Kenji.</p><p>Ben- claro, no hay problema.</p><p>Cada uno pagó por su comida y volvieron a los autos, Ben subió al auto de Brooklynn y Kenji le dio un beso por la ventana antes de ir a la camioneta de Candy junto con Darius. Kenji le acarició la cabeza a la durmiente perrita en el asiento trasero antes de comenzar a conducir otra vez.</p><p>Kenji- tu y tu novia se robaron a mi novio por una razón, me dirás cual es?</p><p>Darius- Yaz me llamó y me dijo que estás teniendo problemas con Gray.</p><p>Kenji- maldita Yaz, no es cierto.</p><p>Darius- estás seguro? los celos son normales de vez en cuando.</p><p>Kenji- no estoy celoso.</p><p>Darius- y la escena de la cafetería fue solo por diversión?</p><p>Kenji- no hice ninguna escena.</p><p>Darius- puedo seguir así todo el camino Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- con un demonio, bien, tal vez estoy un poco incómodo cuando Gray pasa tanto tiempo con Ben pero no son celos.</p><p>Darius- amigo, tu y Ben llevan juntos mucho tiempo y tendrías que estar ciego para no darte cuenta de la forma en que él te mira.</p><p>Kenji- lo se si, lo se.</p><p>Darius- entonces qué sucede?</p><p>Kenji- me aterra que me deje por Gray.</p><p>Darius-... quieres hablar de eso? te sentirás mejor si lo sacas.</p><p>Kenji- se que me ama pero... la idea de que se irá siempre está ahí, la mayoría de las personas que me han rodeado toda mi vida lo hacen por dinero pero de alguna forma estúpida se que eso las hacía quedarse pero él no le interesa, Ben y Gray tienen demasiadas cosas en común y se llevan muy bien, Gray es muy listo y le gustan las mismas cosas que a Ben, yo soy el idiota que estudia administración para poder ocuparme de las empresas de papá, que debe encerrarse un mes en el departamento solo para poder pasar un examen y que pone a su novio en situaciones que no le gustan todo el tiempo.</p><p>Darius- creo... que estás siendo muy duro contigo mismo.</p><p>Kenji- me aterra que el dinero no le importe y que algún día se de cuenta que soy un idiota y que ya no quiera estar conmigo y se vaya con alguien como Gray, siempre están juntos, al menos la mitad de las veces que voy al ver a Ben a su departamento Gray esta con el y Ben se ve feliz.</p><p>Darius- alguna vez has hablado con Ben sobre eso?</p><p>Kenji- claro que no.</p><p>Darius- deberías decirle y si te sientes tan inseguro con que Ben te deje podrías preguntarle que ve en ti, estoy seguro que ves más en ti de lo que tu piensas.</p><p>Kenji- no voy a decirle, me voy a ver patético.</p><p>Darius- hermano necesitas decirle, Ben te quiere tal y como eres y no necesitas esconderle estas cosas.</p><p>Kenji- se supone que soy yo el fuerte de ambos para estas cosas Darius, yo cuido de él, no puedo decirle sobre esto.</p><p>Darius- no es saludable que te guardes todas estas cosas además tu y Ben son un equipo, te gustaria que Ben te ocultara estas cosas?</p><p>Kenji- yo...</p><p>Darius- eres nuestro amigo Kenji y todos estamos preocupados por ti, jamás te habíamos visto celoso y no nos gusta que te sientas mal.</p><p>Kenji- lo se... gracias por la preocupación, de verdad.</p><p>Darius- pero debes contarle a Ben de esto, te sentirás mejor cuando hables con él sobre tus preocupaciones.</p><p>Kenji- yo... lo pensaré.</p><p>Darius- es mejor que nada.</p><p>Pasaron otro par de horas hasta que llegaron a la casa de playa de la familia de Kenji cerca de la medianoche, estacionaron los autos en el estacionamiento mientras Kenji abría la puerta principal para que sus amigos pudieran entrar sus cosas, volvió a salir para ayudar a Ben a bajar las cosas y los 6 entraron a la casa seguidos por Bumpy.</p><p>Ben- wow, este lugar es hermoso.</p><p>Sammy- y enorme, cuánto dinero tienen tus padres para tener casas como esta?</p><p>Kenji- más del que crees.</p><p>Brooklynn- no puedo creerlo, la playa está justo frente a la cerca de la casa.</p><p>Darius- creo que deberíamos acomodar nuestras cosas para que mañana podamos salir temprano a recorrer el lugar.</p><p>Ben- es una gran idea.</p><p>Kenji- las habitaciones están arriba, hay 4 en el pasillo de la derecha y 3 a la izquierda, pueden ocupar la que quieran excepto la última de la derecha que es la de mis padres ni la última de la izquierda que es la mía.</p><p>Yaz- entonces subamos a escoger habitación.</p><p>Todos subieron y se instalaron en las habitaciones del lado izquierdo, Brooklynn y Darius quedaron en la primera mientras que Sammy y Yaz en la de en medio. subieron sus cosas y las acomodaron en las habitaciones, Ben desempaco sus cosas y las guardó en los cajones del armario excepto por 2 bolsas negras que dejó dentro de su bolso en la parte de abajo del armario y se cambió de ropa a un pijama de verano delgado y corto, vio a su novio entrar a la habitación y se acercó para reclamar atención.</p><p>Ben- te divertiste con Darius en el camino?</p><p>Kenji- no tanto como me habría gustado pero no estuvo mal.</p><p>Ben- pasó algo?</p><p>Kenji- solo charlamos sobre algunas pero no te preocupes, ya pasó.</p><p>Ben- estás seguro?</p><p>Kenji- si, no es nada.</p><p>Ben- quieres algo antes de dormir? bajaré por una botella de agua.</p><p>Kenji- podrías traerme una también por favor?</p><p>Ben- claro, vuelvo enseguida.</p><p>Ben salió de la habitación y Kenji comenzó a prepararse para dormir, se sentó junto a Bumpy sobre la alfombra para luego recostarse junto a ella mientras ella apoyaba su mentón en el estómago de Kenji, el paso los dedos por el pelaje de Bumpy con afecto.</p><p>Kenji- crees que debería decirle?... pensara que soy patético?</p><p>Bumpy soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras Kenji seguía acariciándola.</p><p>Kenji- estoy siendo un idiota.</p><p>Ben- qué haces tirado en la alfombra?</p><p>Kenji miró a su novio parado en la puerta con una mirada algo preocupada.</p><p>Kenji- estoy dándole mimos a mi cachorra.</p><p>Ben se acercó a Kenji y dejó las botellas en el piso antes de sentarse junto a él y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de Bumpy, el rubio posó su mirada directamente en los ojos de su novio.</p><p>Ben- seguro que te sientes bien? estas algo decaído.</p><p>Kenji- si solo tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza.</p><p>Ben- hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?</p><p>Kenji- solo quédate conmigo.</p><p>Ben- no voy a ir a ninguna parte pero no te parece una mejor idea estar sobre la cama?</p><p>Kenji- suena bien.</p><p>Ambos se levantaron, Ben levantó las botellas de agua del piso y le entregó una a Kenji para dejar la otra sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama, Ben se recostó bajo las mantas mientras Kenji apagaba la luz, el asiático camino hasta la cama y atrajo a su novio lo mas que pudo hasta el, Bumpy se acomodo a los pies de la cama y apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de Kenji, los brazos de Kenji rodearon la pequeña cintura de Ben sin intención de soltarlo, Ben colocó sus manos sobre las de Kenji acariciando sobre sus dedos.</p><p>Kenji- te amo.</p><p>Ben- también yo, no me imagino mi vida sin ti.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad?</p><p>Ben- claro que sí, tenemos una vida juntos y hemos pasado muchas cosas.</p><p>Kenji- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.</p><p>Ben- creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ya, Bumpy nos despertara temprano.</p><p>Kenji- tienes razón.</p><p>Ben- buenas noches.</p><p>Kenji- buenas noches mi amor.</p><p>Ben- estás muy cariñoso con los apodos.</p><p>Kenji- no te gusta?</p><p>Ben- es muy dulce, me agrada.</p><p>Ben se acurruco un poco más cerca de Kenji mientras el más alto le daba un beso en la nuca a su novio antes de dormir, a la mañana siguiente Bumpy decidió que Kenji había dormido demasiado por lo que se bajó de la cama y se acercó a su cabeza y apoyó las patas delanteras sobre la cama para comenzar a lamer su cara.</p><p>Kenji- hmm...</p><p>Kenji aun no despertaba por lo que Bumpy decidió despertar a Ben, camino al otro lado de la cama y olfateó el rostro de Ben para luego lamerlo hasta que consiguió despertarlo, el rubio bostezo antes de abrir los ojos para ver su amada bola de pelo blanco.</p><p>Ben- hola bonita, despertaste temprano.</p><p>Bumpy soltó un pequeño aullido de alegría.</p><p>Ben- tienes hambre? quieres desayunar?</p><p>Bumpy movió la cola y la cabeza emocionada ante la palabra desayunar, Ben intentó moverse pero los brazos de Kenji no lo dejaban ir a ninguna parte, intentó voltearse hasta que su rostro quedó frente al de Kenji e intentó despertar a su novio.</p><p>Ben- Kenji despierta.</p><p>Kenji- zzz...</p><p>Ben- Kenji...</p><p>Kenji- 5 minutitos más...</p><p>Ben le beso la nariz, su novio era encantador cuando dormía.</p><p>Ben- eres lindo pero necesito que me sueltes.</p><p>Kenji- no...</p><p>Ben- necesitas dejarme ir a la cocina, Bumpy tiene hambre.</p><p>Kenji- es lista, puede ir a despertar a Darius.</p><p>Ben le dio un beso a Kenji antes de intentar escapar del agarre en su cintura otra vez.</p><p>Ben- es enserio Kenji, necesito levantarme.</p><p>Kenji- y qué gano yo dejándote ir?</p><p>Ben- qué te parecen panqueques?</p><p>Kenji- eso suena bien.</p><p>Ben- me soltaras ya?</p><p>Kenji- bien.</p><p>Kenji dejó ir a su novio antes de sentarse en la cama para estirarse y frotarse los ojos, esperó unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y acompañar a su novio a la cocina, llenó el plato de Bumpy mientras Ben reunía los ingredientes para los panqueques.</p><p>Kenji- es la primera vez que veo este lugar sin el personal que trabaja aquí.</p><p>Ben- gracias por pedirle a tu padre que le dijera al personal que no los necesitábamos esta semana.</p><p>Kenji- supongo que de alguna forma es más cómodo estar solo nosotros aquí.</p><p>Ben- que vamos a hacer hoy?</p><p>Kenji- no lo sé, lo que quieran, este lugar es lindo y la playa está cruzando la cerca así que podríamos pasear por la playa o nadar o algo así.</p><p>Ben- suena divertido.</p><p>Ben tardó unos 20 minutos para hacer panqueques para todos y los puso sobre el mesón de la cocina mientras Kenji sacaba las cosas para ponerle a los panqueques, Ben grito por la escalera para que los demás bajaran y los 4 chicos bajaron a desayunar.</p><p>Sammy- Ben hizo panqueques? huele delicioso.</p><p>Yaz- adoro tus panqueque Ben.</p><p>Ben- gracias, hice suficiente para todos.</p><p>Darius- esto si es un desayuno.</p><p>Brooklynn- cuando yo te hago panqueque no dices eso.</p><p>Darius- Brook yo te amo pero cada vez que haces panqueque aparece media cáscara de huevo dentro.</p><p>Brooklynn- no es cierto, soy una gran cocinera.</p><p>Sammy- brook yo he probado como cocinas y hasta el cereal que haces sabe raro.</p><p>Brooklynn- ustedes 2 son unos malagradecidos, desde ahora cocinas tú Darius.</p><p>Ben- no sean así con ella, Brook es buena para otras cosas.</p><p>Yaz- el tema aquí es que los panqueques de Ben son deliciosos y se están enfriando.</p><p>Todos se sentaron alrededor del mesón de la cocina en unas sillas altas y comenzaron a comer, cuando terminaron de desayunar Darius y Brooklynn lavaron los platos mientras los demás subían a ponerse traje de baño, luego de un rato todos bajaron al primer piso de la casa con sus cosas listas para salir, Kenji se acercó a Bumpy y le colocó su arnés para poder salir.</p><p>Sammy- entonces cuales son los planes?</p><p>Darius- pasearemos por la ciudad hasta el almuerzo y luego pasaremos la tarde en la playa.</p><p>Yaz- me gusta, así podremos conocer un poco el lugar y saber como funciona de día.</p><p>Ben- creo que vi unos volantes cuando veníamos que decían que hay una feria cerca de la playa.</p><p>Brooklynn- podríamos ir a la feria cuando anochezca.</p><p>Kenji- la feria?</p><p>Darius- no sabes lo que es la feria?</p><p>Kenji- debería saberlo?</p><p>Yaz- no puedo creer esto, la feria es como un pequeño parque de diversiones con juegos y puestos de comida y cosas así.</p><p>Ben- realmente tenemos que sacarte más.</p><p>Kenji- pues suena divertido.</p><p>Brooklynn- genial, ya tenemos un plan para hoy.</p><p>Kenji- entonces qué esperan? vámonos.</p><p>Todos salieron de la casa con sus mochilas y se acomodaron en la camioneta mientras Kenji cerraba la puerta principal, dejaron a Bumpy en la parte de atrás de la camioneta mientras que Ben, Brooklynn, Darius y Yaz se acomodaron en el asiento de en medio y Sammy se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras esperaban que Kenji se subiera al auto. Kenji entro al auto y comenzó a conducir hasta el centro de la ciudad donde se estaciono, todos bajaron de la camioneta y Ben abrió la parte de atrás para sacar a Bumpy, comenzaron a recorrer el lugar mientras Brooklynn tomaba fotos, pasearon por la ciudad hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, se sentaron en la terraza de un restaurante de comida vegetariana y almorzaron felices, cada uno pago su comida al terminar y volvieron a la camioneta para llegar rápido a la playa, al llegar todos caminaron emocionados hasta la arena brillante. Kenji cargo a Bumpy sobre la arena para que no se quemara las patas mientras sus amigos colocaban las sombrillas y las toallas sobre la arena, cuando ya estaba todo listo Kenji dejó a su cachorra sobre su toalla.</p><p>Brooklynn- no puedo esperar para broncearme.</p><p>La pelirrosa se quitó la camiseta y los shorts para luego estirar su toalla bajo el sol.</p><p>Brooklynn- Darius podrías ayudarme con el bronceador?</p><p>Darius- claro que si.</p><p>Darius comenzó a esparcir bronceador por la espalda de su novia mientras ella se esparcía bronceador sobre las piernas. Kenji se estaba quitando la camiseta para ir a nadar con Sammy cuando Ben lo detuvo.</p><p>Ben- hey ven aquí.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad es necesario?</p><p>Ben- si así que vuelve aquí.</p><p>Kenji- demonios.</p><p>Kenji se sentó en la toalla junto a Ben para que este comenzara a colocarle protector solar, Kenji odiaba colocarse protector solar en cualquiera de sus formas, se sentía pegajoso y el olor no le gustaba.</p><p>Ben- se que lo odias pero es por tu propio bien.</p><p>Kenji estiró los brazos con disgusto mientras Ben le aplicaba el spray por el cuerpo, al terminar Kenji cerró los ojos para que Ben pudiera hacer lo mismo en su rostro.</p><p>Kenji- detesto el protector solar.</p><p>Ben- lo se.</p><p>Sammy- deberías estar agradecido, Ben se preocupa de ponerte protector solar para que después no parezcas un cangrejo.</p><p>Yaz le tendió el protector solar a Sammy para que ella pudiera echarse primero y luego ella se lo devolvió a Yaz.</p><p>Brooklynn- los tontos prefieren el protector solar antes del bronceador.</p><p>Ben- solo lo dices porque puedes broncearte, yo soy demasiado pálido para eso, voy del blanco al rojo y del rojo al blanco otra vez y luego solo aparecen manchas en mi nariz.</p><p>Kenji- te aparecen pecas con el sol?</p><p>Ben- si.</p><p>Kenji- eso tengo que verlo.</p><p>Kenji se levantó de la toalla y le extendió una mano a Ben para que fueran a nadar pero Ben negó con la cabeza.</p><p>Ben- no voy a meterme aun pero diviértete.</p><p>Kenji- estás seguro?</p><p>Ben- por supuesto, te acompañare en un rato.</p><p>Sammy- yo te acompaño, Yaz no quiere nadar aun.</p><p>Kenji- genial.</p><p>Kenji y Sammy se metieron al mar mientras Yaz se sentaba junto a Ben sobre su toalla, Darius se unió a Kenji y Sammy en el agua mientras Brooklynn se bronceaba, Bumpy corrió hasta la orilla de playa para jugar con las olas, de a poco comenzó a entrar al agua y a nadar hasta Kenji, el la sujeto en el agua mientras ella lamía su cara, Ben tomó su teléfono para sacar un par de fotos de su novio y de su cachorra cuando le llegó un mensaje de Gray.</p><p>Gray- hola.</p><p>Ben- hola.</p><p>Gray- que tal va su viaje? como lo estás pasando?</p><p>Ben- muy bien, este lugar es hermoso y todo ha sido muy divertido.</p><p>Gray- ya hicieron planes para mañana?</p><p>Ben- si, Kenji hizo reservaciones para cenar.</p><p>Gray- genial, espero que sea algo más discreto que la última vez.</p><p>Ben- lo es o al menos eso leí en la página pero el lugar es bonito.</p><p>Gray- y que tal con las bolsas? ya sabe que hay dentro?</p><p>Ben- claro que no, las oculte dentro de mi bolso dentro del armario.</p><p>Gray- se llevará una gran sorpresa.</p><p>Ben- eso espero.</p><p>Gray- 2 años amigo, es mucho tiempo.</p><p>Ben- lo se pero ha sido increíble, Kenji es dulce, amable y siempre se preocupa por mi, siempre se esfuerza mucho para hacerme feliz y aunque a veces me siento un poco abrumado en su mundo me gusta estar ahí con el.</p><p>Gray- me alegro por ti Ben.</p><p>Ben- gracias amigo.</p><p>Gray- entonces te dejo disfrutar tus pequeñas vacaciones y espero fotos.</p><p>Ben- claro que si, te enviaré algunas que tomé durante el almuerzo.</p><p>Gray- genial, nos vemos pronto.</p><p>Ben- adiós.</p><p>Ben le envió algunas fotos a Gray antes de guardar su teléfono en su mochila.</p><p>Yaz- Gray?</p><p>Ben- si, quería saber como lo estábamos pasando y si estaba todo listo para mañana.</p><p>Yaz- a Gray le agrada Kenji?</p><p>Ben- si pero a Kenji no le agrada mucho Gray, el siempre me dice que incluyamos más a Kenji en las cosas que hacemos para que no se sienta dejado de lado y puedan llevarse mejor pero cuando lo llevo se nota demasiado que a Kenji no le gusta estar con el.</p><p>Yaz- de verdad?</p><p>Ben- si, me gustaría que Kenji intentara llevarse bien con Gray, podrían agrandarse si le diera una oportunidad.</p><p>Yaz- tu novio es un idiota.</p><p>Ben- no lo es.</p><p>Yaz- es mi amigo y por desgracia lo quiero pero si lo es pero no es importante, quieres ir a nadar?</p><p>Ben- claro.</p><p>Ambos se levantaron de la toalla y se unieron a los demás en el agua, Yaz se sumergió en el agua hasta llegar hasta Sammy, la chica salió del agua para rodear los hombro de su novia con los brazos, Bumpy al ver que Ben se acercaba al agua salto de los brazos de Kenji para acercarse al rubio moviendo la cola, Ben la acarició antes de entrar al agua con ella hasta llegar a un metro de donde estaba Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- por que no te acercas?</p><p>Ben- porque me ganas por media cabeza, si me acerco más me hundiré.</p><p>Kenji extendió su brazo en dirección a su novio para atraerlo cerca de él, Ben tomó su mano y Kenji lo tiró para atraparlo, Ben enredó las piernas en la cadera de Kenji para quedar levantado y que el agua no lo cubriera, el mas alto llevo sus manos a los muslos de su novio aprovechando la cercanía.</p><p>Kenji- realmente eres lindo.</p><p>Ben- no digas eso, mi atractivo novio japonés podría escucharte.</p><p>Kenji- olvídate de el y fúgate conmigo.</p><p>Ben- a donde me llevarías?</p><p>Kenji- a donde tú quieras.</p><p>Ambos estaban por besarse cuando Bumpy apareció junto a ellos trepando por el brazo de Kenji para llegar a los brazos de Ben, el rubio la cargo aun siendo sujetado por Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- muy buen momento para jugar Bumpy.</p><p>Ella soltó un aullido juguetón antes de lamer la cara de Kenji mientras Ben soltaba una pequeña risa, pudieron escuchar el click de la cámara del teléfono de Brooklynn mientras ella les tomaba una foto.</p><p>Brooklynn- te las enviaré luego Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- terminaste de broncearte?</p><p>Brooklynn- no pero vi que se estaban divirtiendo y quise unirme, además tengo toda la semana para broncearme.</p><p>Estuvieron divirtiéndose en el agua hasta que comenzó a atardecer, salieron del agua para poder secarse y alistarse para caminar por el muelle e ir a la feria, Ben seco su cabello y su cuerpo para luego tomar la otra toalla que había traído para secar a Bumpy, Kenji le tendió una camiseta limpia a Ben cuando termino de secar a su cachorro, todos se vistieron y se sentaron en la arena, Sammy sacó una bolsa de galletas de su mochila y le dio a todos sus amigos quienes al ver las galletas sintieron sus estómagos gruñir.</p><p>Ben- gracias Sammy, me moría de hambre.</p><p>Yaz- gracias Sammy, eres la mas lista de nosotros, a ninguno se nos ocurrió traer bocadillos.</p><p>Kenji- buen trabajo vaquera.</p><p>Sammy- no hay de que, es la costumbre, cuando hago esto con mi familia yo soy la encargada de los bocadillos.</p><p>Darius- Sammy es como la mamá de este grupo.</p><p>Brooklynn- es cierto, eres la mejor madre Sammy.</p><p>Sammy- pero si los mayores son Yaz y Kenji.</p><p>Yaz- nosotros somos los hermanos mayores que se o entre sí pero que golpean a los que molestan a sus hermanos pequeños.</p><p>Kenji- totalmente de acuerdo con eso.</p><p>Brooklynn- creo que ya deberíamos irnos, está oscureciendo.</p><p>Yaz- podemos guardar las cosas en la camioneta y luego caminar hasta la feria, parece que no está muy lejos de aquí.</p><p>Se levantaron de la arena luego de arrasar con las galletas de Sammy y comenzaron a caminar a la camioneta, subieron las toallas y la ropa mojada en bolsas para no mojar el interior del vehículo, acomodaron todo en la parte de atrás y cerraron la puerta para caminar por la calle junto a la playa hasta llegar al muelle.</p><p>Las 3 parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano por calle llena de faroles luminosos hasta que pudieron distinguir a una calles las luces de colores que adornaban el enorme muelle. Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar donde había un montón de banderas y luces de colores por todas partes, había juegos mecánicos y puestos comida por todo el lugar, Kenji sujetaba la correa de Bumpy para que no fuera a asustarse y huir con el ruido pero ella parecía más interesada en el olor a comida que en salir corriendo.</p><p>Darius- que haremos primero?</p><p>Brooklynn- montaña rusa claro.</p><p>Ben- yo mejor los espero.</p><p>Kenji- no quieres subir?</p><p>Ben- la verdad las montañas rusas me dan nauseas pero no tengo problema en esperarlos mientras ustedes se suben.</p><p>Kenji- estas seguro?</p><p>Sammy- puedo quedarme contigo si quieres.</p><p>Ben- de verdad no es necesario, el juego dura 40 segundos y la fila no es muy larga, no me pasara nada mientras no están.</p><p>Brooklynn- bien, vamos.</p><p>Los 6 chicos se acercaron a la montaña rusa, Ben se sentó en una banca con su samoyedo a su lado mientras sus amigos se ponían en la fila, luego de unos minutos de espera los 5 subieron al juego, Ben podía escuchar los gritos de sus amigos cada vez que el carro descendía.</p><p>Ben- no hay forma de que yo me suba a esa cosa.</p><p>Bumpy apoyo su hocico sobre la pierna de Ben buscando mimos a lo que el chico respondió acariciando sus orejas cuando un par de niños se acercaron a Ben preguntando si podían acariciar a su perro, Ben les dijo que no había problema, Bumpy amaba a los niños porque siempre intentaba acariciarla.</p><p>niña- por que una de sus orejas es más pequeña?</p><p>Ben- ella nació así, por eso se llama Bumpy.</p><p>niño- es bonita y peluda, parece un muñeco de felpa.</p><p>Ben- lo se.</p><p>niño- que perro es?</p><p>Ben- ella es un samoyedo.</p><p>La madre de los niños los llamó, los 2 niños le dieron las gracias a Ben y acariciaron por última vez al peludo animal antes de correr en dirección a su madre. los 5 chicos ya habían bajado de la montaña rusa justo para ver al rubio con los niños antes de correr en dirección a su madre.</p><p>Kenji- querían acariciar a Bumpy?</p><p>Ben- tu que crees?</p><p>Kenji- Bumpy ama a los niños así que diré que sí.</p><p>Ben- bingo, como les fue?</p><p>Yaz- Kenji grita como una niñita.</p><p>Kenji- no es cierto.</p><p>Darius- fue divertido, a dónde vamos ahora?</p><p>Ben- el laberinto de los espejos.</p><p>Sammy- mi turno de quedarme afuera, siempre termino chocando con los espejos.</p><p>Subieron a la mayoría de los juegos del lugar hasta que decidieron que era prudente comer algo para después ir a los juegos de puntería y cosas así, comieron banderillas y Kenji quedó fascinado con las cosas que lo rodeaban, sorprendió a su novio mirando un dragón de peluche que estaba colgado en uno de los puesto de tiro al blanco y se gastó unos cuantos dólares hasta que logró conseguirlo, se divirtieron ahí hasta que ya se hizo muy tarde y los puestos comenzaron a cerrar, caminaron los 6 juntos hasta llegar a la camioneta y subieron a ella para volver a la casa, al llegar todos estaban muy cansados. entraron a la casa y colgaron los trajes de baño y las toallas en la terraza.</p><p>Ben- necesito un baño, tengo arena en todas partes.</p><p>Kenji- quieres que te frote la espalda?</p><p>Ben- no gracias, estoy muy cansado para eso.</p><p>Yaz- cuántos baños tiene este lugar? también quiero bañarme.</p><p>Kenji- hay 3 arriba y 1 abajo.</p><p>Ben- podrías limpiar a Bumpy por favor?</p><p>Kenji- claro, yo la bañaré mientras tu te duchas.</p><p>Ben- gracias.</p><p>Ben subió las escaleras junto con Yaz y Brooklynn para bañarse mientras Kenji y Darius le daban un baño a Bumpy, Ben entro a baño con las 2 bolsas negras que había ocultado en el armario y las escondió en los cajones bajo el lavamanos, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la tina y encendió el agua caliente, se quitó la sal y la arena del cuerpo, se sentó en la tina para que sus músculos se relajaran un poco mientras el agua caliente llenaba la tina y el olor a jabón de lavanda inundaba el lugar, apago la llave del agua cuando la bañera se llenó y se dejó llevar por la relajante atmósfera cerrando los ojos.</p><p>Kenji estaba algo preocupado por Ben, subió para preguntarle cómo estaba después de secar a Bumpy pero Ben no estaba en la habitación por lo que entro al baño para ver si estaba dentro y pudo ver a su novio dormido dentro de la bañera, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y negó con la cabeza antes de tomar un toalla y acercarse a su novio para despertarlo, se agacho junto a la tina y movió cuidadosamente a Ben.</p><p>Kenji- despierta mi amor.</p><p>Ben- Kenji?</p><p>Kenji- te dormiste en la bañera.</p><p>Ben- no puede ser...</p><p>Kenji- estas bien?</p><p>Ben- si solo... estaba tan relajado.</p><p>Kenji- sal de ahí o pescaras un resfriado.</p><p>Ben se levantó con cuidado de la tina y salió de ella, Kenji lo cubrió con la toalla, se arrodillo frente a la tina otra vez para quitar el tapón y dejar que el agua se fuera.</p><p>Kenji- por que no vas a ponerte pijama mientras yo me baño para que nos vayamos a dormir?</p><p>Ben- y Bumpy?</p><p>Kenji- se durmió en el sofá de la sala después de que la secamos y deje su plato lleno de comida así que tiene listo su desayuno.</p><p>Ben- bien, tratare de esperarte despierto.</p><p>Kenji se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Ben antes de meterse a la ducha, Ben salió del baño y se secó el cuerpo y el cabello con la toalla para luego colocarse su pijama, cuando estuvo listo se acostó y conectó su teléfono al cargador, le envío algunas fotos a Gray para tratar de mantenerse despierto cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse.</p><p>Kenji- aun estas despierto.</p><p>Ben- si, le estaba enviando algunas fotos a Gray.</p><p>Kenji- qué fotos le estás enviando?</p><p>Ben- alguna que tome en la playa, quieres verlas?</p><p>Kenji- si.</p><p>El pelinegro se acostó junto a su novio en la cama para ver las fotos y quedo algo sorprendido cuando las vio, él aparecía en la mayoría, habían fotos de sus amigos y una sola foto donde aparecía su novio solo, incluso había una foto donde aparecía él dentro del agua con Bumpy en sus brazos, ni siquiera sabía cuando Ben le había tomado esa foto.</p><p>Kenji- le enviaste fotos mías también?</p><p>Ben- te molesta? puedo borrarlas si no quieres que...</p><p>Kenji- no no no, lo que quiero decir es que me sorprende que también le enviaras fotos mías.</p><p>Ben- si... a Gray le agradas.</p><p>Kenji- yo? le agrado a Gray?</p><p>Ben- es a ti a quien no le agrada Gray.</p><p>Kenji- no es que no me agrade es solo que...</p><p>Algo en la cabeza de Kenji le decía que tal vez este era el momento indicado para contarle a Ben lo que con tanto esfuerzo le había estado ocultando y recordó las palabras de Darius.</p><p>Kenji- que te gusta de mi?</p><p>Ben- que?</p><p>Kenji- por favor, solo... respóndeme.</p><p>Ben pudo ver duda y preocupación en los ojos de Kenji y supo que debía responder con sinceridad y cuidado.</p><p>Ben- todo...me gusta cada parte de ti, eres dulce y cariñoso, siempre estas cuando te necesito y también cuando no, amo como te esfuerzas en todo lo que haces aunque trates de que nadie se de cuenta cuando algo te resulta muy difícil, me gusta que trates de sacarme de mi zona de confort para mostrarme cosas nuevas y que me reconfortes cuando eso no funciona, amo como te preocupas y quieres a Bumpy, me gusta todo de ti.</p><p>Kenji- yo...</p><p>Ben se acercó a Kenji y llevó sus manos al rostro del más alto para atraerlo a él para que Kenji no desviara la mirada.</p><p>Ben- eres una persona increíble y dulce que se preocupa por los demás, que siempre intenta superarse a sí mismo y que da todo lo que tiene cada vez que algo le importa.</p><p>Kenji- realmente piensas eso de mi?</p><p>Ben- si.</p><p>Kenji- no puede ser verdad, no hay cosas malas que no te gusten de mi?</p><p>Ben- claro que hay cosas que no me gustan pero las cosas buenas de ti superan por mucho a las malas, todo el mundo tienen cosas malas pero es parte de quienes son y para mi eres increíble tal y como eres.</p><p>Kenji apoyó su rostro en las manos de Ben cediendo ante los gestos de afecto.</p><p>Ben- esta todo bien? jamás me preguntas estas cosas.</p><p>Kenji- pensarías que soy patético si te digo que estoy celoso?</p><p>Ben- claro que no, estás celoso de... Gray?</p><p>Kenji- ...si.</p><p>Ben- no tienes porque estar celoso.</p><p>Kenji- lo se, tu y Gray solo son amigos...</p><p>Ben- aparte de eso no me interesa nadie mas que tu, Gray es genial pero... no es como tu, amo estar contigo.</p><p>Kenji- yo también amo estar contigo.</p><p>Ben- no necesitas estar celoso, aun nos quedan muchas cosas que hacer juntos.</p><p>Kenji- lo se.</p><p>Kenji se recostó en la cama y Ben se acurruco a su lado mientras Kenji entrelazaba sus dedos.</p><p>Kenji- y si algún día decides que ya no quieres a alguien como yo?</p><p>Ben- estás loco, no creo que sea posible que yo termine contigo a menos que me engañes claro.</p><p>Kenji- yo no le pongo los cuernos a nadie.</p><p>Ben- entonces no hay ninguna razón para que yo termine contigo, de todas formas qué es lo que te tiene tan inquieto? algo me dice que Gray no es exactamente el problema...</p><p>Kenji- es solo... no quiero que te vayas y el hecho de que no estés conmigo por dinero me inquieta de alguna forma.</p><p>Ben-creo que no estoy entendiendo.</p><p>Kenji- las personas que rodean a mi familia normalmente lo hacen por dinero y aunque sea por interés eso las hace quedarse... a ti no te interesa lo que puedes obtener de mí y eso de cierta forma me aterra.</p><p>Ben miró sorprendido a su novio que trataba de no hacer contacto visual con el rubio, Ben se acomodo para quedar con el mentón en el pecho de Kenji mientras acariciaba su mano.</p><p>Ben- desde cuando te sientes así?</p><p>Kenji- no lo se, desde que comenzaste a pasar tanto tiempo con Gray.</p><p>Ben- tienes mucho más para entregar de lo que crees a parte del dinero y yo soy muy feliz con eso, eres un novio maravilloso.</p><p>Kenji- que hice para tener un novio como tu?</p><p>Ben- invitar a salir a un chico nervioso que atendía en una cafetería.</p><p>Kenji- tendré que disculparme con Gray en algún momento por ser un idiota?</p><p>Ben- espero que sí pero lo dejo a tu criterio.</p><p>Kenji se dejó querer bajo los mimos que su novio le daba para tratar de reconfortarlo, Ben sabía lo que su novio sentía en ese momento y le daría todo el amor que necesitaba para hacerlo sentir mejor, Ben volvió a acostarse panza arriba y Kenji se giró para quedar sobre él con la cabeza en sobre el estómago del más pequeño mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.</p><p>Ben- las inseguridades son normales, todos las tenemos.</p><p>Kenji- no debería tenerlas...</p><p>Ben- se que no son agradables pero... no te hacen menos.</p><p>Kenji-... gracias por esto, por comprender esto.</p><p>Ben- comprenderlo? yo vivo así.</p><p>Kenji- se siente tan horrible todo el tiempo?</p><p>Ben- algunas veces es peor que otras.</p><p>Kenji- yo te hago sentir así?</p><p>Ben- no eres tú, después de todo son mis inseguridades pero la mayoría de las veces tú las calmas.</p><p>Kenji- no me dejes.</p><p>Ben- jamás.</p><p>La tranquilidad e intimidad del momento fueron suficientes para acallar todas las inseguridades que Kenji sentía, se levantó uno segundos para apagar la luz y agarrar una manta de la silla junto a la cama para estirarla sobre sí mismo y sobre su novio para volver a la posición en la que se encontraban anteriormente decidido a dormir entre los brazos de su novio.</p><p>Kenji- te molesta si dormimos así?</p><p>Ben- para nada, es lindo tenerte así.</p><p>Kenji- buenas noches.</p><p>Ben- buenas noches.</p><p>Kenji se aferró a la cadera de Ben mientras descansaba su cabeza a la altura de su pecho, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse gracias a la rítmica respiración de Ben y los latidos de su corazón hasta que cayó dormido, Ben no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente Kenji fue el primero en despertar, levantó la vista adormilado para ver a su pequeño rubio con la cabeza entre la almohadas con el cabello revuelto y un pequeño hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca y no pudo encontrar esa imagen más perfecta, aún estaba entre los delgados brazos de Ben, se movió con cuidado para no despertarlo y salió de la cama, cuando Ben ya no lo tenía entre sus brazos comenzó a moverse hasta aferrarse a una almohada, el japonés le dio un beso en la frente y bajó al primer piso encontrándose con Darius y Bumpy.</p><p>Darius- buenos días.</p><p>Kenji- buenos días hermano.</p><p>Darius- parece que estás de buen humor.</p><p>Kenji- creo que tenias razón, se lo dije y salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.</p><p>Darius- sabía que todo saldría bien pero de todas formas estoy orgulloso de ti.</p><p>Kenji- gracias por decirme que debía hablar con él.</p><p>Darius- para eso estamos los amigos.</p><p>Kenji se acercó a Bumpy para colocarle su arnés.</p><p>Kenji- vienes?</p><p>Darius- a donde vamos?</p><p>Kenji- ni idea de como hacer un desayuno decente así que iremos a comprar el desayuno para todos y debo pasar por unas flores.</p><p>Darius- claro.</p><p>los 2 chicos con la samoyedo subieron a la camioneta y fueron a comprar cosas dulces a la pastelería que estaba cerca de la casa, la chica de la pastelería les empaqueto un surtido de los mejores pasteles en una bonita caja blanca, luego de salir de la pastelería caminaron un par de calles hasta una pequeña floristería, entraron al lugar y Kenji pregunto por un tipo específico de flores, la mujer le preparó un bonito ramo de estás para él y se las entregó envueltas en un bonito papel azul cielo, Kenji pago el ramo luego de darle las gracias a la anciana y volvieron a la casa, Darius y Kenji colocaron algunas cosas en el mesón, Darius le dijo a Kenji que podía ocuparse del desayuno por sí mismo y que fuera a atender a su novio, Kenji organizó algunos pedazos de pastel de frutas en una bandeja, un gran vaso de jugo de naranja y zanahoria para Ben y un café para él, Darius lo ayudó a acomodarse el ramo de flores en el brazo y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, empujó la puerta con la espalda y entró a la habitación para ver a su novio aun dormido, Kenji dejó a bandeja sobre la mesa de noche junto a las flores, cerró la puerta y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, acarició el cabello rubio oscuro con afecto hasta que su pequeño novio abrió los ojos con pereza.</p><p>Ben- hola.</p><p>Kenji- buenos días.</p><p>Ben- que haces vestido tan temprano?</p><p>Kenji- Ben van a ser las 11.</p><p>Ben- de verdad?</p><p>Kenji- si pero estamos de vacaciones, puedes dormir hasta la hora que quieras.</p><p>Ben se estiró sobre la cama haciendo sonar su espalda y sus brazos para dejarse caer nuevamente entre las almohadas.</p><p>Ben- tengo hambre, quieres ir a desayunar?</p><p>Kenji se levantó de la cama para colocar la bandeja sobre la cama.</p><p>Ben- no puedo creerlo, trajiste pastel y jugo.</p><p>Kenji- sabía que te gustaría, además te traje esto.</p><p>Tomó el hermoso ramo de flores y se lo entregó a Ben.</p><p>Ben- tulipanes... están preciosos pero como supiste que me gustaban?</p><p>Kenji- tu madre me dijo que siempre te han gustado mucho, incluso me dijo que tenias tu casa anterior llena de ellos.</p><p>Ben- los tulipanes son increíbles, muchas gracias.</p><p>ambos disfrutaron su desayuno entre mimos y afecto, tardaron una media hora en desayunar antes de que Ben decidiera de que ya era hora de levantarse, Ben colocó los tulipanes en un florero de vidrio que estaba en la habitación mientras Kenji bajaba la bandeja encontrándose con sus amigos en la cocina comiendo pastel.</p><p>Kenji- está rico el pastel?</p><p>Brooklynn- Ben come cosas como esta cada vez que salen? Dios, le apostó al caballo equivocado.</p><p>Kenji- yo te lo dije Brook pero ahora es tarde para ambos.</p><p>Darius- Hey!!</p><p>Brooklynn- es solo una bromita mi amor.</p><p>Darius- los odio a ambos.</p><p>Kenji- nos amas a los 2 y lo sabes.</p><p>Darius- si lo se.</p><p>Ben bajó las escaleras ya vestido y con su mochila lista, saludó a sus amigo y se sentó en el sofá para acariciar a su perra.</p><p>Sammy- y cual es el plan para hoy?</p><p>Kenji- pues lo que quieran hacer hasta las 6.</p><p>Yaz- vi que hay un lugar de paintball por aquí.</p><p>Brooklynn- suena genial pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo para el ultimo día, no quiero usar mi traje de baño y no quiero estar llena de moretones.</p><p>Sammy- y que tal caballos? podría ser divertido ir a montar.</p><p>Kenji- creo que hay un lugar no muy lejos donde hacen cabalgatas.</p><p>Ben- no suena tan mal.</p><p>Yaz- supongo que no es una mala idea.</p><p>Brooklynn- que esperamos?</p><p>Darius- me gusta.</p><p>Ben- dejare a Bumpy en el jardín mientras ustedes arreglan sus cosas.</p><p>Kenji- necesitas ayuda?</p><p>Ben- no te preocupes, no es mucho lo que debo hacer, probablemente saltará dentro de la piscina apenas abra la puerta del jardín.</p><p>Kenji- como digas.</p><p>todos subieron a arreglar sus cosas y cambiarse mientras Ben sacaba a Bumpy, luego de una media hora todos estaban subiendo a la camioneta, Kenji condujo por un rato hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se realizaban las cabalgatas cerca de un bosque, se estacione cerca del lugar y los 6 bajaron. se acercaron a donde estaban los caballos y los dueños del lugar.</p><p>Sammy- disculpe, podríamos rentar los caballos.</p><p>Harold- por supuesto señorita, hacemos cabalgatas de 3 horas en total, incluye la cabalgata por el bosque hasta el lago.</p><p>Yaz- hay un lago aquí?</p><p>Harold- así es, no es muy conocido ya que solo se puede llegar caminando o a caballo.</p><p>Brooklynn- hay problema si tomo fotografías?</p><p>Harold- claro que no, solo evite usar el flash, a los caballos no les gusta.</p><p>los chicos le pagaron al hombre y este los llevó donde estaban los caballos.</p><p>Harold- bien, quien ya sabe montar.</p><p>Sammy- yo.</p><p>Harold- bien linda tu iras con Nina, es algo testaruda pero creo que podrás manejarla.</p><p>Sammy se subió a la gran yegua blanca con manchas negras, la yegua trato de moverse ignorando a Sammy hasta que la pelinegra le mostró al caballo al caballo que no era tan fácil de dominar.</p><p>Harold- chica ruda, muy bien, quién sigue?</p><p>Brooklynn- yo.</p><p>Harold- esa es la actitud, tu iras con Moldu, es un buen chico pero es muy enérgico.</p><p>un chico apareció con un caballo marrón claro y se lo entregó al hombre antes de ir a buscar a los otros.</p><p>Brooklynn- hola bonito.</p><p>Harold- bien, sube a esa roca de allá y pasa tu pierna por sobre la silla y mi hijo te ajustara las correas.</p><p>Brooklynn siguió las instrucciones y subió al caballo y el mismo chico que le trajo el caballo se acercó con otro y se lo entregó al hombre para asegurar las correas de la chica.</p><p>Harold- alguno lo ponen nervioso los caballos?</p><p>Ben- a mi.</p><p>Harold- ven aquí muchacho, tu iras con butterbeer, es uno de los caballos mas tranquilo que tenemos y es bastante suave con las personas nerviosas.</p><p>Ben- genial.</p><p>Harold- has lo mismo que tu amiga y sube con por la roca.</p><p>Ben hizo lo mismo que Brook y se subió al caballo.</p><p>Harold- nos quedan 3, tenemos una yegua veloz, a alguno le interesa?</p><p>Yaz- es mía.</p><p>Harold- genial, ella es Blue, es rápida y algo ruda pero si puede manejar.</p><p>Yaz se apoyó en la montura y subió de un salto.</p><p>Harold- chicas rudas, bien nos quedan 2.</p><p>Darius- es mi turno.</p><p>Harold- muy bien, tu iras con Roberta o Rexy para abreviar, es más dócil de lo que parece, creo que podrás con ella.</p><p>Darius se subió a otra roca y de un salto subió a la yegua gris.</p><p>Harold- solo nos quedas tú.</p><p>Kenji- asi es.</p><p>Harold- puedes con uno algo temperamental?</p><p>Kenji- claro que si.</p><p>Harold- ese es el espíritu, iras con Toro.</p><p>Un enorme caballa con el pelaje cobre brillante y con una gran cicatriz en la nariz se acercó, Kenji se subió al caballo igual que Yaz y el hombre tomó su propio caballos para iniciar el recorrido, el paseo resultó ser mucho más interesante de lo que cualquiera de ellos habría esperado, Blue se había metido en un arbusto de moras dejando a Yaz rasguñada y pintada de morado, Nina le gustaba hacer carreras con Moldu por lo que dejaron a ambas chicas llenas de polvo y Toro tiró a Kenji dentro del lago, sin embargo pasaron una linda tarde, al volver el hombre se despidió de ellos diciéndoles que volvieran pronto, Kenji condujo hasta llegar a la playa donde había un pequeño carro de hotdogs y bajaron para almorzar ahí y meterse al agua un rato, estuvieron divirtiendoce hasta que las 6 de la tarde, volvieron a la casa para bañarse y arreglarse para salir por la noche.</p><p>Ben- deberías bañarte primero.</p><p>Kenji- estás seguro? tu siempre te bañas primero.</p><p>Ben- tardas mucho y aun debo hacer algunas cosas.</p><p>Kenji- si tu lo dices.</p><p>Kenji subió para darse una ducha justo cuando Brooklynn salva al sofá para sentarse junto a Ben.</p><p>Brooklynn- estás nervioso?</p><p>Ben- siento que me tiemblan las piernas.</p><p>Brooklynn- no puedes arrepentirte ahora.</p><p>Ben- lo se, no dije que no fuera a hacerlo pero eso no quita que esté nervioso.</p><p>Brooklynn- no te preocupes tanto Kenji va a amarlo.</p><p>Ben- estás segura? que tal si no le gusta?</p><p>Brooklynn- Ben te juro que le encantará.</p><p>Ben- esta bien.</p><p>Brooklynn- crees que necesitarás ayuda?</p><p>Ben- creo que no, lo revise en la tienda y la chica me explico todo.</p><p>Brooklynn- solo envíame un mensaje si tienes algún problema e intentaré ayudarte.</p><p>Ben- gracias, lo haré.</p><p>Brooklynn- que te pondrás?</p><p>Ben- jeans negros ajustados y una camisa blanca.</p><p>Brooklynn- no será tan elegante como el señor VIP acostumbra?</p><p>Ben- no, se esforzó mucho en buscar algo sencillo para mi.</p><p>Brooklynn- me alegra que Kenji se comporte así.</p><p>Ben- me llevo un ramo de tulipanes esta mañana.</p><p>Brooklynn- de verdad? ese idiota sabe jugar sus cartas, puntos para el.</p><p>Ben- gracias por ayudarme con esto, de verdad quería hacer algo lindo por él.</p><p>Brooklynn- no hay de que, tu me ayudaste a preparar el pastel de cumpleaños de Darius.</p><p>Ben- es agradable tener a alguien que me ayude con estas cosas.</p><p>Brooklynn- para eso estamos las hermanas mayores.</p><p>Ben- creo que iré a ver si ya termino.</p><p>Brooklynn- nosotros cuidaremos a Bumpy esta noche así que deja a tu presumido novio sin fluidos corporales.</p><p>Ben- BROOKLYNN!!!</p><p>Brooklynn- sube ya.</p><p>Ben le arrojó un cojín a Brooklynn antes de subir a la habitación de Kenji, el más alto aún seguía en la ducha cuando entro por lo que comenzó a ordenar la ropa que se pondría, dejo la ropa sobre la cama y se recostó boca abajo sobre ella mirando su teléfono mientras esperaba que su novio saliera del baño, 15 minutos después la puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir a Kenji con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, Ben tomó su ropa y se metió al baño poniéndole seguro a la puerta, si dio una ducha manteniéndose bajo el agua hasta asegurarse de quedar totalmente limpio, salió de la ducha y se secó el cuerpo con la toalla antes de sacar las 2 bolsas negras de su escondite, respiro profundo y comenzó a prepararse.</p><p>Salió del baño 25 minutos después Ben salió del baño listo para irse, Kenji estaba sentado en la cama con ropa algo similar a la de Ben, unos jeans negros ajustado, una camisa blanca con los botones de arriba desabotonados y zapatos negros.</p><p>Kenji- te ves lindo.</p><p>Ben- gracias, tu también te ves bien.</p><p>Kenji- tardaste mucho, te sientes bien?</p><p>Ben- si si solo son los nervios, ya me conoces.</p><p>Kenji- si tu lo dices, estás listo para irnos?</p><p>Ben- claro, vámonos ya.</p><p>Ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso y se despidieron de sus amigos antes de irse, Kenji condujo hasta un pequeño restaurante a la orilla de la playa lleno de pequeñas lucecitas brillantes y se estacionó junto a él, bajo de la camioneta y fue a abrirle la puerta a su novio para luego tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo dentro del restaurante, entraron al lugar y la chica de la entrada los llevó a una mesa junto a la ventana que estaba sobre el agua y les dejo los menús.</p><p>Ben- este lugar es precioso.</p><p>Kenji- te gusta?</p><p>Ben- las fotos de la página no lo hacen competencia, es hermoso.</p><p>Kenji- me alegra que te guste.</p><p>Ben- gracias, esto es maravilloso.</p><p>una chica se acercó para tomarles la orden.</p><p>Jessy- hola chicos, mi nombre es Jessy y seré su camarera esta tarde, puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?</p><p>Kenji- una soda por favor.</p><p>Jessy- alguna en específico?</p><p>Kenji- no, la que sea.</p><p>Jessy- ok, y para ti?</p><p>Ben- un mojito de frambuesa por favor.</p><p>Jessy- en seguida, volveré en unos minutos con sus bebidas para tomar su orden.</p><p>la muchacha se alejó para entrar a la cocina, Kenji miró a su novio con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.</p><p>Kenji- vas a beber?</p><p>Ben- eres tu el que va a conducir.</p><p>Kenji- cierto.</p><p>Ben- que vas a pedir?</p><p>Kenji- aun no lo se, todo suena delicioso.</p><p>Ben- creo que pediré la carne salteada con papas fritas.</p><p>Kenji- suena interesante, creo que pediré lo mismo.</p><p>la chica regresó con sus bebidas y tomó sus ordenes para volver a desaparecer.</p><p>Kenji- que tal esta? no se ve nada mal.</p><p>Ben- es el mejor mojito que he probado en la vida.</p><p>Kenji hizo un puchero y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa antes de soltar un suspiro.</p><p>Kenji- debimos venir en taxi, yo también quiero beber.</p><p>Ben- si quieres podemos salir mañana con los chicos y yo conduzco de vuelta.</p><p>Kenji- eres el amor de mi vida.</p><p>Jessy volvió con los platos de ambos y les dijo que si necesitaban algo más solo debían llamarla y ella iría a atenderlo, su cena transcurrió llena de risas, caricias sutiles y miradas llenas de afecto, pidieron el postre y los disfrutaron juntos, Kenji pagó la cuenta y la propina de Jessy y luego salieron del lugar.</p><p>Ben- alguna vez vas a dejarme pagar alguna cosa?</p><p>Kenji- no.</p><p>Ben- gracias por esto, todo fue maravilloso.</p><p>Kenji- me alegro que lo disfrutaras, feliz aniversario.</p><p>Ben- feliz aniversario.</p><p>Ben se puso de puntillas para robarle un beso a su novio para luego salir corriendo con Kenji tras él, el más alto lo alcanzó y lo atrapó por la cintura para acercarlo y besarlo, Kenji podía escuchar las risas de su novio mientras repartía besos por su rostro, Ben abrazo la cintura de Kenji mientras el otro lo abrazaba por los hombros.</p><p>Ben- te amo.</p><p>Kenji- también yo.</p><p>Kenji le dio un beso en la cabeza a Ben antes de tomarlo de la mano y caminar a la camioneta.</p><p>Kenji- quieres ir a alguna parte? aún es temprano para volver.</p><p>Ben- podríamos ir a caminar para bajar un poco la comida.</p><p>Kenji- claro, la costanera queda a una calle de aquí.</p><p>Ben- genial.</p><p>Kenji camino junto a su novio por la iluminada avenida llena de bonitas tiendas llenas de vida y movimiento, los 2 chicos entraron a un par de tiendas para luego sentarse a mirar el mar desde una banca.</p><p>Ben- esta ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida.</p><p>Kenji- gracias por enseñarme a disfrutar estas cosas.</p><p>Ben- gracias por darme la oportunidad de mostrarte estas cosas.</p><p>Kenji- ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero comprar antes de volver.</p><p>Kenji se levantó de la banca y arrastró a Ben a una chocolatería.</p><p>Ben- por que solo quieres hacerme comer? no tengo autocontrol para estas cosas y lo sabes.</p><p>Kenji- porque se que amas el chocolate y aquí venden chocolate con algarroba.</p><p>Ben- no es cierto.</p><p>Kenji- claro que si.</p><p>Ben- Kenji...</p><p>Kenji- me dejaras comprarte chocolates?</p><p>Ben- bien pero nada más.</p><p>Kenji compró una caja de bombones de algarroba para su novio, él odiaba la algarroba pero su novio podía comerla todo el día, caminaron de vuelta al auto mientras Kenji cargaba la caja de bombones en una mano mientras sostenía la mano de su novio con la otra, caminaron hasta que llegaron a la camioneta y subieron a ella para volver a la casa, tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar a la casa, estacionaron la camioneta y bajaron de ella.</p><p>Kenji- crees que Bumpy está despierta?</p><p>Ben- Brook y Darius se quedarán con ella esta noche.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad? somos padres libres esta noche?</p><p>Ben- así es.</p><p>Kenji- entonces no perdamos más tiempo.</p><p>Ambos entraron a la casa tomados de la mano, vieron que sus amigos no estaban por ninguna parte, Kenji tiro de Ben escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación del final del pasillo y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Ben, siguió al rubio dentro de la habitación y cerró puerta para tomarlo por la cintura y atraerlo cerca de él para unirse en un beso, Ben pasó los brazos por el cuello del más alto mientras esté en un rápido movimiento lo tomó por los muslos para levantarlo y ponerlo contra la puerta, el más pequeño envolvió las piernas en la cadera de Kenji para no caer.</p><p>Kenji- extrañaba tanto tenerte así.</p><p>Ben- también yo.</p><p>Ben atrajo a Kenji por el cuello de la camisa en un beso desesperado a lo que el pelinegro respondió con pasión cargando parte de su peso sobre el rubio para quedar aún más cerca, comenzó a repartir besos y pequeñas mordidas por el cuello del más pequeño mientras este soltaba suspiros, Kenji trato de llevar su mano bajo la camisa de su novio pero la posición y los pantalones se lo impedían, lo alejó de la puerta para llevarlo a la cama y lo dejó sobre ella con cuidado para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa de su novio pero se encontró con algo raro un poco más arriba de la cadera.</p><p>Kenji- qué es eso?</p><p>Ben aleja un poco a su novio con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>Ben- hay algo que quiero mostrarte.</p><p>Kenji se sentó en la cama mientras su novio se levantaba, el rubio se quitó los zapatos para luego desabrocharse los pantalones, dejó caer la mezclilla negra para dejar a la vista medias largas de color blanco con encaje a la altura del muslo sujetas por 2 tiras blancas que se perdían bajo la camisa, Kenji no podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Kenji- si esto es una broma me enojaré mucho.</p><p>Ben- solo cállate antes de que me avergüence de esto.</p><p>Kenji- lo siento, me callaré.</p><p>Ben- yo solo... cada vez que hacemos esto tu solo te preocupas por mi, de que yo lo disfrute pero jamás te concentras en ti y eso no es justo, quiero hacer algo por ti esta vez.</p><p>Ben se desabotonó lentamente la camisa y la dejó caer el piso para mostrar tímidamente fina lencería blanca de encaje además de un liguero con el mismo patrón de encaje que rodeaba su cadera manteniendo las medias en su lugar.</p><p>Ben se desabotonó lentamente la camisa y la dejó caer el piso para mostrar tímidamente fina lencería blanca de encaje además de un liguero con el mismo patrón de encaje que rodeaba su cadera manteniendo las medias en su lugar<br/>Ben- qué opinas?</p><p>Kenji lo recorrió con la mirada sin poder lograr que las palabras salieran de su boca, estaba impactado, su novio era la persona más pudorosa que existía y el tenerlo en lencería frente a él y por cuenta propia le parecía extremadamente sexy.</p><p>Kenji- eres lo mas hermoso que he visto.</p><p>Ben se acercó lentamente a Kenji hasta quedar frente él pero en lugar de sentarse en su regazo como normalmente lo haría se arrodilló en el piso justo entre las piernas del más alto. Las manos del rubio viajaron al cinturón de Kenji y comenzaron a desabrocharlo bajo la sorprendida mirada del pelinegro, Ben logró quitar el cinturón de su camino y ahora podía concentrarse en desabotonar los jeans de su novio, cuando lo consiguió levantó la mirada para ver la cara de su novio y se encontró a Kenji mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y su nariz, el rubio le dio una pequeña sonrisa coqueta antes de hablar.</p><p>Ben- quieres que lo haga?</p><p>Kenji- si.</p><p>Ben comenzó a pasar con cuidado la mano por sobre los boxers de su novio acariciando su naciente erección, pasó los dedos con cuidado mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una de las piernas de Kenji, este levantó un poco las caderas para que Ben pudiera bajarle los jeans para que no estorbaran, los jeans llegaron a las pantorrillas del mayor dejando camino libre a los boxers rojos, la mano del más pequeño comenzó a subir y a bajar rítmicamente por sobre los boxers hasta que sintió que la tensión dentro de los boxers aumentaba, bajó lentamente la tela hasta quitarla por completo del miembro de su novio y acercó su boca a este, deposito un beso en la punta antes de bajar repartiendo besos hasta la base, sintió una mano sobre su cabello cuando volvió a subir para llevarse la cabeza a la boca y miró hacia arriba para hacer contacto visual con el más alto y comenzó a bajar sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro.</p><p>Kenji no pudo evitar apretar su agarre en el cabello de su novio, jamás creyó recibir una mamada de Ben y realmente se le estaba yendo de las manos, Ben llego un poco más lejos de la mitad para subir otra vez y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, Ben llevó una mano a la base mientras bajaba y esta vez succiono al llegar abajo y eso lo hizo temblar, no lo hizo de forma intencional pero subió un poco las caderas llegando un poco más profundo dentro de la boca de su novio mientras este no despegaba sus ojos de los suyos y eso no podía hacer nada más que encenderlo.</p><p>Ben subió un poco la velocidad y comenzó a utilizar la lengua haciendo a su novio gemir con cada succión mientras las caderas de Kenji se movían al mismo ritmo, continuo así unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kenji no aguantaría mucho mas y se separó de él con un pop quedando unido al pene del mayor por un hilo de saliva, comenzó a masturbarlo para que pudiera acabar y Kenji dejó salir todo con un gemido ahogado en la mano de Ben para caer de espaldas sobre la cama, Ben se limpió la mano con la camisa y terminó de quitarle los pantalones a Kenji para luego treparse al regazo de su novio quien los sujetó por la cadera pasando los dedos por el liguero.</p><p>Kenji tiro de la muñeca de Ben para unir sus labios en un beso mientras se apoyaba en su antebrazo derecho, el rubio llevo sus manos al rostro del mayor para profundizar el beso mientras esté bajaba las manos hasta el trasero del más pequeño para que este soltara un gemido dentro de la boca de su novio.</p><p>Ben- lo estas... disfrutando?</p><p>Kenji- claro que si.</p><p>Kenji tomó impulso y les dio la vuelta dejando a Ben boca arriba sobre la cama, se acomodo entres sus piernas para mirar al chico que tenía frente a él, comenzó a pasar las manos por el pecho del rubio hasta llegar a sus pezones, pasó los pulgares sobre estos mientras sonreía al ver a su novio arquear la espalda y soltar un suspiro tembloroso cada vez que uno de sus pulgares se movía sobre los botones rosados.</p><p>Kenji- deberías verte ahora mismo.</p><p>Comenzó a repartir besos desde la mandíbula hasta los pezones para luego comenzar a morderlos con suavidad, Kenji sabía que eso le gustaba a Ben y él amaba verlo así, luego de torturar a su novio por un buen rato decidió ir más abajo quedando justo frente a la bonita ropa interior blanca de su novio, podía ver la erección del rubio bajo el encaje y las ganas de arrancarle la tela de la piel crecía mas y mas, desengancho el liguero de las medias para poder quitarle las pantaletas y arrojarlas a algún lugar a la habitación para volver a enganchar las medias.</p><p>Ben- no quitarás el liguero?</p><p>Kenji- claro que no, sino fuera porque no puedo seguir con las pantaletas estorbando aun las tendrías puestas.</p><p>Ben vio a su novio levantarse de la cama para sacar el lubricante de la mesita de noche.</p><p>Kenji- se que no acostumbramos hacer esto pero podríamos hacerlo sin condón esta vez?</p><p>Ben- como tu quieras solo vuelve aquí.</p><p>Kenji sujetó el lubricante con una gran sonrisa y volvió rápidamente a la cama para volver a colocarse entre las piernas del más pequeño, lleno sus dedos con el gel violeta y metió uno dentro, luego de unos minutos metió el segundo para comenzar a moverlos como tijeras para estirar al rubio para no hacerle daño, el tercero se unió un poco después y pudo ver a su novio con gemir y retorcerse lo que le decía que ya estaba listo, sacó los dedos y miró a su novio como debatiéndose entre pedirle algo o no.</p><p>Ben- dime que quieres y te lo daré.</p><p>Kenji- lo que yo quiera?</p><p>Ben- si.</p><p>Kenji- ... móntame.</p><p>Ben tomó una profunda respiración antes de asentir, la verdad la idea le parecía interesante pero jamás lo habían intentado y la posición le parecía realmente vergonzosa pero si era lo que su novio quería él no iba a negárselo, empujo suavemente a Kenji para que quedara acostado en la cama y se acomodo a su lado.</p><p>Kenji- yo...Ben aún falta..</p><p>Ben- lo se, déjame consentirte.</p><p>El rubio tomó la botellita de lubricante y vertió un poco en su mano para después esparcirlo sobre el pene del japonés antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad estás bien con esto?</p><p>Ben miró con ojos de amor a su novio, sin importar la situación siempre se preocupa por él, le acarició el rostro antes de contestar.</p><p>Ben- lo estoy, ahora concéntrate en ti por una vez.</p><p>Se preparó mentalmente unos segundos para lo que estaba por venir y llevó su mano derecha al pene de Kenji para alinearlo con su entrada y comenzó a bajar lentamente apoyándose en las rodillas del mayor mientras Kenji lo sujetaba de las caderas, le tomó unos segundo pero logró que su trasero llegará hasta la pelvis del más alto soltando un gemido de alivio.</p><p>Kenji se sentía en las nubes, jamás había logrado llegar tan profundo y la sensación era abrumadora, bajo una mano de la cadera del rubio para acariciar uno de sus muslos tratando de que la incomodidad y el dolor que podía estar sintiendo desaparecieran de la mente del más pequeño.</p><p>Kenji- es...estas bien?</p><p>Ben- ahh..Ken...ji, tan... profun...do.</p><p>Kenji- lo... lose... te sien..tes increíble..bombón.</p><p>Ben- es...estoy lis..to.</p><p>Las manos de Ben viajaron al pecho de Kenji como apoyo y levantó lentamente sus caderas de las de Kenji hasta casi separarse y se dejó caer sacando un gran gemido de ambos, Kenji sacudió las caderas en círculos haciendo que el rubio arqueara la espalda de puro placer, el rubio repitió la acción de subir pero al momento de bajar Kenji subió las caderas encontrándose a medio camino golpeando al más pequeño justo en la próstata haciéndolo gritar.</p><p>Kenji- ahh... vamos bebe... muévete.</p><p>El delgado chico comenzó a rebotar con torpeza sobre el duro miembro del asiático manteniéndose apoyado en su pecho esperando que sus temblorosos brazos pudieran aguantar su peso, Kenji apretó el agarre en la cadera de chico para ayudarlo a mantener el ritmo, unos minutos pasaron para que Ben ya no pudiera seguir con el ritmo por lo que Kenji lo ayudó a acomodar las piernas para quedar apoyado sobre sus rodillas apenas manteniendo el pene de su novio dentro de él y empujó las caderas hacia arriba con un ritmo desenfrenado haciendo chocar su pelvis con el trasero de su novio, Ben dejó caer la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el pecho de su novio pero manteniendo sus caderas en su lugar recibiendo las salvajes embestidas de Kenji y lo único que podía hacer era dejar marcas de arañazos en el estómago de Kenji mientras gemía. Kenji sabía que Ben no aguantaría mucho más y él también estaba llegando al límite por lo que aceleró las embestidas hasta que se volvieron torpes y erráticas.</p><p>Ben- aaah... Kenji..no...no puedo...</p><p>Kenji- lo se... no te...contengas...córrete para mi bebe.</p><p>Apenas esas palabras salieron de la boca de Kenji el rubio no pudo aguantar más y se corrió sobre el estómago de su novio mientras este seguía con las embestidas erráticas aprovechando la hipersensibilidad que su pequeño novio tenia en ese momento hasta que ya no pudo más, sujeto con fuerza las caderas del rubio y las tiro hacia abajo mientras subía la pelvis de un golpe manteniéndolas unidas para eyacular dentro de su novio, dejó salir todo lo que tenía manteniéndose aferrado al encaje blanco hasta que la última gota de semen salió de él, podía sentir a su novio temblar sobre su pecho por la sobre estimulación y el agotamiento.</p><p>Kenji- estas...bien? estás temblando.</p><p>Ben- si...estoy bien.</p><p>Kenji- muy rudo?</p><p>Ben- solo un poco pero... fue genial.</p><p>Ben acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kenji mientras este le acariciaba la espalda manteniéndose aún unidos.</p><p>Kenji- no me golpees pero necesito preguntarte algunas cosas.</p><p>Ben dio un bostezo antes de comenzar a pasar los dedos lentamente por el estómago de su novio dejando dulces caricias.</p><p>Ben- pregunta lo que quieras.</p><p>Kenji- donde demonios aprendiste a usar la boca así? es la primera vez que me haces una mamada y fue genial.</p><p>Ben- practique un mes con paletas heladas para hacerlo bien.</p><p>Kenji- practicaste para darme una mamada?</p><p>Ben- claro que si, no quería hacerte daño.</p><p>Kenji- y que hay de la lencería? no creí que te gustara.</p><p>Ben- el regalo súper aburrido de Brooklynn, una vez el comente que me llamaban la atención y mágicamente 2 semanas después se volvió promotora de Victoria Secret.</p><p>Kenji- entonces las misteriosas bolsas eran de lencería?</p><p>Ben- si... qué te pareció esto?</p><p>Kenji- mi amor.. eres más de lo que podría pedir.</p><p>Ben- te mereces esto y mas, te amo tonto.</p><p>Kenji- también te amo.</p><p>La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a bajar y el rubio comenzó a sentir frío pero no tenía ganas de moverse ni de su novio abandonara su interior aún, Kenji sintió como Ben empezaba a enfriarse y decidió que ya era tiempo de moverse.</p><p>Kenji- tienes frío.</p><p>Ben- no es cierto.</p><p>Kenji- vamos a darnos un baño para limpiarte o te dolerá el estómago.</p><p>Ben- no quiero moverme.</p><p>Kenji beso la cabeza rubia oscura que estaba en su pecho y salió lentamente de su interior mientras el más pequeño soltaba un quejido, lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama y se levantó.</p><p>Kenji- ven aquí, voy a cargarte.</p><p>Ben se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos en dirección al más alto, Kenji se apoyó en una rodilla para sujetar a su novio por los muslos y lo levantarlo para llevarlo a la ducha, abrió la puerta con la pierna y entró al baño, tenía más que claro que Ben no lo soltaría asique con una mano encendió en agua caliente y sacó una toalla de la pequeña estantería del baño para luego dejar a Ben sentado en el retrete unos segundo para poder quitarle el liguero y la medias con cuidado, la piel bajo el liguero estaba roja por la fuerza aplicada ahí durante el calor del momento y Kenji estaba bastante seguro que mañana esas marcas se volverían violetas, volvió a cargar a su novio para luego meterse a la ducha con Ben, dejó que el agua caliente los cubriera a ambos para llevarse el sudor y el semen que había quedado sobre sus cuerpos, Kenji tomó la regadera y mojo la pared con agua caliente antes de apoyar a su novio en la pared para poder sacar el semen de su interior sin hacerlo caer, metió los dedos dentro del más pequeño otra vez mientras coloca la regadera debajo para comenzar a limpiar el interior del rubio hasta dejarlo con el menor rastro de semen posible mientras el más pequeño soltaba pequeños gemidos.</p><p>Al terminar Kenji apago la ducha y salió de ella con su novio entre sus brazos, tomó la toalla y dejó a Ben con cuidado en el piso para secarlo con la toalla, al terminar se secó el y volvió a cargar a su novio a la cama, abrió las sábanas y se recostó junto a su pequeño novio, Ben se acurruco a su costado colocando su mentón en el pecho de Kenji mientras este lo rodeaba por la cadera y le acariciaba el cabello.</p><p>Ben- te adoro.</p><p>Kenji- yo también bebe.</p><p>Ben- bebe?</p><p>Kenji- te molesta?</p><p>Ben- me gusta, es lindo.</p><p>Kenji- apodos en la cama? cada día me sorprendes mas.</p><p>Ben- vamos a dormir, estoy agotado.</p><p>Kenji- buenas noches bebe.</p><p>Ben- buenas noches.</p><p>Ambos se durmieron abrazados en la habitación hasta que la luz de la mañana inundó el cuarto, Kenji abrió los ojos para ver a su novio dormido a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura, se movió para alcanzar su teléfono y descubrió que ya era casi mediodía y ya debían levantarse, lo movió con cuidado para despertarlo hasta que comenzó a abrir los ojos perezosamente.</p><p>Ben- hola mi amor.</p><p>Kenji- buenos días bebe, cómo te sientes?</p><p>Ben- me duele la cadera.</p><p>Kenji- crees que algo de pastel de ayer y jugo de naranja puedan compensarlo?</p><p>Ben- si, bajemos a comer algo.</p><p>Kenji se levantó para sacar algo de ropa de del armario para él y para Ben, volvió a sentarse junto al más pequeño y le entregó ropa interior limpia y una camiseta, Ben se levantó de la cama con cuidado dejando ver marcas moradas en sus caderas y marcas de mordidas en su cuello, Kenji trato de no mirar aquellas marcas de pertenencia sobre su novio para no saltarle encima otra vez y siguió vistiéndose, ambos bajaron al primer piso con las escasas prendas y se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraron con sus amigos.</p><p>Brooklynn- veo que lo pasaron bien anoche.</p><p>Kenji se acercó a Brooklynn para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.</p><p>Kenji- eres maravillosa.</p><p>Brooklynn- me debes una grande por esto.</p><p>Kenji- te daré lo que quieras.</p><p>Darius- debería preguntar por que besas a mi novia?</p><p>Ben- no lo preguntes por favor.</p><p>Ben se acercó al refrigerador para sacar 2 pedazos de pastel y los llevó al mesón para que ambos pudieran comer algo, luego de comer se organizaron para ir a la playa donde los 4 chicos se burlaron de Ben y Kenji por la marcas en su cuerpo producto de la noche anterior, así pasaron el resto de la semana divirtiéndose, pasaron grandes momentos hasta que el momento de volver a la realidad llegó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Los bebes son lindos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pareja: Kenji x Ben.</p><p>Tematica: Fluf.</p><p>AU: Post campamento.</p><p>Habían pasado 2 años desde que los 6 habían salido de la isla y la vida de Kenji había cambiado mucho desde entonces, su padre se había caso con Candy unos meses después de regresar de la isla y ahora tenía una pequeña hermanita de 4 meses, también se enteró poco después de volver que vivía en la misma ciudad que Ben y Yaz unas semanas después de volver por lo que ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con ambos.</p><p>Esa mañana el chico de 18 años volvía de trotar desde las 7:00 AM, entró a la mansión para encontrarse con su padre y con la pequeña Marissa en sus brazos, se acercó a su padre y levantó a su hermana en el aire haciéndola reír.</p><p>Akira- no le hagas eso, podrías dejarla caer.</p><p>Kenji- no seas exagerado no voy a soltarla, además a ella le gusta.</p><p>Akira se levantó del sofá para caminar de un lado a otro.</p><p>Kenji- está todo bien?</p><p>Akira- la niñera canceló para esta noche y el personal está de vacaciones esta semana, no tenemos con quien dejar a Marissa para la gala de caridad de hoy.</p><p>Kenji- yo puedo quedaré con ella, no tengo nada que hacer hoy.</p><p>Akira- estás seguro? jamás la has cuidado tú solo.</p><p>Kenji- qué tan difícil puede ser? es una bebe, no hace gran cosa y se ríe cuando muevo algo brillante frente a ella.</p><p>Candy apareció por la escalera y se acercó para saludar a su hijo.</p><p>Candy- buenos días cariño.</p><p>Kenji- buenos días.</p><p>Candy- que tal tu salida a correr?</p><p>Kenji- muy bien.</p><p>Candy miró a su esposo y su mirada lo decía todo.</p><p>Candy- no hay niñeras disponibles verdad?</p><p>Akira- no pero Kenji se ofreció a cuidarla, qué dices?</p><p>Candy- creo que es una buena idea, es su hermano mayor después de todo y quedarse solos podría ser bueno para ambos.</p><p>Akira- bien, pero si necesitas ayuda puedes llamarnos.</p><p>Kenji- lo sé, Candy confía más en mí que tú.</p><p>Akira- no es que no confié en ti pero... los bebes me ponen nervioso y tu tiendes a interactuar con ella solo por ratos y cuando está feliz y la devuelves cuando llora.</p><p>Candy- Kenji puede con esto, Marissa tiene buen carácter y solo llora por cosas puntuales así que estoy segura que estarán bien.</p><p>Akira- si los 2 están tan seguros pues creo que tienen razón.</p><p>Marissa estiró sus pequeños bracitos para alcanzar el rostro de su hermano mayor, toco su nariz y comenzó a reír mientras Kenji hacía caras graciosas para ella.</p><p>Kenji y Marissa se parecían mucho, ambos de cabello negro y liso, la pequeña había sacado los rasgos y el tono de piel de su padre pero tenia los grandes ojos verdes de Candy, con ella Kenji había aprendido que los bebes le agradaban y a ser un poco mas responsable con varias cosas de su vida.</p><p>La tarde comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad y los padres de ambos hermanos ya se estaban preparando para salir al evento de caridad al que se habían comprometido a asistir, Kenji estaba jugando videojuegos mientras Marissa jugaba dentro de su pequeño corral junto al sofá cuando sus padres bajaron las escaleras ya listos para irse, Candy sacó a la bebe del corral para despedirse mientras Akira se acercaba a Kenji.</p><p>Akira- te deje los números de emergencia en la cocina, la leche está en biberones en el refrigerador para que le des de comer y si hay problemas puedes llamarnos.</p><p>Kenji- cálmate ya, eras así conmigo también?</p><p>Akira- contigo fui peor.</p><p>Kenji- tengo todo bajo control así que váyanse ya o llegaran tarde.</p><p>Candy se acercó con Marissa en sus brazos para entregársela al chico y darle a ambos un beso de despedida.</p><p>Candy- pórtense bien y diviértanse, volveremos tarde así que no nos esperen despiertos.</p><p>Kenji- bien adiós, diviértanse también.</p><p>Ambos adultos se fueron dejando a Kenji y a su hermanita solos, Kenji dio vuelta a la pequeña para quedar cara a cara.</p><p>Kenji- y tu que quieres hacer?</p><p>La pequeña solo balbuceo con felicidad ante el sonido de la voz de su hermano mayor a lo que el chico sonrió, sacó uno de los animales de felpa del pequeño corral del piso y comenzó a moverlo frente a la bebe mientras ella aplaudía y reía. Lo estaban pasando bien hasta que dentro de una hora se desató el caos, Marissa no dejaba de llorar y Kenji no tenía idea de porqué, la pequeña lloraba con angustia mientras su pobre hermano mayor no sabía qué hacer para calmarla hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente, tomó su teléfono del sofá y llamó a Ben.</p><p>Ben- hola.</p><p>Kenji- Ben necesito ayuda, no se que hacer y no deja de llorar.</p><p>Ben- que?</p><p>Kenji- me ofrecí a cuidar a Marissa pero está llorando y no se que hacer, necesito que vengas a ayudarme por favor.</p><p>Ben- ok, iré enseguida, crees poder aguantar 20 minutos?</p><p>Kenji- si si solo date prisa.</p><p>Ben- bien, ya voy.</p><p>Kenji- gracias.</p><p>Ben colgó el teléfono dejando a Kenji con algo de alivio al saber que su amigo vendría a ayudarlo. Kenji había comenzado a sentir cosas por Ben desde hace un año, se unieron mucho después de lo de la isla y comenzaron a conocerse mejor y Kenji se dio cuenta de que Ben era una gran persona, era muy listo y agradable y sin duda despertó el interés de Kenji al conocerlo más pero no había querido hacer movimientos con el ya que no quería arruinar las cosas, ellos eran sus primeros amigos reales y no quería perderlos por algo así.</p><p>Kenji mesía a la pequeña en sus brazos intentando calmarla sin resultado hasta que el timbre sonó después de un rato, dejó a Marissa en su corral para ir corriendo a abrir la puerta para ver a su rubio amigo.</p><p>Kenji- gracias gracias gracias, no puedo calmarla y no se que hacer.</p><p>Ben entró tras Kenji hasta llegar a la sala principal donde Marissa lloraba desde su corral, el rubio entró al baño de la planta baja para lavarse las manos y volvió a la sala donde Kenji cargaba a Marissa, se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos.</p><p>Ben- hola pequeña, qué es lo que te ocurre? por qué lloras?</p><p>Vio que su babero estaba muy arriba por lo que acercó la mano a su cuello pero la bebe sujetó uno de sus dedos y trató de llevárselo a la boca haciendo al rubio entender que tenía hambre.</p><p>Ben- tiene hambre, Candy dejó leche?</p><p>Kenji- si si, dejo biberones en el refrigerador.</p><p>Ben- bien, cargarla mientras yo caliento su leche.</p><p>Kenji- ok.</p><p>Ben le entregó la bebe a Kenji y fue a calentar la leche, sacó un biberón del refrigerador y lo puso en agua caliente hasta que la leche estuvo a una buena temperatura, dejo caer una gota sobre el dorso de su mano comprobando que no estuviera muy caliente y apago el agua caliente para luego acercarse a Kenji, cargo a la bebe y le dio su biberón cesando con el llanto de forma casi inmediata, ambos se sentaron en el sofá mientras el pelinegro daba un suspiro de alivio.</p><p>Kenji- no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.</p><p>Ben- esta bien.</p><p>Kenji- cómo supiste que tenía hambre?</p><p>Ben- trato de meter mi dedo en su boca, mi sobrina hace lo mismo cuando tiene hambre y como soy su niñera oficial hay trucos que tuve que aprender.</p><p>Kenji- wow,  increíble.</p><p>Ben- y cómo te metiste en esto?</p><p>Kenji- la niñera de Marissa canceló a última hora, el personal esta de vacaciones por lo que me ofrecí a cuidar de ella.</p><p>Ben- creíste que sería fácil verdad.</p><p>Kenji- si.</p><p>Ben- pero creo que no lo estabas haciendo tan mal.</p><p>la bebe terminó su biberón con ojitos soñolientos, Ben se levantó del sofá y fue con la pequeña a dejar la botella a la cocina y volvió donde estaba Kenji y le entregó a Marissa.</p><p>Ben- bien, te daré un curso rápido para cuidar bebés, debes hacerla eructar.</p><p>Kenji- y como hago eso?</p><p>Ben soltó una pequeña risa antes de colocarse junto a Kenji y mostrarle que hacer.</p><p>Ben- debes darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda hasta que saque el aire.</p><p>Kenji- estás seguro? y si lo hago muy fuerte?</p><p>Ben- puedes hacerlo, no es tan difícil.</p><p>Ben le dio un par de palmaditas a la pequeña mostrándole a Kenji la fuerza que debía ocupar y dio una pequeño paso atrás para dejar que su amigo lo intentara, Kenji comenzó a golpear con cuidado la espalda de su hermanita hasta que un gran eructo salió de ella, luego de unos minutos Ben le dijo que ya era suficiente y que ahora debían hacerla dormir.</p><p>Ben- voy a prepararla para dormir para que se quede dormida contigo.</p><p>Kenji- ok.</p><p>Ben comenzó a mecer a la Marissa en sus brazos mientras Kenji los miraba.</p><p>Kenji- realmente lo haces bien con los niños.</p><p>Ben- eso crees?</p><p>Kenji- si, yo no pude estar una hora solo con ella.</p><p>Ben- supongo que los bebés son fáciles de llevar y son lindos cuando son así de pequeños.</p><p>Kenji- gracias otra vez por venir a ayudarme.</p><p>Ben- no es nada, disfruto estar contigo y Marissa es linda.</p><p>Ben se dio cuenta de que la pequeña ya se estaba quedando dormida por lo que ya era tiempo de que Kenji tomara su turno.</p><p>Ben- creo que ya está por dormirse y es un poco tarde ya así que podrías acostarte con ella sobre tu pecho y caerá dormida en unos minutos.</p><p>Kenji- te vas?</p><p>Ben- si, ya se está haciendo de noche y mi mamá se asustara si llego muy tarde.</p><p>Kenji- por que no te quedas? no quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa.</p><p>Ben- no hay problema si me quedo?</p><p>Kenji- claro que no.</p><p>Ben- entonces llamare a mis padres para decirles que me quedare.</p><p>Kenji- genial, iré a colocar su cuna en mi cuarto mientras llamas a tus padres.</p><p>Ben- subiremos cuando termine la llamada así que no te preocupes.</p><p>Kenji- ok.</p><p>Kenji subió las escaleras mientras Ben tomaba su teléfono para llamar a su madre.</p><p>Andrea- hola.</p><p>Ben- hola mamá.</p><p>Andrea- donde estas? creí que no llegarías tan tarde hoy.</p><p>Ben- Kenji me llamó y me pidió venir para ayudarlo con Marissa.</p><p>Andrea- están bien?</p><p>Ben- si si, solo necesitaba ayuda para darle de comer pero todo está bien.</p><p>Andrea- ya vendrás a casa o te quedaras allá?</p><p>Ben- me quedaré aquí esta noche.</p><p>Andrea- esta bien, envíale mis saludos a Kenji y no se duerman muy tarde.</p><p>Ben- claro, nos vemos mañana mamá.</p><p>Andrea- adiós cariño.</p><p>Ben- adiós.</p><p>Ben colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo antes de acomodar a Marissa en sus brazos y subió con cuidados las escaleras hasta que llegó al segundo piso, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de su amigo y empujo la puerta para encontrarse con Kenji acomodando los cojines dentro de la cuna de la pequeña, sonrió al ver la duda en los ojos del mayor frente a algo que para él era tan simple.</p><p>Ben- necesitas ayuda?</p><p>Kenji- no lo sé, cuidar bebés es más difícil de lo que creí.</p><p>Ben- es lindo de cierta forma el que estés tan nervioso con los bebés.</p><p>Kenji- piensas que soy lindo?</p><p>Ben- yo...yo solo.. lo dije sin pensar.</p><p>Kenji- también es lindo que tu seas tan bueno con los bebés</p><p>Ben- gracias.</p><p>Kenji- entonces, cómo la hago dormir?</p><p>Ben- oh, es fácil, puedes recostarte sobre las almohadas y la colocas a la altura del pecho para que escuche los latidos y se dormirá.</p><p>Kenji- ok, lo intentare.</p><p>Ben- recuéstate y la acomodare sobre ti.</p><p>Kenji se recostó en su cama con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas mientras el rubio cambiaba de posición a la pequeña para que quedara de panza sobre el pecho del pelinegro y la colocó sobre el, Marissa hizo un pequeño puchero pero Ben se sentó al otro lado de la cama junto a Kenji y le acarició la espalda hasta que la pequeña cerró sus ojitos mientras se metía el pulgar a la boca.</p><p>Kenji miró impactado a la bebe, no podía creer que funcionara, volvió la cabeza para mirar al rubio de ojos azules que seguía dando pequeñas caricias a la espalda de la bebe.</p><p>Ben- debes tenerla así un rato y luego podrás dejarla en la cuna.</p><p>Kenji- eres increíble, como aprendiste todas esas cosas?</p><p>Ben- he aprendido mucho con Annie.</p><p>Kenji- tiene un tío muy listo.</p><p>Ben- y Marissa tiene un hermano increíble.</p><p>Kenji- un hermano que no puede cuidarla por más de una hora.</p><p>Ben- no lo haces tan mal como crees, solo te falta un poco de práctica.</p><p>Kenji- yo... gracias otra vez por venir a ayudarme, no sé qué habría hecho si no llegabas, no quería llamar a mis padres para pedirles ayuda.</p><p>Ben- no fue nada, tu siempre estas para mi cuando te llamo.</p><p>Kenji- es porque eres importante para mi.</p><p>Ben- tu... también eres importante para mi.</p><p>Ben miró a la pequeña y considero que ya estaba lista para dormir en su cuna, le hizo una pequeña seña a Kenji para que no se moviera y levantó con cuidado a la bebe para dejarla dentro de su cuna y la cubrió con una mantita rosa para que no pasara frío y volvió a acomodarse junto a Kenji.</p><p>Ben- listo, con eso dormirá un par de horas.</p><p>Kenji- horas?</p><p>Ben- los bebés no duermen toda la noche o al menos la mayoría no lo hace.</p><p>Kenji- demonios.</p><p>Ben- no es tan malo como crees, solo les das de comer otra vez y se duermen.</p><p>Kenji- ya no me gustan tanto los bebés.</p><p>Kenji se levantó de la cama para sacar un par de pijamas del armario y le arrojó uno al rubio, cerró la puerta del armario y ambos comenzaron a cambiarse, Ben se quitó la camiseta dejando ver las largas cicatrices que iban desde el comienzo del muslo hasta la mitad del estómago que le hizo el pteranodon cuando cayó del monorriel, esa escena aun seguía formando parte de las pesadillas de Kenji cada cierto tiempo dejándolo sin dormir por el resto de la noche.</p><p>Kenji- duelen a veces?</p><p>Ben- ?</p><p>Kenji- tus cicatrices, las mías duelen de vez en cuando, en especial las de mi brazo.</p><p>Ben- a veces duele con el frío o cuando me muevo de cierta forma, el doctor me dijo que tendría hipersensibilidad en ellas al menos por unos años.</p><p>Kenji- si, me dijeron lo mismo.</p><p>Ben- 2 años...</p><p>Kenji- aun tengo pesadillas.</p><p>Ben- también yo.</p><p>ambos terminaron de ponerse los pijamas y miraron la única cama de la habitación.</p><p>Kenji- no te molesta dormir conmigo verdad?</p><p>Ben- no no, estoy bien mientras tu lo estés.</p><p>Kenji- yo no tengo problema.</p><p>Ben entró a la cama mientras Kenji apagaba la luz para luego acostarse junto al más pequeño, se podía sentir los nerviosismos en el aire hasta que Ben hablo.</p><p>Ben- y cómo van las cosas con Emily?</p><p>Kenji- Emily?</p><p>Ben- la última vez que fui a verte después de la escuela una chica pelirroja llamada Emily me dijo que ustedes 2 estaban saliendo.</p><p>Kenji- la pelirroja, salimos solo 1 vez y fue una cita muy aburrida.</p><p>Ben- entonces no sales con esa chica?</p><p>Kenji- no, estoy soltero y disponible.</p><p>Kenji pudo escuchar una pequeña risa en la oscuridad.</p><p>Kenji- y que hay de ti? no tienes algún chico escondido de nosotros?</p><p>Ben- un chico me invitó a salir en la última carrera de Yaz pero no lo se.</p><p>Kenji- por que no?</p><p>Ben- porque no me gusta y no le veo el objetivo a salir con alguien si se que las cosas no llegarán a ninguna parte, es como hacer perder el tiempo a los demás.</p><p>Kenji- y no hay nadie con quien quieras tener citas?</p><p>Ben- pues si pero no creo que el quiera salir conmigo.</p><p>Kenji- si no quiere salir contigo es un idiota.</p><p>Ben- solo lo dices porque soy tu amigo.</p><p>Kenji- claro que no, incluso yo saldría contigo.</p><p>Ben- que?</p><p>Kenji- quiero decir... eres genial y muy listo y yo... no tendría problema en salir con alguien como tu.</p><p>Ben- yo... también pienso que eres genial y... si alguien como tu me invitara a salir... diría que sí enseguida.</p><p>Kenji estaba por responder algo cuando escuchó un ligero llanto desde la cuna, Ben se levantó y Kenji encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche, el rubio sacó a la pequeña de la cuna.</p><p>Ben- qué ocurre pequeñita? parece que hay que cambiarte.</p><p>Kenji- sabes hacer eso?</p><p>Ben- si, podrías traer los pañales y las toallitas húmedas por favor?</p><p>Kenji- si, dame un segundo.</p><p>Kenji salió del cuarto y volvió unos minutos después con el bolso de los pañales, cuando Kenji volvió Ben comenzó a desabotonar la pijama de la bebe mientras Kenji seguía las instrucciones del rubio y estiraba una toalla sobre la cama para recostar a la bebe sobre esta y dar un paso al lado.</p><p>Ben- bien, ahora debes cambiarla.</p><p>Kenji- no me ayudaras?</p><p>Ben- te diré lo que tienes que hacer.</p><p>Kenji- está bien.</p><p>El rubio le explicó a Kenji como cambiar a Marissa y luego de un par de arcadas de parte del más alto lograron dejar a la bebe lista para dormir otra vez, Ben arrullo a la niña hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos y la dejó en su cuna otra vez.</p><p>Kenji- definitivo, los bebés ya no me gustan.</p><p>Ben- no son tan malos, son lindos cuando se ríen.</p><p>Kenji- eso es cierto, son lindos mientras se ríen.</p><p>Ben- despertara otra vez en un rato así que deberíamos ir a dormir.</p><p>Kenji- como digas, buenas noches.</p><p>Ambos volvieron a sus lugares en la cama y durmieron hasta las 4:30 cuando el llanto de la bebe los despertó, Kenji tenía a Ben abrazado por la cintura y cuando se despertó apoyó su frente en la nuca del más pequeño como tratando que el llanto parara.</p><p>Ben- tienes hambre bebita?</p><p>Kenji- creo que si tiene.</p><p>Ben- iré a calentar un biberón.</p><p>Kenji- te acompañaremos.</p><p>Kenji se levantó somnoliento y saco a la bebe de la cuna y la cubrió con la pequeña mantita rosa para luego seguir a rubio escaleras abajo y se sentó en el sofá, vio su teléfono tirado en el sofá mientras el rubio calentaba el biberón por lo que decidió llamar a sus padres para saber si todo estaba bien.</p><p>Candy- hola.</p><p>Kenji- hola.</p><p>Candy- amor aun estas despierto? todo está bien? Marissa está llorando.</p><p>Kenji- tenía hambre y nos levantamos para darle de comer.</p><p>Candy- nos levantamos?</p><p>Kenji- Ben está aquí.</p><p>Candy- necesitaste ayuda después de todo?</p><p>Kenji- si, llame a Ben y vino a ayudarme.</p><p>Candy- es un buen chico, dale las gracias de mi parte.</p><p>Kenji- lo haré, todo esta bien por allá? creí que llegarían un poco más temprano.</p><p>Candy- la fiesta se alargó un poco, nos iremos a casa como en una hora.</p><p>Kenji- está bien, solo quería saber que estaban bien.</p><p>Candy- gracias amor, le diré a tu padre que llamaste.</p><p>Kenji- ok, adiós.</p><p>Candy- adiós.</p><p>Colgó la llamada y vio al rubio acercarse a él con el biberón en la mano, se sentó a su lado y le dio el biberón a la bebe haciendo al llanto parar, Ben apoyó su cabeza e en el hombro de Kenji tratando de no dormirse mientras él le daba de comer a la pequeña.</p><p>Kenji- el día que tenga hijos tendré niñeras.</p><p>Ben- planeas tener hijos?</p><p>Kenji- lo hacía pero ahora creo que no.</p><p>Ben- no lo harías nada mal.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad lo piensas?</p><p>Ben- si.</p><p>mientras Marissa terminaba su botella Kenji pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con el rubio unas horas atrás, tal vez invitarlo a salir no terminaría tan mal y si tenía suerte podrían intentar tener algo juntos, dejó la botella en la mesa cuando su hermanita terminó su contenido y golpeó la espalda de la bebe hasta sacarle los eructos a la niña y los 2 chicos volvieron a subir a la habitación del pelinegro, dejaron a la pequeña en la cuna y se fueron a dormir otra vez, ambos se acercaron en la cama para caer dormidos entre las mantas.</p><p>A las 6 de la mañana Akira y Candy llegaron a la mansión, la morena llegó con sus tacones en la mano mientras su esposo se acercaba al armario del vestíbulo para guardar sus abrigos, al terminar ambos subieron al cuarto de Kenji y abrieron la puerta con cuidado de no meter mucho ruido para mirar dentro del cuarto, se encontraron con la imagen de Kenji abrazando a Ben mientras dormían con la cuna de la bebe junto a la cama con Marissa durmiendo de lado profundamente.</p><p>Candy- te dije que no había razón para estar asustado.</p><p>Akira- está bien, tenías razón.</p><p>Candy- me dijo que Ben vino a ayudarlo con Marissa.</p><p>Akira- por fin tiene buenos amigos.</p><p>Candy- dejémoslos dormir en paz, deben estar agotados.</p><p>Candy cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y ella y su esposo se fueron a dormir, un par de horas después el teléfono del rubio comenzó a vibrar por una llamada, este intento moverse pero tenía el peso del brazo de Kenji sobre su cintura, movió el brazo de su amigo con cuidado hasta alcanzar su teléfono y contesto con voz somnolienta.</p><p>Ben- hola?</p><p>William- hermanito, como estás?</p><p>Ben- Will? que quieres? estaba dormido.</p><p>William- jamás estás dormido a las 9:30.</p><p>Ben- que quieres?</p><p>William- Sara y yo tenemos cosas que hacer y necesito que cuides a Annie por favor, ya vamos camino a casa de mamá.</p><p>Ben- no estoy en casa.</p><p>William- que? donde estas?</p><p>Ben- me quede con Kenji.</p><p>William- vamos, el chico rico entenderá si te vas.</p><p>Ben- no voy a irme a escondidas a media mañana porque no pudiste avisarme antes que quería que cuidara a Annie, déjala con mamá, ella no tendrá problema con cuidarla.</p><p>William- se que le gusta cuidar a Annie pero me gusta mas cuando tu la cuidas.</p><p>Ben- ella nos crió a los 3 y no crees que pueda con Annie?</p><p>William- ella te metió a un campamento donde casi te comen los dinosaurios.</p><p>Ben- sabes por que me metió a ese campamento y logré conseguir los primeros amigos que he tenido en mi vida y el amor de un dinosaurio bebe.</p><p>William- por favor hermanito, te pago el doble.</p><p>Ben- bien pero es la última vez que me haces esto, me iré en un rato así que déjala con mamá.</p><p>William- gracias, te prometo que es la última vez que la dejó sin avisar antes.</p><p>Ben colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la cama con un suspiro, no se dio cuenta de que había despertado a Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- todo está bien?</p><p>Ben- te deserte? lo siento.</p><p>Kenji- no te preocupes, pasó algo?</p><p>Ben- Will quiere que cuide a Annie porque no quiere que mi mamá la cuide sola.</p><p>Kenji- entonces te iras temprano?</p><p>Ben- si.</p><p>Kenji- demonios, quería invitarte a almorzar para agradecerte lo de anoche.</p><p>Ben- podríamos hacerlo en otro momento, no quería irme aun pero mi hermano no me dejará en paz hasta que vuelva a casa.</p><p>Kenji- si quieres puedo ir a dejarte a casa.</p><p>Ben- de verdad?</p><p>Kenji- claro que sí, qué te parece si nos levantamos ahora? así podemos desayunar en paz y luego te llevo.</p><p>Ben- me parece una buena idea.</p><p>Kenji- iré a dejar a Marissa al cuanto de mi padres mientras te vistes.</p><p>Ben- ok.</p><p>Ambos se levantaron de la cama, Ben comenzó a vestirse mientras Kenji sacaba con cuidado a la pequeña de la cuna y la cargaba entre sus brazos aun dormida hasta la habitación de sus padres, se acercó a la cama y despertó a su padre.</p><p>Akira- hola hijo.</p><p>Kenji- hola papá, podría dejar a Marissa con ustedes?</p><p>Akira- claro, ven aquí pequeña.</p><p>Kenji le entregó a la bebe a su padre quien la colocó de la misma forma en la que Ben le había enseñado.</p><p>Kenji- gracias, llevare a Ben a casa en un rato.</p><p>Akira- no hay problema.</p><p>Kenji estaba por salir de la habitación cuando su padre habló.</p><p>Akira- estoy orgulloso de ti, no creí que pudieras con esto pero lo hiciste muy bien, bien hecho hijo.</p><p>Kenji- gracias papá.</p><p>salió del cuarto y volvió al suyo para encontrarlo vacío, se colocó unos pantalones deportivos, una camiseta simple y unas zapatillas para correr y bajo a la cocina donde estaba Ben sentado en una de las sillas altas.</p><p>Kenji- listo para desayunar?</p><p>Ben- claro que si.</p><p>Kenji- entonces prepárate para probar mis omelettes.</p><p>Ben- desde cuando sabes hacer eso?</p><p>Kenji- Sammy me enseñó la última vez que vino.</p><p>Ben- bien, sorpréndeme, preparare café mientras tú cocinas.</p><p>se pusieron en marcha para realizar sus respectivas tareas hasta que terminaron de preparar el desayuno, al parecer lo que dijo Kenji no eran palabras vacías y si había aprendido algo con Sammy, Ben sirvió café en 2 tazas y disfrutaron alegremente de su desayuno, al rato otro mensaje llegó al teléfono del rubio terminando de convencerlo de que ya debía irse, Kenji tomó las llaves del auto de su padre y ambos chicos salieron para subir al auto, el pelinegro encendió el auto y condujo hasta la casa del rubio, al llegar pudieron ver el auto del hermano de Ben estacionado afuera de la casa, Kenji detuvo el auto y ambos se quedaron sentados dentro.</p><p>Ben- no puedo creer que me este esperando.</p><p>Kenji- yo... gracias por ayudarme anoche y por siempre estar cuando te necesito.</p><p>Ben- fue un placer.</p><p>Ben estaba bajando del auto cuando Kenji lo detuvo.</p><p>Kenji- yo...</p><p>Ben- si?</p><p>Kenji- quieres ir a cenar el viernes?</p><p>Ben- sí claro.</p><p>Kenji- pero me refiero... como una cita?</p><p>Ben- yo... me encantaría.</p><p>Kenji- de... de verdad?</p><p>Ben- si, yo... quería invitarte a salir desde hace un tiempo pero creí que no aceptarías.</p><p>Kenji- yo he pensado lo mismo.</p><p>Ben- ya tengo que irme pero...no sabes lo increíble que es esto para mi.</p><p>el rubio apoyó su rodilla en el asiento del auto para darle un beso en la mejilla para luego gritar un "te veo el viernes" antes de entrar corriendo a su casa dejado a un pelinegro sorprendido y feliz dentro del caro auto negro sin poder esperar para que el día viernes llegara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. De verdad lo siento.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pareja: Kenji x Ben.</p><p>AU: omegaverse.</p><p>Advertencias: depresión.</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>Ben y Gray caminaban por la universidad para llegar a su examen de paleobotánica, entraron a su salón y se sentaron juntos, el par de omegas se habían hecho amigos desde el primer día de clases y se pasaban cuidando el uno del otro, ambos eran de los mejores estudiantes de la clase y aunque de vez en cuando recibían comentarios estúpidos la mayoría de sus compañeros se comportan de buena forma con ellos.</p><p>Ben- por fin viernes, irás a la junta en la mansión verdad?</p><p>Gray- claro que si.</p><p>Ben- genial.</p><p>Gray- estás listo para el examen?</p><p>Ben- eso espero, estudie mucho.</p><p>El maestro entró para dar comienzo al examen, Ben tardo 45 minutos, entregó su examen y salió del salón para sentarse afuera para esperar a Gray, algunos de sus compañeros salieron del salón antes de que Gray terminará, comenzó a revisar instagram cuando alguien apareció a su lado, uno de los compañeros alfa del rubio se sentó a su lado y le tendió un pedazo de chocolate.</p><p>Eric- quieres? me ayuda con los nervios después de los exámenes.</p><p>Ben- gracias, es muy amable de tu parte.</p><p>Eric- esperas a Gray?</p><p>Ben- si, saldremos con unos amigos después.</p><p>Eric- genial.</p><p>Ben- y qué hay de ti? planes para el fin de semana?</p><p>Eric- ayudare a mi padre con la ferretería, no es muy divertido pero sirve para matar el tiempo.</p><p>Ben- no suena tan mal.</p><p>Eric- hay días más emocionantes que otros.</p><p>Ben- que tal te fue en el examen?</p><p>Eric- mejor de lo que esperaba, creo que no es necesario que te pregunte, siempre sacas buenas calificaciones, eres muy listo.</p><p>Ben- gracias.</p><p>En ese momento Gray salió del salón y camino hasta Ben.</p><p>Gray- por fin.</p><p>Ben- que tal?</p><p>Gray- espero que un 10, hola Kirby.</p><p>Eric- hola Gray.</p><p>Ben- bien, creo que ya tenemos que irnos, gracias por el chocolate.</p><p>Eric- no hay de que, nos vemos el lunes.</p><p>Gray y Ben- adiós.</p><p>Eric- adiós.</p><p>Ambos omegas salieron del edificio para iniciar su camino a la mansión.</p><p>Gray- creo que a Kirby le interesas.</p><p>Ben- estás loco.</p><p>Gray- es enserio, creo que le gustas y podría ser una buena opción, es un alfa muy amable.</p><p>Ben- apenas he hablado con él.</p><p>Gray- y no te temblaron las rodillas cuando lo hiciste, puedo oler lo nervioso que te pones cuando un alfa extraño se te acerca.</p><p>Ben- podemos hablar de otra cosa?</p><p>Gray- oh, aun no superas tu flechazo por Kenji, verdad?</p><p>Ben- yo... jamás funcionaria de todos modos y tendré que aceptarlo tarde o temprano.</p><p>Gray- por qué no?</p><p>Ben- porque no soy el omega que necesita.</p><p>Gray- eres mejor de lo que crees, serias mi primera opción si fuera un beta o un alfa.</p><p>Ben- gracias pero realmente no quiero hablar de parejas ahora, si?</p><p>Gray- está bien.</p><p>Luego de casi una hora de caminar llegaron a la mansión del pelinegro donde los guardias les abrieron la puerta con amabilidad, entraron para encontrarse con todos sus amigos sentados en la sala charlando, eran una manada bastante extraña a la vista de muchos ya que estaba conformada por 3 alfas, 4 betas y 2 omegas que conviven como iguales aunque Yaz, Sia y Kenji respondían mucho a sus instintos alfas al siempre mantener una actitud algo sobreprotectora sobre el resto de sus amigos.</p><p>Ambos chicos saludaron a los demás antes de dejar sus mochilas junto al sofá y encontrar un lugar para sentarse entre sus amigos.</p><p>Yaz- que tal el examen?</p><p>Kenji- porque preguntas tonterías? sabes que siempre sacan buenas calificaciones.</p><p>Ben- nos fue muy bien, gracias por preguntar.</p><p>Gray- y qué hay de ustedes? cómo les ha ido? nosotros solo vemos a Darius, Sia y Franklyn en la universidad.</p><p>Yaz- pues al menos yo di las pruebas para las nacionales esta semana.</p><p>Darius- eso es increíble yaz, cuando envían los resultados?</p><p>Yaz- el lunes a las 6:00.</p><p>Sammy- Yaz es genial, le pateara el trasero a todos los otros corredores.</p><p>con eso todos comenzaron a hablar de su semana hasta que la noche cayó, 3 miembros de la manada debían volver a casa, Sia se encargaría de llevar a Gray y Franklin a casa para que llegaran a salvo mientras los demás se quedaban en la mansión para pasar la noche.</p><p>Sammy y Brooklynn estaban en la cocina preparando los bocadillos, Yaz y Darius preparan las bebidas mientras Ben y Kenji acomodaban las mantas, cojines y pequeños sofás en la habitación del pelinegro. Ben amaba la habitación de Kenji, era enorme y estaba llena de mantas peludas, el olor a menta con chocolate amargo invadía el lugar haciendo que se relaja de una forma impresionante pero esta vez logró notar estrés en el aroma a su alrededor, solo el Gray, Sia y Yaz podían percibir esos pequeños y sutiles cambios en el olor de alfa, volteo la cabeza para ver al alfa colocando almohadas sobre uno de los sofás y se acercó a él para averiguar que lo estaba inquietando.</p><p>Ben- que ocurre? estas ansioso.</p><p>Kenji mira al omega unos segundos antes de suspirar, camino a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella antes de hablar.</p><p>Kenji- mi madre viene mañana a almorzar.</p><p>Ben en ese momento entendió porque el alfa estaba estresado, la madre de Kenji era la omega menos maternal que hay, no la conocía personalmente pero solo con escuchar cómo la familia hablaba de ella le era suficiente, la historia de los padres de Kenji era realmente triste a su parecer, se casaron por un arreglo entre familias poderosas pero jamás sintieron nada por el otro, ni siquiera se marcaron, ella tuvo a Kenji pero dejó a su esposo y a su hijo cuando su cachorro cumplió 4 años, el padre de Kenji conoció a Candy un año después y cuando se casó con ella la omega crió a Kenji como su propio cachorro hasta el día de hoy, su madre había aparecido de nuevo hace 2 años para hacer un acuerdo comercial con su padre por lo que de vez en cuando aparecía por la mansión y ese debía ser el caso esta vez.</p><p>Ben- oh, ya veo.</p><p>Kenji- no me gusta que ella venga.</p><p>Ben- lo se, hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor?</p><p>Kenji- yo...</p><p>Ben sabía lo que Kenji quería decir, el pelinegro amaba el contacto físico casi tanto como él pero este era muy orgulloso para pedirlo directamente o siquiera admitir que lo necesitaba, sabía que Kenji no había recibido mucho afecto físico de cachorro hasta que Candy apareció en su vida y eso lo marco de una mala manera, Kenji al principio fingía que no le gustaba para no parecer un alfa débil hasta que su manada le mostró que no lo consideraban un mal alfa solo por necesitar un poco más de afecto. El omega se acercó al alfa y se sentó a su lado para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y dar pequeñas caricias en su brazo mientras soltaba algunas feromonas para que este se relajara un poco, el dulce olor a manzanilla con miel hizo que el alfa soltara un ligero ronroneo y que el estrés bajará.</p><p>Los otros 4 chicos entraron a la habitación con la comida y las bebidas para encontrarse con la escena, entendieron de inmediato que Kenji necesitaba algo de cariño asique Sammy dejó la bandeja sobre el sofá para unirse al abrazo para reconfortar a Kenji, Brooklynn y Darius se unieron poco después mientras que Yaz le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Kenji para que pudiera sentir su apoyo moral.</p><p>La habitación se llenó de ronroneos de parte de los miembros de la manada, Kenji amaba a su manada por cosas como esta, recordaba que al principio estaba molesto porque Darius era el líder y eso golpeó profundamente su orgullo alfa pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo complicado que era pertenecer a una manada con gusto dio un paso al lado, su manada era increíble, incluso ahora que faltaban 3 miembro de ella se sentía feliz.</p><p>Ben- te sientes mejor?</p><p>Kenji- si, gracias.</p><p>Sammy- sabes que si quieres afectó solo debes pedirlo, nunca te diremos que no con algo así.</p><p>Kenji- lo se.</p><p>Darius- entonces, que te tiene mal?</p><p>Kenji- mi madre viene a almorzar mañana.</p><p>Sammy- aun no conozco a tu madre.</p><p>Kenji- me alegro, no es linda.</p><p>Yaz- si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que tu madre se vaya.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad? se quedarían?</p><p>Ben- claro que si.</p><p>Brooklynn- somos tu manada idiota, claro que nos quedaremos si nos necesitas.</p><p>Darius- que dices?</p><p>Kenji- son los mejores, de verdad.</p><p>Sammy- y como está Candy con eso? no le debe gustar mucho la idea de que tu madre venga.</p><p>Kenji- no está para nada feliz, solo la acepta aquí porque tiene negocios con mi padre que no pueden discutir en otra parte.</p><p>Sammy- y qué opinas tú al respecto?</p><p>Kenji- es... complicado, supongo que de alguna forma aun la quiero pero...ella es una madre horrible, Candy es quien ha cuidado de mi desde que era pequeño.</p><p>Yaz- es normal que te sientas así, ella te lastimo y aunque sea tu madre eso no quita lo que hizo.</p><p>Kenji- podemos ver una película y cambiar el tema? ya no quiero pensar en eso.</p><p>se acomodaron para comenzar a ver una película hasta que llegó el momento de dormir, se acurrucaron para dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, la manada ronroneaba entre sueños hasta que Candy entró en la habitación para despertar a Kenji, miró a su cachorro dormido con sus amigos y no pudo evitar que su corazón se calentara, estos chicos le habían entregado a Kenji todo el amor que le faltaba y jamás sabría cómo agradecerles.</p><p>Candy- buenos días muchachos.</p><p>Los 6 despertaron ante el dulce tono de voz de Candy.</p><p>Kenji- hola.</p><p>Candy- no quiero molestarlos pero ya es casi mediodía y Midori llegará pronto.</p><p>Kenji- no te preocupes, nos cambiaremos y bajaremos lo antes posible.</p><p>Candy- ustedes se quedan chicos?</p><p>Darius- así es.</p><p>Candy- maravilloso, creo que será mucho más llevadero si ustedes están aquí.</p><p>Ben- para nosotros será un placer.</p><p>Candy- gracias chicos, iré a decirle al personal que ponga más lugares mientras se visten.</p><p>Como todos los chicos pasaban mucho tiempo en la mansión todos tenían ropa ahí, cada unos se dio una rápida ducha para luego vestirse y bajar, Sammy, Ben y Yaz estaban abajo ayudando al personal a poner los platos y a terminar el almuerzo cuando el timbre sonó justo cuando el resto de los chicos bajaba la escalera.</p><p>Candy se acerco a la puerta y al abrió dejando entrar a la imponente omega de cabellos negro, la mujer desprendía seriedad e indiferencia por todo el lugar y la mirada de desprecio que le dio a la omega morena no fue para nada sutil..</p><p>Midori- Candy, donde están Akira y Kenji?</p><p>Candy- Mi hijo está con sus amigos en el comedor y Akira bajará en un minuto.</p><p>Midori- veo que sigues con lo de llamar a Kenji tu hijo.</p><p>Candy- no importa lo que digas, Kenji es mi cachorro y apreciaría que te comportaras.</p><p>Midori camino hasta el comedor donde estaba el grupo de chicos quienes guardaron silencio apenas la vieron entrar a la habitación.</p><p>Midori- hijo.</p><p>Kenji- hola madre.</p><p>Midori- y quienes son ellos?</p><p>Kenji- ellos son... la mayoría de mi manada, faltan 3 más pero ellos son Darius, Sammy, Yaz, Brooklynn y Ben.</p><p>Midori- interesante, veo que no eres el único alfa en la manada.</p><p>Kenji- somos 3, Sia también es un alfa.</p><p>Midori- 3 alfas en una misma manada? debe ser difícil de liderar con tanta competencia.</p><p>Kenji- yo no...no soy el líder.</p><p>Midori- no? y quien es?</p><p>Darius- soy yo.</p><p>Midori- un beta, curioso.</p><p>En ese momento Akira y Candy entraron al comedor.</p><p>Akira- Midori.</p><p>Midori- Akira.</p><p>Candy- bien chicos, tomen asiento.</p><p>Todos se sentaron intentando quedar lo más lejos posible de la madre de Kenji, dejaron que la omega se sentara en la punta de la mesa con Candy a un lado y Akira al otro para que la omega no incomodara a los chicos.</p><p>Midori- entonces Akira, que piensas de esto? de la... manada de nuestro hijo?</p><p>Akira- pienso que es bueno para él, tiene una manada amorosa y alentadora que lo ha ayudado mucho en los últimos años.</p><p>Midori- años?</p><p>Candy- ellos llevan siendo una manada desde hace 2 años y medio, son chicos maravillosos.</p><p>La mujer recorrió con la mirada a los 5 chicos hasta que detuvo su mirada en el pequeño rubio de ojos azules sentado junto a su hijo.</p><p>Midori- que interesante, veo que tienen un omega también, aunque no creo que sea bien visto que 1 omega sin marcar este en una manada con 3 alfas.</p><p>Yaz- disculpe? que se supone que significa eso?</p><p>Midori- no te alteres linda, lo único que digo es que un omega que se relaciona con tantos alfas no debe tener muy buena reputación y menos si es el único omega en una manada, después de todo hay muchos omegas que solo se arrastran buscando un alfa que los marque.</p><p>Ben se sintió personalmente atacado y humillado frente a las insinuaciones de la mujer mientras el resto de sus amigos miraba con incredulidad a la omega que insultaba al rubio, Darius tomó su rol de líder interfiriendo en la situación.</p><p>Darius- le agradecería que no insinuara cosas sobre personas que no conoce.</p><p>Akira- no seas grosera, estos chicos son invitados en esta casa y no deberías faltarles el respeto.</p><p>Midori- en fin, me habría gustado saber de esta situación antes.</p><p>Kenji- lo hubieras sabido si no te hubieras marchado.</p><p>Midori- si no me hubiera ido no tendrías esa manada.</p><p>Kenji guardó silencio ante eso, miró a sus amigos para ver distintas reacciones, el enojo en los ojos de Yaz y Brooklynn, la tristeza en los de Sammy, la impotencia en los de Darius y la humillación en los de Ben y se sintió completamente inutil, le había fallado a su manada al no defenderla como debería.</p><p>Candy- suficiente, si has venido a mi casa a insultar a todo el mundo será mejor que te largues.</p><p>Midori- mis disculpas querida.</p><p>El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar.</p><p>Midori- entonces, si son la manada de mi hijo me gustaría saber mas de ustedes.</p><p>Ninguno dijo nada por lo que Darius se tomó la libertad de hablar por su manada.</p><p>Darius- que quiere saber?</p><p>Midori- no lo se, que estudian y que hacen para ganarse la vida?</p><p>Darius- Sia y yo estudiamos paleontología y trabajamos medio tiempo en el museo, Yaz estudia ilustración con una beca de atletismo, Sammy estudia veterinaria y trabaja en la cafetería de su familia, Brooklynn estudia periodismo y tiene su canal en youtube, Ben y Gray estudian paleobotánica y trabajan medio tiempo en una tienda de mascotas y Franklin estudia informática y trabaja de voluntario en una fundación para la protección de especies en peligro de extinción.</p><p>Midori- hablaras por tus amigos?</p><p>Darius- solo intento evitar conflictos, no me gustaría que ninguno de ellos se sintiera atacado.</p><p>Midori- ustedes son 5 pero mencionaste mas personas.</p><p>Darius- somos 9 contando a Kenji.</p><p>Midori- 3 alfas, 5 betas y 1 omega? vaya grupo.</p><p>Darius- 3 alfas, 4 betas y 2 omegas.</p><p>Midori- entonces tienen otro y ambos académicos, una gran sorpresa, alguno de ellos marcado o emparejado?</p><p>Darius- no pero tampoco es algo que deba interesarle.</p><p>Midori- es una lastima que desperdicien tanto tiempo y energía para terminar como todos los demás, estudios y trabajo malgastados para que lo unico que alcancen en la vida sea ser solo el juguete de algún alfa o un beta para pasar un celo, simplemente triste.</p><p>Candy habia llegado a su límite, se levantó golpeando la mesa sobresaltando a todos.</p><p>Candy- esto es el colmo, iré a tomar aire a la terraza por si alguien quiere acompañarme.</p><p>La morena se levantó con los 5 chicos tras ella y salieron al jardín dejando los platos casi sin tocar sobre la mesa, Kenji vio como sus amigos desaparecían por la puerta tras Candy y el enojo lo golpeó.</p><p>Kenji- por que tienes que ser tan grosera? ni siquiera los conoces.</p><p>Midori- no necesito hacerlo para saber que no son buenos para ti, eres un alfa de alto linaje y lo desperdicias con una manada que no te llega a los talones donde ni siquiera eres el líder.</p><p>Kenji- y tu que sabes de lo que es bueno para mi?</p><p>Midori- yo soy tu madre, cachorro insolente.</p><p>Kenji- yo ya no soy un cachorro y que me hayas parido no te convierte en mi madre, Candy es mi madre.</p><p>Kenji se levantó y salió de la habitación mientras sus padres discutían, salió a la terraza para ver a Candy sentada en los escalones de la terraza con Ben sentado junto a ella con la cabeza apoyada en su costado, Darius y Yaz caminando de un lado a otro tratando de relajarse mientras Sammy calmaba a Brooklynn, se quedó a la altura de la puerta pero no salió.</p><p>Candy- lamento que vieran eso y que ella los tratara así.</p><p>Sammy- nos quedamos para apoyar a Kenji pero hicimos que todo fuera peor, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa.</p><p>Ben- yo también.</p><p>Candy- vinieron en el auto de Brook? puedo ir a dejar a algunos de ustedes a casa si quieren.</p><p>Darius- no gracias, iremos todos juntos.</p><p>Candy- de verdad lo siento chicos.</p><p>Brooklynn- no tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa.</p><p>Kenji salió a la terraza luego de escuchar que sus amigos se irían.</p><p>Kenji- se marchan?</p><p>Yaz- si, creo que solo empeoramos las cosas.</p><p>Darius- no lo hacemos por dejarte solo pero creo que no estamos ayudando mucho.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad quieren irse?</p><p>Sammy- lo siento Kenji pero creo que es lo mejor.</p><p>Kenji observó a sus amigo y entendió que realmente no quería seguir ahí, su madre había cuestionado el liderazgo de Darius por ser un beta, insultado a sus amigas alfas y humillado a los 2 omegas de su manada y él no hizo nada para impedirlo y eso fue un error, fijó sus ojos en el más afectado de sus amigo, podía sentir la angustia y la vergüenza en su olor y eso no le gustaba, Ben estaba aferrado al brazo de Yasmina con la cabeza gacha sin decir una palabra.</p><p>Brooklynn- será mejor que no vayamos a casa, adiós Kenji.</p><p>Los 6 entraron a la mansión para tomar sus cosas y salir sin hacer mucho escándalo, se subieron al auto de la pelirosa y se fueron, Kenji se quedó en la puerta viendo como sus amigo se alejaban molestos y heridos y eso no solo lo golpeo a él sino a su alfa, estaba seguro que si su alfa pudiera salir de él le habría dado un buen golpe, el pelinegro suspiró antes de volver a entrar y dirigirse al comedor, tenía que hablar con su madre.</p><p>La mujer estaba saliendo del comedor cuando Kenji la vio, se acercó decidido y le habló.</p><p>Kenji- no vuelvas a hacer eso.</p><p>Midori- no voy a discutir esto contigo Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- estoy hablando enserio, no permitiré que trates así a mis amigos.</p><p>Midori- si tu no piensas en ti mismo yo debo hacerlo.</p><p>Kenji- no vas a verme más.</p><p>Midori- disculpa?</p><p>Kenji- no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien como tu.</p><p>Midori- soy tu madre Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- no, no es cierto, Candy es mi madre, ella me ha dado todo lo que tu no me diste y no te necesito en mi vida si solo intentas destruir lo que me ha costado mucho ganar.</p><p>por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien había dejado a la omega con las palabras en la boca, Kenji salió al jardín para sentarse junto a Candy y abrazarla, él amaba a Candy.</p><p>Candy- lamento lo que pasó pequeño.</p><p>Kenji- no la necesito.</p><p>Candy- tendrás que hablar con tus amigos..</p><p>Kenji- Ben se veía muy mal, ella le dijo cosas horribles.</p><p>Candy- es duro cuando todo el mundo te dice cosas como esa y lo es aún más cuando alguien que nos importa está involucrado.</p><p>Kenji- ser un omega es así de malo todo el tiempo?</p><p>Candy- es más duro de lo que parece, salimos a la calle con miedo de que algún alfa nos vea como blanco, vivimos bajo los prejuicios de los demás, la mayoría de las personas piensa que somos inferiores o incluso objetos y creo que es exactamente de esa forma como Midori hizo sentir a Ben.</p><p>Kenji- mierda, eso suena horrible.</p><p>Candy- deberías ir a verlo.</p><p>Kenji- no creo que ahora quiera verme, iré mañana temprano.</p><p>Candy- no importa lo que ella te diga, eres un buen alfa y un buen chico, no cambies jamás por personas como ella.</p><p>Kenji- lo prometo.</p><p>Candy- ese es mi cachorro.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>Ben entraba a su casa para esconderse en su habitación, se sentía humillado y avergonzado por las crueles palabras de la madre del alfa, esa desalmada mujer lo llamó zorra, omega arrastrado y juguete sexual de una sola vez y ni siquiera pudo responderle, se sentía terrible. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro para quitarse los zapatos, cerrar las cortinas y esconderse bajo las mantas, podía escuchar su teléfono vibra con mensajes en el chat que tenía con su manada pero no contestó, el tono de llamada de Gray sonó sin cesar hasta que decidió apagar su teléfono, sabía que haciendo eso preocuparía a sus amigos pero se sentía tan humillado que solo quería hacerse pequeño hasta desaparecer.</p><p>Las horas pasaron y el rubio no salía, el mayor de sus hermanos y su esposa habían vuelto de la consulta del doctor para ver el estado de su embarazo pero él no salió a recibirlos lo cual extraño mucho al mayor y a su esposa, William dejó a su esposa Rebecca en el primer piso y subió para ver si su hermanito estaba en casa, trato de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba con seguro lo cual lo preocupo aun mas.</p><p>William- Ben?</p><p>no obtuvo respuesta.</p><p>William- Ben abre la puerta.</p><p>Ben- lárgate.</p><p>William- déjame entrar.</p><p>Ben- solo vete.</p><p>William se alejó de la habitación de Ben para entrar a la suya y salir por la ventana hasta la rama de un árbol para caminar sobre ella hasta la habitación del omega y abrir la ventana, entró a la habitación por la ventana donde el aroma de la tristeza y la vergüenza inundaban el lugar al punto que su pecho llegó a oprimirse, camino lentamente hasta el bulto de mantas sobre la cama y se sentó en el piso frente a este para levantar algunas de estas para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.</p><p>William- que paso?</p><p>Ben- vete.</p><p>William- vamos, soy tu hermano y siempre voy a cuidar de ti.</p><p>Ben- es solo... las estupideces que todo el mundo piensa de los omegas pero dicho en mi cara por otra omega frente a toda mi manada.</p><p>William- no debes hacerle caso a las personas que dicen esas cosas.</p><p>Ben- y qué pasa si tiene razón? me esfuerzo a diario para hacer las cosas bien, para hacerlas lo mejor que puedo pero siempre es lo mismo, personas diciéndome que no sirvo para nada más que ser un objeto para que algún alfa me use hasta que deje lleno de cachorros.</p><p>William- no eres un objeto.</p><p>Ben se volteo para darle la espalda al alfa pero este no se rindió, le dio un pequeño empujón al omega para entrar con él bajo las mantas para luego soltar sus feromonas haciendo que el pequeño omega estallara en llanto aferrándose a las mantas mientras el mayor le acariciaba la espalda.</p><p>William- tienes para ofrecerle al mundo más de lo que muchos piensan y que seas un omega no te hace menos que los demás, tienes una manada que te ama y una familia a la cual llenas de orgullo, no tienes nada que probarle a personas estúpidas que no pueden ver lo increíble que eres.</p><p>Ben no dijo nada ante esto y solo dejo que su hermano mayor lo consolara por casi una hora, luego de eso salió de entre las mantas para sentarse en el piso y mirar a su pequeño hermano.</p><p>William- te traeré algo de comer.</p><p>Ben- no tengo hambre.</p><p>William- al menos te traeré una botella de agua.</p><p>Ben- ok.</p><p>William- vuelvo enseguida así que no le pongas seguro a la puerta.</p><p>Ben- esta bien.</p><p>El alfa salió de la habitación dejando a Ben solo, el omega se sentía un poco mejor pero aún no tenía ganas de salir de su escondite, estaba seguro de que ocultaría por unos días al menos antes de tener la mínima confianza para enfrentar al mundo otra vez, miró su teléfono considerando encenderlo para contestarle a sus amigos pero desechó la idea tan rápido como llegó, conecto el teléfono al cargador antes de que el agotamiento hiciera que sus ojos se cerraran, eso le pasaba cada vez que una escena como esta se repetía, se ocultaba, no comía nada y el estrés y el cansancio se mezclaban haciéndolo dormir todo el dia, era realmente poco saludable pero no conocía otra forma para enfrentar estas cosas pero era la primera vez que su manada estaba presente cuando alguien le decía algo así y sabía que eso lo haría aislarse de su manada por un tiempo.</p><p>suspiro antes de acomodarse para dormir cuando William volvió con 2 botellas de agua y una manzana cortada en trozos.</p><p>William- podrías al menos intentar comer algo?</p><p>Ben- no tengo hambre.</p><p>William- al menos un trozo.</p><p>Ben- bien.</p><p>El rubio tomó un trozo de la fruta y se lo llevó a la boca para comerlo, luego tomó una de las botella de agua y bebió la mitad para luego dejarla en el piso, Will acarició la cabeza del más pequeño antes de dejar el plato de fruta sobre la mesa de noche y salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta, el rubio se durmió a los pocos minutos de eso hasta la mañana siguiente.</p><p>El alfa mayor del hogar estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando su esposa y su madre aparecieron en la habitación, ambas mujeres estaban preocupadas por el comportamiento autodestructivo del omega, siempre era igual cuando el rubio se deprimía lo cual no pasaba desde que el el chico se había unido a su manada, los 3 estaban seguros de que la manada del más joven no tenían idea de que eso pasaba.</p><p>William- le llevaré algo de desayunar y lo sacaré de esa habitación.</p><p>Rebecca- está seguro que es una buena idea amor? ese es su lugar seguro y si lo sacas le provocaras mas estrés.</p><p>William- entrar a ese cuarto es angustiante, no le hace ningún bien estar todo el día ahí escondido.</p><p>Andrea- Rebecca tiene razón cariño, no creo que sea prudente sacarlo de ahí.</p><p>William- y qué haremos? dejarlo dormir por semanas y que esté sin comer hasta que termine en el hospital otra vez?</p><p>Rebecca- qué tal si lo convences de salir, falta pintura para el cuarto de la bebe, podrías convencerlo de acompañarte a comprarla.</p><p>Wiliam- bien, mamá necesito que ventiles esa habitación, no puede estar rodeado del olor a tristeza todo el día.</p><p>Andrea- no te preocupes, tendremos esa habitación lista cuando vuelvan.</p><p>El chico coloco un plato de cereal y jugo de manzana en una bandeja y subió al cuarto del más pequeño de sus hermanos, abrió la puerta para ver que el rubio seguía dormido y se acercó, vio que el chico no había tocado la fruta ni el agua de la tarde anterior y suspiro, no quería que el omega pasara por eso otra vez, dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama para despertar al omega.</p><p>William- hey, enano debes despertar.</p><p>el omega se movió un poco pero aun no abría los ojos por lo que ahora comenzó a moverlo.</p><p>William- despierta.</p><p>Ben- que quieres?</p><p>William- te traje el desayuno y necesito que me acompañes a comprar pintura para el cuarto de la bebe.</p><p>Ben- no quiero salir, me comeré todo el desayuno si me dejas quedarme aquí.</p><p>William- vamos, son 15 minutos de ida y 15 de vuelta, no tardaremos más de 20 minutos en comprar la pintura, te prometo que te dejare en paz por el resto del día.</p><p>Ben- Will...</p><p>William- amiguito tienes que salir de este cuarto al menos por un rato.</p><p>Ben- podrías enviar un correo a la universidad diciendo que no iré esta semana?</p><p>William- bien pero solo esta semana.</p><p>Ben- puedo volver a mi cuarto cuando volvamos de comprar la pintura?</p><p>William- si.</p><p>Ben- ok.</p><p>William- no me iré de aquí hasta que te comas tu desayuno.</p><p>Ben- demonios.</p><p>El omega tuvo que comer todo el contenido de la bandeja bajo la atenta mirada del alfa, el mayor tomó la bandeja y le dijo al más pequeño que se vistiera para salir, Ben tardo unos 20 minutos en estar listo y bajo desanimado las escaleras, vio a su madre y a su cuñada sentadas en el sofá y a su hermano en el marco de la puerta.</p><p>Andrea- como estas pequeño?</p><p>Ben- no muy bien.</p><p>Al omega no le gustaba hablar mucho cuando se sentía así.</p><p>Rebecca- limpiaremos un poco tu cuarto y pondremos mantas limpias, está bien?</p><p>Ben asintió con timidez y siguió a su hermano fuera de la casa, subió a la camioneta y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana hasta llegar a la ferretería, ambos bajaron del auto y entraron a la tienda, caminaron hasta el mostrador de las pinturas donde un hombre con bigote los atendió.</p><p>Paul- buenos días muchachos, puedo ayudarlos?</p><p>William- si, buscamos pintura rosa.</p><p>Paul- algún rosa en específico?</p><p>William- la verdad no lo se.</p><p>Paul- sígueme, te mostrare los tonos de rosa que tenemos disponibles.</p><p>El alfa le pidió a su hermano que lo esperara junto al mostrador mientras seguía al hombre cuando una voz lo llamó desde atrás.</p><p>Eric- Ben? no creí verte aquí.</p><p>El alfa le dio una sonrisa antes de darse cuenta del semblante que el omega tenía y su sonrisa se desvaneció, se acercó un par de pasos pero el omega retrocedió uno y bajó la cabeza.</p><p>Eric- estás bien? que te paso?</p><p>Ben- yo... no estoy teniendo un buen día.</p><p>Eric- que haces aquí? no te ves muy bien.</p><p>Ben- no... no me siento bien, solo quiero volver a casa pero mi hermano quería comprar pintura.</p><p>Eric- y mi padre lo está atendiendo, ven conmigo, apresuramos esto para que puedas volver a tu casa.</p><p>Ben- gracias.</p><p>Ben siguió a Eric por los pasillos hasta encontrar al padre del alfa.</p><p>Eric- disculpa, que buscas?</p><p>William- pintura rosa.</p><p>Eric- para algo en especial?</p><p>William- el cuarto de mi bebe.</p><p>Eric le quitó la paleta de colores a su padre para apuntar un rosa pastel.</p><p>Eric- este es el color que más se vende para pintar cuartos de bebés, si el rosa es muy fuerte puede causar problemas para dormir así que este es el que te recomiendo.</p><p>William- es muy bonito, llevaremos ese.</p><p>Paul- creo que mi hijo te atendió mejor que yo, vamos a la caja para entregarte un tarro de pintura y para qué pagues.</p><p>William- gracias.</p><p>Los cuatro caminaron por la ferretería hasta volver al mostrador, Eric seguía mirando a Ben con algo de preocupación.</p><p>Eric- quieres un poco de agua?</p><p>Ben- no gracias.</p><p>El alfa pago por la pintura y se acercó a su hermano.</p><p>William- listo, vámonos.</p><p>Ben miró al alfa y le agradeció por haberlo ayudado a lo que este le dijo que no había problema y que esperaba que pronto se sintiera mejor, ambos hermanos volvieron al auto y el mayor comenzó a conducir de vuelta a casa mientras el chico de la tienda tomaba su teléfono para llamar al otro omega de su clase.</p><p>Gray- hola?</p><p>Eric- Gray, sabes qué le ocurre a Ben?</p><p>Gray- viste a Ben? he tratado de llamarlo desde ayer pero no responde, todos estamos preocupados por él.</p><p>Eric- se ve mal.</p><p>Gray- iré a verlo, gracias por llamar.</p><p>Eric- podrías llamarme luego para saber como esta?</p><p>Gray- claro, adiós.</p><p>Eric- adiós.</p><p>Gray colgó la llamada para enviar un mensaje de audio al chat de la manada.</p><p>Gray- chicos tenemos un problema, creo que Ben no se siente bien y deberíamos ir a ver como esta, no responde mis llamadas y un chico de nuestra clase lo vio hoy y me dijo que no se ve bien.</p><p>Los mensajes de respuesta llegaron de inmediato, Kenji ya estaba en camino a la casa del rubio mientras los demás se estaban preparando para salir, tomó una sudadera y salió camino a la casa de su amigo.</p><p>Ben entró por la puerta y sin hablar con nadie volvió a su habitación casi volando, con eso había tenido suficiente mundo exterior por al menos una semana, Wiliam no volvería a sacarlo de su habitación, cerró con seguro la puerta y la ventana, se quitó la ropa para colocarse unos pantalones de pijama de algodón y una de las sudaderas que Kenji había dejado en su casa, de alguna forma el aroma a chocolate y menta lo reconfortaba un poco, apago la luz, cerró las cortinas y volvió resguardarse entre las mantas limpias, el olor del chocolate le estaba dando sueño, está por cerrar los ojos cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus planes, un suspiro de frustración salió de su garganta junto con el olor de la manzanilla quemada que aparecía cuando el rubio ya no podía controlar el estrés y la frustración, que tan dificil era entender que queria estar solo y dormir.</p><p>Ben- déjame en paz de una vez, ya te acompañe a la maldita ferretería y me prometiste dejar de fastidiar por el resto del día, no tengo hambre ni sed así que ya déjame dormir.</p><p>Kenji- soy...Kenji.</p><p>La mente de Ben se detuvo, no podía ser Kenji, su ansiedad y vergüenza crecieron a niveles incontrolables, se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza esperando a que el pelinegro se marchara.</p><p>Kenji suspiro por la falta de respuesta y volvió a hablar.</p><p>Kenji- podrías dejarme entrar?</p><p>Ben- por favor...vete.</p><p>Kenji- Ben... por favor, de verdad lo siento mucho, sé que soy un alfa terrible y que las horribles cosas que ella te dijo te lastimaron mucho, por eso necesito disculparme contigo y no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa.</p><p>no hubo respuesta otra vez, Kenji apoyó la frente contra la puerta cuando sintió una mano en su hombro para ver al hermano mayor del omega mirándolo con tristeza, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que ambos bajarán a la sala donde la esposa de éste los esperaba con una taza de té, se sentó en el sofá para sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos.</p><p>William- no te lo tomes personal, es así con todos nosotros cuando esto pasa.</p><p>Kenji- a que te refieres con eso? esto ya había pasado?</p><p>William- tus amigos vienen?</p><p>Kenji- si pero eso no contesta mi pregunta.</p><p>William- son una manada y esto es algo que todos ustedes deben saber.</p><p>Unos 20 minutos después los 8 miembros de la manada estaban sentados en la sala de la casa del rubio mirando a su hermano mayor.</p><p>William- bien, todos deben saber que los omegas suelen recibir comentarios estúpidos todo el tiempo.</p><p>todos asintieron pero nadie dijo nada.</p><p>William- Ben no soporta cuando alguien lo trata así directamente por... culpa de nuestro padre así que cuando eso pasa se encierra en su habitación y se esconde bajo las mantas durante semanas, no come, apenas bebe agua y duerme la mayor parte del tiempo.</p><p>Kenji- que? por qué nunca supimos de eso?</p><p>William- es muy reservado con este tipo de cosas, no le gusta que las personas lo sepan porque creer que lo hace lucir inferior.</p><p>Sia- desde cuando que esto no pasaba?</p><p>William- la última vez que paso fue antes de que ustedes se hicieran una manada así que pensamos que esto no pasaría otra vez pero... parece que nos equivocamos.</p><p>Yaz- que tan lejos ha llegado con esto?</p><p>William- la última vez tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital de urgencias por inanición, anemia alimentaria y deshidratación.</p><p>Una mueca de horror se formó en los rostros de todos los presentes, Ben era importante para todos ellos y saber que sufría en silencio hasta tales extremos los hacía sentir culpables, ellos debieron haberlo sabido o al menos haberlo sospechado, el omega era extremadamente inseguro y todos lo sabían pero ninguno hizo nada por defenderlo de la grosera mujer por no ser irrespetuosos dejando al omega solo frente a las crueles palabras dichas contra el.</p><p>Gray- tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, no podemos dejarlo así.</p><p>Kenji- intente que me dejara entrar pero no lo logre.</p><p>Brooklynn- yo puedo abrir la puerta.</p><p>William- no pueden entrar todos, se abruma fácilmente en ese estado.</p><p>el otro omega de la manada sabía quién debía entrar, el miembro de su manada cuya opinión influía más en su amigo y quien causaría un mayor impacto en él.</p><p>Gray- Kenji tiene que entrar, creo que le importa bastante más lo que tu pienses de todo esto que cualquiera de nosotros y estoy seguro que ustedes 2 tienen cosas importantes que resolver.</p><p>Kenji- no quiere verme, es mi culpa que este así.</p><p>Gray- no es tu culpa sino de tu madre y no puedes culparte por sus errores, tu y Ben tienen una forma de funcionar para este tipo de cosas y los he visto complementarse todo este tiempo, ahora se el alfa que todos sabemos que eres y ve a hablar con el.</p><p>Darius- Gray tiene razón, ustedes 2 siempre se ocupan del otro en casos como este.</p><p>Kenji- que pasa si solo empeoro las cosas? no quiero que sufra por mi culpa.</p><p>Darius- no tengas miedo, confiamos en ti.</p><p>Sammy- sabrás que hacer, solo confía en tus instintos.</p><p>William- se coloca tu sudadera cuando está estresado.</p><p>Kenji- que?</p><p>William- siempre que está demasiado abrumado con algo se coloca una sudadera roja que es como 2 tallas más grande que él y si mi olfato no me falla debe ser tuya.</p><p>Kenji- usa mi sudadera para relajarse?</p><p>William- si.</p><p>Kenji- crees que puedo ayudar en algo si hablo con el?</p><p>William- no perdemos nada con tratar.</p><p>Kenji- ok, lo intentare.</p><p>Brooklynn y Kenji subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto del rubio, la pelirrosa abrió el cerrojo de la puerta y miró al pelinegro antes de darle una palmadita en el hombro e irse. Kenji suspiro antes de girar la manilla de la puerta y entrar al cuarto, el aroma de la angustia y el estrés era tan abrumador que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago con fuerza cuando cerró la puerta, se acercó a la pequeña montaña de mantas que estaba sobre la cama y se sentó en el piso junto a la cama, estaba seguro que el rubio sabía que estaba ahí.</p><p>Kenji- no me iré hasta que hablemos.</p><p>vio como las mantas bajaban con lentitud hasta revelar un par de ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad lo siento, tu menos que nadie se merecía lo que paso, eres el omega más increíble que he conocido en mi vida y estaría totalmente perdido sin ti.</p><p>Ben- ella tiene razón sobre mi.</p><p>Kenji- no es cierto.</p><p>Ben- sí lo es, debería rendirme de una vez y dejar que un alfa me marcara para terminar con esto, después de todo mi función biológica es solo ser el juguete sexual de un alfa y tener cachorros.</p><p>Kenji- no digas tonterías, tienes mucho que ofrecerle al mundo, eres brillante y dulce, das el alma en todo lo que haces y vives cuidando a los demás, no puedes pensar que lo que las personas estúpidas te dicen es cierto.</p><p>Ben- no lo sabes, no es la primera ni la última vez que alguien me dirá eso por ser un omega o que si un estúpido alfa intenta meterme mano es mi culpa porque los omegas somos quienes los provocamos o que las personas me vean como una zorra solo porque mi propia manada tiene alfas, estoy cansado de eso Kenji y ya no quiero seguir así.</p><p>Las lágrimas de frustración, dolor e impotencia caían por el rostro del rubio haciendo que el alfa se pusiera cada segundo más nervioso, no sabía cómo consolar al omega y eso lo hacía sentir aún peor.</p><p>Kenji- pero ya no estarás solo cuando eso pase, no puedo cambiar el mundo en el que vivimos pero... puedo estar a tu lado y hacer lo posible para que nada te haga daño.</p><p>Ben- por que? por qué perder el tiempo con alguien como yo? eres un alfa de alto linaje, puedes tener el mundo a tus pies y te esforzaras por cuidar de mi? por qué?</p><p>Kenji- porque te amo...</p><p>El omega cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del alfa.</p><p>Ben- por favor no me hagas esto...</p><p>Kenji- si no soy el alfa que quieres lo entenderé pero... no pienses así de ti mismo, eres el omega más maravilloso que alguien podría pedir.</p><p>Ben- basta... ya no sigas... no juegues conmigo.</p><p>Kenji- yo no..</p><p>Ben- sal de aquí.</p><p>Kenji- pero..</p><p>Ben- lárgate.</p><p>Kenji- no, todos estamos preocupados por ti y no vamos a dejarte.</p><p>Ben- pues yo no quiero que estén aquí.</p><p>Kenji- cuando son mis problemas puedes meterte todo lo que quieras pero cuando son los tuyos me echas de tu habitación?</p><p>Ben- si.</p><p>Kenji- así no funcionan las cosas.</p><p>Ben- y qué quieres que haga? que te diga que estoy loco por ti? que también te amo y que puedes usarme como quieras hasta que te hartes de mi?</p><p>Kenji- por la mierda, me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no estoy jugando contigo, que no pienso que eres un estúpido objeto y que lo que tu pienses de mi me importa más que cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>Ben- por que yo?</p><p>Kenji- porque sacas cosas buenas de mi, contigo todo es más fácil y no tengo que fingir ser algo que no soy, me haces una mejor persona y no te burlas de mis defectos, se que soy un idiota y que a veces no puedo decirte que necesito afecto porque soy muy orgulloso para eso pero... siempre haces que todo sea mejor.</p><p>Ben- hay 100 omegas mejores que yo que babean por un alfa como tu.</p><p>Kenji- con un demonio no me importa, no necesito otro omega, siempre fuiste tú, habrías sido tú incluso no siendo un omega, sentiría lo mismo por ti siendo un beta, incluso un alfa, siempre vas a ser tú.</p><p>El omega estalló en llanto mientras el alfa se metía con él entre las cobijas abrazándolo para liberar feromonas para intentar calmarlo, el omega lloro aferrado a los brazos del alfa por casi media hora hasta que por fin se relajó.</p><p>Kenji- lamento que mi feromonas no sean muy relajantes, no estoy muy acostumbrado a usarlas para eso.</p><p>Ben- no...no te preocupes.</p><p>Kenji- por que nunca nos dijiste de esto? que te sentías así.</p><p>Ben- no lo sé, no quería preocuparlos.</p><p>Kenji sujetó con cuidado la muñeca del rubio y la acercó a su cuello para comenzar a frotar ambas glándulas de olor, el rubio lo miro impactado pero se dejó hacer, el olor de la manzanilla y la miel se mezclo con el del chocolate y la menta sobre ambos chicos.</p><p>Kenji- ahora no vas a sentirte solo, al menos cuando no estemos contigo.</p><p>Ben- esto también te marca a ti.</p><p>Kenji- lo se pero asi ningún alfa intentara hacerte algo que no quieras y aunque esto no nos empareja disminuirá los rumores estúpidos sobre ti.</p><p>Ben- gracias.</p><p>Kenji- lamento si es muy invasivo, no se me ocurrió algo mejor.</p><p>Ben- esta bien.</p><p>Kenji- los demás están abajo y están muy preocupados por ti, crees que podrían subir para verte?</p><p>Ben- yo...</p><p>Kenji- si no quieres esta bien pero creo que ver lo mucho que te aman podría hacerte sentir mejor.</p><p>Ben- bien pero... si es demasiado...</p><p>Kenji- nos iremos si te incomoda, lo prometo.</p><p>Ben- se molestarían si hago eso?</p><p>Kenji- claro que no.</p><p>Kenji se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación, bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso donde todos sus amigos esperaban.</p><p>Kenji- hey, suban.</p><p>todos miraron al pelinegro y se levantaron de inmediato para subir a la habitación del rubio, entraron uno a uno para ver al omega acurrucado entre las mantas, Gray se apresuró para entrar junto a él bajo las mantas y abrazar a Ben, estaba tan preocupado por el que no pudo evitar ronronear al saber que estaba a salvo haciendo que el rubio también ronroneara al tener al otro omega a su lado.</p><p>Las 2 alfas se quedaron unos pasos atrás de los betas para no poner nervioso a Ben, ninguno de ellos quería acercarse para no romper el momento de consuelo entre ambos omegas, sabían que Gray y Ben tenían un lazo muy especial, Kenji dio un par de pasos adelante para volver a sentarse en el piso junto al rubio, los betas lo siguieron uno a uno para sentarse cerca de la cama, Ben se separó un poco de Gray para mirar a su alrededor.</p><p>Darius- cómo te sientes? estábamos muy preocupados por ti.</p><p>Ben- yo... no me siento muy bien.</p><p>Sammy- tal vez no sirva de mucho pero... nosotros no pensamos esas horribles cosas de ti, nosotros te amamos.</p><p>una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.</p><p>Yaz- eres nuestro pequeño omega, listo y amable.</p><p>Brooklynn- y cualquiera que se meta contigo tendrá que vérselas con nosotros.</p><p>Kenji- somos tu manada y lamentamos no haberte defendido cuando debimos hacerlo y prometemos nunca más volver a fallarte.</p><p>El omega estaba agobiado con todo el apoyo y el amor que estaba recibiendo, soltó un sollozo a lo que toda su manada se acercó para abrazarlo mientras todos soltaban sus propias feromonas, pasaron un rato así hasta que el omega comenzó a ronronear, Gray frotaba su cabeza contra la del rubio hasta que una duda llego a su cabeza.</p><p>Gray- crees poder ir a clases mañana?</p><p>Ben- no... me quedaré toda la semana.</p><p>Gray- oh, esta bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites, te traeré los deberes.</p><p>Ben- gracias.</p><p>Franklynn- no quiero ser grosero pero... creo que deberías buscar ayuda, mi psiquiatra es muy bueno y ahora controlo mi ansiedad muy bien gracias a él, podria ayudarte con tu depresión.</p><p>Ben- creen que... debería ir?</p><p>Gray- no te haría mal ir para ver que te dice, no es saludable que hagas esto.</p><p>Franklyn- alguno de nosotros puede acompañarte si quieres.</p><p>Sammy- hablando de eso debes comer algo, ire a buscarte algo de comer.</p><p>Ben- no... no tengo hambre.</p><p>Sia- debes comer algo, Sammy y yo iremos a traerte algo de comer y algo de agua.</p><p>Todos los miembros de la manada se preocuparon de dejar al omega bien alimentado e hidratado antes de comenzar a marcharse, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando solo quedaban Gray, Darius y Kenji.</p><p>Gray- bien, mañana vendré a verte después de clases, esta bien?</p><p>Ben asintió.</p><p>Darius- si necesitas algo o te sientes mal o lo que sea solo llámanos y llegaremos lo antes posible.</p><p>Ben- esta bien.</p><p>Darius miro al alfa que está sentado en la cama.</p><p>Darius- te quedaras un poco más?</p><p>Kenji- si, quiero asegurarme que todo esté bien antes de irme.</p><p>Darius- está bien, nos vemos mañana, adiós Ben.</p><p>Ben- adiós.</p><p>Gray frotó su cabeza con Ben antes de salir de dentro de las mantas para irse con Darius dejando a los 2 chicos a solas.</p><p>Ben- yo... gracias por preocuparte por mi... no tenías que hacerlo.</p><p>Kenji se acercó para hacer lo mismo que Gray sorprendiendo al omega, Kenji jamás iniciaba el contacto físico incluso cuando estaba hambriento de él, el alfa frotó su cabeza con la del omega en una señal de disculpa y de afecto a lo que el omega respondió de la misma manera, los ronroneos llenaron la habitación relajando al omega hasta el punto que su olor volvió a la normalidad, Kenji intentaba transmitirle al rubio lo arrepentido que estaba y lo mucho que significaba para el.</p><p>Ben- yo... lamento haber sido tan grosero contigo hace un rato.</p><p>Kenji- no te preocupes... yo tampoco me comporte muy bien.</p><p>Ben- respecto a lo que dijiste antes... es cierto?</p><p>Kenji- no lo hice bien verdad?</p><p>Ben- solo... respóndeme.</p><p>Kenji- quería decírtelo de otra forma pero cuenta de todas maneras, mi alfa y yo te amamos desde la primera vez que te vi pero no estás...obligado a corresponder, seguiremos siendo amigos e intentaré no ponerme tan protector si alguien intenta cortejarte.</p><p>Ben- no quiero que nadie más me corteje... si estoy loco por ti y mi omega ronronea cada vez que te veo.</p><p>Kenji- mi alfa también lo hace.</p><p>Kenji se levantó de la cama para quitarse la sudadera azul que traía puesta, la frotó contra sus glándulas de olor para dejarla impregnada con el olor a chocolate y menta y luego se la entregó al rubio.</p><p>Ben- me dejarás tu sudadera?</p><p>Kenji- así podre recuperar la roja y tendrá tu olor.</p><p>El rubio se sonrojo pero hizo lo mismo que el pelinegro, se quitó la sudadera para luego frotarla contra su cuello hasta que la manzanilla y la miel se impregnaran en la tela y se la entregó al alfa, se colocó la sudadera azul sintiendo como su omega temblaba de satisfacción mientras que el pelinegro se colocaba la sudadera roja soltando un ronroneo.</p><p>Kenji- te prometo que te ayudaremos a salir de esto.</p><p>Ben- lo se.</p><p>Kenji- creo que ya debo irme, Candy debe estar preocupada.</p><p>Ben- tu... vendrás mañana?</p><p>Kenji- apenas salga de clases.</p><p>Kenji se acercó para dejar un beso en la frente del omega pero cuando estaba alejándose este se inclinó juntando sus labios en un casto beso, el rubio se alejo después de unos segundos pero el pelinegro persigue sus labios para volver a presionar los suyos con los del omega, separó sus labios para frotar su cabeza con la del rubio por última vez.</p><p>Kenji- te enviare un mensaje cuando llegue a casa así que por favor enciende tu teléfono.</p><p>Ben- lo haré.</p><p>Kenji- nos vemos mañana.</p><p>Ben- hasta mañana.</p><p>Kenji salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se despidió de los miembros de la familia del omega y se fue a casa, su madrastra lo recibió con una taza de té y un beso en la cabeza para sentarse a charlar sobre lo que había pasado.</p><p>El omega se había dormido a los pocos minutos después que el alfa se fuera, el olor de la sudadera azul le dio la tranquilidad y el consuelo que necesitaba para mantener en su mente que no podía rendirse tan fácil, que por muy duro que fuera debía intentar levantarse y que tenía personas que no lo dejarían caer y que se mantendrían a su lado sin importar la situación.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>y con esto llegamos al fin del cap, espero que lo disfruten y que lo llenen de amor.</p><p>Hoy tenemos cap doble asique espero que esto les de un buen rato y espero que todos se encuentren bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La curiosidad mato al gato.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pareja: Kenji x Ben, Kenji x Ben x Darius.</p><p>Advertencia: Contenido sexual explicito, menores de edad.</p><p>Au: Aun en la isla.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Llevaban 3 meses en la isla, habían encontrado a Ben una semana después de perder el ferry y desde ese momento se habían quedado en el hotel del padre de Kenji, a estas alturas todos habían aprendido a convivir con cierto grado de armonía teniendo solo discusiones ocasionales, el tobillo de Yaz había sanado y las heridas de Ben por fin habían cerrado.</p><p>Habían intentado todo lo que estaba a su alcance para salir de la isla pero no habían logrado nada así que desde hace 2 meses se concentraron más en sobrevivir en la isla que en intentar salir de ella, se instalaron dentro del gran hotel y vivían de las provisiones que habían recolectado, Sammy y Ben habían iniciado un pequeño huerto en el techo del hotel y congelaron toda la comida que pudieron para que pudiera durar el mayor tiempo posible mientras Yaz y Kenji habían aprendido a cazar compis y otro dinosaurios pequeños y Brooklynn y Darius se encargaron de colocar trampas y de mantener los bastones eléctricos con carga y así cada uno cumplía con la tarea que le correspondía.</p><p>Darius se dio cuenta de algunas cosas durante esos meses y una de ella fue que la diferencia de edades entre sus amigos comenzaba notarse con ciertas cosas, ciertos comportamientos como bromas de doble sentido que no siempre captaba entre Yaz y Kenji para molestarse el uno al otro o los coqueteos sutiles entre sus amigos, él y Brooklynn eran los más pequeños de los 6 ya que el tenia 12 y Brook tenía 13, luego venía Sammy con 14, Ben con 15 y al final Yaz y Kenji con 16.</p><p>Los coqueteos de sus amigos eran bastante diferentes a los que él y Brooklynn tenían, de alguna forma eran más sutiles pero parecía que llegaban un poco más lejos, en ese momento estaban cenando ensalada con algo de carne de compis en una de las salas de estar de los pisos superiores del hotel, habían cubierto las ventanas para que la luz no se viera desde afuera. Estaban sentados en los sillones comiendo y charlando.</p><p>Kenji- Yaz nos hizo perder un compis.</p><p>Yaz- no es cierto, se escapó porque no cerrabas la boca.</p><p>Sammy- creo que ya tenemos suficientes compis para un par de semanas y estoy segura que Darius sufre cada vez que come uno.</p><p>Darius- no me recuerden que tenemos que comernos a los dinosaurios.</p><p>Ben- Sammy y yo ampliamos un poco el huerto y plantamos espinacas.</p><p>Brooklynn- cuanto tardan en crecer?</p><p>Ben- un poco más de un mes.</p><p>Kenji- Bumpy se comerá todas tus espinacas.</p><p>Ben- no es cierto, mi chica tiene más que suficiente con las plantas del jardín y del invernadero.</p><p>Brooklynn- harán algo antes de dormir?</p><p>Ben- iré a ver como esta Bumpy.</p><p>Yaz- Sammy y Yo subiremos al techo para dar la última revisión por los alrededores.</p><p>Kenji- iré a tirar la basura.</p><p>Darius- bajaré a la recepción para apagar la electricidad.</p><p>Brooklynn- entonces yo bajaré los platos.</p><p>terminaron de cenar y todos se levantaron para atender los asuntos anteriormente expuestos, Darius se quedó más tiempo del que pensó desconectando la electricidad perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pensaba en cómo sus amigos se relacionaban y que pasaría entre ellos cuando no había nadie más, él podía ver las pequeñas caricias entre Yaz y Sammy o los esporádicos coqueteos entre Ben y Kenji, jamás había visto siquiera un beso entre ninguna de las 2 parejas pero había un grado de complicidad entre ellos que no lograba entender.</p><p>había pasado un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo abajo así que se alejó del mostrador y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta que llegó al tercer piso donde estaba en invernadero donde pudo ver a Kenji apoyado en la pared con una linterna mientras Ben salía del invernadero y ninguno de los 2 se había percatado de la presencia del más pequeño.</p><p>Kenji- hola cara bonita, vienes aquí seguido?</p><p>Ben se rió ante el pésimo intento de coqueteo y le quitó la linterna a Kenji.</p><p>Ben- vienes aquí seguido? de verdad?</p><p>Kenji- estás riéndote, es una victoria.</p><p>Ben- como sigue tu hombro?</p><p>Kenji- con un gran moretón pero un poco mejor.</p><p>Ben- tienes que ser más cuidadoso y dejar de subirte a los árboles.</p><p>Kenji- lo se.</p><p>Ben- Sammy me dijo que estuviste revisando habitaciones últimamente, algo interesante?</p><p>Kenji le dio una sonrisa como respuesta antes de pasarle el brazo por sobre los hombros.</p><p>Kenji- porque no subimos y lo averiguas.</p><p>Ben- tan bien te fue?</p><p>Kenji- estás de ánimo para jugar?</p><p>Ben- si pero me daré una ducha primero y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.</p><p>Kenji- lo que tu digas, te espero en mi cuarto.</p><p>Darius se dio cuenta de que ambos chicos se estaban acercando a la escalera y se ocultó tras los barrotes hasta que voy a ambos perderse escaleras arriba, el chico volvió a su cuarto pensando en lo que acababa de ver, fue extraño para el verlos así, cuando estaban los demás esos 2 se limitaban a bromas y algunos coqueteos pero no más allá, intentó dejar de pensar en eso y se va a la cama.</p><p>Los días pasaron y Darius no podía quitarse la curiosidad frente a lo que había presenciado, tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando pero nada más allá de eso, apenas había comenzado con el porno un par de meses antes de quedar atrapado en la isla y no es como que hubiera logrado ver mucho ya que se concentró en ganar el videojuego para poder entrar al campamento, ver a Ben y Kenji interactuar durante el día lo estresaba ya que esas interacciones se limitan a cosas sumamente burdas y a coqueteos pequeños por lo que tomó una decisión impulsada por esa misma curiosidad, intentaría ver un poco más.</p><p>El chico estuvo más atento a esos 2 durante los siguientes días hasta que por fin tuvo éxito, ya estaba oscureciendo y ellos 3 eran los únicos en el hotel ya que las chicas habían salido a reunir provisiones, Ben y Kenji estaban solos en la cocina organizando la comida para congelar, Darius había tardado menos de lo previsto en cargar los bastones por los que podía observar desde la recepción por la puerta que había quedado entreabierta con tranquilidad, Kenji cortaba la carne y la limpiaba mientras Ben las empaquetaba para meterla al congelador.</p><p>Ben- no importa cuantas veces la toque, la textura de la carne sigue dándome asco.</p><p>Kenji- no decías lo mismo la otra noche.</p><p>Ben le arrojó un rábano al pelinegro directo en la cabeza, Kenji se frotó la cabeza mientras se reía del sonrojado chico frente a él.</p><p>Ben- baboso.</p><p>Kenji- no te enojes, solo fue una bromita.</p><p>Kenji dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa de metal y se lavó las manos antes de acercarse al rubio por detrás para pasarle los brazos por la cintura del más pequeño apoyando sus manos en la mesa tras de él.</p><p>Ben- eres un idiota.</p><p>Kenji- y tú eres lindo.</p><p>Ben se volteo para quedar cara a cara con Kenji mientras levantaba un ceja, Kenji le dio una bonita sonrisa ganando la batalla, Ben negó con la cabeza antes de apoyar los brazos en los hombros del más alto.</p><p>Kenji- que bonitos ojos tienes.</p><p>Ben- de verdad tienes que cambiar tus frases de coqueteo.</p><p>Kenji se inclinó para unir sus labios en un beso sencillo para luego alejarse un poco.</p><p>Kenji- ya no estas molesto?</p><p>Ben- cállate y ven aquí.</p><p>Kenji volvió a atacar los labios del más bajo mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, el pelinegro profundizó el beso un poco más pasando la lengua lentamente por el labio inferior del rubio como pidiendo permiso para entrar a lo que este abrió un poco la boca permitiéndole al chico entrar, Darius pudo ver el feroz beso desde la puerta y sintió sus mejillas arder con la escena frente a sus ojos, podía ver la necesidad, el consuelo y la chispa que había entre ambos, estaba tan concentrado en ver a sus amigo que por accidente golpeó una escoba que estaba cerca de la puerta haciéndola caer, ambos chicos se separaron de inmediato sobresaltados por el sonido, Kenji tomó el cuchillo de la mesa y ambos se acercaron a la puerta, la abrieron para encontrar a Darius recogiendo la escoba y ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.</p><p>Kenji- hermano casi nos das un ataque, pensamos que eras un estúpido dinosaurio.</p><p>Darius- lamento haberlos asustado, termine de cargar los bastones y vine a revisar las cámaras de seguridad de los jardines y por accidente tire la escoba.</p><p>Ben- por favor, la próxima vez que pase al menos di que eres tú.</p><p>Darius- lo prometo y de verdad no quise asustarlos.</p><p>Kenji- está bien, iremos a terminar de congelar la comida.</p><p>Darius- necesitan ayuda?</p><p>Kenji- claro, aun tenemos que congelar los vegetales así que podrías ayudarnos con eso.</p><p>Los 3 entraron a la cocina para continuar con su trabajo, tardaron casi 2 horas pero congelaron todo lo necesario para tener comida abundante para 3 semanas y dejaron fuera lo necesario para hacer la cena y el desayuno, Sammy dijo que se encargaría de la cena al volver así que dejaron todo preparado para ella y subieron las escaleras para sentarse en la sala donde acostumbraban cenar.</p><p>Kenji- estoy cansado.</p><p>Darius- también yo.</p><p>Ben- creen que alguna vez volvamos a casa?</p><p>Darius- no lo se.</p><p>Ben- extraño a mis padres y a mis hermanos.</p><p>Kenji- creí que no te llevabas bien con tus hermanos.</p><p>Ben- son unos idiotas pero aun así los extraño.</p><p>Darius- también extraño a mi hermano y a mi mamá.</p><p>Kenji- sonaría muy loco si dijera que de alguna forma no quiero volver?</p><p>Ben- de qué hablas?</p><p>Kenji- no se lo digan a las chicas.</p><p>Darius- claro que no pero por que sientes que quieres quedarte?</p><p>Kenji- en casa estoy solo todo el tiempo y aquí... están ustedes, sé que estamos en peligro todo el tiempo pero somos un equipo y jamás había tenido algo así.</p><p>Ben- si salimos de aquí... no tiene porque dejar de ser así, no estaremos juntos todo el tiempo pero... seguiremos siendo un equipo y no vamos a dejarte solo.</p><p>Kenji- gracias.</p><p>Darius- Ben tiene razón, somos tus amigos y hemos vivido cosas importantes juntos, no vamos a separarnos fácilmente.</p><p>Ben- y si no podemos vernos en persona podemos usar skype o algo así.</p><p>En ese momento las 3 chicas aparecieron con la cena para los 6, se sentaron junto a los chicos y el tema cambió drásticamente, la cena transcurrió en paz y al terminar limpiaron el lugar y 4 de ellos volvieron a sus habitaciones, Ben se había ofrecido para bajar los platos para aprovechar de ver a Bumpy antes de dormir.</p><p>El rubio ya se encontraba en el piso donde estaban las habitaciones, pasó por la sala encontrándose con el pelinegro mirando por la ventana muy metido en sí mismo lo cual lo preocupó un poco, se acercó con cuidado hasta quedar a su lado y abrazó su brazo derecho.</p><p>Kenji- hola, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.</p><p>Ben- estás bien?</p><p>Kenji- si, solo estaba pensando en lo que hablamos hace un rato.</p><p>Ben- estás preocupado por volver a estar solo todo el tiempo?</p><p>Kenji- no es preocupación, se siente diferente.</p><p>Ben- tal vez es angustia.</p><p>Kenji- creo que si.</p><p>Ben- mira, no se si quieres continuar con esta extraña cosa que tenemos al volver pero... seguiremos siendo amigos y te prometo que... nos vamos a separarnos o al menos yo no voy a dejarte solo, ustedes también son mis primeros amigos y no tengo ninguna intención de alejarme de ustedes.</p><p>Kenji miró al rubio y dio una dulce sonrisa antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre la del más bajo.</p><p>Kenji- gracias, significa mucho y sobre esto tal vez tengamos futuro si lo intentamos en casa, al menos a mi me gusta pasar tiempo contigo más allá del tiempo que pasamos teniendo sexo.</p><p>Ben vio una silueta volar cerca del hotel y sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba, estaba seguro de que ahora le tendría terror a los pájaros grandes, sujeto con un poco de fuerza el brazo del mayor mientras daba un paso otras.</p><p>Ben- creo que deberíamos alejarnos de la ventana, no quiero caer al vacío otra vez.</p><p>Kenji tomó la mano del rubio y lo guió a su habitación, se acurrucaron juntos sobre la cama antes de hablar otra vez sin darse cuenta de un par de ojos marrones que los miraban desde la oscuridad del armario.</p><p>Darius había salido de su habitación para asegurarse de que Ben hubiera vuelto sano y salvo y se encontró con la escena de ambos chicos abrazados junto a la ventana, volvió a su habitación pero no se fue a la cama como la otra noche, su habitación con la de Kenji compartían el armario al igual como la hacían la habitación de Ben con la de Sammy y la de Yaz con la de Brook, las habían escogido así por si había alguna emergencia para escapar con más facilidad, se escabulló silenciosamente dentro del armario y empujo un poco la otra puerta permitiéndole observar todo sin que los 2 chicos pudieran verlo presa de la curiosidad, las hormonas y la exploración.</p><p>Ben- jamás pensé terminar así con alguien.</p><p>Kenji- tener un más que amigo en una isla llena de dinosaurios? cómo es que nunca lo tuviste como posibilidad?</p><p>Ben le dio un golpe en el brazo mientras una pequeña risa escapaba de sus labios.</p><p>Ben- payaso.</p><p>Kenji le saco la lengua al rubio a lo que este respondió acercándose para unirse en un beso, no era como el beso feroz que Darius vio en la cocina, Kenji subió su mano de la cama hasta la nuca del rubio y apretó un poco el agarre en el cabello mientras Ben daba suaves caricias en el rostro del más alto, se separaron luego de unos segundo unidos por un hilo de saliva.</p><p>Kenji- estar contigo es lindo.</p><p>Ben- a mi también me gusta estar contigo.</p><p>Kenji- quieres intentar algo nuevo?</p><p>Ben- que tienes en mente?</p><p>Kenji- solo confía en mí, te prometo que te gustará.</p><p>Ambos chicos se quitaron las camiseta, una enorme mancha púrpura se veía en el hombre izquierdo de Kenji, Darius hizo una mueca ante esto, se veía muy mal y estaba seguro que debía doler, luego de que ambas camisetas quedarán tiradas en alguna parte de la habitación las siguieron los zapatos, los calcetines y los jeans dejando solo los boxers en cada uno, Kenji salto sobre la cama haciendo que Ben soltara una risa mientras rebota a su lado.</p><p>Ben- un día harás eso y te darás un buen golpe en la cabeza con el respaldo de la cama.</p><p>Kenji- y tu cuidaras de mi golpe como siempre lo haces.</p><p>Ben- si.</p><p>Kenji- listo para jugar?</p><p>Ben- tienes lo necesario?</p><p>Kenji- claro que si, te sorprendería la cantidad de paquetes de condones que hay en este hotel y encontré 2 botellas de vaselina.</p><p>Ben- en tu cajón solo hay una.</p><p>Kenji- tengo que compartir con Yaz, ella me entrega los condones de las habitaciones que encuentra y yo le doy la mitad de lo que sirva de lubricante.</p><p>Ben- estoy impresionado, es muy ingenioso.</p><p>Kenji- estás listo?</p><p>Ben- claro que si.</p><p>Kenji- quieres estirarte tú o puedo hacerlo yo?</p><p>Ben- tu lo haces mejor.</p><p>Kenji- entonces ven aquí.</p><p>Ben se acercó al pelinegro para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él para volver a encontrarse en un beso feroz, Darius podía ver las manos de Kenji subir y bajar por el cuerpo de Ben mientras este temblaba bajo los toques, sintió como la tensión se juntaba en sus pantalones al ver a la pareja comenzar a tocarse, de un segundo a otro pudo oír un gemido intenso salir de la garganta del rubio cuando Kenji subió las caderas violentamente chocando con la pelvis del más bajo y eso dio un golpe directo en sus pantalones.</p><p>Kenji sujeto los muslos de Ben para dar la vuelta dejándolo abajo, se acomodo entre las piernas de Ben y sacudió las caderas otra vez haciendo que el rubio arqueara la espalda, el pelinegro atacó el cuello de Ben con besos y chupetones con al intención de dejar esas marcas violetas que tan bien le quedaban mientras su mano derecha subía del muslo al pezón apretándolo ligeramente haciendo al rubio babear.</p><p>Darius podía sentir como se le formaba una erección y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, no quería tocarse porque a quienes estaba viendo eran sus amigos, no debería estar ahí para empezar y mucho menos masturbarse, escucho un pequeño alboroto y volvió a mirar al frente para ver a Kenji inclinado en la cama buscando algo en un cajón, sacó de él una botella no muy grande y un pequeño envase brillante de color rojo, arrojo ambas cosas a la cama para luego quitarle los boxers a Ben de un tirón, se levanto un poco y se quito los suyos para arrojar ambos boxers en alguna parte del piso, Darius no podía creer lo que estaba frente a el y quedo aun mas impactado al ver lo que seguía, Kenji volvió a colocarse entre la piernas del rubio y vertió un poco del contenido de la botella en sus dedos para luego meter uno dentro del rubio.</p><p>Ben- no tienes que hacerlo tan lento, no pasó mucho desde la última vez.</p><p>Kenji rio ante eso.</p><p>Kenji- que le pasó al chico tímido que se sonrojaba tan solo por un beso?</p><p>Ben- lo pervertiste durante 2 meses hasta llegar a donde estamos.</p><p>Kenji le dio una sonrisa antes de meter un segundo dedo para hacer tijeras dentro mientras el de ojos azules soltaba suspiros, el asiático metió el tercero y comenzó a simular embestidas y con esto Darius se rindió, desabotono sus jeans en silencio y los bajó hasta sus muslos comenzando a pasar sus dedos por sobre su ropa interior.</p><p>Kenji- listo.</p><p>Ben- no me gusta esa sonrisa, que planeas?</p><p>Kenji- hacerte gritar.</p><p>Kenji se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama mientras Ben lo miraba con una ceja levantada.</p><p>Kenji- será divertido.</p><p>Ben- eso espero.</p><p>Kenji- 2 meses y lo has disfrutado.</p><p>Ben- bien, que quieres que haga?</p><p>Kenji- acuéstate y sujeta tus piernas contra tu pecho.</p><p>Ben- que? olvídalo, es demasiado vergonzoso.</p><p>Kenji- de que te avergüenzas? solo somos tu y yo.</p><p>Ben- estoy demasiado expuesto y eso me pone nervioso.</p><p>Kenji- confías en mi?</p><p>Ben- si.</p><p>Kenji- sabes que voy a cuidar de ti.</p><p>Ben- esta bien, lo intentare pero date prisa.</p><p>Ben soltó un suspiro y se recostó en la cama y con la cara roja de vergüenza llevo sus piernas hasta su pecho mientras el pelinegro abría el condón y se lo colocaba para luego derramar un poco de vaselina sobre su mano y masturbarse un par de veces, se acercó y bajo la asombrada mirada de Ben y Darius tomó las pantorrillas del rubio y subió una hasta colocarla sobre su hombro pero cuando estaba por colocar la otra el rubio lo interrumpió.</p><p>Ben- no podemos hacerlo, tu hombro está lastimado.</p><p>Kenji- al diablo mi hombro.</p><p>Ben- Kenji estoy hablando enserio.</p><p>Kenji- puedo con esto.</p><p>Ben- estás seguro? no quiero que te lastimes más.</p><p>Kenji- si, no te preocupes, estaré bien.</p><p>antes de que Ben pudiera decir otra cosa Kenji soltó su pantorrilla para sujetar su miembro y alinearlo con la entrada del rubio para comenzar a entrar, Ben soltó sus piernas para agarrar las sábanas de la cama, se movió con cuidado hasta que Ben lo tomo hasta la empuñadura, Kenji sujeto otra vez la pantorrilla del rubio y la colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo logrando llegar un poco más profundo dentro del chico lo que lo hizo soltar un gemido gutural.</p><p>El chico escondido en el armario estaba hipnotizado por la posición en la que el pelinegro mantenía al más pequeño, podía ver el placer en la cara del rubio al tener al otro chico dentro de él, metió su mano dentro de su ropa interior para comenzar a tocarse.</p><p>Kenji- listo?</p><p>Ben- s...si.</p><p>Kenji apoyó las manos en la cama a los lados del rubio y comenzó las embestidas rítmicas, lentas y profundas, un gemido profundo salió de la garganta de Kenji luego de un par de embestidas haciendo estragos en Ben y en Darius, el pequeño intruso había comenzado a masturbarse e intentaba ocultar los pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca.</p><p>Kenji- vamos bebe... gime..para mi.</p><p>Ben dejó salir un gemido desesperado ante el apodo, Kenji acelero un poco el ritmo golpeando directo en la próstata del rubio haciéndolo gritar su nombre.</p><p>Ben- ahh... tenemos..ah. que ...cambiar...</p><p>Kenji- ..por..que?</p><p>Ben- mi...cortes...duelen un...poco...ahhh.</p><p>Kenji bajo la pierna de su hombro izquierdo pero mantuvo la otra en su lugar, acordó la pierna de Ben en su cadera y empujo con fuerza golpeando otra vez ese punto preciso dentro del chico.</p><p>Kenji- mejor?</p><p>Ben- si...esto es...ahhh..</p><p>Kenji se inclinó hacia adelante dando una profunda estocada mientras unía sus labios con los de Ben, este solto las sabanas para llevar las manos al rostro del más alto acariciándolo.</p><p>Entre las sombras de la habitación podían escucharse pequeños gemidos eclipsados por el éxtasis de la pareja, Darius había tenido que recargar su peso en la pared del armario ya que le temblaban las rodillas, esta era una de las pocas veces que se había masturbado y nunca se había sentido así, sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora y que no aguantaría mucho mas con aquel espectáculo frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Ben- ahh.. es...increíble..ahhh</p><p>Kenji- lo..se...</p><p>Ben- dame...mas...te necesito...ahh..</p><p>Kenji- todo... lo pidas bebe..</p><p>El ritmo de la penetración se volvió caótico, la cama chillaba y la cabecera golpeaba la pared con cada golpe de la pelvis del mayor, Kenji se inclinó otra vez para entrelazar sus dedos con los del rubio mientras Ben se acercaba para besar al más alto otra vez, ese beso fue suficiente para que Darius llegará a su límite, dejo que el viscoso líquido blanco cayera sobre su mano al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido particularmente alto pero pareció ser eclipsado por el alboroto que los otros 2 tenían, Ben gemía y suspiraba en la boca de Kenji debido a que ya estaba cerca del orgasmo y Kenji lo sabía.</p><p>Kenji- estoy cerca...</p><p>Ben- yo... no aguanto...</p><p>Kenji- solo un... poco más.</p><p>Kenji dio un par de golpes más directo en la próstata del más pequeño hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, el esperma del rubio cubrió sus estómagos mientras el del pelinegro llenaba el látex que cubría su miembro, bajo la pierna del rubio de su hombro y se dejó caer sobre él con un suspiro.</p><p>Kenji- eso fue increíble.</p><p>Ben miró al chico a los ojos con una chispa en ellos, llevo sus manos al rostro del más alto para luego tirar de él en un beso lleno de aprecio, jamás se besaban después de tener sexo pero esa vez era diferente, Kenji correspondió el beso con el mismo sentimiento que el mas pequeño, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos.</p><p>Kenji le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de él con cuidado haciendo que el rubio soltara un último gemido, se levantó para arrojarle una camiseta a Ben para que se limpiara, se quito el condón, lo hizo un nudo y lo arrojó a la basura para volver a la cama con el rubio, este le entregó la camiseta para que también pudiera limpiarse, el asiático se limpió y se recostó junto al otro chico.</p><p>Kenji- nunca me habías besado después del sexo.</p><p>Ben- lo se.</p><p>Kenji- eso significa algo?</p><p>Ben- que te mentí y que no sabría que hacer si quieres terminar con esto al volver.</p><p>Kenji- no quiero que esto termine.</p><p>Ben- no lo digas solo por esto.</p><p>Kenji- no lo hago, de verdad me gusta esto y creo que podríamos intentarlo... de forma oficial.</p><p>Ben- de verdad?</p><p>Kenji- claro que si, que dices? saldrías conmigo?</p><p>Ben- por supuesto que sí.</p><p>Ben se acurruco entre los brazos del pelinegro para poder dormir mientras el pelinegro le acaricia la espalda haciendo que el rubio se relajara al punto de luchar para estar despierto.</p><p>Ben- me gustas.</p><p>Kenji- y tú también a mi.</p><p>Ben- buenas noches.</p><p>Kenji- hasta mañana.</p><p>Darius vio toda la escena sintiéndose mal por invadir la privacidad de sus amigos de esa forma pero sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando Kenji se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertar al rubio y se acercó al armario, no alcanzó a huir cuando Kenji abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.</p><p>Kenji- me explicas que haces aquí o quieres que lo deduzca yo mismo?</p><p>Darius- yo.... yo..</p><p>Kenji- amigo de verdad? no deberías espiar a los demás cuando hacen estas cosas.</p><p>Darius- lo se y de verdad lo siento...yo.. yo solo...no pude evitarlo..</p><p>Kenji- mira, entiendo que estás comenzando con esto pero tienes que controlarte, sabes como se pondrá Ben si se estera? se volverá loco de vergüenza y se ocultara en su cuarto bajo las mantas por el resto del tiempo que estemos aquí.</p><p>Darius- de verdad lo siento mucho...cómo... cómo supiste que estaba aquí?</p><p>Kenji- escuche cuando gemiste, supuse que tenías que ser tú.</p><p>Darius- lo que le dijiste era verdad o solo se lo dijiste para que no se diera cuenta de que yo estaba en el armario?</p><p>Kenji- lo dije de verdad, me gusta y quiero seguir con él pero no cambies el tema, no puedes masturbarte mirando a tus amigos así, es aterrador.</p><p>Darius- lo lamento, es solo que... no sabía qué hacer, quería saber un poco más sobre esto... la curiosidad no me dejo parar... y ustedes tienen algo...increíble.</p><p>Kenji dio un suspiro de resignación antes de mirar otra vez al chico que estaba escondido hecho un desastre, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, arrepentimiento en los ojos y semen en la mano.</p><p>Kenji- es la última vez que nos espías.</p><p>Darius- lo prometo.</p><p>Kenji- mañana hablare con Yaz para decirle que también necesitarás condones por si acaso, la curiosidad en esto no es mala pero hay que saber hasta qué punto seguirla.</p><p>Darius- estás molesto?</p><p>Kenji- si pero confío en que no lo harás otra vez, sé que no eres una mala persona ni un pervertido pero tienes que aprender a controlar tus hormonas, si estas caliente hazte una paja en tu cuarto y listo, no espíes a los demás teniendo sexo.</p><p>Darius- lo prometo.</p><p>Kenji- mira, si quieres hablar sobre esto podemos hacerlo mañana, si tienes preguntas o algo así, no lo se todo pero al menos puedo guiarte en algunas cosas.</p><p>Darius- eso no... no estaría tan mal.</p><p>Kenji- ahora vete a dormir y no quiero volver a encontrarte espiando en el armario.</p><p>Darius- lo prometo, nunca más.</p><p>Kenji- a dormir mocoso.</p><p>Darius- de nuevo lo siento mucho y buenas noches.</p><p>Darius desapareció por la otra puerta del armario mientras el pelinegro volvió a negar con la cabeza, cerró la puerta con seguro y volvió a la cama para abrazar al más pequeño e irse a dormir. Darius estaba sentado en su cama pensando en que Kenji le había dicho, con esto realmente había aprendido su lección pero de alguna forma le alegraba que él lo hubiera descubierto, sabía que estaba molesto pero se portó muy bien con él y dentro de su cabeza tenía el consuelo de que aunque ya no tenía a Brandon para guiarlo y aconsejarlo tendría a Kenji cumpliendo el rol de su hermano mayor y no podía estar mas feliz por eso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sangre de dragón parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pareja: Ben x Kenji.<br/>Advertencias _omegaverse, contenido sexual explicito.<br/>Au_ Fantasy au.</p><p>Antes de leer esto me gustaría advertirles que este cap es la parte inicial de esta historia y según el recibimiento que tenga se realizara la continuación, me esforcé mucho en esto ya que es la primera vez que hago algo así y puede contener pequeños spoilers de la temporada 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El rey Akira se paseaba en sus aposentos de un lado a otro pensando en la situación que lo tenía tan angustiado, en los reinos vecinos que tenían tratados de paz con los reinos del oeste habían ocurrido ataques teniendo como blanco a los miembros más jóvenes de las familias reales, personas enmascaradas montadas en feroces dragones habían comenzado a atacar a las familias reales llevandose a los jóvenes miembros de la nobleza los cuales luego de un tiempo aparecían muertos pero esto solo ocurría en los reinos gobernados por humanos, el rumor de que los responsables eran miembros de los reinos de criaturas mágicas para terminar con los tratados de paz se estaba extendiendo como las llamas causando pánico pero algo le decía al rey que los rumores no era cierto, había algo raro en todo eso, lo que llevaba al rey Akira a la difícil decisión que estaba por tomar.</p><p>se escucharon golpes en la puerta del rey a lo cual este autorizó la entrada a su estimada comandante de la guardia del castillo.</p><p>Roxy- buenos días su alteza. </p><p>Akira- buenos días Roxy.</p><p>Roxy- mi rey, el príncipe y la reina lo esperan en el salón del trono.</p><p>Akira- gracias Roxy, no perdamos más tiempo y bajemos.</p><p>El hombre bajó las escaleras y recorrió parte del castillo hasta llegar a la sala del trono donde su hijo y su esposa lo esperaban, se sentó junto a su esposa y le dio una mirada algo seria.</p><p>Candy- que ocurre?</p><p>Akira- creo que no tenemos más opciones.</p><p>Candy- estas seguro? realmente no hay otra forma?</p><p>Akira- no.</p><p>Kenji- de que estan hablando?</p><p>Akira- creo que sabes lo que está ocurriendo en los reinos cercanos.</p><p>Kenji- los ataques?</p><p>Akira- si, hemos estado buscando formas de mantenerte a salvo y llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor que podemos hacer es sacarte de aquí.</p><p>Kenji- que quieres decir?</p><p>Akira- los reinos del oeste no han sido atacados y he recibido la oferta de un viejo amigo de recibirte hasta que podamos hacer algo con los ataques.</p><p>Kenji- alto, alto, alto, quieres enviarme a uno de los reinos del oeste? a quien me entregaras? a las brujas o a los hombres lobo para que me coman o me maten.</p><p>Candy- no seas dramático hijo, te enviaremos al reino de las sirenas en las montañas.</p><p>Kenji- creo que las sirenas viven en el mar y por lo que se yo no puedo respirar bajo el agua.</p><p>Akira- las sirenas son semiacuáticas hijo, al salir del agua sus colas se desvanecen y obtienen piernas igual que nosotros, conservan algunas características en ambos ambientes como escamas en algunas partes del cuerpo y ciertos patrones de colores en la piel pero logran funcionar tanto en tierra como en el agua, el reino de las sirenas es un lugar hermoso que está entre las montañas y su castillo está esculpido en las enormes rocas de las montañas conectando cascadas, pozas de agua y un enorme lago en la base del castillo.</p><p>Kenji- no me importa que tan lindo sea el lugar, no me voy a ninguna parte.</p><p>Akira- aquí nadie te está preguntando Kenji.</p><p>Candy- no vas a irte solo, Darius irá como tu acompañaran.</p><p>Kenji- tanto me odian para deshacerse de mí de esta forma?</p><p>Candy- te amamos y es por eso que te enviaremos lejos, no queremos perderte ni que corras peligro y los reinos del oeste no han sido blancos de los ataques, queremos protegerte.</p><p>Kenji suspiro rendido, no había forma de que pudiera convencer a sus padres de que lo dejaran quedarse en su hogar.</p><p>Kenji- me llevó a Sammy también, no quiero morir envenenado con la comida de sirena.</p><p>Akira- como quieras, se irán dentro de una semana.</p><p>Kenji- cuanto tiempo estare ahi?</p><p>Candy- hasta que logremos detener los ataques.</p><p>Akira- iremos contigo al reino de las sirenas, dejaremos a Grant a cargo del reino por unos días.</p><p>Kenji- yo...bien pero volveré a penas esto termine.</p><p>Candy- claro que lo harás, eres nuestro hijo.</p><p>Akira- debo enviar la carta con la respuesta para que llegue mañana y tengan tiempo para prepararse.</p><p>con esto el hombre volvió a sus aposentos por la carta para luego entregarla a Roxy para que se encargará de enviarla, ella era su soldado de confianza y podía contar con ella ciegamente, cuando la morena salió de la habitación con la carta el hombre tuvo tiempo para pensar un poco más, estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su único hijo y estaba dispuesto a enviarlo lejos para mantenerlo con vida, Kenji era su pequeño príncipe y el futuro de su reino, a él y a su amada esposa les lastimaba el corazón pero era la única forma de mantenerlo a salvo.</p><p>A la tarde siguiente la carta arribo al reino de las sirenas, el reino era un lugar próspero que irradiaba belleza, la familia real era verdaderamente estimada por su pueblo ya que se gobernaba con respeto y humanidad aunque dicha familia había pasado por una gran tragedia, el rey había muerto hace 7 años cuando su reina estaba embarazada de los pequeños trillizos del reino, la gobernante se casó 2 años después con su consejero para ayudarle a mantener el reino bajo control y para que sus hijos tuvieran otra figura paterna, no era un matrimonio basado en el amor carnal pero les funcionaba a ambos.</p><p>un mensajero entró al salón del trono para entregarle la carta al rey y abandonó la habitación.</p><p>Simon- mi querida reina, tal parece que tendremos compañía en el castillo por un tiempo.</p><p>Andrea- de verdad?</p><p>Simon- así es, Akira enviará a su hijo para mantenerlo seguro.</p><p>Andrea- podemos con 6, no creo que uno más sea un problema.</p><p>Simon- crees que a los chicos les moleste tenerlo aquí? jamás han convivido directamente con humanos y tendremos a la familia real con 2 acompañantes para el príncipe.</p><p>Andrea- talvez Will y Jacob tengan algunos conflictos con la idea pero Ben y los trillizos no tendrán mayores problemas, incluso creo que sería bueno para ellos tener humanos por aqui por un tiempo, deben conocer algo más allá de las tierras del reino.</p><p>Simon- tienes razón, creo que todos podrán sacar cosas positivas de esta experiencia.</p><p>Andrea- llamaré a los muchachos para contarles de nuestros invitados.</p><p>La reina mandó a llamar a su 6 hijos que llegaron unos 15 minutos después, los primeros en llegar fueron los 2 mayores, William de 24 y Jacob de 20, unos minutos después entraron Ben con los trillizos, Ben tenía 17 mientras que Gray, Maisie y Timmy tenían 6, los 6 se colocaron frente a la pareja esperando que les contaran el motivo de la reunión.</p><p>Ben- pasó algo? no es muy común que nos junten a todos.</p><p>Simon- la verdad los reunimos para comentarles algo importante.</p><p>Jacob- por favor que no sea que van a tener un bebe, ya somos demasiados príncipes en este lugar.</p><p>Andrea- Jacob, no seas maleducado y si ese fuera el caso habría esperado una reacción diferente.</p><p>Simon- dentro de unos días tendremos invitados y 3 de ellos se quedarán por un tiempo con nosotros.</p><p>Timmy- y quienes son? tener invitados es aburrido.</p><p>Simon- una familia real de los reinos del norte, el príncipe se quedará con nosotros junto con 2 acompañantes.</p><p>Jacob- humanos? no vamos a recibir humanos, nos cazaron como bestias por siglos.</p><p>Simon- no todos los humanos son malos, este príncipe está en peligro y su padres me ha demostrado su valentía y su honor peleando junto a mi en el campo de batalla.</p><p>William- que un padre sea leal no significa que su hijo lo sea también.</p><p>Ben- llevamos siglos peleando con los humanos… creo que ya es momento de que eso termine, deberíamos darle una oportunidad a esta familia y al príncipe de mostrarnos que los humanos no son monstruos, además tenemos acuerdos de paz con ellos. </p><p>Maisie- yo quiero conocer a los humanos.</p><p>Timmy- también yo.</p><p>Gray- los humanos suenan interesantes.</p><p>Andrea- somos criaturas nobles y la paz es nuestro objetivo, este chico necesita un lugar seguro y nosotros se lo brindaremos.</p><p>Jacob- por qué no mejor nos arrancamos las escamas y se las entregamos nosotros mismos? digo para ahorrar tiempo.</p><p>Andrea- Jacob ya basta.</p><p>Simon- puedo ver que 4 de 6 están de acuerdo con esto pero me gustaria la aprobación de todos ustedes.</p><p>William- no creo que sea una buena idea pero si no tenemos otra opción supongo que podremos tener al humano con nosotros por un tiempo.</p><p>Jacob- los mantendremos vigilados y si vemos algo sospechoso se largan.</p><p>Andrea- bien pero quiero que todos pongan de su parte para esto, ustedes 2 se comportaran de forma cortés con los invitados, Ben tendrá que intentar controlar mejor sus poderes y no quiero nada de travesuras de ustedes 3 ni quiero que jueguen con sus poderes dentro del castillo.</p><p>Ben- intentare hacerlo pero no es como que los use a propósito.</p><p>Maisie- cero travesuras? ni una chiquita?</p><p>Andrea- solo den su mayor esfuerzo para dar una buena impresión, todos ustedes son buenos chicos y me gustaría que nuestros visitantes vean lo mismo que nuestro pueblo ve en sus príncipes y su princesa.</p><p>William- lo intentaremos.</p><p>Simon- muchas gracias chicos.</p><p>la semana paso rápido para ambas familias hasta que el dia en el cual la familia Kon emprendía su viaje hacia el oeste acompañados por la guardia real, el escudero del príncipe y una asistente de cocina, el viaje fue largo y agotador para todos ya que era más de un dia de viaje para llegar a las montañas, las cristalinas cascadas de agua turquesa caían cerca del camino al momento de lograr divisarse el reino de las sirenas, Kenji, Darius y Sammy miraban por la ventana del carruaje sin poder creer la vista frente a ellos.</p><p>Sammy- este lugar es hermoso.</p><p>Darius- he leído mucho acerca de los reinos del oeste y el reino de las sirenas siempre me pareció uno de los más interesantes, las sirenas utilizan mucho diamante en sus construcciones.</p><p>Sammy- de verdad?</p><p>Darius- si, dentro del castillos tienen paredes de diamante que separan los salones de las pozas de agua de los niveles superiores, ademas lei que si bien las sirenas son pacíficas son un pueblo entrenado en el combate.</p><p>Kenji- realmente hiciste tu tarea amigo.</p><p>Darius- estas bien?</p><p>Kenji- se dan cuenta que nos trajeron a un maldito lugar lleno de bestias y no tenemos idea de cuando vamos a volver.</p><p>Sammy- creo que no deberías decir esas cosas, es grosero.</p><p>Kenji- lo se, lo se, solo estoy nervioso y molesto.</p><p>Darius- vamos, son amables si te están recibiendo aquí, además muy pocas personas tienen la oportunidad de conocer los reinos de criaturas mágicas.</p><p>Sammy- y nosotros vinimos a cuidarte, no vamos a dejarte solo aquí ni a dejar que comas comida envenenada.</p><p>Kenji- gracias.</p><p>Dentro del castillos los cuartos de los invitados ya estaban preparados al igual que un enorme banquete y la familia real estaba reunida en el salón del trono terminando de hablar los últimos detalles.</p><p>Andrea- bien chicos, necesito a William y a Jacob con nosotros aquí para la presentación oficial, Ben y los trillizos deben esperar hasta la cena para presentarse.</p><p>Timmy- y porque nosotros no podemos estar aquí? queremos conocer a los humanos.</p><p>Simon- porque estos son asuntos oficiales de la corte y ninguno de ustedes 4 tiene 18 aun por lo que no pueden participar aún en estas cosas.</p><p>Maisie- eso no es justo.</p><p>Ben- lo se pero tienen razón, vamos chicos.</p><p>Gray- si no hacemos ruido podemos quedarnos?</p><p>Andrea- vamos pequeños, conocen como funciona esto.</p><p>Jacob- le cambió mi lugar a cualquiera de ustedes.</p><p>Andrea- suficiente muchachos, es hora de que ustedes salgan de aquí.</p><p>Ben- nos vemos después, vámonos niños.</p><p>El rubio salió del salón mientras Gray sujetaba su mano y Timmy con Maisie salían corriendo por la puerta, el rubio tenía un lazo más fuerte con sus hermanos pequeños que con los 2 mayores, el era un omega con un sentido maternal bastante potente e intentaba ser un buen modelo omega para Gray, cuando dejaron la habitación Maisie lo sujeto de la manga de su camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo por lo pasillos escaleras arriba.</p><p>Ben- y ustedes a donde me llevan?</p><p>Maisie- vamos a espiarlos desde las pozas del pasillo.</p><p>Ben- nos meteremos en problemas.</p><p>Timmy- por favor, no estaremos en la sala de trono, solo veremos por los ventanales del pasillo cuando termine la reunión y podremos ver a los humanos.</p><p>Ben- primero, no pueden seguir tratandolos de humanos todo el tiempo o sería grosero y segundo, piensan hacer todo esto por personas que conoceremos de todas formas unas horas después?</p><p>Maisie- vamos, no tienes nada de curiosidad?</p><p>Ben- claro que la tengo pero…</p><p>Gray- por favor… solo será una miradita, nadie se dará cuenta de que estamos ahí, miraremos desde arriba.</p><p>Ben no podía contra esos 3.</p><p>Ben- bien pero rápido y sin que nadie nos descubra o nos meteremos en problemas, entendido?</p><p>los 3 niños asintieron con una sonrisa y subieron junto con su hermano mayor hasta la poza principal que daba al pasillo principal del castillo por un enorme ventanal de diamante y saltaron dentro del agua para dejar que sus colas aparecieran sin problemas.</p><p>mientras los 4 hermanos se preparaban para su espionaje la familia invitada estaba entrando por las puertas del palacio, todos a excepción del rey miraban con asombro el interior del hermoso castillo, el lugar estaba lleno de cristal y diamante, la luz invadía cada habitación y el agua que podía observar en múltiples lugares hacían que el lugar se viera aún más mágico, un soldado los guió hasta el salón del trono donde 4 miembros de la familia real los esperaban.</p><p>Simon- Akira Kon, han pasado años viejo amigo.</p><p>Akira- Simon Masrani, has envejecido amigo.</p><p>Ambos se acercaron para encontrarse en un abrazo.</p><p>Simon- es realmente un placer verte otra vez.</p><p>Akira- lo mismo digo, no sabes como te agradezco que reciban a Kenji.</p><p>Simon- no hay problema.</p><p>ambos se alejaron para realizar las correspondientes presentaciones.</p><p>Simon- familia Kon, me gustaría presentarles a la reina Andrea y a 2 de los príncipes, William y Jacob.</p><p>Akira- es un placer conocerlos mi reina y estimados príncipes.</p><p>Andrea- el placer es todo nuestro rey Akira, la protección de nuestro hijos es lo más importante para todo padre y si podemos ayudar en eso estaremos encantados de hacerlo.</p><p>Akira- junto a mi viajan mi hijo Kenji, mi reina Candy y 2 de nuestro confiables súbditos escogidos por mi hijo.</p><p>Ambos chicos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia ante los presentes.</p><p>Kenji- muchas gracias por recibirme, él es mi escudero Darius y mi cocinera Sammy, son mis acompañantes de confianza y les aseguro que no causarán problemas mientras estemos aquí.</p><p>Andrea- espero que todos disfruten su estancia con nosotros.</p><p>Candy- debo decir que este castillo es hermoso.</p><p>William- muchas gracias mi reina, este castillo es el reflejo de nuestra cultura y de nuestras tradiciones, dentro de nuestro territorio abundan las piedras preciosas y por eso están decorando todo el castillo.</p><p>Darius- no quiero ser irrespetuoso o impertinente pero me gustaría saber si hay una posibilidad de poder aprender un poco más sobre la cultura de las sirenas.</p><p>Andrea- para nosotros será un placer enseñarles más sobre nosotros.</p><p>Simon- tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero creo que deben estar agotados y hambrientos por el viaje, nuestros cocineros han preparado un banquete para la cena y creo que sería un mejor ambiente para charlar y para que conozcan al resto de la familia real.</p><p>Candy- tiene mas hijos?</p><p>Andrea- asi es, siempre quisimos muchos niños y logramos tener 6 hijos maravillosos.</p><p>Candy- los demás son pequeños aun?</p><p>Andrea- Ben tiene 17 y mis pequeños trillizos tienen 6.</p><p>Simon- por que no pasamos al comedor para que puedan comer y conocer a los chicos?</p><p>todos comenzaron a moverse detrás del rey Simon hacia el pasillo principal sin darse cuenta que 4 figuras estaban apoyadas en el diamante observando a las personas pasar por el pasillo.</p><p>Maisie- no son tan diferentes de nosotros, crei que serian mas extraños.</p><p>Timmy- no tienen escamas en los antebrazos ni en el cuello.</p><p>Ben- que pensaban? que tienen 2 cabezas? claro que se parecen a nosotros.</p><p>Gray- crees que sean amables?</p><p>Ben- no lo se, espero que si.</p><p>Estaban muy concentrados mirando cuando el collar de Maisie se resbaló de su cuello y comenzó a hundirse en el agua y causo que los 4 entraran en pánico, sabian que si no actuaban rápido el collar pasaria junto frente a todos y se darían cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, Ben le hizo una seña a sus hermanos para que subieran mientras él nadaba para tratar de alcanzar el collar, logro alcanzarlo pero se quedo inmovil cuando vio que los invitados estaban pasando junto debajo de él, solo hacía falta que levantan un poco la cabeza para verlo, trato de no mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo hasta que vio que la mayoría de las personas habían pasado cuando su cola golpeó accidentalmente el diamante y un chico pelinegro se detuvo ante el ligero sonido, el chico era el último en pasar por el lugar y levantó la cabeza en busca de lo que había causado el sonido cuando sus ojos chocaron con la criatura más bella que había visto, el rubio le hizo una seña de que por favor guardara silencio y siguiera caminando a lo que él obedeció de inmediato sin aun poder procesar lo que había visto, el rubio nado tan rápido como pudo hasta la superficie y salió de la poza para secarse los más rápido que pudo, al terminar los 4 bajaron corriendo las escaleras hasta el comedor donde se encontraron con su familia y sus invitados sentados en la mesa.</p><p>Simon- veo que fueron a nadar para pasar el rato.</p><p>Ben- si, asi es, se nos pasó un poco la hora, lo sentimos mucho por el retraso.</p><p>Andrea- como podran ver aqui estan mis otros hijos: Ben, Maisie, Timothy y Gray.</p><p>Timmy- soy Timmy mamá.</p><p>Andrea- recuerda que cuando te presentamos frente a otras personas debemos hacerlo con tu nombre amor.</p><p>Ben- es un placer conocerlos y nos disculpamos por nuestra irrespetuosa tardanza majestades.</p><p>Kenji no podía apartar sus ojos del chico que había entrado, el azul chocó con el marrón de una forma salvaje deteniendo todo a su alrededor por un segundo hasta que todo volvió a tener movimiento, pudo ver como el rubio fue arrastrado por los 3 pequeños niños hasta un asiento justo frente a él.</p><p>Simon- muchachos, ellos son el rey Akira, la reina Candy y el príncipe Kenji acompañados por Darius y Sammy.</p><p>Ben- es un placer conocerlos a todos y esperamos hacerlos sentir bienvenidos.</p><p>Los tres pequeños les dieron una sonrisa a los presentes antes de comenzar a comer, la cena comenzó tranquila pero los invitados no podían evitar las miradas curiosas de los más pequeños de la familia real.</p><p>Maisie- los humanos pueden nadar? ustedes no tienen aletas como nosotros.</p><p>Ben- Maisie.</p><p>Candy- no te preocupes, si pequeña, los humanos podemos nada pero no todos aprenden a hacerlo.</p><p>Maisie- wow.</p><p>Timmy- y respiran bajo el agua?</p><p>Kenji- pues no pero podemos aguantar la respiración por un tiempo para poder nadar bajo el agua.</p><p>Gray- cuánto tiempo?</p><p>Kenji- la verdad no estoy seguro, jamás me he tomado el tiempo.</p><p>Akira- niños muy curiosos, es una buena cualidad.</p><p>Simon- son buenos niños.</p><p>la cena transcurrió tranquila, amena y llena de preguntas de parte de los trillizos hasta que el cielo oscureció, los 3 niños pequeños estaban cansados por tantas emociones por lo que cada uno de los mayores tuvo que hacerse cargo de uno de ellos para llevarlo a dormir.</p><p>Ben- lamentamos tener que retirarnos tan temprano pero debemos llevarlos a dormir.</p><p>William- buenas noches.</p><p>Andrea- pueden irse muchachos, buenas noches.   </p><p>Ben levantó al pequeño Gray en sus brazos mientras Jacob hacía lo mismo con Timmy y Will con Maisie y salieron del salón para llevar a los más pequeños a dormir.</p><p>Candy- se ve que son buenos chicos.</p><p>Andrea- lo son, los 2 mayores son algo sobreprotectores con los demás desde que su padre murió e intentan ser buenos alfas para cuidar a sus hermanos y Ben se preocupa de una forma muy maternal de los más pequeños.</p><p>Kenji- alfas?</p><p>Simon- es cierto, ustedes no funcionan así, nuestra especie se subdivide entre alfas, betas y omegas, no es muy complicado la verdad, los omegas puede tener bebes siendo hombre o mujeres, los betas se parecen más a los humanos y los alfas tienen la capacidad de embarazar a los omegas o las betas y al igual que los omegas puedes ser hombres o mujeres.</p><p>Darius- wow, eso aseguraría la supervivencia de su especie en múltiples escenarios, puede estar ausente un sexo pero pueden procear de igual manera, es… fascinante.</p><p>Sammy- hay algo más que diferencie a los alfas, betas y omegas?</p><p>Andrea- los omegas tienden a ser más pequeño y sumisos que los demás pero de todas formas son criaturas muy peligrosas cuando son amenazados ellos o sus crías, los alfas son algo más dominantes y un poco agresivos o protectores con sus familias y parejas pero no es tan complicado como suena, tenemos 3 alfas, 2 omegas y 1 beta y conviven muy bien, tienen sus peleas como todos los hermanos pero nada muy grave.</p><p>Darius- y tienen ciclos como los hombres lobo?</p><p>Andrea- eres un chico muy listo para saber sobre todo esto, la verdad no, no pasamos por ciclos de calor como otras especies, pero el color de las escamas depende de el sexo secundario.</p><p>Simon- los alfas son de un solo color, los betas tienen 2 o más colores y los amegas tienen 1 color base mezclado con escamas negras o blancas.</p><p>Kenji- solo los omegas tienen escamas blancas o negras?</p><p>Simon- así es.</p><p>Candy- si tienen 3 alfas y los 2 mayores lo son, quien es el tercero?</p><p>Andrea- Maisie es una alfa bastante notoria, Ben y Gray son mis pequeños omegas y Timmy es un beta.</p><p>Akira- realmente espero que no nos estemos metiendo en un tema incómodo para ustedes pero es un tema muy interesante.</p><p>Simon- no hay problema.</p><p>Candy- creo que ya es un poco tarde y deberíamos irnos a dormir, ha sido un largo dia y mañana partiremos de vuelta a nuestro reino asi que deberiamos descansar.</p><p>Andrea- sus cuartos y los de sus soldados están listos, sientanse libres de descansar y levantarse a la hora que quieran, pueden pasear por el castillo con plena libertad.</p><p>Simon- los escoltaran a sus cuartos y si ven pequeñas piscinas dentro de cada uno junto a la cama no se espanten, al ser semiacuáticos necesitamos agua de vez en cuando y los cuartos están pensados para sirenas.</p><p>Todos se levantaron de la mesa y un guardia guió a los invitados a sus habitaciones, las habitaciones de Darius, Sammy y Kenji estaban juntas por lo que luego de que los guardias se fueran se reunieron en la habitación del príncipe.</p><p>Sammy- este lugar es increíble y la comida es genial.</p><p>Kenji- está bien, es mejor de lo que pensé.</p><p>Darius- no puedo esperar a ver como son las sirenas en su forma normal.</p><p>Kenji- yo vi una.</p><p>Darius- que?</p><p>Sammy- y por qué no nos dijiste? donde la viste?</p><p>Kenji- vi al príncipe, cuando pasamos por ese pasillo con paredes de cristal y me hizo la seña de no decir nada.</p><p>Sammy- wow, y como era? son como las de los cuentos?</p><p>Kenji- no lo vi tan bien pero son diferentes a lo que me esperaba, tenia algo como pequeños dibujos a los costados de su cara, de su pecho y en la cadera de color azul brillante y su cola era azul con escamas blancas.</p><p>Darius- porque te habrá dicho que no lo dijeras? será inapropiado para ellos?</p><p>Kenji- la verdad no tengo idea.</p><p>Darius- creen que en algún momento podremos hablar con ellos en un ambiente menos formal? el príncipe Ben tiene nuestra edad y parece ser agradable a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, soy el único que se dio cuenta de que nos miraban como si de la nada fuéramos a sacar una espada y cortarles la cabeza?</p><p>Sammy- si… también lo note, tal vez solo son desconfiados con los extraños.</p><p>Kenji- espero que solo sean desconfiados, me ponen nervioso.</p><p>Darius- eres un príncipe Kenji, no es como si pudieran hacerte algo.</p><p>Kenji- aun así.</p><p>Sammy- creo que deberíamos ir a dormir para poder levantarnos temprano y recorrer el castillo, así podemos conocer un poco mejor este lugar.</p><p>Kenji- bien, pero no me dejen solo en este lugar.</p><p>Darius- buenas noches.</p><p>Sammy- adios Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- adios.</p><p>Darius y Sammy dejaron la habitación dejando a Kenji solo, el pelinegro se arrojó sobre la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día cuando las brillantes escamas azules y blancas volvieron a su mente, realmente era un criatura bella y esperaba poder llevarse bien con él, apagó la luz y se fue a dormir para poder cumplir con los planes de Sammy.</p><p>Ben acababa de dejar a Gray en su cuarto y estaba volviendo al suyo, pensaba en como el pelinegro no lo había delatado y estaba realmente agradecido por eso, tenía que dejar de hacerle caso a los trillizos, entró a su cuarto y se quitó sus guantes y su ropa para meterse a la pequeña piscina que había junto a su cama, vio como la parte inferior de su cuerpo se transformaba en una larga y delicada cola de color azul y blanco, sus antebrazos tambien se cubrieron de pequeñas escamas al igual que lo hizo la linea de su espina dorsal.</p><p>Ben- tendré que darle las gracias por no meterme en problemas.</p><p>con un suspiro se acomodo en el fondo acolchado de la piscina y se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, salió del agua para secarse y vestirse con su ropa de montar, salió del cuarto tratando de no meter mucho ruido y comenzó a escabullirse por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a los jardines junto al lago, tenía la intención de comenzar a trepar por las rocas para llegar a las cavernas cuando vio al príncipe humano con sus acompañantes y pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para agradecerle por no delatarlo, se acercó algo nervioso a los 3 chicos y hablo.</p><p>Ben- h...hola.</p><p>Sammy- hola majestad, buenos días.</p><p>Ben- no..no es necesario lo de majestad o cosas como esa, realmente preferiría algo menos formal.</p><p>Darius- esta seguro? </p><p>Ben- si, Ben es mucho mejor que alteza o majestad o lo que sea.</p><p>Kenji- entonces lo mismo para ti, los títulos lo vuelven todo más incómodo.</p><p>Ben- genial Sammy, Darius y Kenji cierto? no soy muy bueno con los nombres.</p><p>Kenji- así es.</p><p>Ben- yo… venia a darte las gracias.. por no decir nada sobre lo de ayer, se supone que como aun no tenemos 18 no podíamos estar en la reunión y los chicos querían verlos así que me convencieron de fisgonear desde el pasillo y Maisie dejó caer su collar… lo siento, estoy divagando...la cosa es que no podíamos estar ahí y nos habríamos metido en problemas si mi madre y Simon lo supieran ... gracias por no decir nada.</p><p>Kenji- no hay problema, no es como que yo me porte muy bien en casa como para andar de soplón.</p><p>Sammy- tiene razón, vive metido en problemas así que sería una hipocresía si te delatara.</p><p>Darius- nosotros tampoco diremos nada por si eso le preocupa.</p><p>Ben- gracias.</p><p>Kenji- y a donde ibas antes de vernos? a hacer algo divertido?</p><p>Ben- yo? solo… iba a las cavernas, tengo que salir temprano porque a mi madre no le gusta mucho que vaya y si lo hago más tarde pone muchos problemas por eso.</p><p>Darius- y que hay en las cavernas?</p><p>Ben- los nidos de los dragones.</p><p>Kenji- hay dragones aquí? porque subes ahí si hay dragones?</p><p>Ben- nuestro reino cría algunas razas de dragones, hace varios meses encontré un huevo a medio romper y resultó ser una cría de dragón acorazado, cuide de ella y ahora vive ahí, sigue siendo muy joven así que debo ir a ver como esta al menos 3 veces a la semana.</p><p>Darius- tú tienes un dragón? podemos ir contigo? por favor, te lo suplico, adoro los dragones.</p><p>Ben- pues..claro, solo tengan cuidado al subir.</p><p>los 4 comenzaron a caminar hasta la pared de rocas y comenzaron a escalar con cuidado, entre los 4 se ayudaron para escalar hasta que vieron una caverna no muy alta y el rubio les dijo que debían llegar ahí, subieron hasta la caverna y entraron encontrándose a un gran dragón de color azul, la bella criatura se acerco al principe de las sirenas moviendo su peligrosa cola de un lado a otro con alegria, acerco su rostro al del rubio y solto un sonido de alegria mientras el chico acariciaba su barbilla con afecto. </p><p>Ben- ella es Bumpy.</p><p>Sammy- es hermosa.</p><p>Kenji- que linda, uno de sus cuernos es más grande que el otro.</p><p>Ben- lo sé, los otros dragones acorazados la excluyen por eso, esa es una de las razones de que sea tan apegada a mi, es un dragón muy cariñoso.</p><p>Darius- dios mio, jamas habia visto un dragón de verdad… puedo tocarla?</p><p>Ben- claro.</p><p>los 3 visitantes se acercaron con cuidado al dragón para acercar las manos lentamente a este, la dragona al percatarse del gesto respondió feliz acercándose más para que pudieran acariciarla.</p><p>Kenji- wow, es… impresionante.</p><p>Ben- aun estamos practicando el vuelo, no somos muy buenos aun en eso pero practicamos cada vez que podemos.</p><p>Kenji- montas a tu dragon?</p><p>Ben- si pero aun es muy joven y los músculos de sus alas no son tan fuertes así que practicamos a baja altura.</p><p>Darius- cual es la altura máxima que han alcanzado? su coraza le dificulta el vuelo? esas púas son aerodinámicas? cuanto puede llegar a crecer?</p><p>los 4 pasaron toda la mañana en las cavernas disfrutando de la compañía de la salvaje criatura, Darius y Sammy llenaron a Ben de preguntas que el rubio intentó responder de la mejor manera posible mientras Kenji se dedicaba a mirar el increíble paisaje y a darle caricias al hermoso dragón quien pareció mostrar un interés un poco mayor en el.</p><p>Ben- creo que ya deberíamos bajar, mi madre se molestara si sabe que vine aquí.</p><p>Kenji- por que no le gusta que vengas?</p><p>Ben- ella aún desconfía un poco de la naturaleza de los dragones, aún no sabe que Bumpy es mi dragona, solo sabe que vengo a los nidos.</p><p>Kenji- gracias… por mostrarnos esto, supongo que tener esta imagen de los dragones es mucho mejor que la de ellos secuestrando personas, esto es realmente increíble.</p><p>Ben- es genial tener alguien con quien hacer estas cosas, no hago esto acompañado.</p><p>Sammy- sería muy divertido poder hacer más cosas como esta con usted mientras estemos aquí, si es que no hay problemas con eso.</p><p>Ben- me encantaría.</p><p>Bajaron por las rocas con cuidado hasta volver a los jardines.</p><p>Ben- yo debo ir cambiarme, le prometí a mi hermanos que los llevaría a nadar a la cascada de cristal, les gustaría acompañarnos?</p><p>Sammy- de verdad?</p><p>Ben- si, los 3 estaban muy emocionados por conocerlos y creo que les gustaría mucho pasar tiempo con ustedes y me disculpo de antemano si hacen preguntas inapropiadas.</p><p>Kenji- nos encantaría mucho ir con ustedes.</p><p>Ben- genial, los veo en el salón principal en 1 hora.</p><p>Kenji- no hay problema.</p><p>Ben se fue por los jardines con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta el castillo sintiéndose feliz con la interacción con los invitados del castillo, esos chicos le habían agradado mucho y esperaba poder disfrutar de su compañía por el tiempo que los 3 estuvieran en el castillo, camino por los pasillos hasta los pisos superiores y entro a su cuarto siendo recibido por sus 3 hermanos pequeños saltando sobre su cama.</p><p>Gray- BEN.</p><p>Gray salto directo a los brazos de su hermano mayor con felicidad seguido por Maisie y Timmy, los 4 terminaron en el piso riendo.</p><p>Ben- que hacen aquí? creí que estarían en sus lecciones.</p><p>Maisie- nos escondimos de Iris aquí para poder ir a la cascada.</p><p>Ben- deben dejar de atormentar a esa pobre mujer o van a causarle una crisis nerviosa.</p><p>Gray- nos llevarás a la cascada verdad?</p><p>Ben- claro que los llevaré pero tendremos que tomarlo con calma porque tendremos compañía.</p><p>Timmy- quien ira?</p><p>Ben- no querían conocer mejor a los humanos?</p><p>Maisie- iremos con los humanos? de verdad?</p><p>Ben- iremos con el príncipe y sus acompañantes pero para eso necesito que nos cambiemos a ropa cómoda pronto o dejaremos a nuestros invitados esperando.</p><p>el rubio vio a los 3 niños volar a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa para poder salir lo antes posible, se cambió a su ropa más cómoda y sacó una mochila donde metió una mantas cuando la puerta de su cuarto volvió a abrirse para dejar ver a los 3 pequeños revoltosos listos para salir.</p><p>Ben- jamas los habia visto arreglarse tan rápido.</p><p>Gray- podemos irnos ya?</p><p>Ben- pasaremos a la cocina por algunos bocadillos y luego iremos al salón principal para encontrarnos con los demás.</p><p>luego de un rato todos se encontraron en el salon.</p><p>Ben- están listos? el camino es un poco largo y van a mojarse.</p><p>Kenji- estamos listos para lo que sea.</p><p>Sammy- gracias por invitarnos.</p><p>Gray- van a nadar con nosotros? podemos mostrarles lo que hay bajo la cascada.</p><p>Sammy- nos encantaría.</p><p>Darius- les molestaria si tomo algunas notas sobre sus formas de sirena? las criaturas mágicas realmente me fascinan y me gustaría poder tomar notas de todo lo que pueda.</p><p>Ben- por mi no hay problema.</p><p>Gray- podemos ver tus notas después?</p><p>Darius- claro que si.</p><p>Ben- creo que ya deberíamos irnos o no llegaremos a tiempo.</p><p>Kenji- a tiempo para que?</p><p>Ben- cuando lleguemos allí lo sabrán.</p><p>salieron del castillo hacia las montañas por un camino de escalones de piedra, caminaron por más de una hora entre las montañas y el castillo se veía cada vez más lejos, podían ver trozos de cristal colorido en las paredes de roca haciendo que la vista del camino fuera muy bonita, los 3 chicos estaban bastante cansados por el camino en subida pero aún no se daban por vencidos.</p><p>Sammy- Ben falta mucho? creo que mis piernas no aguantaran mucho más.</p><p>Ben- faltan solo unos 10 minutos para llegar asique no se rindan.</p><p>los 3 chicos dieron su mayor esfuerzo para llegar al lugar, cuando llegaron quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la belleza del lugar, era una hermosa cascada que caía en una posa que tenía una inmensidad de cristales de colores, el agua acumulada en la posa caía en una enorme cascada hasta llegar a las aguas del lago.</p><p>Kenji- este lugar está…</p><p>Ben- apresurense o no lo verán.</p><p>los 7 trotaron para quedar más cerca de la caída de agua justo cuando el ángulo del sol hizo brillar los cristales pintando el agua y las rocas del lugar de múltiples colores.</p><p>Kenji- wow... es..</p><p>Ben- es lindo verdad?</p><p>Sammy- es impresionante.</p><p>Ben- nuestro reino está ubicado cerca de las acumulaciones de cristal y piedras preciosas, no muchos lo saben.</p><p>Timmy- hay cuevas increíbles bajo la cascada que llevan a cámaras de cristal iluminadas por pequeños tragaluces.</p><p>los trillizos se quitaron la botas y Timmy se quitó la camisa mientras sus otros 3 hermanos permanecían con sus tops de cuero, los 3 pequeños saltaron dentro del agua dejando a la vista sus coloridas colas y salpicando agua por todo el lugar.</p><p>Ben- disculpen por eso, están muy emocionados de poder pasar tiempo con ustedes y les encanta nadar.</p><p>Darius- no hay problema.</p><p>Maisie- vamos, entren de una vez para que podamos jugar.</p><p>Darius- no se quitan la ropa antes de entrar al agua?</p><p>Ben- nuestros pantalones están diseñados para adherirse a la cola para no lastimarla cuando estamos en nuestra forma de sirena y mimetizarse con ella para no esconder los colores de las escamas y los omegas y las chicas debemos utilizar estos tops para no arriesgarnos a dañar nada aquí arriba.</p><p>Sammy- entonces es normal que los chicos utilicen ropa así?</p><p>Ben- la verdad nuestra cultura es bastante permisiva con respecto a la ropa, creo que para ustedes nuestra ropa es algo reveladora y no es muy normal a su parecer que no sea exclusiva para un género pero como nuestra anatomía cambia constantemente priorizamos la comodidad, mientras mantengamos un cierto nivel de recato no importa el tipo de ropa que usemos.</p><p>Sammy- estas diciendome que si yo me quedo en ropa interior ahora mismo nadie opinaría que es inapropiado o incorrecto?</p><p>Ben- asi es, mientras te resulte cómodo y no expongas tu cuerpo en las regiones más personales no hay problema..</p><p>Ben quedo con las palabras en la boca cuando los 3 chicos comenzaron a quitarse algunas prendas para entrar al agua, su mirada se posó en la fuerte y bronceada espalda del príncipe provocandole un enorme sonrojo y obligandolo a voltearse para poder comenzar a prepararse para entrar al agua, se acercó a la orilla de la posa para meter las piernas al agua para que pareciera su larga cola para luego quitarse la camiseta y arrojarla a un lado dejando ver solo el top que tenia puesto.</p><p>Sammy saltó con su ropa interior a la laguna con la cara llena de felicidad mientras Darius iba tras ella solo con los pantalones puestos, Kenji tomó asiento junto al rubio en la misma condición de vestimenta que Darius.</p><p>Kenji- puedo preguntarte algo?</p><p>Ben- por supuesto. </p><p>Kenji- por que tienes esos patrones en tu cuerpo?</p><p>el rubio pasó los dedos por un costado de su rostro de forma involuntaria.</p><p>Ben- estos? los omegas los tenemos como algo estético para llamar la atención de los alfas aunque personalmente no me han servido de mucho.</p><p>Kenji- son… muy bonitos.</p><p>Ben- gracias, son...pequeños copos de nieve.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad? de lejos no se distinguen muy bien.</p><p>el pelinegro se acerco un poco para mirar mejor los patrones azules percatandose que realmente eran copos de nieve y se veían realmente increíbles, pudo ver como un ligero sonrojo se pintaba sobre las mejillas y la nariz de la sirena dándole una imagen realmente bella.</p><p>Kenji- wow.</p><p>Ben- quieres..nadar?</p><p>Kenji- si si.</p><p>ambos se dejaron caer dentro del agua junto con los demás, los 7 estuvieron haciendo tonterías y jugando hasta que la tarde comenzó a caer, Kenji, Darius y Sammy salieron del agua con facilidad para luego ayudar a los demás a salir del agua, Darius anotó en su libreta con lujo y detalle como se desvanecen las colas de las sirenas al estar secas, los 7 se arreglaron un poco hasta quedar decentes y Ben sacó los bocadillos y las mantas de su mochila para cubrir a sus hermanitos.</p><p>Ben- aún no logran autorregular bien su temperatura al salir del agua.</p><p>Sammy- eres un muy buen hermano mayor.</p><p>Timmy- lo es.</p><p>Gray- el mejor.</p><p>Ben- solo intento cuidar bien de ellos pero gracias por el cumplido.</p><p>todos comieron y descansaron un poco más hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de bajar, los 3 pequeños estaban algo cansados por el viaje pero aun asi caminaban a la cabeza del grupo mientras los 4 adolescentes los observaban desde atrás.</p><p>Darius- es increíble que tan pocos humanos logren conocer estos lugares.</p><p>Sammy- creen que algún dia los humanos logren convivir con las criaturas mágicas de forma pacífica?</p><p>Ben- no lo se, seria increible poder salir de las tierras del castillo y conocer los reinos humanos.</p><p>Kenji- quien sabe, talvez algun dia pueda ir a vernos a mi reino.</p><p>al llegar al castillo los 4 monarcas estaban sentados junto a las enormes puertas disfrutando del paisaje con una taza de té cuando vieron a los 7 acercarse.</p><p>Akira- parece que lo pasaron bien.</p><p>Andrea- a donde los llevaron?</p><p>Maisie- a la cascada de cristal, los humanos son muy divertidos.</p><p>Akira- parece que venir no fue tan terrible o si Kenji?</p><p>Kenji- esta bien, lo estoy pasando muy bien y me gusta el lugar.</p><p>Simon- me alegra saber que se llevan bien con Ben y los niños.</p><p>Gray- a nosotros nos agradan mucho.</p><p>escucharon la puerta del castillo abrirse dejando ver a una anciana muy molesta caminar directo a los príncipes, los 3 pequeños se ocultaron detrás de su hermano mayor para mantener una distancia prudente con la mujer.</p><p>Iris- ustedes 3 donde se habían metido? los he buscado por todo el castillo y ya estoy muy vieja para estar corriendo por todo el palacio detrás de ustedes.</p><p>Simon- ella es Iris, la institutriz del castillo.</p><p>Iris- una disculpa mis majestades pero los 3 pequeños monstruos que están escondidos tras mi querido príncipe no han ido a sus lecciones de hoy y han vuelto á hacer de las suyas en el salón de estudio.</p><p>Ben- no me dijeron que solo se saltaron sus lecciones?</p><p>Maisie- fue solo una pequeña travesura.</p><p>Simon- no puedo ser, su madre les dijo que no más travesuras, disculpense con Iris y van a tomar sus lecciones ahora.</p><p>Timmy- lo sentimos mucho Iris.</p><p>Iris- ojala ustedes 3 se casen con gobernantes de reinos que queden muy lejos de aquí.</p><p>Ben- entren ya y denle a la pobre Iris un par de horas de paz portándose bien en su lección.</p><p>Maisie- esta bien, nos vemos después.</p><p>los 3 niños siguieron a la mujer dentro del castillo.</p><p>Ben- lamento eso, entre los 3 se potencian para hacer travesuras.</p><p>Akira- no tiene que disculparse, príncipes o no siguen siendo niños.</p><p>Candy- mi estimado príncipe me gustaría preguntarle acerca del comportamiento de mi hijo.</p><p>Ben- el príncipe Kenji ha sido una muy grata compañía y debo decir que ha tenido un muy buen comportamiento.</p><p>Akira- me alegra escuchar eso.</p><p>Simon- creo que deberíamos entrar para cenar, así no saldrán tan tarde.</p><p>todos se reunieron en el comedor para disfrutar de la comida, la cena fue agradable y al terminar Kenji se despidió de sus padre que prometieron escribirle 2 veces por semana para que no sintiera tan solo, Akira y Candy llenaron de besos a su príncipe e iniciaron su viaje de vuelta a su reino dejando a Kenji completamente en manos de las sirenas, así los días fueron pasando convirtiéndose en semanas y luego en meses, Ben había establecido una sólida amistad con Kenji, Sammy y Darius llegando a pasar la mayor parte del día juntos, Kenji había comenzado a tomar sus lecciones con Iris, Sammy había sido acogida alegremente por el personal de la cocina y Darius pasaba mucho tiempo con Iris y el rey Simon para aprender de la cultura de las sirenas.</p><p>Se encontraban cenando todos en el comedor cuando la reina dio un anuncio.</p><p>Andrea- recibiremos a las familias de águilas y al clan de brujas la próxima semana.</p><p>Jacob- de verdad? y cual es la ocasión?</p><p>Andrea- haremos un pequeño baile con algunas familias reales para buscar propuestas matrimoniales para Ben y como ambos reinos son los más lejanos llegaran un poco antes.</p><p>Ben- otra vez lo de las propuestas? saben cómo va a terminar esto.</p><p>Simon- no seas negativo, invitamos a un par de familias más para...</p><p>Ben- sabes que no va a terminar de forma diferente al año pasado.</p><p>Andrea- tarde o temprano va a pasar Ben.</p><p>Ben- saben, creo que perdí el apetito. </p><p>el rubio se levantó de su asiento y se fue del lugar ignorando los llamados de su madre y de Simón, los 3 chicos miraban la puerta por donde el rubio había desaparecido con sorpresa pero intentando mantener la compostura frente a la situación.</p><p>Andre- no puedo creer que se ponga así cada vez que hablamos de esto.</p><p>Simon- ya se le pasará.</p><p>todos siguieron cenando tratando de ignorar la incomodidad del momento anterior, al terminar Sammy se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a la cocina para una última lección mientras que Darius la siguió para ayudar a Iris con la lección de Kenji para el día siguiente dejando al pelinegro regresar solo a su cuarto, Kenji estaba caminando de vuelta a su habitación hasta que escuchó un grito de frustración y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose dentro de una habitación, pudo reconoce que el grito fue de Ben y se acercó a la puerta y dio unos golpes.</p><p>Ben- vete Will, no necesito tu charla sobre esto otra vez.</p><p>Kenji- soy Kenji… estas bien?</p><p>Ben se acercó a la puerta y la abrió dejando ver al chico pelinegro, miro al chico algo dudoso antes de suspirar.</p><p>Ben- si, solo estoy algo molesto es todo.</p><p>Kenji pudo ver pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el piso que debían ser de una figurilla o algo asi pero trato de ignorarlo para no hacer que el rubio se sintiera mas incomodo.</p><p>Kenji- no se si te sirva de mucho pero si quieres hablar sobre… lo que sea estoy a un par de pasillos de aquí.</p><p>Ben- ...gracias, quieres..pasar? acaban de traerme una tetera con té de arándano.</p><p>Kenji- suena genial.</p><p>Kenji entro lentamente a la habitación del rubio esquivando el vidrio roto y se dio cuenta de que no era tan diferente a la suya, era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación y pudo ver que el chico tenía cosas muy interesantes dentro, había algunas lanzas y un arco colgados en el muro y muchos muchos libros repartidos por los muebles, había una pequeña mesa con 2 sillas junto a una gran ventana que daba a la cascada que le daba al cuarto un ambiente relajante, el rubio caminó hasta una de las sillas y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la otra mientras servía té en 2 tazas de porcelana.</p><p>Ben- lamento la escena de hace rato… y el vidrio en el piso.</p><p>Kenji- no hay problema, creo que yo actuaría peor si me hicieran un matrimonio arreglado.</p><p>Ben- no fue solo por el matrimonio arreglado...yo… no tengo muy buena reputación entre los reinos de criaturas mágicas.</p><p>Kenji- por que? eres genial.</p><p>Ben- las sirenas tienen la habilidad de tener cierto control sobre el agua, es una habilidad fácil de controlar y apreciada por todos los reinos pero puede pasar que uno de nosotros no posea específicamente esa habilidad.</p><p>Kenji- tu...no la tienes verdad?</p><p>Ben- no pero tengo otra habilidad…mis poderes son de hielo en lugar de agua, son muy inestables y ser una persona nerviosa no me ayuda en nada para mantenerlos bajo control o hacerlos menos destructivos, cuando tenía la edad de los trillizos no pude controlar mis poderes en una fiesta y todos los invitados se dieron cuenta…mis padres convencieron a los que asistieron a la fiesta que no comentarán lo que pasó pero desde ahí cancelaron todas las propuestas matrimoniales para mi y mis padres no volvieron a recibirlas pero si para todos mis hermanos, ellos siguen intentando comprometerme con alguien pero es inutil y todos lo sabemos menos mi madre y Simon.</p><p>Kenji- pero no fue tu culpa… no es como que quisiera usar tus poderes a propósito y eras muy pequeño cuando paso.</p><p>Ben- no importa si fue mi culpa o no, los reinos más cercanos me ven más como una amenaza que como un príncipe o una posible opción de matrimonio.</p><p>Kenji- eso apesta amigo.</p><p>Ben- lo se.</p><p>Kenji- yo creo que poder congelar cosas es genial.</p><p>Ben- de verdad?</p><p>Kenji- si, los humanos somos muy aburridos y no podemos hacer nada, vamos, tu respiraba bajo el agua, montas dragones y ahora me entero de que puedes congelar cosas, eso es increíble.</p><p>una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio, no era muy común que alguien adulara sus problemáticas habilidades.</p><p>Kenji- puedes hacerlo ahora? congelar algo?</p><p>Ben- yo… lo hare si prometes no espantarte con esto.</p><p>Kenji- lo prometo.</p><p>el rubio se quitó uno de sus guantes y tomó la cuchara de plata que estaba sobre la mesa, los delicados dibujos que estaban a los costados de su rostro adquirieron un leve brillo mientras la cuchara comenzaba a congelarse hasta que la escarcha blanca cubrió por completo el objeto, el rubio la dejó sobre la mesa para colocarse el guante otra vez, Kenji levantó la cuchara para mirarla con asombro.</p><p>Kenji- cool.</p><p>Ben- gracias.</p><p>Kenji- es por eso que usas los guantes todo el tiempo?</p><p>Ben- si, es más una ayuda mental que un apoyo real pero siento que si los uso nada malo pasara.</p><p>Kenji- insisto en que lo que haces es genial.</p><p>Ben- te lo agradesco.</p><p>Kenji- y porque no usas mas tus poderes? podrían ser más fáciles de controlar si practicas con ellos.</p><p>Ben- lo hago, casi a diario pero están ligados a mis emociones, cuando estoy estresado, nervioso, asustado o algo asi solo salen.</p><p>Kenji- y que hay de intentar vivir si los guantes?</p><p>Ben- lo he intentado un par de veces pero siempre pasa algo y todo se arruina.</p><p>Kenji- mmm… podrías intentarlo ahora? </p><p>Ben- realmente no te pone ni un poco nervioso el hecho de que puedo congelarte vivo? ni un poco? mis poderes son peligrosos Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- llámalo una corazonada de que todo saldrá bien, es más, yo mismo te los quitaré.</p><p>Kenji tomó con cuidado la muñeca del chico y lentamente le quitó uno de los guantes, lo dejo sobre la mesa para repetir la acción con la otra mano del chico.</p><p>Kenji- lo ves, nada malo pasa cuando Kenji está aquí.</p><p>Ambos se rieron ante la estúpida seguridad de Kenji, terminaron de beber su té y charlaron un rato, se levantaron para mirar por la ventana en un cómodo silencio hasta que Kenji hablo.</p><p>Kenji- realmente no quería venir aquí, mis padres me obligaron pero ahora… este lugar es hermoso y…me alegra haberte conocido.</p><p>Ben- me alegra que te obligaran a venir.</p><p>Kenji- creo que ya debo volver a mi cuarto, no quiero que tus hermanos me encuentren aquí y me ahogen en el lago.</p><p>Ben- buenas noches.</p><p>Kenji- buenas noches amigo.</p><p>Kenji se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa pensando que al menos había hecho sentir a Ben un poco mejor, cada día aprendía cosas nuevas del rubio y eso lo fascinaba de una forma enorme, a sus ojos Ben era la criatura más increíble que podía existir y de cierta forma eso lo estaba asustando. </p><p>Ben había estado un poco distante con el resto de las personas desde que le habían dicho que intentaría otra vez buscarle pareja, pasaba la mayor parte del día en los nidos de dragón con Bumpy quien ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para volar con Ben en su espalda, había llegado el día en que las águilas y las brujas llegarian y el rubio estaba volando en las alturas sobre su dragona cuando un silbido llamó su atención, volteo su cabeza al horizonte para ver como unas enormes alas rojas pasaban a su lado haciendo al chico sonreir.</p><p>Ben- Yasmina Faduola.</p><p>la princesa del reino de las aguilas planeó junto al chico mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.</p><p>Yaz- desde cuando vuelas? jamás pensé verte montado en un dragón.</p><p>Ben- desde hace unos meses.</p><p>Yaz- entonces muéstrame lo que pueden hacer las sirenas, el que llegue último al castillo le debe 3 monedas de oro al otro.</p><p>Yasmina se lanzó en picada seguida por Ben, muchos de los habitantes del reino se detuvieron para ver el espectáculo frente a ellos, la chica volaba con gracia y velocidad mientras el príncipe la seguía con fuerza y energía, luego de un par vueltas en el aire y pasar por detrás de la cascada Yaz ganó por apenas unos segundo y aterrizó en los jardines, Ben bajó algo mareado de su dragona pero de todas formas corrió para darle un abrazo a la pelinegra quien lo devolvió con felicidad.</p><p>Ben- no puedo creer que estés aquí, te he extrañado mucho.</p><p>Yaz- también yo, que tal vas con esto? todo el mundo está hablando de eso.</p><p>Ben- resignado y molesto como cada vez que lo hacen.</p><p>Yaz- te comprendo perfectamente, a mi tampoco me gustan estas cosas y aun no tengo peticiones de matrimonio.</p><p>Ben- crees que Brooklynn llegará pronto?</p><p>Yaz- las brujas siempre tardan un poco más.</p><p>Ben- si…</p><p>Yaz- es verdad el rumor que escuche? realmente tienen humanos alojados aquí?</p><p>Ben- si, han habido ataques en los reinos del norte pero son muy extraños, los dragones no actuan asi por nada y no atacan sin razon, hay algo mas detras de todo eso, Simon ofreció el castillo como asilo para un príncipe y 2 de sus súbditos.</p><p>Yaz- entonces debo suponer que será una fiesta muy interesante si va a haber humanos, son el primer reino en recibir humanos de esta forma.</p><p>Ben- ni me lo digas.</p><p>de pronto un montón de escobas aparecieron en el cielo y a la cabeza venían los jefes del clan de brujas con su hija, aterrizaron cerca de donde habían aterrizado el resto de las águilas a excepción de una de ellas, la pelirrosa se dirigió directo a los jardines donde Ben y Yaz las saludaban, la chica saltó de su escoba para darles un fuerte abrazo a sus amigos.</p><p>Ben- hola B.</p><p>Yaz- hola Brook.</p><p>Brooklynn- por fin el trío dinámico está junto otra vez, como están? Yaz nos gano por mucho?</p><p>Yaz- no y hablando de ganar me debes 3 monedas.</p><p>Ben- lo se, lo se.</p><p>Brooklynn- los rumores son ciertos?</p><p>Yaz- sip.</p><p>Brooklynn- ya los viste?</p><p>Yaz- aún no.</p><p>Ben- realmente todos saben lo de los humanos?</p><p>Brooklynn- claro que sí y por lo que escuche algunos reinos están interesados en realizar propuestas de matrimonio si se les asegura un trato comercial pacifico con los humanos.</p><p>Ben- realmente todos están locos, no quiero estúpidas propuestas de matrimonio si son para conseguir tratados comerciales con los humanos, ni siquiera creo que eso sea posible ahora.</p><p>Yaz- y como son los humanos? </p><p>Ben- son bastante agradables, Sammy es muy dulce y amigable, Darius es brillante y amable y Kenji es genial, son realmente diferentes a lo que esperaríamos de los humanos.</p><p>Brooklynn- y que esperas para presentarnos con ellos?</p><p>Ben- creo que están en el campo de entrenamiento, Simon se ofreció para enseñarles a cazar con lanzas.</p><p>Yaz- y por que no estas con ellos? nadie ocupa una lanza como tú.</p><p>Ben- no estaba de humor para pasar tiempo con Simon pero podemos ir a verlos para que los conozcan.</p><p>los 3 comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento del castillo donde Simon está tratando de enseñarles a los 3 humanos como utilizar una lanza, Ben soltó una pequeña risa al ver que no estaban aprendiendo mucho de Simon, podía ver la falta de coordinación mano-ojo de Kenji al intentar lanzar el objeto al blanco fallando completamente.</p><p>se acercaron hasta entrar al campo para poder presentarse correctamente, Simon vio a su hijastro junto con las 2 chicas y detuvo el entrenamiento para poder saludar.</p><p>Simon- veo que ya han llegado, que tal el viaje?</p><p>Yaz- largo pero agradable.</p><p>Simon- me alegra oírlo princesa, muchachos ellas son la princesa Yasmina, siguiente al trono en el reino de las águilas y la señorita Brooklynn, hija de los líderes del clan de brujas, señoritas ellos son el príncipe Kenji y sus acompañantes Darius y Sammy.</p><p>Darius- es un placer.</p><p>Brooklynn- entonces estos son los famosos humanos de los que todo el mundo habla, cool.</p><p>Sammy- hablan de nosotros?</p><p>Yaz- son la última noticia después de la búsqueda de compromiso de Ben.</p><p>un pequeño gruñido junto salió de la garganta de la sirena al seguir escuchando sobre el mismo tema.</p><p>Ben- ya basta con eso.</p><p>Simon- quieren practicar con nosotros? nos vendrían bien un par de manos extras aquí.</p><p>Yaz- creo que les hace falta.</p><p>Ben- Yaz es la campeona de tiro con arco y la mejor voladora de todas las águilas.</p><p>Sammy- siempre quise aprender tiro con arco, podría enseñarme majestad?</p><p>Yaz- dejemoslo en Yasmina, trae uno de los arcos y podemos practicar.</p><p>Sammy corrió para buscar un arco mientras Brooklynn se acercaba a Darius.</p><p>Brooklynn- entonces que quieres practicar?</p><p>Darius- esto no es mi fuerte, podríamos practicar algo sencillo?</p><p>Brooklynn- podría enseñarte lucha con bastones, es muy emocionante, ven conmigo.</p><p>Ben vio a sus amigas correr por todo el lugar buscando cosas para poder entrenar con los humanos, se acercó un poco a Kenji quien seguía concentrado en intentar darle a la diana. </p><p>Kenji- por que esto es tan dificil?</p><p>Ben- porque estás haciéndolo mal.</p><p>Simon- Ben, ayuda al pobre chico a darle al blanco.</p><p>Kenji- sabes hacer esto?</p><p>Yaz- Ben es increible con esa cosa.</p><p>Ben- quieres un poco de ayuda con eso?</p><p>Kenji- claro</p><p>la tarde pasó entre risa y un duro entrenamiento de parte de los 6 chicos, Sammy y Yaz se habían entendido muy bien aunque Yaz seguía un poco incómoda frente al excesivo tacto de Sammy, Darius se había deslumbrado con todo lo que brooklynn le había dicho sobre las brujas.</p><p>Kenji- parece que se están llevando muy bien.</p><p>Ben- parece que si, ambas son muy buenas personas, son mis únicas amigas aparte de ustedes.</p><p>Kenji- Bumpy se sentirá muy mal cuando le diga que no la consideras tu amiga.</p><p>el rubio se rio ante el comentario.</p><p>Ben- aparte de Bumpy.</p><p>Kenji- no, ya es muy tarde para arreglarlo.</p><p>Ben- payaso.</p><p>luego de la cena todos volvieron a sus habitaciones a excepción del rubio quien tuvo que quedarse con su madre y Simon para tener una plática, Kenji se estaba preparando para dormir cuando alguien golpeó su puerta, se acercó a esta para abrirla para encontrarse con el rubio frente a él.</p><p>Kenji- hola.</p><p>Ben- hola.</p><p>Kenji- estas bien? que tal la charla?</p><p>Ben- fastidiosa.</p><p>Kenji- quieres pasar para hablar de eso?</p><p>Ben- la verdad vine para… quiero mostrarte algo.</p><p>Kenji- soy todo tuyo para que me lleves a donde quieras.</p><p>Ben le dio una pequeña sonrisa al pelinegro y le hizo una pequeña seña para que lo siguiera por los pasillos del castillo hasta escabullirse fuera de este, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lago, Kenji vio como el rubio comenzó a desvestirse y a arrojar su ropa entra las rocas para que los guardias no fueran a encontrarla y se sonrojó violentamente al ver la delicada silueta del otro chico que se distinguia en la oscuridad.</p><p>Kenji- porque te quitas la ropa?</p><p>Ben- porque nadar con mi cola libre se siente mucho mejor y no puedo hacerlo cuando hay más personas y me quite el top antes de salir de mi cuarto.</p><p>el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para dejar que el rubio terminara de quitarse la ropa , incluso sus guantes, y tragó aire antes de intentar averiguar donde lo estaba tratando de llevar.</p><p>Kenji- entonces me trajiste a nadar al lago a la mitad de la noche?</p><p>Ben- asi es.</p><p>Kenji- no se si lo sabes pero veo este lago todos los días.</p><p>Ben- puede que lo veas a diario pero no has visto lo que hay dentro de él.</p><p>Kenji suspiro y comenzó a desvestirse también hasta quedar solo con sus pantalones, el rubio saltó dentro del agua dejando aparecer su bonita cola.</p><p>Kenji- ese truco me encanta.</p><p>Ben le arrojó agua con su cola a Kenji mientras el pelinegro reía.</p><p>Ben- vas a entrar o no?</p><p>Kenji- no seas impaciente, ya voy.</p><p>Kenji entró al agua junto al rubio mientras el cabello le caía sobre los ojos.</p><p>Kenji- entonces a dónde me llevas?</p><p>Ben se acercó al pelinegro y quitó el cabello de sus ojos con una sonrisa.</p><p>Ben- crees poder aguantar la respiración un poco?</p><p>Kenji- cuánto tiempo necesitas?</p><p>Ben- como unos 40 segundos.</p><p>Kenji- puedo...intentarlo.</p><p>Ben- no voy a ahogarte pero necesito que confíes en mí, estará oscuro y puede ser un poco aterrador pero te prometo que no te arrepentirás.</p><p>Kenji- vas a llevarme?</p><p>Ben- soy yo el que respira bajo el agua y sabe a dónde vamos, es obvio que voy a llevarte.</p><p>Kenji- entonces… vamos, confío en que no me matarás.</p><p>Ben- respira ondo.</p><p>Kenji llenó sus pulmones de aire un segundo antes de que el rubio lo sujeta del brazo y lo hundiera en el agua, el rubio nado con Kenji hasta un túnel que estaba oculto dentro del lago, nadaron a través del túnel hasta que las paredes de este comenzaron a brillar de color purpura, la cola azul se movio un poco mas rapido por el tunel brillante hasta llegar a una caberna, Ben nado hasta la superficie del agua para que Kenji pudiera respirar, el pelinegro dio una gran bocanada de aire al sacar su cabeza del agua.</p><p>Ben- estas bien?</p><p>Kenji- si si solo dame un segundo.</p><p>Luego de recuperar el aliento Kenji observo el lugar a su arededor, era una larga caverna cuyas paredes brillaban de color violeta y verde mientras la superficie del agua brillaba de azul cada vez que esta se movia, las rocas creaban algunas salientes que podrian mantenerlo fuera del agua, pequeñas flores azules crecian en las paredes volviendo al lugar completamente magico.</p><p>Ben- te gusta?</p><p>Kenji- esto es asombroso, por qué brillan las paredes?</p><p>Ben- creo que son algas al igual que en el agua.</p><p>Kenji- wow.</p><p>Ben- pocos saben de este lugar, creen que el lago solo tiene cuevas oscuras y llenas de agua.</p><p>Kenji- y cómo encontraste este lugar si pensaban que no había nada aquí?</p><p>Ben- los seguí a ellos.</p><p>Ben apunto al fondo de la cueva donde había una pareja de dragones semiacuáticos que brillaban igual que la cueva, Kenji los miraba con un brillo de asombro en sus ojos.</p><p>Ben- son dragones semiacuáticos o también conocidos como dragones lopus, viven en cuevas con algas brillantes.</p><p>Kenji- como es que jamas los he visto desde que llegue?</p><p>Ben- solo brillan cuando está oscuro y no salen de noche, cuando brillan están escondidos en sus cuevas.</p><p>Kenji- no les molesta que estemos aquí?</p><p>Ben- son dragones muy sociables y muy inactivos, pasan por pequeños periodos de hibernación por las noches por lo que casi ni se percatan que estamos aquí, además duermen bajo el agua.  </p><p>Kenji trepó por las rocas hasta llegar a una de las saliente y le tendió una mano al rubio para poder subirlo también, al estar sentados en la enorme roca ambos se recostaron de espaldas manteniendo las piernas y la cola colgando en el borde de la roca.</p><p>Kenji- gracias por traerme.</p><p>Ben- no hay de que.</p><p>Kenji- este lugar es...mágico, no tengo otra palabra para describirlo.</p><p>Ben- realmente lo es.</p><p>Kenji- cuando terminen los ataques te llevare a conocer todo lo que pueda mostrarte de mi reino.</p><p>Ben- me encantaría y espero poder hacerlo.</p><p>Kenji- espero poder?</p><p>Ben- olvidalo… no es importante.</p><p>Kenji- todo bien?</p><p>el rubio suspiro antes de empezar a jugar con las escamas de su antebrazo.</p><p>Ben- es solo la estúpida fiesta, me tiene muy estresado y ansioso.</p><p>Kenji- no podemos evitar que la fiesta llegue pero… podemos disfrutar cada momento antes de que llegue, olvidate de todo y solo piensa en que estas aqui...conmigo.</p><p>Kenji acercó su puño al rubio en una pequeña señal de apoyo, este soltó una pequeña risa para levantar su puño y chocarlo suavemente con el del pelinegro.</p><p>Ben- no me gustaría estar en otro lugar… ni con nadie más.</p><p>Kenji- gracias por secuestrarme para traerme aquí.</p><p>Ben- gracias por seguirme dentro de un lago oscuro en medio de la noche pero creo que ya deberíamos volver porque mi cola se está secando y no quiero que me veas desnudo.</p><p>Kenji- no es como que tengamos cosas diferentes.</p><p>Ben- hasta donde tú sabes.</p><p>Kenji- no tenemos lo mismo?</p><p>Ben- Simon dijo que ustedes eran anatómicamente como los betas y digamos que entre omegas y betas masculinos hay una pequeña diferencia.</p><p>Kenji- es chiste? que diferencia?</p><p>Ben- no voy a decírtelo asi que olvidalo.</p><p>Kenji- vamos, no me dejes con la duda por favor.</p><p>Ben- porque quieres saberlo?</p><p>Kenji- no seas aguafiestas, tengo curiosidad.</p><p>Ben- esta bien, veamos… no tengo algo que tu si...</p><p>Kenji- no tienes…</p><p>Ben- soy un omega, nuestro cuerpo está adaptado para tener crías y no podría embarazarme si tuviera testículos.</p><p>Kenji- tendrás que ayudarme con esto porque estoy extremadamente perdido.</p><p>el rubio no pudo aguantar una risa ante la cara de confusión de su querido humano.</p><p>Ben- tengo algo así como un sistema reproductor compuesto, mi sistema femenino está detrás de mi pene, donde deberían estar..</p><p>Kenji- tus bolas.</p><p>Ben- exacto, ahora vámonos ya o podrían descubrir que no estamos en el castillo y esta conversación ya se puso lo suficientemente extraña.</p><p>Kenji- ok, vámonos ya.</p><p>ambos saltaron dentro del agua y Ben sacó a Kenji de la cueva hasta volver a la superficie del lago, salieron del agua para vestirse y volver a sus habitaciones, el tiempo pasó hasta que el dia de la fiesta llegó, todo el castillo estaba en movimiento mientras Ben había estado escondido en su cuarto todo el dia mientras Kenji, Sammy, Darius, Yaz y Brooklynn se preparaban con sus trajes formales para asistir a la fiesta mientras los invitados comenzaban a llegar, los 3 humanos bajaron a un enorme salón donde se encontraron con las 2 princesas y muchos invitados de diversas razas y especies.</p><p>Darius- no puedo creer que haya tantas especies de criaturas en un mismo salón.</p><p>Brooklynn- lo se pero por su propio bien no se alejen mucho de nosotras, hay algunas especies que no les gustan mucho los humanos.</p><p>Sammy- creen que alguno intente hacernos daño?</p><p>Yaz- no lo sabemos y es por eso que les conviene no alejarse mucho, las criaturas mágicas son más peligrosas de lo que parecen.</p><p>Kenji- creen que Ben estará bien? estaba muy nervioso.</p><p>Yaz- estará bien, siempre es igual, saldrá con su bonita corona por el pasillo en un rato.</p><p>Brooklynn- hablas como si ninguno de nosotros llevara una corona en la cabeza.</p><p>Yaz- no puedes negar que las coronas de las sirenas son realmente bonitas.</p><p>pasaron los minutos y los últimos invitados ya habían llegado, los invitados charlaban animados hasta que vieron a la familia real aparecer por un pasillo, cada uno utilizando ropa adornada con piedras preciosas y luciendo finas coronas de oro blanco, la reina Andrea se posiciono frente a sus invitados para comenzar a hablar.</p><p>Andrea- queridos invitados, les agradezco su presencia en esta ocasión, sientanse libres de disfrutar de la fiesta y esperamos poder discutir futuras alianzas entre nuestros reinos.</p><p>luego del pequeño discurso todos aplaudieron y los príncipes comenzaron a mezclarse entre la gente, Ben estaba caminando para reunirse con sus amigos cuando alguien lo sujetó suavemente del brazo, un hombre de unos 25 años estaba frente a él, la corona con hojas verdes le dio a entender que era el príncipe del reino de los elfos.</p><p>Eli- alteza, es un placer conocerlo por fin.</p><p>Ben- le importaría soltarme? no estoy cómodo con eso.</p><p>Eli- lo siento, he sabido de su gran belleza y no pude esperar para conocerlo en persona.</p><p>Ben-mm...gracias.</p><p>Eli- también he oído de su gran afinidad con los dragones, son bestias impresionantes.</p><p>Ben- le pediré que mantenga términos respetuoso, mi dragona es una criatura lista y  sensitiva, no una bestia y no me gusta que se refiera así a criaturas tan increíbles como los dragones.</p><p>Eli- mis disculpas principe, es solo que su presencia me deslumbra y debo decir que las marcas de su rostro lo hacen lucir aun mas encantador.</p><p>Ben- yo...le agradezco el halago pero…</p><p>Eli- alteza por favor no finga desinterés, no se porque no obtiene propuestas pero le aseguro que tengo un interés muy real en una criatura tan exquisita como usted y sé que usted busca un esposo, si tuviera la oportunidad de tener un omega como usted lo haría sentir cosas que jamas imagino.</p><p>esa había sido la gota que revalso el vaso, Ben estaba nervioso y solo tenia ganas de salir corriendo lejos de ese loco, ese hombre no le daba buena espina, estaba por disculparse y retirarse cuando Kenji apareció a su lado.</p><p>Kenji- lo he buscado por todos lados estimado príncipe.</p><p>Ben sonrió ante su escape de las garras del príncipe de los elfos.</p><p>Ben- una disculpa por hacerlo esperar principe Kenji, estaba en una conversación con…</p><p>Eli- con el príncipe Eli.</p><p>Ben- creo que no los han presentado, príncipe Kenji él es el príncipe de los elfos y príncipe Eli le presentó al príncipe Kenji, heredero de uno de los reinos del norte.</p><p>Eli- un príncipe humano…</p><p>Ben- así es, el príncipe es un invitado especial en nuestro castillo.</p><p>Kenji- lamento interrumpir pero el príncipe Ben me debe una conversación y una copa de ponche y tengo la intención de cobrarlas ahora.</p><p>Ben- nos vemos luego principe Eli.</p><p>ambos chicos caminaron hasta perder de vista al príncipe de los elfos haciendo que el rubio soltara un suspiro de alivio.</p><p>Ben- muchas gracias por eso.</p><p>Kenji- parecía que necesitabas que te rescataran.</p><p>Ben- si, ese tipo me dejo las escamas de punta.</p><p>Kenji- que te dijo? vi tu cara y te vi realmente incómodo.</p><p>Ben- me sujetó del brazo y comenzó a decirme cosas muy aterradoras. </p><p>Kenji- pues estoy a su servicio para rescatarlo cuando desee majestad.</p><p>ambos chicos rieron ante el comentario de Kenji, se unieron a sus demás amigos para intentar disfrutar la fiesta, el tiempo comenzó a pasar hasta que la madre del rubio se acerco a ellos cuando la fiesta se acercaba a su fin.</p><p>Andrea- tenemos que hablar.</p><p>Ben- que ocurre? </p><p>Andrea- ven conmigo.</p><p>ambos se alejaron de los invitados y salieron por un pasillo donde solo estaban ellos 2.</p><p>Andrea- recibimos una propuesta Ben.</p><p>Ben- que? de quien?</p><p>Andrea- el rey Mich y la reina Tiffany ofrecieron la mano del hermano menor del rey para ti.</p><p>Ben- el rey Mitch no es el rey de los elfos?</p><p>Andrea- asi es, el príncipe Eli habló personalmente con nosotros para proponerte matrimonio.</p><p>Ben- le dijiste que no verdad? ese tipo me dio escalofríos además de que no tenemos ningún tipo de tratado con ese reino, ni siquiera quisieron participar de los tratados de paz con los humanos, eso no te enciende ninguna alarma?</p><p>Andrea- Ben… le dijimos que le daríamos una respuesta mañana y creemos que… decir que sí sería la mejor opción.</p><p>Ben- no, no, no, no pienso casarme con él, sé que no me crees pero algo en él realmente no me gusta.</p><p>Andrea- soy tu madre y decidiré lo que es mejor para ti aunque tu no puedas verlo.</p><p>Ben- papá no me desposaria con un loco.</p><p>Andrea- tu padre ya no está aquí.</p><p>Ben la miró con dolor e ira en sus ojos antes de salir del pasillo para entrar nuevamente al salón con la intención de llegar al jardín sin que nadie lo molestara, se acercó al lago y se quito todo lo que pudo, arrojó su corona al piso antes de saltar dentro del agua para ocultarse del mundo.</p><p>Kenji lo había visto salir al jardín y decidió seguirlo, lo vio quitarse la ropa con furia y arrojar su corona lo mas lejos que pudo antes de saltar al agua y supo que algo había pasado y también sabía dónde se escondía el rubio, se acercó a la orilla del lago para tomar la ropa del rubio y dejarla escondida tras las rocas junto con la corona de oro blanco para luego comenzar a desvestirse y dejar sus cosas y su propia corona junto a las cosas del otro chico, con solo los pantalones puestos sujeto una gran roca y saltó al agua con la roca en sus brazos y comenzó a hundirse hasta quedar frente al túnel, soltó la roca y comenzó a nadar dentro del túnel que parecía interminable, nado con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin llegó a la caverna brillante y logró sacar su cabeza del agua intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire otra vez, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire mientras sujetaba una roca para no hundirse cuando vio la larga cola de escamas azules sangrando por un lado, trepó la más rapido que pudo para ver al chico acostado de costado mirando a la pared sobre la roca.</p><p>Ben- que haces aqui? </p><p>Kenji- que le paso a tu cola? está sangrando.</p><p>Ben- golpee una roca y me corte, aun no contestas mi pregunta, que haces aqui Kenji?</p><p>Kenji- te vi salir del salon muy molesto y te seguí para asegurarme que estuvieras bien.</p><p>Ben- como llegaste hasta aquí?’ </p><p>Kenji- me hundí sujetando una roca.</p><p>Ben- mi vida terminó Kenji.</p><p>Kenji- que paso?</p><p>Ben- mi madre va a prometerme al príncipe Eli mañana.</p><p>Kenji se alejó un poco del rubio sin poder creer las palabras que salieron de su boca. </p><p>Kenji- no es cierto.</p><p>Ben- lo es, no quiso escucharme cuando le dije que había algo que no me gustaba de él y les prometió una respuesta para mañana.</p><p>Kenji- debe haber algo que podamos hacer, no puedes comprometerte con el.</p><p>Ben suspiró antes de voltearse para mirar al pelinegro con los ojos totalmente apagados.</p><p>Ben- ya es tarde Kenji, mi madre está totalmente convencida que es la única propuesta de matrimonio que recibiré y no va a arriesgarse a perderla.</p><p>Kenji se dejó caer junto al chico con un gruñido de frustración, podía sentir la infelicidad del rubio y no podía hacer nada, se sentía impotente e inutil, Ben se acomodo para quedar sentado junto al pelinegro y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, Kenji entrelazo sus dedos con los del rubio sin el valor para mirarlo a la cara hasta que sintio que el rubio apretaba en agarre.</p><p>Kenji- tu cola duele?</p><p>Ben-...si.</p><p>Kenji se levantó para acomodarse cerca de la cola y la subió a la roca para revisar el largo corte en ella.</p><p>Kenji- parece que no es profundo, solo fue un corte largo.</p><p>Ben-...</p><p>Kenji- creo que no tardará mucho en cerrar.</p><p>Ben- soy un desastre.</p><p>Kenji- no es cierto.</p><p>Ben- cause una pesima primera impresión al idiota que pidio mi mano, discuti con mi madre, escape de mi propia fiesta, no logre esconderme bajo el agua de un humano que apenas sabe nadar y ahora tengo un corte en la cola y una estupida propuesta de matrimonio que odio.</p><p>Kenji- yo si sé nadar.</p><p>Ben- no es el punto.</p><p>Kenji- lo se...no eres un desastre, eres increíble y cualquier persona tendría mucha suerte de comprometerse contigo, ese idiota tiene demasiada suerte a mi parecer.</p><p>Ben miró al pelinegro a los ojos unos segundo antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y unir sus labios con los del otro chico, Kenji abrío los ojos realmente sorprendido pero respondió el beso de inmediato llevando ambas manos a la cintura de la criatura mientras el rubio llevaba sus brazos a su cuello, se separaron luego de unos segundo para mirarse el uno al otro.</p><p>Ben- yo... lo sien…</p><p>Kenji atacó los labios del rubio antes de que este pudiera disculparse, subió las manos hasta el rostro del más pequeño para profundizar el beso haciendo al rubio recostarse sobre su espalda mientras el pelinegro se recargaba sobre el, Kenji se apartó un poco para sujetar una de las muñecas del rubio y enviar a volar el guante que tenía puesto.</p><p>Ben- que haces?... es peligroso…</p><p>Kenji- no es cierto... tu no vas a hacerme daño.</p><p>el pelinegro repitió la acción con la otra mano del chico para luego reanudar el beso, el rubio puso tímidamente sus manos sobre el pelinegro, los besos del pelinegro comenzaron a bajar de su boca hasta su cuello para luego depositar pequeños chupetones, cuando la cola del rubio se secó sus piernas aparecieron bajo el pelinegro golpeándolo con la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo obligándolo a alejarse de golpe.</p><p>Kenji- yo… yo no debi… </p><p>Ben- Kenji… tomame..</p><p>Kenji- QUE? de que hablas?</p><p>Ben- yo… me comprometeré mañana con un extraño que ni siquiera me agrada, no quiero que mi primera vez sea con él… quiero que sea contigo…</p><p>Kenji- estas seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo?</p><p>Ben- no quieres hacerlo? yo… lo siento, debí pensar si tu no..</p><p>Kenji- no no no, claro que quiero pero…no quiero que te arrepientas de esto.</p><p>Ben- no podría arrepentirme si lo hago con la persona que me a ayudado a dejar de temerme a mí mismo, que ha sido la compañía más increíble que he tenido y... en quien confío plenamente.</p><p>Kenji- por favor no lo digas si no de verdad, estoy sintiendo muchas cosas por ti y si vamos a hacer esto… quiero saber si tu lo sientes también.</p><p>Ben- desde el primer día que te vi.</p><p>y con eso cualquier duda de ambos desapareció de sus cabezas, los besos feroces volvieron haciendo estragos en ambos chicos, los besos del pelinegro comenzaron a bajar por el cuello del rubio hasta su pecho, mientras Kenji comenzaba a dar pequeñas mordidas sobre los rozados pezones del rubio este llevo sus manos hasta la cabeza del chico para dejarlo lleno de blancos copos de nieve que se mesclaban a la perfeccion con los negros mechones de cabello. .</p><p>Ben- aahh...Kenji..</p><p>el pobre chico se retorcía bajo las caricias del más alto, Kenji bajo su mano por el estómago del más pequeños hasta llegar a al muslo para acariciarlo, su boca comenzó a bajar de igual manera hasta llegar a la pelvis, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rubio con los ojos cerrados de placer mientras se mordía el labio inferior manteniéndose aferrado a su cabello.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad… eres la criatura...más hermosa que he visto…</p><p>el rubio se separó de su amante para quitarle los pantalones y los arrojarlos a un lado, le dio un pequeño empujo al más alto para que quedara sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared brillante para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, Kenji sintió como Ben frotaba sus caderas contra las suyas con desesperación haciéndolos a ambos gemir, el pelinegro sujeto sus caderas para empujar con fuerza para generar más fricción entre su pene y los pliegues del más pequeño.</p><p>Kenji- te… sientes tan bien.</p><p>Ben- tam...tambien tu.</p><p>Los dedos del más alto se escabulleron desde las caderas del rubios hasta la hendidura detrás de su pene e introdujo uno ganándose un grito de placer directo en su oído, pudo sentir como un líquido pegajoso lubricaba el canal de rubio permitiéndole introducir un segundo dedo con facilidad,el rubio apoyó su frente en el hombro de Kenji mientras gemía sobre su clavícula mientra el más alto dedicó unos minutos para estirar al rubio para no hacerle daño, Ben se unió a Kenji en un beso mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a introducir su miembro dentro del más pequeño.</p><p>Kenji- di...di mi nombre.</p><p>Ben- K...Kenji…</p><p>Se fusionaron hasta que sus pelvis quedaron unidas, Kenji podía ver como al rubio se que le caía la saliva de la boca de puro placer mientras sentía sus frías manos tocándolo por todas partes, levantó cuidadosamente la cadera del rubio para iniciar lentas embestidas haciendo que el más pequeño se derritiera entre sus brazos.</p><p>Kenji- estas...estas bien?</p><p>Ben- aahhh...Ken..Kenji.</p><p>Ben bajo las cadera con fuerza arrancando un profundo gemido de ambos mientras ignoraba el dolor de su pierna herida, su cabeza y su instinto solo gritaban el nombre de Kenji, el nombre de su alfa.</p><p>Ben- alfa… te...necesito..</p><p>las embestidas comenzaron a golpear con más fuerza y velocidad golpeando justo en la próstata del más pequeño, Kenji lo sujetó con fuerza de los muslos para darse la vuelta y dejar al de ojos azules de espaldas sobre la roca, este envolvió sus piernas en la cintura del más alto para que cada penetración fuera más profunda.</p><p>Ben estaba cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo y su instinto omega solo le decía una cosa, necesitaba una mordida, no le faltaba mucho y todo su cuerpo le suplicaba por una mordida.</p><p>Ben- K..enji… mi.. mi hombro…</p><p>Kenji- que...ocurre?</p><p>Ben- muérdeme…con..fuerza</p><p>Kenji- no… no puedo...te haré..daño..</p><p>Ben- Kenji...ahh...lo..lo necesito…muerdeme por..porfavor</p><p>no pudo con las súplicas del chico, el pelinegro acelero las embestidas y cuando sintió que el interior de su amante se contraia llevó su boca al hombro del más pequeño y enterró los diente en la inmaculada piel lo más fuerte que pudo, el rubio estaba a medio orgamos cuando alejo sus manos del cuerpo del pelinegro para sujetar la roca congelando gran parte de la superficie, algo de lucidez volvió al pelinegro en ese momento y separó su caderas de las del rubio, se masturbo un par de segundos antes de alcanzar el mismo su límite, dejo salir todo sobre el estómago del rubio mientras aún tenía su mandíbula enterrada en el hombro del otro chico, al derramar por completo su esencia sobre el otro separó sus dientes de la pálida piel y vio con horror cómo las marcas de sus dientes se pintaban de rojos.</p><p>Kenji- yo..lo siento mucho, lo hice demasiado fuerte, realmente lo.</p><p>Ben lo cortó con un beso perezoso para luego rodear el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos para un abrazo, el más alto respondió enérgicamente al gesto rodeando la cintura del más pequeño con su brazo derecho y manteniendo el equilibrio de la posición con su otro brazo.. </p><p>Ben- para nosotros… las mordidas en el hombro o en la parte de atrás del cuello son un símbolo de pertenencia... un lazo de fidelidad y afecto entre omegas y alfas.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad?</p><p>Ben- si... durará un par de semanas en mi, debí habertelo explicado antes de todo esto pero… esto nos mantiene unidos y...no puedo hacer esto yo solo.</p><p>Kenji- no voy a dejarte hacer esto solo.</p><p>Kenji se acomodo para que el rubio pudiera descansar su peso sobre su costado.</p><p>Kenji- desde que te conocí pensé que eras lo más fascinante que había visto en la vida y ahora te tengo entre mis brazos sabiendo que mañana voy a perderte.</p><p>Ben- no sabes lo que daria por poder cambiar las cosas, realmente lo siento.</p><p>Kenji- que vamos a hacer?</p><p>Ben-... no lo se.</p><p>ambos se quedaron abrazados mirando las algas brillantes en silencio, era un momento difícil para ambos y mantenerse unidos tanto física como mentalmente les hacía pensar que lo que estaba pasando era algo irreal, las horas comenzaron a pasar hasta que la noche llegó a su fin dando paso a la luz del día, el rubio se levanto de la roca para mirar al pelinegro.</p><p>Ben- es...hora de volver.</p><p>Kenji- lo se…</p><p>Ben- quiero que sepas que...  no me arrepiento de nada..</p><p>Kenji- tampoco yo.</p><p>Kenji se levantó para colocarse los pantalones y alcanzar los guantes del rubio para entregarselos.</p><p>Ben- creo que…me los pondré más tarde.</p><p>Kenji le dio una sonrisa triste antes de bajar con cuidado de la roca para entrar al agua, el rubio saltó dentro del agua dejando ver su cola, la sirena se hundió junto con el humano para sacarlos de la cueva y nadar hasta la superficie, apenas estaba amaneciendo por lo que no habia nadie mas en el lugar así que pudieron salir de agua sin que nadie los viera, se vistieron en silencio hasta quedar presentable y estaban a punto de caminar al castillo cuando Ben se detuvo.</p><p>Ben- podría pedirte un favor?</p><p>Kenji- lo que quieras.</p><p>Ben- si me caso con este tipo tendré que irme con él y… no voy a llevar a Bumpy cerca de el… podrias llevarla contigo?</p><p>Kenji- estás obsequiandome tu dragona?</p><p>Ben-...si, tu le agradas y se que cuidaras bien de ella.</p><p>Kenji- yo… lo haré, te prometo que la cuidare con mi vida.</p><p>Ben- muchas gracias.</p><p>el rubio dio un vistazo a su alrededor antes de inclinarse para darle un último beso al pelinegro, el humano se acercó para responder el beso sabiendo que sería el último que obtendría antes de separarse y volver a escondidas al castillo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. la bella y la bestia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hace muchos años dentro de un hermoso y enorme castillo vivía un príncipe egoísta y vanidoso, este príncipe no conocía la humildad ni la amabilidad ya que jamás las había necesitado, su castillo estaba lleno de sirvientes que cumplian todos y cada uno de sus caprichos dia y noche, los reyes de aquel reino había fallecido dejando a su hijo como único heredero de la corona la cual se le entregaría al cumplir los 21, aunque el príncipe tuviera todo lo que pudiera desear su corazón estaba segado por el egoísmo y la superficialidad, una noche una anciana andrajosa toco la puerta del castillo en busca de refugio del cruel frío, el príncipe abrió la puerta por si mismo encontrándose con la mujer que le ofreció una sola rosa a cambio de asilo, el chico se burló cruelmente del obsequio y humilló a la anciana, ésta le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias y que la belleza estaba en el interior, el muchacho volvió a rechazar a la anciana cerrandole la puerta en la cara, de la nada las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par mostrando a una hermosa hechicera, el príncipe intentó disculparse con ella pero ya era tarde, ella había visto que había oscuridad en su corazón y como castigo maldijo el castillo y a todos los que vivían en él, el príncipe se transformó en una enorme bestia y debido a esto se oculto dentro de su castillo, la rosa que le había sido obsequiada era realmente una rosa encantada que perdería todos sus pétalos en el vigesimoprimer cumpleaños del príncipe condenandolo a ser una bestia para siempre a menos que se enamorase de alguien y que ese alguien lo amara también antes de que el último pétalo de la rosa cayera, mediante fueron pasando los años el chico perdió toda esperanza porque... quién podría alguna vez amar a una bestia?   </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p>En un pequeño pueblo un chico rubio de 19 años salía de su hogar en las afueras del poblado para ir a la librería, había terminado el último libro que había pedido y debía regresarlo, camino por el pueblo bajo la crítica mirada de los habitantes del lugar, el chico sabía que todos lo juzgan por no ser como los otros hombres del pueblo, llegó a la librería y saludo al encargado.</p>
<p>Ben- hola Billy.</p>
<p>Billy- pero si es mi pequeña rata de biblioteca, que tal va el libro?</p>
<p>Ben- lo termine anoche.</p>
<p>Billy- es chiste? te lo llevaste hace 3 días.</p>
<p>Ben- no podía soltarlo, tienes algo nuevo?</p>
<p>Billy- lo siento amigo, nada desde la última vez que estuviste aquí.</p>
<p>el rubio se subió a un estante para alcanzar un libro que ya había pasado varias veces por sus manos.</p>
<p>Ben- entonces me llevaré este.</p>
<p>Billy- te lo has llevado 3 veces Ben.</p>
<p>Ben- esque es mi favorito, tierras lejanas, duelos, hechizos mágicos y un príncipe.</p>
<p>Billy miró al chico que observaba con anhelo la portada del libro y soltó una pequeña risa.</p>
<p>Billy- si tanto te gusta puedes quedártelo.</p>
<p>Ben- que? no puedo aceptarlo.</p>
<p>Billy- vamos, eres casi la única persona que lee en este pueblo y puedo ver lo mucho que amas ese libro, insisto en que te lo lleves.</p>
<p>Ben- gracias, muchas gracias.</p>
<p>Billy- si llega algo nuevo te avisare.</p>
<p>Ben- gracias, nos vemos pronto.</p>
<p>Billy- adios.</p>
<p>el rubio salió de la librería con su amado libro entres sus manos, lo abrió para comenzar a releer las amarillentas páginas con alegría, camino por el pueblo cumpliendo algunos mandados para su padre mientras leía, podía escuchar a lo lejos los susurros de los aldeanos hablando de lo extraño que era y trato de ignorarlo mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar cuando alguien le arrancó el libro de las manos, el hombre alto y fornido que tenía su libro le sonreía de forma coqueta mientras un poco mas atras estaba el lacayo de este.</p>
<p>Ben- Eli puedes devolverme mi libro?</p>
<p>Eli- ni siquiera tiene dibujos, que aburrido. </p>
<p>Ben- hay personas que ocupan su imaginación.</p>
<p>Eli- vamos, no es bueno que alguien como tu lea, eso te dara idea y te hara pensar, deberias dejar de lado esos tonto libro y concentrarte en algo mas importante, yo.</p>
<p>Ben- estás loco.</p>
<p>Eli- vamos, no necesitas aparentar desinterés, no hay nadie en este pueblo que no babee por mi y tu tienes la suerte de tener esa cara tan bonita y esa entallada figura que me hace querer tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte tantas cosas.</p>
<p>Ben soltó un suspiro de frustración, estaba cansado de que Eli siempre estuviera tras él, Eli dejó caer el libro del rubio sobre un charco provocando que las páginas se empaparan, se agacho para recoger su libro y alejarse del hombre.</p>
<p>Ben- ya tengo que ir a ayudar a mi padre.</p>
<p>una risa se escuchó detrás de Eli, el hombre robusto se reía en su cara sobre lo que el rubio había dicho.</p>
<p>Vic- ese anciano demente, necesita mucha ayuda.</p>
<p>ambos hombres empezaron a reír ante lo dicho haciendo enojar al chico.</p>
<p>Ben- mi padre no está loco.</p>
<p>una enorme exploción sonó a las espaldas del rubio proveniente de su hogar, el chico corrió hasta su hogar mientras los 2 hombre seguían riendo.</p>
<p>Vic- ese chico se pone cada dia mas extraño.</p>
<p>Eli- pero es la persona más bella de este lugar y eso lo hace el mejor y yo merezco lo mejor.</p>
<p>Vic- realmente le pedirás matrimonio?</p>
<p>Eli- voy a tener a ese chico de una forma o de otra.</p>
<p>el chico entró al sótano de su casa para encontrar a su padre adoptivo maldiciendo entre una gran cortina de humo, bajo las escaleras para ayudar a su padre a levantarse del piso y luego fue a abrir las ventanas para que el humo saliera.</p>
<p>Simon- termine con esto, jamas lograre que esta maldita cosa funcione.  </p>
<p>Ben- padre, esta todo bien?</p>
<p>Simon- no, no puedo hacer que esta condenada máquina responda.</p>
<p>Ben- vamos, eres un hombre brillante, puedes hacer que esto funcione y serás un famoso inventor.</p>
<p>Simon miró a su hijo adoptivo con afecto, había encontrado al rubio solo en el bosque con tan solo unos 2 años y desde ese momento lo cuido y lo crió como su propio hijo dándole todo el amor que podía y le había inculcado su amor por los libros, cosa que al resto podían parecerle extraña, su hijo lo ayudaba con sus inventos y a mantener la casa ordenada, Ben hacia la mayoría de las labores domésticas para que él pudiera concentrarse en su trabajo lo cual había dejado una imagen muy poco masculina del chico ante los ojos del pueblo generando rumores estupidos de su hijo, Simon amaba a su muchacho y haría lo que fuera para sacarlo de ese pueblo lleno de ignorancia. </p>
<p>Simon- de verdad lo crees?</p>
<p>Ben- claro que si, terminaras este invento y ganaras el primer lugar en la feria.</p>
<p>el hombre no necesitaba más motivación para volver a trabajar, Ben le trajo algunas herramientas que no había notado que necesitaba hasta que el chico se las entregó.</p>
<p>Ben- papá…</p>
<p>Simon- que ocurre?</p>
<p>Ben- piensas que soy raro?</p>
<p>Simon- claro que no, por que lo pensaría? mi hijo no es raro.</p>
<p>Ben- todos en el pueblo lo piensan… y la verdad jamás he logrado encajar aquí.</p>
<p>Simon- no es así, eres un chico brillante y amable, solo vivimos en un lugar con personas de mente pequeña, eres diferente a ellos pero nunca pienses que eso es malo.</p>
<p>de un momento a otro la máquina comenzó a funcionar de la forma correcta.</p>
<p>Ben- papá, la máquina funciona.</p>
<p>el hombre saltó de alegría al ver su invento funcionar, le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo para luego ponerse en movimiento, entre ambos sacaron la maquina corta leña del sótano para subirla a una carreta, al terminar de cargar el invento el rubio fue al establo que tenía detrás de la casa para ir por su yegua percherona.</p>
<p>Ben- hola Bumps, estas lista para llevar a papá a la feria?</p>
<p>la yegua relincho con felicidad mientras buscaba las caricias de su amo, Ben la acarició con afecto y la sacó del establo para engancharla a la carreta, entró a la casa para prepararle una canasta con comida a su padre y salió para verlo sobre la carreta listo para partir su viaje.</p>
<p>Simon- volveré en un par de días.</p>
<p>Ben- ve con cuidado, te prepare comida para el viaje.</p>
<p>Simon- te prometo que este es el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos y que pronto saldremos de este pueblo.</p>
<p>Ben- cuidate mucho padre.</p>
<p>Simon- también tú mi querido muchacho.</p>
<p>Simon inició su camino junto a la yegua de su hijo hasta la gran ciudad, el camino estaba algo extraño, uno de los pasos estaba cerrado por lo que tuvo que desviarse de su trayecto inicial, la yegua estaba realmente inquieta.</p>
<p>Simon- vamos nena, no te pongas nerviosa, llegaremos pronto.</p>
<p>Bumpy siguió adelante con duda y nerviosismo, arboles con formas siniestras invadián el sendero ensombrecido por la oscuridad, el hombre estaba casi tan nervioso como su caballo cuando el sonido de ramas rompiéndose los alertaron, Bumpy retrocedió espantada para luego echarse a correr sin rumbo hasta llegar a un acantilado, Simon logró calmarla lo suficiente como para retroceder y salir de peligro cuando un gran ruido se escucho volviendo a alterar a la yegua, esta se levantó en sus patas traseras haciendo que Simón cayera de la carreta y volvió a correr dejando al hombre atrás.</p>
<p>Simon- BUMPY…</p>
<p>el hombre miró asustado su alrededor cuando una canina figura aprecio entre las sombras seguidas por múltiples siluetas iguales, eran lobos, Simon corrió lo más rápido que pudo intentando evadir a las peligrosas criaturas hasta que llegó a una enorme reja de acero, la traspaso y la cerró para mantenerse alejado de las bestias, al sentirse medianamente a salvo se volteo para encontrarse con un enorme castillo, el lugar era casi tan lúgubre como el bosque pero el sabia que no sobreviviría con el frio que hacia afuera por lo que se acercó al lugar e ingresó con cautela al sombrío palacio.</p>
<p>Simon- hola..? hay alguien aquí?... no quisiera molestar pero perdí mi caballo y… necesito un refugio esta noche...</p>
<p>sobre una de las finas mesas de las esquinas descansaba un plumero de plumas de flamenco y un candelabro de oro, ambos objetos permanecían inmóviles pero pequeños susurros salían de ellos.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- vamos Darius, el pobre hombre está aterrado y tiene frío... </p>
<p>Darius- es una pésima idea B, sabes que enloquecerá si ve a alguien aquí.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- ten compasión.</p>
<p>Darius- ni una palabra Brooklynn.</p>
<p>el hombre se acercó a la mesa para sujetar el candelabro e iluminar un poco el lugar cuando escuchó la voz de una chica.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- pongase comodo señor…</p>
<p>Simon- disculpe, quien dijo eso?</p>
<p>Brooklynn- aquí señor.</p>
<p>el hombre se alejó de un salto al ver que era el plumero quien le hablaba.</p>
<p>Darius- con un demonio Brooklynn.</p>
<p>Darius cayó al piso al ser soltado por el hombre que lo miraba espantado, se acercó con cautela al objeto y se disculpó por haberlo arrojado al piso.</p>
<p>Simon- lo siento, estas bien?</p>
<p>Darius- si señor, lo estoy.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- se encuentra bien?</p>
<p>Simon- dios mío, esto es asombroso, jamás había visto un plumero que habla.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- no hay problema, usted está empapado, sígame y le daremos una taza de té para que entre en calor.</p>
<p>Brooklynn llevó al hombre a uno de los salones ignorando las súplicas de Darius, el hombre se sentó en un sofá y por la puerta aparecía un carrito con una tetera, una pequeña taza y un bello reloj plateado.</p>
<p>Yaz- no puedo creer que tengamos una persona aquí.</p>
<p>la tetera le dio un golpecito al reloj.</p>
<p>Sammy- no seas grosera Yaz, puedo ofrecerle un poco de té?</p>
<p>Simon- por favor.</p>
<p>Sammy vertió té dentro de la pequeña taza y esta saltó en la mano del hombre, este bebió de la taza hasta que esta comenzó a reír.</p>
<p>Maisie- me hace cosquillas.</p>
<p>Simon alejo la tacita de sus labios para observar bien.</p>
<p>Simon- lo siento, esto realmente es asombroso.</p>
<p>de la nada las puertas se abrieron apagando la chimenea por el viento que entró a la habitación, un enorme gruñido se escuchó por todo el lugar aterrando al hombre.</p>
<p>Kenji- aquí hay un extraño.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- este hombre se perdió en el bosque y necesitaba ayuda y..</p>
<p>un gruñido gutar salio de la garganta de la enorme bestia de cabello negro interrumpiendo cuanquier explicación del plumero.</p>
<p>Darius- yo intente detenerla pero…</p>
<p>Kenji- SILENCIO.</p>
<p>el monstruo se levantó en sus patas traseras frente al hombre que temblaba de horror.</p>
<p>Kenji- quien eres y qué haces aquí?</p>
<p>Simon se levantó de la silla para intentar alejarse de la criatura.</p>
<p>Simon- p...perdon...no...era mi...intención…</p>
<p>Kenji- no eres bienvenido en este lugar.</p>
<p>Simon- lo sie..nto mucho.</p>
<p>Kenji- que estás mirando? viniste a ver a la bestia no es así?</p>
<p>Simon- noo...solo queria un refugio..</p>
<p>Kenji- yo te daré tu refugio.</p>
<p>la enorme bestia sujetó al hombre y lo arrastró escaleras arriba mientras este suplicaba perdón, los 5 súbditos se quedaron observando las escaleras con la culpa recorriendo sus cuerpos.</p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>Ben estaba en su casa limpiando un poco y organizando sus libros cuando alguien tocó la puerta, se acercó para observar por el cristal quien había tocado para ver a Eli, suspiro con resignación y abrió la puerta.</p>
<p>Ben- que quieres Eli?</p>
<p>Eli- yo se que te alegra verme, estoy aquí para decirte que hoy es el día en el que todos tus sueños se cumpliran.</p>
<p>Ben- y tu que sabes de mis sueños?</p>
<p>El hombre fornido se coló dentro de la casa del rubio sin ningún respeto por la propiedad privada arrojando su sucia chaqueta sobre la mesa que el chico apenas había terminado de limpiar para luego invadir el espacio personal de Ben descaradamente.</p>
<p>Eli- lo se todo, imaginate, la cacería fresca asándose en el fuego dentro de una cabaña rústica y mi lindo esposo masajeando mis pies mientras los niños juegan con los perros, tendremos unos 6 o 7.</p>
<p>Ben- perros?</p>
<p>Eli- chicos fuertes como yo, tu solo debes decir acepto.</p>
<p>Ben abrio los ojos impactado, ese idiota realmente habia ido a pedirle matrimonio? se alejó incómodamente del hombre pero Eli se acercó a él persiguiéndolo por toda la sala hasta que logró dejarlo con la espalda pegada a la puerta acorralandolo entre sus brazos.</p>
<p>Ben- lo siento mucho Eli, es halagador que me escogieras pero… no te merezco.</p>
<p>cuando Eli recargo todo su peso en la puerta el rubio giró la perilla haciendo que Eli saliera de la casa y cayera en un charco de lodo, el de ojos azules arrojó la inmunda chaqueta fuera de su casa y cerró la puerta a penas pudo, observo por la ventana hasta que todo el mundo se marchó, saco tímidamente la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse que ese hombre ya se había ido, sus gallinas estaban reunidas cerca de la puerta por la condición anterior.</p>
<p>Ben- ya se fue?</p>
<p>salió de la casa para tomar una cubeta con maíz y arrojar puñados de este al piso con enfado mientras le hablaba a sus gallinas.</p>
<p>Ben- se lo imaginan? me pidió matrimonio, yo siendo esposo de ese patán.</p>
<p>arrojó la cubeta para caminar por la colina, esta no era la vida que queria, no queria dinero ni nada de eso pero no queria seguir asi, queria aventuras y encontrar a alguien de quien poder enamorarse perdidamente, alguien que lo quisiera tal y como era y que estuviera feliz de estar a su lado, Eli solo lo buscaba porque pensaba que era bonito, incluso él pensaba que era raro y solo lo quería como un trofeo, se sentó sobre la hierba para sujetar un diente de león y dejar que se desarmara entre sus dedos.</p>
<p>Ben- quiero algo más que esto…</p>
<p>los relinchos desesperados de su yegua lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levantó rápidamente de la hierba para ver a Bumpy correr totalmente alterada hacia él y sin rastros de su padre, la sujeto de las riendas para intentar tranquilizarla.</p>
<p>Ben- Bumpy tranquila, que haces aquí? dónde está papá? tenemos que buscarlo.</p>
<p>desató la carreta y entró a la casa para sacar su capa para luego de un salto subir a pelo al lomo de su caballo.</p>
<p>Ben- se que sabes donde esta, llevame con el.</p>
<p>Bumpy se echó a correr en la misma dirección en la que había venido y llevó hasta el lúgubre castillo, Ben podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba su compañera, ese lugar no le daba buena espina.</p>
<p>Ben- qué lugar tan aterrador.</p>
<p>bajo de su yegua y ambos entraron por la reja, el rubio pudo ver la bufanda de su padre en el piso y supo que estaban en el lugar correcto, llegó con su compañera hasta la entrada y ató las riendas cerca de la puerta principal para luego entrar temblando al castillo.</p>
<p>Ben- hola? hay alguien aquí? padre estás aquí?</p>
<p>Maisie se acercó saltando hasta su hermana mayor para decirle lo que había visto.</p>
<p>Maisie- Sammy hay un chico en el castillo.</p>
<p>Sammy no estaba de humor para los juegos de Maisie asique la levantó y la metió dentro de la cubeta con agua y jabón para un baño cuando Yaz apareció por la esquina de la cocina totalmente asombrada.</p>
<p>Yaz- hay un chico lindo en el castillo.</p>
<p>Sammy observó impactada a Yaz para luego mirar a Maisie.</p>
<p>Maisie- lo ves, yo te lo dije.</p>
<p>en el segundo piso del castillo Darius regañaba a Brooklynn por el incidente anterior cuando una esbelta figura encapuchada paso frente a la puerta.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- viste eso?</p>
<p>Darius- de qué hablas?</p>
<p>la voz aguda del chico alertó aún más a los 2 objetos de su presencia en el castillo, se asomaron por la puerta de la habitación para ver al chico vestido de azul y blanco con una capa azul marino sobre sus hombros y unas botas hasta la pantorrilla.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- es un chico…</p>
<p>Darius- ya se que es un chico.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- no tonto, es un chico real, puede ser la persona que rompera el hechizo.</p>
<p>Darius- estás loca? no podemos interferir en algo como esto.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- quieres vivir como candelabro toda la vida? porque yo no quiero quedarme como plumero.</p>
<p>Darius suspiro rendido y siguió a Brooklynn tras el chico.</p>
<p>Ben- papá dónde estás?</p>
<p>Brooklynn golpeó una puerta para subir saltando las escaleras con Darius hasta los calabozos superiores mientras el rubio los seguía.</p>
<p>Ben- que raro, se que vi algo por aquí.</p>
<p>una tos llamó su atención haciéndolo voltear para ver a su padre dentro de un calabozo, el hombre tuvo que parpadear un par de veces al verlo.</p>
<p>Simon- Ben?</p>
<p>Ben- papá.</p>
<p>el rubio se arrojó sobre sus rodillas para acercarse a su padre por los barrotes de la parte inferior de la puerta del calabozo, tomó las manos del hombre para darse cuenta de lo frías que estaban.</p>
<p>Simon- que haces aqui? como me encontraste?</p>
<p>Ben- te estás congelando, tengo que sacarte de aquí.</p>
<p>Simon- Ben tienes que salir de aquí ahora mismo.</p>
<p>Ben- no voy a irme sin ti.</p>
<p>un gran rugido retumbó en las paredes haciendo que el rubio se volteara sin poder distinguir nada en la oscuridad del lugar.</p>
<p>Kenji- qué haces aquí?</p>
<p>Ben- quien eres?</p>
<p>vio como algo se movía cerca de él en la oscuridad.</p>
<p>Kenji- soy el amo de este castillo.</p>
<p>Ben- vine a buscar a mi padre, porfavor dejalo ir, se está congelando.</p>
<p>Kenji- pues no debió refugiarse aquí.</p>
<p>Ben- por favor, haré lo que sea.</p>
<p>Kenji- no puedes hacer nada, él es mi prisionero.</p>
<p>Ben- tiene que haber algo…</p>
<p>una idea pasó por la cabeza del rubio y tragó saliva antes de hablar.</p>
<p>Ben- yo me quedaré…</p>
<p>Kenji- tu?... te quedarías para tomar su lugar?</p>
<p>la figura se mantuvo quieta en la oscuridad, observando al chico, Simon gritaba con la esperanza de que su hijo recuperara la razón.</p>
<p>Ben- si lo hago lo liberaras?</p>
<p>Kenji- si, pero tendrás que quedarte para siempre.</p>
<p>Simon- no lo hagas Ben, yo soy viejo y ya he vivido mi vida, sal de aquí y disfruta de la tuya.</p>
<p>Ben- acércate a la luz…</p>
<p>aquella sombra se arrastró hasta llegar a la luz del candelabro que estaba dentro de una columna, Ben miró con horror a la enorme bestia de pelaje azabache que lucía enormes cuernos sobre su cabeza, largas garras y afilados colmillos, un par de enormes ojos cafés miraban fijamente a la figura que temblaba frente a él, el chico se aferró a los barrotes del calabozo antes de contestar.</p>
<p>Ben- lo prometo.</p>
<p>Kenji- trato hecho.</p>
<p>en un rápido movimiento la puerta del calabozo se abrió, Simon estaba por correr para abrazar a su hijo pero la enorme bestia lo sujetó y lo arrastró lejos de él.</p>
<p>Ben- espera por favor.</p>
<p>Simon le suplicaba a la bestia que dejara a su hijo pero esta no lo escuchó, arrastró al hombre hasta la planta baja del castillo y lo arrojó dentro de un carruaje para luego dar la orden de que se lo llevaran al pueblo. volvió a subir hasta el calabozo cuando Darius apareció junto a él.</p>
<p>Darius- Kenji..</p>
<p>Kenji- que?</p>
<p>Darius- no crees que el calabozo no es una muy buena habitación? tal vez deberías ofrecerle un lugar más cómodo. </p>
<p>levantó a Darius y siguió subiendo hasta que vio al delgado chico llorar en la ventana.</p>
<p>Ben- ni siquiera dejo que me despidiera, cuido de mi desde que era pequeño y no me pude despedir de él.</p>
<p>el príncipe se sintió un poco mal por eso, tal vez llevarse al hombre de esa forma no fue una de sus mejores ideas.</p>
<p>Kenji- te llevaré a tu habitación.</p>
<p>Ben se alejó de la ventana para mirar perplejo a la bestia.</p>
<p>Ben- habitación? creí que..</p>
<p>Kenji- QUIERES QUEDARTE AQUÍ? </p>
<p>Ben- no.</p>
<p>Kenji- SÍGUEME.</p>
<p>Kenji guió al chico por los sombríos pasillos del castillo, de vez en cuando la bestia volteaba a mirar al chico para ver gruesas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, estaba haciendo genial esto de no parecer un monstruo, Darius se movió en su mano para llamar su atención.</p>
<p>Darius- dile algo lindo para que se sienta un poco mejor.</p>
<p>Kenji suspiro antes de voltear un poco la cabeza.</p>
<p>Kenji- el castillo será tu hogar desde ahora y podrás ir a donde tú quieras menos al ala oeste.</p>
<p>Ben- que hay en el ala oeste?</p>
<p>Kenji- ESTÁ PROHIBIDA.</p>
<p>Ben cerró los ojos y respiro profundo ante el grito de la bestia, caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a una lujosa habitación, entró lentamente a esta mientras Kenji se quedaba en la puerta.</p>
<p>Kenji- si necesitas algo mis sirvientes te atenderán.</p>
<p>Darius le susurró a la bestia que invitara al chico a cenar.</p>
<p>Kenji- vas a acompañarme a cenar, Y ES UNA ORDEN.</p>
<p>con un gran portazo la criatura se fue dejando al rubio destrozado en la habitación, este se dejó caer en el piso junto a la cama y llevó sus rodillas a su pecho para llorar desconsoladamente, estaría atrapado en ese castillo por el resto de su vida.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------</p>
<p>Eli estaba furioso, ese maldito se había atrevido a rechazarlo y humillarlo públicamente frente a todo el pueblo, se había refugiado en el bar del pueblo a beber mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea, Vic apareció a su lado con un tarro de cerveza.</p>
<p>Vic- quieres más cerveza?</p>
<p>Eli- no, no sirve de nada.</p>
<p>Vic- vamos, arriba el animo.</p>
<p>Eli- esa pequeña perra me humillo, eso jamas lo voy a tolerar.</p>
<p>Eli le arrebató la cerveza y la arrojó dentro de la chimenea.</p>
<p>Vic- vamos Eli, todos te adoran en este pueblo, Ben puede ser lindo y todo pero sigue siendo el chico raro de este lugar y no va a afectar tu reputación, aun puedes escoger a quien quieras.</p>
<p>Eli estaba un poco más animado cuando Simon entró al bar como un loco.</p>
<p>Simon- ayúdenme por favor, lo tiene encerrado.</p>
<p>Vic- que?</p>
<p>Simon- tiene a Ben encerrado en una torre, no perdamos más tiempo, tienen que ayudarme a salvarlo.</p>
<p>Eli- tranquilo Simon, quien tiene a Ben encerrado?</p>
<p>Simon- una bestia, una terrible y monstruosa bestia.</p>
<p>todo el mundo guardó silencio para estallar en carcajadas, nadie podría creer en esa historia, algunos aldeanos comenzaron a molestar al viejo loco con preguntas sobre la supuesta bestia hasta que Eli se aburrió de su locura.</p>
<p>Eli- esta bien viejo, te sacaremos de esta.</p>
<p>Eli le hizo una seña a 2 de los aldeanos para que sujetaran a Simon quien daba las gracias por la ayuda, los hombres lo arrojaron fuera del bar hacia la fría nieve invernal para entrar riendo al bar por el sufrimiento del hombre. </p>
<p>Vic- viejo loco, al menos siempre nos hace reir.</p>
<p>esas palabras le encendieron el foco a Eli.</p>
<p>Eli- viejo loco...si, es un viejo loco.</p>
<p>Vic- si.</p>
<p>Eli tomó a Vic por la camisa y lo llevó a un rincón.</p>
<p>Eli- tengo una idea, con esto Ben no tendrá otra opción que ser mi esposo y usaremos a su demente padre para eso, en poco tiempo sera todo mio.</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>Ben lloraba con amargura hasta que sintió ruido fuera de su habitación.</p>
<p>Ben- quién es?</p>
<p>Sammy- soy Sammy, vine a traerte algo de té.</p>
<p>Ben se levantó del piso para abrir la puerta, dio un salto al ver que la tal Sammy era una tetera sobre un carrito, retrocedió mientras observaba el carrito entrar a su habitación chocando con un armario que increíblemente respondió.</p>
<p>Claire- cuidado pequeño.</p>
<p>saltó otra vez, definitivamente ya se había vuelto loco.</p>
<p>Ben- no es posible…</p>
<p>Ben terminó sentado sobre la cama intentando entender qué estaba pasando cuando el armario se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a él.</p>
<p>Claire- lo se pero las cosas son así.</p>
<p>una pequeña taza salió de su escondite tras de la tetera mirando con grandes ojos al rubio.</p>
<p>Maisie- te dije que era bonito Sammy.</p>
<p>Sammy- está bien, tenías razón.</p>
<p>la tetera llenó la pequeña tacita de te y esta se acerco al chico que la levantó con cuidado.</p>
<p>Ben- gracias.</p>
<p>el chico bebió un poco de té hasta que la tasa habló.</p>
<p>Maisie- quieres verme hacer un truco?</p>
<p>Maisie aguanto la respiración para crear burbujas y hacerlas explotar.</p>
<p>Sammy- Maisie.</p>
<p>Maisie- perdón.</p>
<p>Sammy vio la expresión de tristeza en el rostro del chico y decidió intentar animarlo.</p>
<p>Sammy- lo que hiciste fue muy valiente.</p>
<p>Claire- todos en el castillo pensamos eso.</p>
<p>Ben- pero perdí a mi padre, mis sueños y todo.</p>
<p>Sammy- animo, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.</p>
<p>Sammy salto al darse cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde.</p>
<p>Sammy- lo siento pero nosotras debemos irnos, se nos está haciendo tarde y la cena aun no esta terminada.</p>
<p>Maisie- adios.</p>
<p>la tetera y la taza salieron de la habitación dejando al chico con el armario.</p>
<p>Claire- ahora veamos, como te vestimos para cenar? dejame ver que tengo en mis cajones.</p>
<p>Claire abrió sus puerta para dejar salir muchas polillas y las cerró inmediatamente avergonzada.</p>
<p>Claire- dios mio que verguenza.</p>
<p>el armario volvió a abrir sus puertas para sacar una camisa color rosa y unos pantalones blancos.</p>
<p>Claire- listo, con esto te verás muy bien.</p>
<p>Ben- te lo agradezco mucho, eres muy amable pero no voy a bajar.</p>
<p>Claire miró horrorizada al chico.</p>
<p>Claire- tienes que bajar.</p>
<p>la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un pequeño reloj plateado.</p>
<p>Yaz- disculpen pero la cena ya está lista.</p>
<p>------------------------------------</p>
<p>Kenji se paseaba por el salón del comedor de un lado a otro soltando gruñidos furiosos mientras Sammy, Darius y Brooklynn lo observaban sobre la chimenea.</p>
<p>Kenji- le dije que bajara, PORQUE NO HA LLEGADO?</p>
<p>Sammy- intenta tener paciencia, el pobre chico lo perdió todo en menos de 2 minutos.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- no has pensado que este chico podría ser el que rompa el hechizo?</p>
<p>Kenji- POR SUPUESTO QUE SI, no soy estupido.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- entonces tu te enamoras de él y él de ti y poof, se rompe el hechizo, seremos humanos otra vez.</p>
<p>Darius- eso no es tan fácil Brook, todo eso lleva tiempo.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- pero la rosa se está marchitando…</p>
<p>Kenji se pasó las patas delanteras por el rostro, esto no funcionaria.</p>
<p>Kenji- esto es inutil, es tan bello y yo soy un monstruo.</p>
<p>Sammy- es tu deber mostrarle que hay algo más en ti.</p>
<p>Kenji- no se como.</p>
<p>Sammy se enfado, 20 años y seguía comportándose como un mocoso, salto de la chimenea cayendo sobre un cojín y le dio una orden al príncipe.</p>
<p>Sammy- puedes empezar poniéndote más presentable así que ponte derecho y compórtate como un caballero con el.</p>
<p>Kenji acato la orden de inmediato sentándose con la espalda recta, Darius y Brooklyn se unieron a los comentarios de Sammy.</p>
<p>Darius- intenta sonreírle.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- pero no lo asustes.</p>
<p>Darius- impresionalo con tu ingenio.</p>
<p>Sammy- se dulce.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- llénalo de cumplidos.</p>
<p>Darius- pero con sinceridad.</p>
<p>Kenji miró confundido y molesto a sus súbditos hasta que un consejo en común le llegó.</p>
<p>Darius, Sammy y Brooklynn- y tendrás que controlar tu temperamento.</p>
<p>la puerta de la entrada del salón se movió alertando a los 4 hasta que vieron entrar a Yaz.</p>
<p>Yaz- buenas noches.</p>
<p>Kenji- donde esta?</p>
<p>Yaz- yo...el...no vendrá.</p>
<p>un rugido salió desde lo más profundo del pelinegro, abrió la puerta del salón de un golpe para correr escaleras arriba con sus súbditos detrás, llegó hasta la puerta del rubio y la golpeó violentamente.</p>
<p>Kenji- TE DIJE QUE BAJARAS A CENAR.</p>
<p>Ben- no tengo hambre.</p>
<p>Kenji- O BAJAR O ROMPO LA PUERTA.</p>
<p>el pelinegro se llevó una mirada de regaño de los presentes.</p>
<p>Darius- cálmate y trata de ser amable.</p>
<p>Kenji suspiro.</p>
<p>Kenji- quieres bajar a cenar?</p>
<p>Ben- no.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- con amabilidad.</p>
<p>Kenji- sería un gran placer si me acompañas a cenar.</p>
<p>Yaz- por favor.</p>
<p>Kenji- por favor.</p>
<p>Ben- no gracias.</p>
<p>Kenji había tenido suficiente de esto.</p>
<p>Kenji- ENTONCES PUEDES QUEDARTE AHÍ PARA SIEMPRE.</p>
<p>Ben- si puedo.</p>
<p>Kenji- ENTONCES MUÉRETE DE HAMBRE, SI NO CENA CONMIGO NO CENARA NADA.</p>
<p>Kenji dio un último golpe a la puerta antes de irse al ala oeste, los 4 objetos quedaron junto a la habitación del rubio decepcionados del comportamiento de su príncipe.</p>
<p>Sammy- rayos, creo que esto no salió nada bien.</p>
<p>Yaz- Darius, quédate aquí vigilando que el chico no salga, nosotros iremos a recoger y limpiar todo.</p>
<p>Darius- no hay problema.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>Kenji entró a su habitación golpeando todo a su paso.</p>
<p>Kenji- intente ser amable pero me rechazo, QUE ESPERA QUE HAGA? SUPLICAR?</p>
<p>tomó el espejo mágico que estaba junto a la rosa encantada y vio su reflejo en él.</p>
<p>Kenji- quiero verlo.</p>
<p>la imagen del espejo se alteró dejando ver a un esbelto chico rubio sentado sobre la cama junto a Claire.</p>
<p>Claire- vamos, el no es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo, solo dale una oportunidad.</p>
<p>Ben- no quiero conocerlo, no quiero tener nada que ver con él.</p>
<p>Kenji dejó el espejo boca abajo en la pequeña mesa.</p>
<p>Kenji- me estoy engañando, él jamás me verá como algo más que un monstruo… es inutil.</p>
<p>el príncipe vio como otro de los pétalos de la rosa caía y se derrumbo dentro de su habitación, quería que todo esto terminara de una vez.</p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p>Ben vio a Claire quedarse dormida y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta para salir de la habitación, caminó lentamente por el pasillo sin ver las 3 pequeñas luces que se movían tras una cortina ni el susurro coqueto entre 2 amantes, Brooklynn y Darius estaban dándose un poco de azúcar a escondidas de los demás, obviamente iniciado por el plumero, cuando el sonido de pasos alertó a Darius, salió de atrás de la cortina para ver al chico caminar por el pasillo.</p>
<p>Darius- oh no, salió del cuarto.</p>
<p>ambos saltaron rápidamente tras el chico que iba en dirección a la cocina, dentro de esta había algo de movimiento para ordenar las cosas sucias y guardar las otras, Sammy metió a Maisie dentro de la alacena para dormir mientras ignoraba las quejas del cocinero.</p>
<p>Alejandro- trabajó todo el dia como esclavo y para que? una obra maestra desperdiciada.</p>
<p>Yaz- deja de quejarte, ha sido una noche larga para todos.</p>
<p>uno de los viejos trapeadores habló molesto.</p>
<p>Eddie- yo creo que este chico es algo obstinado, después de todo el príncipe dijo por favor.</p>
<p>Yaz- si el no aprende a controlar su temperamento jamás romperemos el…</p>
<p>Sammy- ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAS SALIDO.</p>
<p>todos se voltearon hacia la puerta donde el delgado chico se encontraba.</p>
<p>Yaz- creo que aun no nos presentamos formalmente, soy Yasmina, encargada del castillo.</p>
<p>Sammy- Sammy, jefa de cocina.</p>
<p>por la puerta entraron un plumero y un candelabro.</p>
<p>Sammy- y ellos son Darius, consejero del amo y Brooklynn, coordinadora de limpieza del castillo.</p>
<p>Ben- un placer, creo que tampoco me presente, soy Ben.</p>
<p>Yaz- encantados, hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas más agusto?</p>
<p>Ben- me preguntaba si tendrían algo de comer.</p>
<p>Sammy saltó de alegría ante lo dicho por el rubio, ella amaba cocinar y hacerlo para alguien además de Kenji la ponía realmente contenta.</p>
<p>Sammy- lo escucharon? tiene hambre, Alejando enciende los quemadores, vamos a hacerle algo delicioso de comer.</p>
<p>Darius- recuerden lo que el amo dijo…</p>
<p>Sammy- me importa un comino lo que él diga, no vamos a dejar al chico con hambre.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- Sammy tiene razón, es un invitado, no un prisionero, tenemos que darle la bienvenida si se va a quedar con nosotros.</p>
<p>Darius- bien, tienen razón.</p>
<p>Yaz llevó al chico al comedor dejándolo asombrado ante la forma en la que todo se coloco por si mismo, luego de unos segundo un montón de platos coloridos llegaron a la mesa seguido de luces de colores que se reflejaban gracias a la luz sobre las copas de cristal, 4 floreros saltaron sobre la mesa y uno de ellos le entrego una flor antes de presentar cada plato frente a él, probó cada uno de los delicioso platillos deleitándose con su sabor.</p>
<p>Ben- todo está delicioso.</p>
<p>Sammy- había olvidado lo divertido que es esto.</p>
<p>Ben- de qué hablas?</p>
<p>Yaz- hace años que no recibimos invitados, este castillos solía estar lleno de luz y de vida y de alguna forma tu trajiste algo de eso otra vez.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- algo de alegría es bueno.</p>
<p>el rubio se sonrojo un poco antes de sonreír.</p>
<p>Ben- pues son muy buenos en esto.</p>
<p>Darius- te traeremos lo que pidas hasta que ya no puedas comer más.</p>
<p>Yaz- ya sabes, eres nuestro huésped y estamos felices de tenerte aquí.</p>
<p>Ben comió todo lo que pudo hasta que estuvo totalmente satisfecho.</p>
<p>Ben- muchas gracias, eso fue maravilloso, jamas habia comido tanto.</p>
<p>Darius- es un placer.</p>
<p>Yaz- ya es tarde, es hora de dormir.</p>
<p>Ben- no es posible que pueda dormir, jamas habia estado en un castillo encantado.</p>
<p>Sammy- no es precisamente un castillo encantado.</p>
<p>Ben- me gustaría conocerlo… si es que puedo.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- te lo mostraremos.</p>
<p>Yaz- creo que mañana seria mejor, aun tenemos algunas cosas que hacer y...</p>
<p>Sammy- vamos Yaz, no seas aguafiestas, podemos mostrarle un poco del castillo ahora.</p>
<p>Darius- podríamos hacerle un pequeño recorrido por los pasillos de este piso.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- algo pequeño, yo se que también quieres hacerlo Yaz.</p>
<p>Yaz- bien pero después todo el mundo a la cama.</p>
<p>todos le sonrieron al reloj para luego salir de la cocina, entre los 4 objetos le explicaban al rubio todo lo que podían sobre lo que había en los pasillos, lo presentaron con las armaduras y le explicaron el tipo de construcción del castillo. </p>
<p>Ben- wow, supongo que con un poco de luz este castillo es muy lindo.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- así es.</p>
<p>estaban por mostrarle las pinturas cuando se dieron cuenta de que el rubio ya no estaba tras ellos sino parado en el primer escalón de una larga escalera que daba a los pisos superiores, los 4 saltaron lo más rápido que pudieron para detener al chico y se colocaron frente a él con forzadas sonrisas.</p>
<p>Ben- que hay arriba?</p>
<p>Darius- nada, solo polvo y cosas muy aburridas.</p>
<p>Ben- así que es el ala oeste.</p>
<p>Brooklynn miró a Darius con enfado al ser tan obvio.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- que tonte eres.</p>
<p>Ben- que estará ocultando allá arriba?</p>
<p>Sammy- ocultar? el amo no oculta nada.</p>
<p>Ben- entonces no debería estar prohibida.</p>
<p>Yaz- tal vez deberíamos irnos de aquí para que nuestro invitado pueda ver otra cosa como los jardines o las gárgolas o la biblioteca o…</p>
<p>Ben- tienen una biblioteca??</p>
<p>Brooklynn- SII… está llena hasta el tope con muchos muchos libros.</p>
<p>Darius- toneladas de libros.</p>
<p>los objetos estaban felices al haber desviado la atención del chico y comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la biblioteca comentando lo hermosa que era sin darse cuenta que el rubio no estaba tras ellos, el chico subió sigilosamente las escaleras hasta un pasillo oscuro y lleno de estatuas de gárgolas que definitivamente lo estaban poniendo nervioso, vio un espejo hecho añicos y pinturas destrozadas hasta que quedó frente a unas enormes puertas, dudo un segundo en abrirlas pero empujo con cuidado una de las puertas, la habitación al otro lado estaba totalmente caótica, todo estaba roto o desgarrado.</p>
<p>entro con cuidado de no tropezar con los objetos que estaban tirados por todas partes mientras observaba las telarañas y el polvo que cubría todo el lugar, una pintura desgarrada llamó su atención, se acercó a ella para encontrarse con un par de intensos ojos cafes pintados, llevo una de sus manos a la tela para unir los pedazos cuando una luz brillante lo interrumpió, volteo la cabeza para ver una hermosa rosa brillando dentro de una burbuja de cristal sobre una pequeña mesa, se acercó lentamente a está totalmente hipnotizado por ella, al quedar frente a la mesa quito la cubierta de vidrio y la dejó cuidadosamente en el piso para luego acercar uno de sus dedos a la flor para poder tocarla, su dedo estaba a milímetros de uno de los pétalos cuando una enorme sombra se posó frente a el asustandolo y haciendo que se alejara un poco de la flor.</p>
<p>la enorme bestia se erguía de forma imponente y un enorme bufido salió de él, en un veloz movimiento salto junto al chico para levantar la cubierta de cristal y cubrir la rosa para luego rugirle al rubio de forma feroz.</p>
<p>Kenji- por qué entraste aquí?</p>
<p>Ben retrocedió un par de pasos ante la postura agresiva de la bestia.</p>
<p>Ben- lo siento…</p>
<p>Kenji- TE DIJE QUE NUNCA VINIERAS AQUÍ.</p>
<p>Ben- no pensé que fuera tan grave.</p>
<p>Kenji- TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE PUDISTE OCASIONAR?  </p>
<p>Kenji golpeó un escritorio enviando los pedazos a volar por la habitación espantando al chico.</p>
<p>Ben- basta.</p>
<p>Kenji- FUERAA…</p>
<p>la gran bestia comenzó a destrozar todo a su paso mientras el rubio se echaba a correr escuchando el estruendo de los rugidos y de la madera haciéndose pedazos, logró salir de la habitación pero no paró de correr, se iba a largar de ese lugar ahora mismo. apenas el rubio salió de su habitación Kenji se había dado cuenta que había cometido un error, se llevó las patas al rostro para soltar un gruñido de frustración contra sí mismo, Ben bajaba corriendo las escaleras cuando vio un montón de objetos preguntandole que le pasaba sobre uno de los escalones, no se detuvo, pasó por sobre los objetos con un salto para luego arrancar su capa de uno de los percheron y correr a la puerta principal.</p>
<p>Darius- a donde vas?</p>
<p>Ben- se que lo prometí pero no puedo quedarme un minuto más.</p>
<p>Sammy- pero Ben afuera es peligroso…</p>
<p>el chico ignoró a la tetera y salió del castillo encontrándose a la mitad de una gran tormenta que en ese momento le pareció mejor que quedarse en ese maldito castillo, se acercó a su caballo y subió a ella con algo de dificultad para luego cabalgar a toda velocidad lejos de ese lugar, Bumpy movió sus patas los más rápido que pudo en dirección al bosque pero no llegó muy lejos antes de espantarse al hacer volar a un grupo de murciélagos, Ben tiro de la riendas para intentar calmarla cuando se dio cuenta de que un grupo de lobos los acechaban desde las sombras, actuo rapido y cabalgó intentando perder a los lobos pero estos le estaban pisando los talones cuando el sonido del hielo rompiéndose bajo las patas de Bumpy lo alertó, ambos cayeron al agua congelada llevandose a un par de lobos con ellos, su yegua luchó para salir del agua hasta que pudo subir al hielo sólido y seguir con su carrera pero la mitad de la manada de lobo apareció frente a ellos provocado que la yegua se levantara en sus patas traseras haciendo caer al chico y enredado las riendas en una rama alta.</p>
<p>el chico se levantó de la nieve lo más rápido que pudo y sujeto una gruesa rama para intentar alejar a los lobos de su yegua, uno de los enormes canes mordió la rama haciendo pedazos mientras otro saltaba sobre el chico sujetando su capa con sus fauces arrojándolo sobre la fría nieve y manteniéndolo inmovilizado para que otro de los lobos se acercara con clara intención de darle una mordida, un grito de desesperación salió de él viendo la muerte tan cerca hasta que vio al lobo frente a él salir volando, una mancha negra se movió con velocidad alejando a algunos lobos de él y se colocó sobre el protectoramente, era la bestia del castillo, está peleó ferozmente contra toda la manada llevandose rasguños y mordidas de los agresivos animales hasta arrojó a uno contra un árbol y la manada por fin se marchó, la bestia se tambaleó unos segundo antes de caer inconsciente y el rubio dudo unos segundo antes de suspirar y acercarse a la gran bestia y con ayuda de su caballo subirlo sobre su lomo, se quitó la capa rasgada y la puso sobre la criatura para volver al castillo, las armaduras lo ayudaron a llevar al pelinegro al salón mientras algunos sirvientes traían lo necesario para tratar las heridas de su amo y la baja temperatura del rubio.</p>
<p>una hora paso hasta que la bestia recuperó la conciencia sobre el sofá junto a la chimenea, vio a su prisionero acomodar cosas sobre una mesita y prefirió ignorarlo para comenzar a lamer sus heridas bajo la mirada de 4 de sus leales súbditos, el rubio noto que estaba despierto y se acercó con un pañuelo mojado con agua tibia.</p>
<p>Ben- espera, no hagas eso.</p>
<p>la bestia gruño ante la cercanía asustando un poco a sus súbditos.</p>
<p>Ben- no te muevas.</p>
<p>el chico puso el pañuelo sobre las heridas del príncipe sacándole un gran rugido que hizo correr a sus sirvientes a ocultarse.</p>
<p>Kenji- ESO DUELE.</p>
<p>Ben- si no te movieras no te dolería.</p>
<p>Kenji- si no hubieras escapado no estaría lastimado.</p>
<p>Ben- no me habría escapado si no me hubieras asustado.</p>
<p>Kenji- no debiste ir al ala oeste.</p>
<p>Ben- Y TU DEBERÍAS CONTROLAR TU TEMPERAMENTO.</p>
<p>Ambos se miraron con molestia durante unos segundos, a Ben no le gustaba discutir y a Kenji no le habían gritado en mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Ben- ahora quédate quieto porque arderá un poco.</p>
<p>Kenji se mordió la lengua para no decirle nada al rubio, después de todo el tuvo la oportunidad de marcharse pero en lugar de eso había vuelto y estaba intentando curar sus heridas, vio al chico soltar un suspiro y relajar un poco su postura antes de hablar.</p>
<p>Ben- por cierto...gracias por salvarme.</p>
<p>Kenji miró impactado al chico, jamas penso que le daría las gracias.</p>
<p>Kenji- de nada.</p>
<p>los 4 objetos del salón miraron la escena con una dulce sonrisa en sus rostros, su estupido principe por fin estaba haciendo las cosas bien <br/>---------------------------------</p>
<p>un lúgubre carruaje se detuvo frente al bar del pueblo del cual bajó un hombre con una mirada sombría, entró al bar y fue enviado a una de las habitación personales donde se encontró con un fornido hombre y su lacayo.</p>
<p>Henri- no acostumbro a dejar el asilo a media noche pero me informaron que no descansaría hasta verme.</p>
<p>Eli dejó una bolsa llena de monedas de oro sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>Henri- lo escucho.</p>
<p>Eli- sucede que tengo el interés de desposar al hijo del inventor pero necesito que...lo persuadan.</p>
<p>Vic- lo rechazó como una mosca.</p>
<p>Eli le dio un fuerte golpe a su acompañante.</p>
<p>Eli- todos saben que Simon esta demente, estuvo aqui esta noche hablando tonterias sobre una bestia y un castillo.</p>
<p>Henri- Simon es inofensivo, no presenta ningún peligro para las personas de este pueblo.</p>
<p>Eli- pero Ben haría cualquier cosa para evitar que lo encerraran.</p>
<p>Vic- hasta desposarse con Eli.</p>
<p>Henri- entonces quiere que encierre a su padre si no acepta ser su esposo? es despreciable… y me encanta.</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>Simon estaba ordenando sus mapas y provisiones para salir al bosque, si nadie lo ayudaba a recuperar a su hijo lo haría él mismo, tomó su lámpara de aceite y se abrigo para salir de su casa para internarse en la oscuridad del bosque, cuando el hombre ya estaba lejos de su hogar un carruaje se detuvo fuera de su morada , Eli bajo de este y entro a la casa buscando al hombre y a su hijo pero la casa estaba vacía por lo que dejó a su esbirro esperando a escondidas hasta que ellos volvieran para poder llevar a cabo su plan.</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>Ben paseaba por los terrenos del castillo con su yegua hasta que sintió los ladridos del banquillo del castillo, se arrodillo en la nieve para atrapar al pequeño Toro entre sus brazos y le dio algunas caricias con una bella sonrisa en su rostro mientras el príncipe lo observaba con fascinación desde el balcón de su habitación junto con Darius y Brooklynn.</p>
<p>Kenji- nunca había sentido algo así por alguien… quiero hacer algo por él… pero no se me ocurre nada.</p>
<p>Brooklynn saltó con emoción a su lado.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- vamos, hay tantas cosas como flores o chocolates o promesas que realmente nadie intenta cumplir, la lista es larga.</p>
<p>Darius negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>Darius- esas cosas no servirán, debe ser algo que realmente le guste.</p>
<p>Darius sonrió al tener una idea que sabía que le gustaría a Ben.</p>
<p>Darius- lo tengo. </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Kenji guiaba al rubio por los pasillos del castillo hasta 2 enormes puertas de madera.</p>
<p>Ben- donde me llevas?</p>
<p>Kenji- no seas impaciente, es una sorpresa.</p>
<p>Kenji estaba por abrir las puertas pero se detuvo para mirar al rubio.</p>
<p>Kenji- cierra los ojos.</p>
<p>Una expresión escéptica apareció en la cara de Ben.</p>
<p>Kenji- por favor?</p>
<p>Ben- bien.</p>
<p>cerró los ojos y Kenji pasó su pata frente al chico para comprobar que no estaba haciendo trampa, al saber que el chico no espiaba abrió las puertas y tiró con cuidado de las muñecas del chico dentro de la habitación y lo dejó en el centro de la habitación.</p>
<p>Ben- puedo abrirlos ya?</p>
<p>Kenji- aún no.</p>
<p>el príncipe corrió a abrir la enormes cortinas verdes para dejar que la luz inundara el lugar.</p>
<p>Kenji- bien, ábrelos.</p>
<p>Ben abrió los ojos para que estos se llenaran de asombro, no podía creerlo, dio un par de vueltas en el mismo lugar intentando convencerse de que lo que veía era real, se cubrió la boca con las manos tratando de contener la emoción al ver miles de libros en hermosas estanterías.</p>
<p>Ben- nunca en mi vida había visto tanto libros.</p>
<p>Kenji- te gustan?</p>
<p>Ben- es lo mas hermoso que he visto.</p>
<p>Kenji- pues son tuyos, cada uno de ellos.</p>
<p>Ben- yo...de verdad?</p>
<p>Kenji asintió y vio como lágrimas de alegría brotaron de los orbes azules.</p>
<p>Ben- muchisimas gracias.</p>
<p>el chico sujeto las patas delante de la bestia con felicidad mientras 5 objetos observaban a escondidas desde la puerta de la biblioteca.</p>
<p>Darius- sabía que funcionaria.</p>
<p>Maisie- que cosa?</p>
<p>Yaz- es realmente alentador.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- y muy emocionante.</p>
<p>Maisie- que cosa? yo no vi nada.</p>
<p>Sammy- vamso Maisie, es hora de volver a la cocina.</p>
<p>Maisie- pero de qué están hablando? que paso?</p>
<p>Las semanas fueron pasando rápidamente y los ánimos en el castillos estaban cada dia mejor, Ben y Kenji comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, Ben comenzaba a ver que la gran bestia no era tan mala como pensaba, al principio pensó que era rudo y malo pero ahora lo veía bajo una luz diferente. En ese momento se encontraban en los jardines del castillo y Ben intentaba no reírse al ver a la bestia intentando alimentar a los pájaros sin suerte, se acercó a él y vertió migajas sobre la nieve en un pequeño camino para que los pequeños pájaros se acercaran a la criatura, una pequeña ave siguió el sendero hasta quedar entre la patas de pelaje azabache resultando en una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la bestia, otro pájaro se acercó para posarse sobre uno de los dedos del rubio para que le acariciara las plumas.</p>
<p>Ben- jamás me dijiste tu nombre.</p>
<p>Kenji- tú tampoco me dijiste el tuyo.</p>
<p>Ben- pero tu conoces el mio, realmente me gustaria saber como te llamas.</p>
<p>la bestia suspiró rendido.</p>
<p>Kenji- bien...me llamo Kenji.</p>
<p>Ben- Kenji… me gusta, es lindo.</p>
<p>Ben se alejó para dejar que el pájaro volará en paz y para meditar un poco, la bestia realmente había cambiado desde que lo salvó de los lobos y de alguna retorcida forma comenzaba a gustarle, no era lo que esperaba estar buscando pero le gustaría ver qué más podía mostrarle la criatura. Kenji estaba cautivado por Ben en más de una forma, no solo era una cara bonita, era realmente inteligente y muy amable, no quería ilusionarse pero veía ciertos cambios en su comportamiento, el chico no rechazaba ninguna forma de contacto de su parte y lo recibió con una bella sonrisa, nadie lo había mirado así nunca y la sensación era realmente cálida.</p>
<p>una bola de nieve se estrelló contra la cara de Kenji para luego ver al culpable escondido tras un árbol riendo, se levantó para formar una enorme bola de nieve pero el impacto de otra bola de nieve en su cara lo hizo soltar la que tenía sobre su cabeza quedando totalmente cubierto de nieve, jugaron a arrojarse nieve hasta que la ropa del rubio quedó empapada por lo que decidieron entrar al castillo para que el chico pudiera cambiarse, Ben se cambió de ropa y fue a encontrarse con Kenji a la biblioteca para sentarse junto a la chimenea.</p>
<p>todos los sirvientes del castillo se reunieron frente a la escalera que daba al ala oeste, en el primer escalón estaban Sammy, Darius, Yaz y Brooklynn junto a la pequeña mesa con la rosa encantada para lograr coordinar un plan de acción con el resto de los habitantes de palacio.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- muy bien compañeros, creo que todos saben porqué estamos aquí.</p>
<p>Yaz- hoy Kenji cumple los 21 por lo que tenemos 12 horas para crear la atmósfera más romántica posible.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- está demás decir que si el último pétalo de esta rosa cae nuestro hechizo nunca se romperá.</p>
<p>Darius intervino dentro de la charla nada motivacional de las 2 chicas.</p>
<p>Darius- muy mala charla motivacional, todos queremos que nuestro príncipe sea feliz y si queremos volver a ser humanos tendremos que esforzarnos para que nuestro castillo vuelva a tener su belleza anterior.</p>
<p>Sammy- es obvio que hay una gran chispa entre ellos y la única forma en la que podemos ayudar a que esto funcione es creando una atmósfera para que las cosas fluyan, deben enamorarse esta noche si queremos que esto funcione así que pongámonos a trabajar.</p>
<p>los sirvientes de todo el castillos se pusieron en marcha para limpiar todo el castillo, era obvio que ninguno de ellos quería pasar el resto de su vida como un objeto, todos estaban dando su 200% para limpiar, ordenar, desempolvar y acomodar todo lo necesario para devolverle el color y la luz al castillo, incluso Toro estaba ayudando, mientras todo el personal trabajaba como loco Kenji estaba sentado en la biblioteca con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba a Ben leerle un libro.</p>
<p>Ben-  nunca hubo historia más triste que esta de Julieta y su Romeo.</p>
<p>Kenji suspiro.</p>
<p>Kenji- podrías leerla otra vez?</p>
<p>Ben- por que no me la lees tú?</p>
<p>Ben le entregó el libro a la nerviosa criatura, Kenji no había leído nada en años por lo que había perdido mucha práctica en eso.</p>
<p>Kenji- yo…no puedo...</p>
<p>Ben pudo ver la inseguridad de Kenji y se sintió muy mal al pensar que había incomodado al pelinegro.</p>
<p>Ben- no aprendiste a leer?</p>
<p>Kenji- claro que si es solo… no lo hago desde hace muchos años.</p>
<p>Ben- entonces déjame ayudarte, yo se que puedes hacerlo.</p>
<p>el rubio se levantó para mover su silla más cerca de la bestia y abrió el libro en la primera página, Ben ayudó a Kenji a alcanzar un ritmo decente en su lectura en voz alta y disfruto de la narración de su compañero hasta que Yaz apareció en la puerta para decirle que debían prepararse para la cena y que al ser una fecha especial debían arreglarse adecuadamente.</p>
<p>Ben- supongo que nos veremos en la cena.</p>
<p>Kenji- así es.</p>
<p>Ben- si te sirve de algo no lo hiciste tan mal, no me molestaria escucharte leer mas seguido.</p>
<p>el chico siguió al reloj fuera de la biblioteca dejando solo a Kenji quien soltó un ronroneo, emprendió su propio camino a su habitación donde estaba Darius esperándolo con su traje listo y con el baño preparado, se metió a la tina mientras uno de sus súbditos desenredaba y lababa los negros mechones de cabello. </p>
<p>Darius- estás listo para esto? </p>
<p>Kenji- no se si pueda hacerlo…</p>
<p>Darius- vamos, olvida la timidez, debes ser audaz y atrevido.</p>
<p>Kenji- audaz y atrevido.</p>
<p>el príncipe se sacudió para quitarse el agua de encima haciendo que su pelaje se esponjara un poco, salió de la tina para que uno de los percheros se acercara con una toalla para secar el pelaje del cuerpo del príncipe.</p>
<p>Darius- tendremos música, luces hermosas y todo, cuando llegue el momento le dirás lo que sientes.</p>
<p>Kenji- SI...le conf...le confe...no...no puedo.</p>
<p>Darius- quieres a Ben, no es así?</p>
<p>Kenji- más que a mi vida.</p>
<p>Darius- entonces tienes que decírselo.</p>
<p>el mismo perchero comenzó a acomodar los mechones de cabello y a cortar algunos más para intentar dejar presentable al príncipe, estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que Kenji estuvo listo para bajar con un traje azul, Brooklynn apareció en la puerta chillando de emoción.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- lo están esperando, querido príncipe.</p>
<p>Kenji bajó al salón de baile para sonreír ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban, Ben estaba a la mitad de la escalera con un hermoso traje dorado, pantalones blancos y botas negras bajo la rodilla, bajo hasta el centro de la escalera para encontrarse con el rubio.</p>
<p>Kenji- dios te ves...increíble.</p>
<p>Ben- gracias...tu tambien te ves muy bien.</p>
<p>Kenji- me acompañas a cenar?</p>
<p>Ben- me encantaría.</p>
<p>Kenji le tendió el brazo al chico quien lo tomó con una sonrisa, bajaron la escalera hasta entrar al comedor donde la mesa estaba elegantemente colocada para 2 personas, se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena, Ben quedó maravillado con el castillo que ahora se veía realmente precioso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió realmente feliz de estar donde estaba, al escuchar la música de los violines decidió que ya habían comido suficiente, se levantó de la mesa para acercarse donde estaba Kenji y sujetar su brazo para que lo siguiera de vuelta al salón de baile con esa bella sonrisa en su rostro.</p>
<p>Ben- quieres bailar?</p>
<p>Kenji se inclinó ligeramente frente al chico para luego tenderle su brazo para guiarlo a la pista de baile, el rubio lo tomo y ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la pista donde Kenji tragó saliva antes de colocar una de sus patas en la cintura del chico mientras este ponia una de sus manos en el hombro de la bestia y unía sus manos libres para comenzar a moverse al ritmo de los violines, Kenji guiaba las vueltas rítmicas y fluidas dejándose llevar por el momento y casi ronroneando cuando Ben apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, Darius dio la orden de bajar poco a poco las luces haciendo el ambiente cada vez más íntimo hasta que la canción terminó, Kenji Beso la mano del rubio antes de llevarlo a la terraza desde donde podían verse los hermosos jardines, se sentaron en la baranda de concreto disfrutando del momento.</p>
<p>Kenji- Ben..</p>
<p>Ben- si?</p>
<p>Kenji- eres...feliz aquí conmigo?</p>
<p>Ben- si, lo soy.</p>
<p>Kenji pudo ver como la expresión del rubio me apagaba un poco,</p>
<p>Kenji- que ocurre?</p>
<p>Ben- es solo… quisiera ver a mi padre al menos una última vez, pienso mucho en él.</p>
<p>Kenji se deprimió un poco al ver la afligida expresión de Ben pero recordó que tenía la forma de hacerlo sentir mejor.</p>
<p>Kenji- hay una manera, ven conmigo.</p>
<p>llevó al ojiazul escaleras arriba hasta su habitación y lo guió hasta la mesa donde estaba la rosa, tomó el espejo de plata que estaba junto a la burbuja de cristal y se lo entregó a Ben.</p>
<p>Kenji- este espejo está encantado y te mostrará lo que le pidas, todo lo que tu quieras ver.</p>
<p>Ben miró su propio reflejo en el espejo por unos segundos.</p>
<p>Ben- quisiera ver a mi padre...por favor.</p>
<p>un brillo verdoso salió del espejo para mostrar la imagen de Simón tirado sobre la nieve intentando levantarse sin resultado, se podía distinguir que estaba tosiendo y luchando por respirar.</p>
<p>Ben- papá, noo, está enfermo y solo.</p>
<p>el príncipe pudo ver el dolor en el rostro del rubio y jamás se había sentido peor, no podía verlo sufrir otra vez, se volteo para mirar la rosa casi marchita y simplemente soltó las palabras mas dolorosas que había dicho.</p>
<p>Kenji- tienes que ir con el…</p>
<p>Ben- que dijiste??</p>
<p>Kenji- eres libre, ya no eres mi prisionero..</p>
<p>Ben- libre… de verdad?</p>
<p>Kenji- si..</p>
<p>Ben- gracias.</p>
<p>Ben le extendió el espejo pero Kenji negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>Kenji- llévatelo, asi podras verme cuando quiera y podrás… recordarme.</p>
<p>Ben- gracias por entender que mi padre me necesita.</p>
<p>el chico acarició el rostro de Kenji antes de alejarse y salir por la puerta, Brooklynn pareció por la puerta en ese momento.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- como van las cosas picaron?</p>
<p>Kenji- lo libere…</p>
<p>Brooklynn- hiciste QUE?? porque lo hiciste??</p>
<p>Kenji- era necesario…</p>
<p>Brooklynn- por que??</p>
<p>Kenji- porque lo amo.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------</p>
<p>Todos- QUE HIZO QUE?</p>
<p>Brooklynn- lo que oyeron.</p>
<p>Maisie- Ben se marchara?</p>
<p>Darius- pero estábamos tan cerca…</p>
<p>Sammy- después de tanto tiempo... Kenji por fin había encontrado el amor…</p>
<p>Yaz- es cierto… eso romperá el hechizo.</p>
<p>Sammy- no es suficiente, Ben también debe amar a Kenji.</p>
<p>Maisie se escabullo lejos de el alboroto para colarse dentro de la habitación del rubio, Ben simplemente volvió a su cuarto por una capa y una bolsa para poder guardar el espejo y salió del castillo para montar su caballo y cabalgar lejos del castillo pudiendo oír un rugido a lo lejos, recorrió el bosque incansablemente hasta que dio con su padre inconsciente sobre la nieve, logró subirlo al lomo de Bumpy para llevarlo lo más rápido que pudo a casa, al llegar ambos bajaron del caballo aprovechando los pocos minutos de conciencia de Simon y entraron a su residencia sin notar que eran observados por ojos maliciosos.</p>
<p>Simon permaneció inconsciente por casi una hora, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una visión de su pequeño hijo en elegantes galas doradas.</p>
<p>Simon- Ben…</p>
<p>Ben- tranquilo papá, aquí estoy.</p>
<p>Simon se levantó como pudo para rodear a su hijo entre sus brazos.</p>
<p>Simon- mi muchacho, pensé que te había perdido.</p>
<p>Ben- te extrañe tanto padre.</p>
<p>Simon- pero y la bestia? cómo escapaste?</p>
<p>Ben- no lo hice, él me liberó.</p>
<p>Simon- esa horrible bestia te dejo ir?</p>
<p>Ben- el… no es una horrible bestia es solo algo temperamental pero ha cambiado mucho.</p>
<p>Simon- y esa ropa?</p>
<p>Ben- es… una larga historia.</p>
<p>un ruido se escuchó dentro de la bolsa donde el rubio traía el espejo, esta se volteo dejando ver el espejo y sobre este una pequeña tacita de porcelana.</p>
<p>Maisie- hola.</p>
<p>Ben- creo que traje un polizón.</p>
<p>Simon levantó a la pequeña taza en sus manos con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Simon- hola pequeña, no creí que te volvería a ver.</p>
<p>la taza sonrió pero cambió a una expresión triste al mirar al chico.</p>
<p>Maisie- Ben...por que nos dejaste? ya no nos quieres?</p>
<p>Simon miró a su hijo algo sorprendido, la pequeña taza le estaba dando a entender que los habitantes del castillo les gustaba tener a Ben allá y de alguna forma pudo ver por la expresión de su hijo que él también le había tomado cariño al castillo y a lo que había en su interior.</p>
<p>Ben- Maisie, claro que los quiero, es solo que..</p>
<p>unos firmes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, Ben dejó a la pequeña taza oculta en la bolsa para abrir la puerta, un hombre en bata blanca apareció frente a él.</p>
<p>Ben- a que viene?</p>
<p>Henri- he venido a recoger a su padre.</p>
<p>Ben- a mi padre? </p>
<p>el rubio pudo notar un enorme resplandor detrás del hombre, se movió un poco para ver a la mayoría del pueblo con trinches y antorchas junto a un carruaje del asilo.</p>
<p>Henri- no se preocupe muchacho, su padre estará bien atendido.</p>
<p>Ben- MI PADRE NO ESTÁ LOCO.</p>
<p>Vic- se ha portado como un lunático, todos lo escuchamos.</p>
<p>2 hombres bajaron del carruaje y comenzaron a caminar a la puerta de la casa.</p>
<p>Ben- no, no pueden llevárselo.</p>
<p>Simon se asomo por la puerta entreabierta para descubrir que estaba pasando.</p>
<p>Vic- SIMON, dinos, de qué tamaño era la bestia?</p>
<p>Simon salió de la casa.</p>
<p>Simon- era enorme, 3 metros de alto…</p>
<p>todos los aldeanos se rieron del inventor.</p>
<p>Vic- necesitan otra prueba de su locura?</p>
<p>Simon bajó las escaleras ignorando las protestas de su hijo para intentar convencer a los aldeanos de que decía la verdad cuando los 2 hombres del carruaje lo sujetaron con fuerza de los brazos.</p>
<p>Simon- sueltenme.</p>
<p>Ben bajó corriendo las escaleras de la entrada para intentar detener a los hombre pero fue en vano, sintió una mano sobre su hombro para ver a Eli a su lado.</p>
<p>Eli- pobre Ben, esto es indignante.</p>
<p>Ben- Eli tu sabes que el no esta loco.</p>
<p>Eli- estoy seguro de que yo puedo ayudarte a resolver este malentendido.</p>
<p>Ben- de verdad?</p>
<p>Eli- claro pero solo si… te casas conmigo.</p>
<p>Ben- que?</p>
<p>Eli- vamos bombón, es una sola palabra la que necesito.</p>
<p>Ben- jamás.</p>
<p>Eli- como quieras.</p>
<p>Ben se alejó de Eli para correr escaleras arriba a buscar el único objeto que podía salvar a su padre, sacó el espejo de la bolsa y salió otra vez.</p>
<p>Ben- el no esta loco y puedo probarlo, muestrame a la bestia.</p>
<p>el espejo brillo antes de mostrar la imagen de una cabizbaja bestia, los aldeanos miraron asombrados y aterrados el espejo y la imagen que proyectaba, Eli miro con odio y repulsión el espejo.</p>
<p>aldeana- es peligroso?</p>
<p>Ben- claro que no, se que se ve muy feroz y aterrador pero no le haría daño a nadie, es...dulce y amable </p>
<p>Eli se enfureció al ver la mirada llena de afecto que tenía el rubio al mirar el espejo, sujeto al ojiazul de la muñeca con fuerza y le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente de un fuerte tirón.</p>
<p>Eli- si no te conociera pensaría que le tienes aprecio a ese monstruo.</p>
<p>Ben- él no es un monstruo Eli, TU SI.</p>
<p>Eli le arrancó con brutalidad el espejo de la mano y apretó el agarre en la muñeca del chico hasta dejar sus dedos marcados en la pálida piel.</p>
<p>Eli- ESTA TAN LOCO COMO EL VIEJO, esta bestia vendrá en la noche para llevarse a sus hijos.</p>
<p>Ben- no es cierto.</p>
<p>Eli- solo estaremos a salvo cuando su cabeza esté colgada en mi muro, tenemos que matar a la bestia. </p>
<p>Vic- Eli tiene razón, esta aldea estará perdida si ese monstruo llega aquí.</p>
<p>Eli- es hora de tomar esto en nuestras manos, DEBE MORIR.</p>
<p>Ben se sacudió para alejarse del agarre de Eli para intentar recuperar el espejo, todos los aldeanos que estaban en el lugar estaban apoyando a Eli en su decente idea víctimas del miedo y estaba seguro que no dudarán en seguirlo hasta el castillo para destruir todo en su interior. </p>
<p>Ben- no voy a permitirlo.</p>
<p>Eli volvió a sujetar la muñeca del rubio con aún más fuerte haciéndolo un quejido de dolor</p>
<p>Eli- si no estás con nosotros estas en contra, TRAIGAN AL ANCIANO.</p>
<p>Vic corrió a abrir las puertas del sótano para que los hombres que sujetaban a Simon lo arrojaran dentro para luego caminar hasta la puerta arrastrando al rubio para luego arrojarlo con fuerza también dentro del sótano de la casa.    </p>
<p>Eli- no podemos dejar que prevengan a la bestia. </p>
<p>Vic cerro y bloqueo las puertas del sótano dejando encerrados a Ben y a Simón, Ben se levantó del piso intentando ignorar el gran dolor de su muñeca y comenzó a golpear la puerta intentando escapar.</p>
<p>Ben- ELI ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA.</p>
<p>Eli ignoró los gritos furiosos del rubio y siguió con su tarea de incitar a los aldeanos para que lo acompañaran a ese maldito castillo para destruir al monstruo que mantenía al rubio alejado de él, se montó en su caballo y guió a los pueblerinos a través del bosque. la pequeña taza de porcelana observó todo con miedo hasta que vio que los monstruosos humanos se alejaban, dentro del sótano Ben intentaba desesperadamente escapar bajo la preocupada mirada de su padre.</p>
<p>Ben- tengo que avisarle, papá todo esto es mi culpa, que voy a hacer?</p>
<p>Simon se acercó a su hijo para intentar consolarlo un poco.</p>
<p>Simon- pensaremos en algo.</p>
<p>Maisie observaba su alrededor hasta que vio la maquina corta leña de Simon y salto hasta llegar a ella para intentar liberar al rubio y a su padre.</p>
<p>los aldeanos se acercaban lentamente al castillo preparando sus armas y sus antorchas, Eli estaba totalmente decidido a acabar con aquella criatura que se interponía en su destino.</p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>dentro del castillo un grupo de sirvientes se lamentaba de su fracaso, no les gustaba ver sufrir a Kenji y estaban decepcionados de haber perdido su única oportunidad de volver a ser humanos.</p>
<p>Yaz- era tonto se tan optimista.</p>
<p>Darius- tal vez habría sido mejor que Ben no hubiera aparecido.</p>
<p>Toro comenzó a ladrar en dirección a la ventana llamando la atención de los presentes.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- creen que pueda ser?</p>
<p>Sammy- tal vez volvió.</p>
<p>todos corrieron hasta la ventana para ver a una horda de aldeanos armados cruzando el puente para atacar el castillo, se dieron cuenta de que el hombre que estaba en la cabecera del grupo tenía el espejo. </p>
<p>Darius- invasores.</p>
<p>Sammy- y tienen el espejo.</p>
<p>Yaz- tenemos que avisarle a Kenji, si esos idiotas quieren una pelea es eso lo que les daremos.</p>
<p>Darius y Brooklynn siguieron a Yaz mientras Sammy saltaba escaleras arriba para contarle a su amo sobre la situación.</p>
<p>montado en su caballo Eli dió una última instrucción antes de ordenar el asalto al castillo.</p>
<p>Eli- llevense todo el botín que quieran PERO LA BESTIA ES MÍA</p>
<p>todos los sirvientas del castillo bajaban las escaleras dispuestos a defender su hogar de aquéllos que insolentemente intentan destruirlo, Owen y el resto de las armaduras se colocaron frente a las puertas para impedir que los invasores ingresaran. Sammy entraba cautelosamente a la habitación de su príncipe para que los ayudara a buscar una solución para lo que ocurría.</p>
<p>Sammy- Kenji…</p>
<p>Kenji- déjame en paz Sammy, no estoy de humor para nada.</p>
<p>Sammy- pero Kenji… están atacando el castillo…</p>
<p>las armaduras estaban resistiendo lo más que podían pero los golpes en la puerta con un enorme tronco le estaba complicando mucho la tarea, el plumero rosa se movía nerviosa por el lugar sin saber realmente qué hacer.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- Darius que vamos a hacer? tú siempre tienes un plan…</p>
<p>Darius pensó por unos segundos hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza.</p>
<p>Darius- lo tengo, todos hagan lo que les diga…</p>
<p>Sammy observaba histérica a su príncipe.</p>
<p>Sammy- que podemos hacer?</p>
<p>Kenji- ya no importa...solo déjenlos entrar.</p>
<p>un par de golpes más del gran tronco y las puertas del castillo se abrieron, Eli entró junto con los aldeanos al lúgubre lugar sin entender porque les costó tanto abrir, dentro del salón principal se encontraban un sin número de objetos que parecían ser sumamente costosos y elegantes llamando la atención de los aldeanos.</p>
<p>Vic- parece que estaba abandonado.</p>
<p>Aldeano- tengan cuidado.</p>
<p>Vic levantó un candelabro de oro que misteriosamente tenía sus velas encendidas para inspeccionarla pero se espantó cuando un grito de batalla salió del objeto.</p>
<p>Darius- AHORA.</p>
<p>de la nada todos los objetos del lugar cobraron vida atacando a los intrusos, los aldeanos se defendían sin entender qué pasaba y presas del horror intentaban combatir con los finos objetos. mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo una ingeniosa tácita estaba terminando de encender el último invento de Simon, el alboroto alertó a su creador que algo estaba pasando y observó pro el pequeño espacio existente entre las puertas del sótano para ver la maquina acercarse a ellos a toda velocidad, sujeto a su hijo del brazo para alejarlo de la puerta unos segundos antes de que esta se hiciera pedazos, dentro del caos y del humo Ben busco a Maisie hasta que la encontró colgando de su haza de uno de los resortes de la máquina.</p>
<p>Maisie- eso estuvo divertido.</p>
<p>Ben- Maisie estas bien?</p>
<p>maisie- si.</p>
<p>Ben sujeto la taza para entregarsela a su padre.</p>
<p>Ben- tengo que ir al castillo.</p>
<p>Simon- vete, nosotros te alcanzaremos.</p>
<p>Ben salió corriendo del sótano para buscar su caballo.</p>
<p>los sirvientes del palacio peleaban con todo lo que tenían para espantar a los aldeanos sin notar que uno de ellos había logrado escabullirse escaleras arriba, Eli se descolgó su arco para buscar a la bestia en los cuartos del lugar sin éxito ignorando completamente los grito de la planta baja que indicaban que sus seguidores se habían dado por vencidos y están huyendo del lugar.</p>
<p>Ben cabalgaba a toda velocidad sobre su yegua tratando de llegar lo antes posible al castillo sin saber que su querido amigo estaba en serios problemas, Eli busco sin descanzo a la bestia hasta que llego a la habitación del ala oeste viendo a una decaida bestia de negro pelaje recostada sin energia sobre un sofa, apunto su arco esperando que la bestia reaccioana al verlo pero esta ni se inmuto ante su presencia resiviendo solo un lebe bufido al verlo, eso lo molesto mucho, solto su flecha dando de lleno en el brazo del pricnipe para correr y empujar a la bestia por la ventana cayendo sobre la enorme terraza de los pisos suepriores, Eli se rio ante el sufrimiento de la criatura y le dio una patada para hacerla caer en los techos mas bajos del castillo, Kenji no estaba peleando, si Bne se habia ido no tenia motivación para hacerlo. Eli salto tras la criatura para quedar frente a ella exigiendo que se levantara.</p>
<p>Eli- LEVÁNTATE, QUE TE PASA BESTIA? DEMASIADO DULCE PARA DEFENDERTE?</p>
<p>Kenji se había rendido totalmente a este punto aceptando su final, Eli arrancó una de las cabezas de las gárgolas para darle el golpe final a la bestia cuando una voz lo detuvo.</p>
<p>Ben- NOO.</p>
<p>Kenji abrió los ojos para mirar el puente y verlo ahí, ojos azules llenos de desesperación rogando por piedad, Ben estaba sobre su caballo gritando al hombre tras él.</p>
<p>Kenji- Ben...</p>
<p>Ben- ELI YA BASTA POR FAVOR, NO LE HAGAS DAÑO.</p>
<p>Kenji se dio la vuelta para sujetar la cabeza de la gárgola antes de que esta lo golpeara y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras soltando un grave rugido, Ben vio que eso no tendría un buen final.</p>
<p>Ben- corre Bumpy.</p>
<p>Bumpy se echó a correr por las escaleras del castillo a toda velocidad, Eli y Kenji luchaban ferozmente intentando hacerse daño entre ambos, Kenji salto sobre el hombre haciendo que ambos rodaran por los techos del palacio hasta una de las terrazas la cual estaba llena de gárgolas y junto a la oscuridad resultaron en el mejor ambiente de camuflaje para Kenji, se separó del hombre en un rápido movimiento para ocultarse y poder tomarlo por sorpresa mientras este se recomponia hast que escuchó las palabras que salían de la garganta del hombre.</p>
<p>Eli- por qué no sales y peleas monstruo?</p>
<p>Eli golpeó una gárgola con la cabeza que había obtenido haciéndola pedazos para seguir buscando a su oponente.</p>
<p>Eli- estas enamorado de él? acaso creíste que te querría a ti teniendo a alguien como yo? </p>
<p>la bestia se irguió tras el hombre rugiendo con furia, otra pelea comenzó pero la bestia fue brutal esta vez al conocer la razón por la cual aquel parásito había ido a buscarlo, Eli levantó la cabeza de la gárgola para darle un golpe.</p>
<p>Eli- ES TU FIN BESTIA, BEN ES MIO.</p>
<p>Kenji esquivó el golpe y le dio un fuerte manotazo al hombre lanzándolo lejos, Eli quedó tendido en el piso hasta que la bestia lo levantó en el aire y lo sostuvo sobre el acantilado sin la mínima intención de sostenerlo por más de unos segundos pero el hombre comenzó a mendigar su piedad.</p>
<p>Eli- perdón...por favor no me sueltes, haré lo que sea.</p>
<p>Kenji vio la expresión del hombre y se dio cuenta de algo, el no era un monstruo, no iba a matar a ese parásito sin importar cuanto lo mereciera, suavizó un poco su expresión y dejó al hombre tirado sobre el techo.</p>
<p>Kenji- largate de aqui.</p>
<p>una dulce voz despegó a Kenji de cualquier otra cosa en el lugar.</p>
<p>Ben- Kenji...</p>
<p>Kenji miró hacia arriba y vio al rubio en el balcón de su habitación, comenzó a escalar para poder llegar hasta él con una sonrisa en su cara.</p>
<p>Kenji- Ben... </p>
<p>el chico estiró su mano con la sonrisa más bonita que había visto y subió con un poco más de velocidad hasta llegar a él.</p>
<p>Kenji- Ben...regresaste.</p>
<p>la bestia acarició el rostro del chico sintiéndose vivo otra vez cuando de repente sintió un punzante dolor en su espalda lo que lo hizo soltar un rugido de dolor, Ben dio un paso atrás asustado para mirar detrás de Kenji para ver a Eli enterrar una daga en la espalda, Kenji se soltó de la baranda del balcón cayendo hacia atrás pero Ben lo sujeto de la capa para evitar que cayera, con el movimiento Eli no logró sostenerse y cayó directo al acantilado perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Los 4 fieles sirvientes de Kenji entraban al ala oeste para ver a Ben ayudado a Kenji a recostarse sobre el frío mármol del balcón pudiendo apenas mantener los ojos abiertos, al entender lo que estaba pasando no pudieron ocultar las muecas de horror y las lágrimas ante la imagen, Ben se dejó caer junto a la bestia.</p>
<p>Kenji- tu...volviste.</p>
<p>Ben- por supuesto que volví...no quería...esto fue mi culpa, no sabes cuanto lo siento..</p>
<p>Kenji- tal vez...esto es lo mejor..</p>
<p>Ben- por favor no digas eso...te pondra bien, estamos juntos ahora y pronto te sentirás mejor..</p>
<p>Kenjo extendió su pata para acariciar un mechón de cabello del chico con adoración.</p>
<p>Kenji- al menos pude verte...una vez más.</p>
<p>Ben sintió como las lágrimas corrían sin control de sus ojos cuando la pata de la bestia cayó al piso seguido de un último suspiro para dejar a la criatura sin ninguna señal de vida, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la criatura y sujeto su capa con fuerza mientras las quebradas súplicas al viento salían de su boca entre desgarradores sollozos.</p>
<p>Ben- NO...no...porfavor… por favor no me abandones… te amo.</p>
<p>Ben lloraba desconsoladamente sobre la bestia mientras sus súbditos veían con lágrimas en los ojos el último pétalo de la rosa caer, Brooklynn lloraba entre las metálicas extensiones de Darius mientras Sammy y Yaz se apoyaban la una en la otra para soltar amargas lágrimas por la muerte de su querido príncipe cuando vieron que pequeñas chispas de colores comenzaban a caer sobre el mármol, una tras otra cayeron como una lluvia de estrellas desde las profundidades del cielo, luego de unos segundo el rubio también noto lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y se alejó un poco de la bestia cuando algo comenzó a levantarla, si bien sus lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas sus orbes azules estaba totalmente fijos en la bestia que se elevaba lentamente, su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a iluminarse mientras cambiaba a algo más humano cada segundo, la bestial silueta transmuto a algo más pequeño para luego volver a descender al piso un poco lejos del chico que observaba incrédulo la situación.</p>
<p>la figura comenzó a levantarse del piso con algo de torpeza haciendo que el rubio retrocediera un par de pasos, se podía ver como aquel ser se examinaba a sí mismo para autoconvencerse que lo que estaba viendo realmente estaba ahí, luego de asegurarse que todo estaba donde debía se volteo lentamente para mirar a Ben.</p>
<p>frente a Ben había un joven alto y fuerte que parecía ser solo un par de años mayor que el, cabello negro con leves ondas en las pintas y los mismo profundos ojos cafes que habia visto en la pintura, el joven dio un paso adelante para acercarse aBen pero este no se acerco.</p>
<p>Kenji- Ben...soy yo.</p>
<p>Ben dio un par de lentos pasos hacia adelante para pasar su mano cuidadosamente por el rostros del joven y mover un mechón de cabello de sus ojos, esos ojos que podría conocer en cualquier parte del mundo.</p>
<p>Ben- realmente eres tu... </p>
<p>Kenji le dio una gran sonrisa la cual el rubio respondió con felicidad, el pelinegro llevo sus manos a los costados del rostro del más bajo para acercarlo al suyo y unir sus frentes mientras Ben le acariciaba el rostro al mas alto, lentamente Kenji atrajo al rubio para unir sus labios con los de Ben, una gran rafaga de viento paso entre ellos haciendo un poco más real ese momento dándole a Ben la  confianza para pasar sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y profundizar el beso, Kenji de inmediato posó sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio inclinándose aún más hacia adelante sonriendo sobre los labios del más pequeño cuando una luz brillante paso entre ellos para subir al cielo y estallar en miles de destellos brillantes, los destellos bañaron el castillo transformándolo en lo que solía ser años atrás, todo se llenó de luz y color otra vez, Ben y Kenji se separaron par mirar con asombro su alrededor cuando más luces brillantes entraron al castillo para comenzar a cambiar a quienes lo habitaban, Darius fue el primero en volver, Kenji se alejó de Ben para abrazar a su viejo amigo, la siguiente en cambiar fue Brooklynn quien fue sujetada del brazo para unirse al abrazo entre el príncipe y su consejero, Sammy y Yaz los siguieron saltando sobre los demás para demostrar lo felices que estaban.</p>
<p>Sammy- no puedo creerlo, somos nosotros otra vez.</p>
<p>Brooklynn- yo sabia que no eras tan idiota para dejarnos asi para siempre, bien hecho Kenj.</p>
<p>Kenji- no saben cuanto lo siento.</p>
<p>Yaz- esta bien, pero la próxima vez que una anciana te pregunte si puede quedarse una noche en el castillo le dirás que sí y la atenderás tú mismo.</p>
<p>se separaron del abrazo pero permanecieron juntos felices de ser ellos mismos otra vez. Toro y Maisie entraron corriendo al balcón para cambiar frente a todos desviando la atención de cualquier otro tema, el pequeño beagle del castillo corrió a los brazos de rubio seguido por la pequeña niña quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, Ben abrazo a la niña y acaricio al perro con una sonrisa, Simon apareció por la puerta del balcón corriendo para asegurarse que su hijo estuviera bien.</p>
<p>Simon- no vuelvas a hacer esto por favor, estoy muy viejo para esto.</p>
<p>Ben- lo siento.</p>
<p>el hombre se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo con alivio de que por fin todo terminara.</p>
<p>Simon- creo que ya es momento de volver a casa.</p>
<p>Ben- algo me dice que no van a dejar que nos vayamos padre.</p>
<p>Kenji se separó de sus sirvientes para acercarse al rubio y a su padre quien le dio una mirada algo severa.</p>
<p>Ben- padre, te presento oficialmente a la aterradora bestia del castillo.</p>
<p>Kenji le dio al hombre una sonrisa nerviosa.</p>
<p>Simon- con que tu eres la bestia.</p>
<p>Kenji- sii… creo que le debo una disculpa por todo lo que pasó, no era yo mismo en ese momento.</p>
<p>Simon- al menos trataron bien a mi muchacho.</p>
<p>Sammy-- nosotros lo queremos mucho.</p>
<p>Kenji- se que le cause muchos problemas y realmente lo siento pero… me gustaría pedirle algo.</p>
<p>Simon- y que es eso?</p>
<p>Kenji- quiero la mano de su hijo.</p>
<p>Ben- quieres casarte conmigo?</p>
<p>Kenji- más que otra cosa en la vida.</p>
<p>Simon miró a su hijo quien tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y suspiro.</p>
<p>Simon- desde que te encontre prometí que te cuidaría y lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, eres mi muchacho y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, tu quieres casarte con este chico? eso te haría feliz?</p>
<p>Ben- sí padre.</p>
<p>Simon miró al joven que tenía toda la ropa destrozada y asintió, sí era lo que Ben quería él no se lo negaría.</p>
<p>Simon- te daré la mano de mi hijo si prometes cuidar bien de él, Ben es todo lo que tengo y no quiero que sufra más de lo que lo ha hecho.</p>
<p>Kenji- le prometo que haré todo lo que me sea posible para hacerlo feliz.</p>
<p>Kenji camino hasta quedar frente al rubio y se arrodillo.</p>
<p>Kenji- Ben, me haria el honor de convertirte en mi príncipe y casarte conmigo?</p>
<p>Ben- por supuesto que sí.</p>
<p>Ben saltó a los brazos del pelinegro para unir sus labios en un beso, no se perdió el tiempo después de eso, el reino volvió a su antigua gloria y ahora tenía al rey que necesitaba sentado en el trono, a penas se resolvieron los problemas del reino el rey Kenji, junto a sus fieles sirvientes organizaron la fiesta de compromiso para su gobernante, Claire se encargó de encontrar un nuevo traje para Ben mientras que Darius y Owen se encargaron de vestir adecuadamente a su rey, Ben bajó las escaleras para ver a todos los sirvientes del castillo y muchos invitados de reinos cercanos, dentro de la muntitud pudo a  ver a su proemtido con un elegante traje azul y unos pantalones negro, la dorada corona subre su cabeza y una gran sonrirsa en su rostro, se acerco a el vistindo un traje dorado y su delicada corona de oro blanco, Kenji le tendio una mano y este la tomo.</p>
<p>Kenji- no sabes lo bien que te ves.</p>
<p>Ben- no tan bien como tu.</p>
<p>Kenji- gracias por todo esto mi amor, sin ti este castillo estaría sumido en la oscuridad.</p>
<p>Ben- sin ti probablemente estaría casado con Eli.</p>
<p>Kenji- ni siquiera menciones a ese tipo.</p>
<p>Ben- lo importante es que todo terminó bien para ambos.</p>
<p>Kenji- quiere bailar conmigo alteza?</p>
<p>Ben- no hay necesidad de preguntar majestad.</p>
<p>Kenji tiro de la muñeca de su prometido suavemente para llevarlo a la pista de baile, Darius miraba la escena con una mirada dulce en su rostro cuando Brooklynn paso junto a él y movió su plumero coquetamente en el rostro del consejero real, Darius la abrazo y unió los labios con los de ella en un beso.</p>
<p>Darius- el amor es lindo verdad?</p>
<p>Brooklynn- yo te dije que rompería el hechizo mi amor.</p>
<p>Darius- está bien, tenía razón.</p>
<p>Más allá se encontraban Sammy, Yaz, Maisie y Simon disfrutando de la feliz pareja de gobernantes.</p>
<p>Maisie- creen que vivan felices para siempre?</p>
<p>Simon- por supuesto pequeña.</p>
<p>Maisie- y tendré que seguir durmiendo en la alacena?</p>
<p>Yaz río antes de responder.</p>
<p>Yaz- estoy segura que Ben y Kenji estarán felices de darte una bonita habitación.</p>
<p>y tal y como se pensó Ben y Kenji se casaron y gobernaron el reino por mucho, muchos años disfrutando del mutuo amor que sentían el uno por el otro, el reino próspero dejando atrás la oscuridad y el sufrimiento que por tanto tiempo había consumido el lugar, la historia de la bestia quedó atrás para nunca volver, el dolor se transformó en alegría y así todos vivieron felices para siempre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. amortentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pareja: Ben x Kenji.</p><p>AU: Hogwarts au.</p><p>Aclaración: la verdad adoro Harry Potter por lo que trate de hacer este au lo mas canonico posible, si hay algo que realmente no este correcto con referencial al universo de Harry Potter me disculpo y les recuerdo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 águilas junto con 2 serpientes de quinto año emprendían apresuradamente su camino desde el gran comedor a las mazmorras, caminaron por los enormes pasillos hasta el salón de pociones entrando solo unos minutos antes de que la clase comenzará, se sentaron los 4 en una de las mesas cuando el profesor Wu entro al salon.</p><p>Henry- bien, hagan parejas, la poción de hoy es complicada.</p><p>Todo el salón comenzó a acomodarse para encontrar una pareja para realizar su poción, Kenji tomó asiento junto a Ben mientras que Yasmina se acomodaba junto a Gray.</p><p>Henry- por 15 puntos, que poción contiene ajenjo, raíz de angélica y semillas de anís verde?</p><p>Ben y Gray fueron los únicos en levantar la mano para responder la pregunta.</p><p>Henry- Pincus.</p><p>Ben- la amortentia señor.</p><p>Henry- correcto, 15 puntos para Ravenclaw, La amortentia es el filtro de amor más poderoso que hay, esta poción crea un poderoso encantamiento haciendo que la persona que la beba tenga un encaprichamiento con otra al punto de llegar a la obsesión, es una poción muy peligrosa si se ocupa de mala manera.</p><p>El profesor Wu caminó por el salón fijando su mirada en el Slytherin sentado junto a Ben.</p><p>Henry- Kon, a qué huele la amortentia?</p><p>Kenji- no lo se, profesor.</p><p>Henry- 5 puntos menos Slytherin, la amortentia tiene un olor diferente para cada persona recordandole las cosas que le sean más atractivas aunque la persona desconozca su afición por alguna de ellas.</p><p>Yaz- cuanto duran los efectos?</p><p>Henry- buena pregunta señorita Faduola, la amortentia debe administrarse constantemente para mantener a la persona encantada ya que sus efectos no permanecen por mucho tiempo. Durante esta clase sabremos si son capaces de preparar amortentia, en la página 157 de sus libros podrán encontrar los ingredientes y las instrucciones de preparación para esta, tienen 2 horas y media.</p><p>todos los chicos comenzaron a moverse, Ben escribió los ingrediente en un trozo de papel y se lo dio a Kenji, el pelinegro fue a buscar los ingrediente mientras el rubio sacaba el caldero y comenzaba a revisar las instrucciones de preparación, Kenji volvió unos 10 minutos después con todos los ingredientes y los dejó sobre la mesa.</p><p>Ben- tienes todo?</p><p>Kenji- claro que si, traje todo lo de la lista.</p><p>Ben- genial, la amortentia es difícil.</p><p>Kenji- entonces pongámonos a trabajar, qué necesitas que haga?</p><p>2 horas pasaron cuando la pareja estaba por agregar las semillas de anís para terminar la amortentia, el rubio pulverizo las semillas para luego arrojarlas dentro del caldero, la poción adquirió una fuerte tonalidad rosa y humo del mismo color comenzó a salir del caldero en forma de espirales.</p><p>Ben- creo que lo hicimos.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad?</p><p>Ben- parece que si, esta como el libro dice que debe quedar.</p><p>Kenji- wow, genial, a que olera?</p><p>Ben- no lo se, huele diferente para todos.</p><p>Kenji- pues averiguare a qué huele la mía.</p><p>Kenji se acercó al caldero y el humo se torno de color azul.</p><p>Ben- a qué huele?</p><p>Kenji- bastones de caramelo, pastel de calabaza, la madera mojada de mi saeta cuando llueve en los partidos y... no se que es el ultimo, se que lo he olido en alguna parte pero no puedo recordar dónde pero es dulce.</p><p>Ben- no sabía que te gustaran tanto los bastones de caramelo.</p><p>Kenji- en casa los elfos dejan una bolsa llena de ellos en la cocina junto a la puerta para que me coma esos y no arruine las decoraciones navideñas desde la vez que casi tire el árbol de navidad hace unos 3 años por tratar de alcanzar uno que estaba colgado muy arriba.</p><p>Ben- realmente eres un peligro.</p><p>Kenji- por que no lo intentas?</p><p>Ben- esta bien.</p><p>Kenji se alejó un poco para que el rubio se acercara, el humo cambio de azul a rosa otra vez.</p><p>Ben- huele a… desinfectante, chocolate caliente con algarroba, a leña quemándose en la chimenea cuando leo junto a ella y mi madre le arroja ramitas de canela y a…</p><p>Ben no pudo terminar, sintió sus mejillas arder, no no no no, no podía estar oliendo eso.</p><p>Ben- no se que es lo último.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad? estas sonrojado hasta las orejas y no conoces el olor?</p><p>Ben- realmente me gusta pero de verdad no se que es.</p><p>Kenji- seguro?</p><p>Ben- te diría si supiera que es.</p><p>El profesor Wu se paseaba por el salón revisando las pociones que ya estaban terminadas, se colocó junto a la mesa donde estaban los 4 chicos y hablo.</p><p>Henry- veo que ya terminaron y parece que lo hicieron bien, dejen una botella en mi escritorio y limpien antes de irse.</p><p>Ben y Kenji- si profesor.</p><p>Kenji comenzó a limpiar mientras Ben se encargaba de embotellar la poción, el rubio dejó la pequeña botella de cristal con una etiqueta con su nombre y el de Kenji para después deshacerse del resto de la poción mientras el pelinegro terminaba de limpiar la mesa, cuando todo quedó listo ambos salieron del salon.</p><p>Ben- tengo que irme, tengo cuidado de criaturas mágicas y me gusta llegar temprano.</p><p>Kenji- estas bien? puedo acompañarte si quieres.</p><p>Ben- no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente, nos vemos en la cena.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad te sientes bien? tengo historia de la magia con Nettry y no tengo problema en llegar tarde a eso.</p><p>Ben- solo necesito un poco de aire así que no te preocupes por mi.</p><p>Kenji- está bien.</p><p>Ben- adios.</p><p>cuando el rubio se alejó de la mirada de la serpiente se echó a correr con dirección al bosque prohibido, estaba abrumado y nervioso, entró al recinto de cuidado de criaturas mágicas para encontrarse casi de frente con el profesor Grant.</p><p>Ben- lo siento señor.</p><p>Alan- estas bien Pincus? te ves un poco alterado.</p><p>Ben- yo solo...estoy algo nervioso.</p><p>Alan- porque no me ayudas dandole de comer a Blue para que te relajes un poco?</p><p>Ben- eso suena bien.</p><p>Alan- sabes donde están los hurones.</p><p>Ben tomó una bocanada de aire antes de quitarse la túnica azul y dejarla sobre la gran roca que había en el lugar, se acercó al armazón de madera y levantó los hurones muertos atados en una soga para acercarse al enorme hipogrifo de plumas azules, se inclinó unos metros lejos de ella hasta que la enorme bestia correspondió el gesto, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella y le acarició la cabeza.</p><p>Ben- hola.</p><p>Blue frotó su cabeza contra la mano del rubio hasta que se dio cuenta de los hurones y se acercó para alcanzar uno, el rubio dio un paso atrás y le arrojó un hurón a lo que ella corrió a alcanzarlo.</p><p>Ben- parece que tienes hambre? quieres otro?</p><p>El enorme hipogrifo sacudió las plumas y fijó su mirada en él, el chico le arrojó otro hurón y ella lo atrapó en el aire, Ben le dio el resto de los hurones para luego acercarse para acariciarle las plumas.</p><p>Ben- gracias por la distracción bonita.</p><p>Blue se dejó querer por el chico hasta que sus demás compañeros comenzaron a llegar, entre ellos 1 Ravenclaw y 2 Hufflepuffs, Ben llevó a Blue al pequeño establo que había en el lugar para ir a recuperar su túnica.</p><p>Gray- quieres hablar de algo?</p><p>Ben- no.</p><p>Sammy- estás seguro? sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.</p><p>Eric- dejenlo en paz, no ven que no está cómodo con esto.</p><p>Ben- gracias.</p><p>Alan- bien chicos, preparen sus notas porque el día de hoy veremos a los Demiguise, gracias al pelo de estas increible criaturas se logra la fabricación de capas de invisibilidad, ahora saquen sus cuadernos de dibujo para que podamos comenzar.</p><p>Así transcurrió la clase hasta que el profesor Grant le dijo a sus estudiantes que podían irse a descansar ya que era la última clase que ellos tenían ese día.</p><p>Alan- si alguno de ustedes quiere quedarse y ganar algunos puntos necesito voluntarios para ayudar con algunas criaturas hasta después de la cena, como siempre los elfos tendrán una pequeña cena especial preparada para los voluntarios en la cocina, alguno está interesado?</p><p>Ben- yo.</p><p>Eric- también yo.</p><p>Alan- genial, acompáñenme chicos.</p><p>Los chicos siguieron al hombre bajo la mirada preocupada de Gray y Sammy, ambos sabían que no solo se había inscrito por amar a las criaturas mágicas, se adentraron un poco más en el bosque hasta donde estaban el resto de los animales que utilizaban como referentes en clase.</p><p>Alan- no les daré trabajos muy pesados, necesito que dejen una caja de grillos en una de las ramas del avellano para los Bowtruckles, que limpien el tanque del Kappa y cepillen a los abrahams.</p><p>Ben- sí señor.</p><p>El profesor se alejó de ambos chicos para encargarse de las criaturas más peligrosas, Eric levantó la caja con grillos y caminaron hasta el hogar de los Bowtruckles.</p><p>Eric- hay que subirlo al árbol, quieres que yo lo haga o lo haces tú?</p><p>Ben- no es muy arriba, yo lo pondré.</p><p>Ben subió unas 2 ramas hasta que estuvo a la altura correcta y Eric le tendió la caja, la colocó en su lugar para ver a un montón de pequeñas ramitas verdes acercarse tímidamente a esta, algunos se acercaron al chico para subir a su cabeza y saltar dentro de la caja.</p><p>Ben- los Bowtruckles siempre me han gustado mucho.</p><p>Eric- a mi tambien, necesitas ayuda para bajar?</p><p>Ben- creo que sí.</p><p>Eric le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a bajar, el rubio la tomó para luego equilibrarse con esta mientras bajaba del árbol, comenzaron a caminar al tanque del Kappa cuando Eric hablo.</p><p>Eric- estoy aquí por si quieres hablar, Gray nos comentó lo que pasó en clase de pociones.</p><p>Ben-...</p><p>Eric- no voy a presionarte ni nada, es solo por si quieres desahogarte un poco.</p><p>Ben- si te lo digo prometes no decirle a nadie? ya es bastante abrumador saberlo yo mismo para tener a todos los demás tras de mí por esto.</p><p>Eric- no le contaré a nadie, lo prometo.</p><p>Ben- yo… había un olor en mi amortentia que no debió estar ahí.</p><p>Eric- y cual era?</p><p>Ben- ...menta y eucalipto.</p><p>Eric- y eso que tiene de raro? no creo que nadie te vaya a juzgar porque te guste el olor de las plantas.</p><p>Ben- ...no es el olor de las plantas… es shampoo... el del shampoo de Kenji, era exactamente el mismo olor.</p><p>Eric- wow, entonces a ti..</p><p>Ben- no lo se… es mi mejor amigo…</p><p>Eric- creo que...sientes cosas por el sí su olor apareció en tu amortentia.</p><p>Ben- no puede gustarme Kenji.</p><p>Eric- y por qué no? es un idiota a veces pero no es una mala persona.</p><p>Ben- porque… es mi amigo, es alguien importante para mi y no quiero que se aleje por esto...</p><p>El Hufflepuff vio la incomodidad de su amigo y decidió que ya había preguntado suficiente, con un movimiento de varita vacío el tanque.</p><p>Eric- quieres hablar de otra cosa? aún tenemos cosas que hacer y no quiero que estés incómodo.</p><p>Ben- si por favor.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>Dentro del gran comedor la cena estaba comenzando, en la mesa de los leones había una gran combinación de colores de un grupo específico, cuando se juntaron por primera vez causaron un gran alboroto el cual permanecía hasta el dia de hoy, el color verde brillaba en las túnicas de Kenji, Yaz y Zia, el amarillo en la de Sammy, el azul en la de Gray y el rojo en la de Darius, Brooklynn y Franklin.</p><p>Kenji- donde esta Ben?</p><p>Sammy- el y Eric se quedaron a ayudar a Grant con las criaturas.</p><p>Darius- vendrán a cenar con nosotros?</p><p>Gray- no, cenaran después en la cocina.</p><p>Brooklynn- supe que tuvieron que preparar amortentia hoy, siempre pasan cosas interesante en esa clase.</p><p>Yaz- a ti te paso?</p><p>Brooklynn- vamos, a todos nos pasó algo preparando amortentia.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad? yo ni siquiera conozco todos los aromas de mi amortentia.</p><p>Zia- de que hablas? se supone que los olores de la amortentia son cosas importantes para cada persona, no puedo creer que no los reconozcan todos.</p><p>Kenji- no se que era el último.</p><p>Darius- wow, lei que puede pasar pero no es muy común que un olor no pueda reconocerse.</p><p>Kenji- sé que lo he olido muchas veces y me encanta pero no puedo recordar dónde lo he olido.</p><p>Franklin- debe ser frustrante para ti no saber que es.</p><p>Kenji- un poco.</p><p>Brooklynn- Sammy me dijo que Ben actuó un poco extraño en cuidado de criaturas, pasó algo?</p><p>Kenji- no estoy seguro, solo se sonrojo cuando olió la poción y luego dijo que no conocía el olor y luego se fue cuando Wu nos dejó salir de clases, me dijo que nos veríamos en la cena y ahora no está aquí.</p><p>Zia- tal vez si conocía el olor y simplemente estaba avergonzado.</p><p>Brooklynn- si a ustedes les gusta alguien no intentan pasar tiempo a solas con esa persona?</p><p>Sammy- qué insinuas?</p><p>Brooklynn- piensenlo un poco, Ben y Eric pasan mucho tiempo juntos estudiando o de voluntarios con Grant, tal vez Ben sienta algo por él y acaba de darse cuenta.</p><p>Kenji- estás viendo cosas donde no hay nada.</p><p>Darius- creo que Kenji tiene razón, no creo que Ben esté interesado en Eric de ese modo, lo conocemos desde primer año, nos habríamos dado cuenta.</p><p>Brooklynn- me gustabas desde segundo y apenas lo notaste el año pasado, no creo que seas quien para hablar sobre notar esas cosas.</p><p>Gray- creo que deberíamos dejar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, sabemos lo nervioso que es Ben, tal vez solo estamos exagerando.</p><p>Kenji- chicos, ya tengo que volver a mi habitación, tenemos partido mañana y tengo que darle de comer a Toro antes de preparar mi equipo.</p><p>Yaz- VIP tiene razón, tenemos que ir a preparar nuestras cosas para mañana.</p><p>Gray- buenas noches chicos.</p><p>Zia- me iré con ustedes.</p><p>Kenji, Zia y Yaz se despidieron de los demás y se fueron a las mazmorras, Kenji se fue a su cuarto para encontrarse con su enorme lechuza color rojo cobrizo acicalándose las plumas sobre una silla junto a la cama del pelinegro.</p><p>Kenji- tienes hambre amigo?</p><p>La lechuza sacudió las alas en señal de afirmación, Kenji sacó una bolsa de comida para ave de su baúl y relleno el plato de comida de Toro que estaba junto a la ventana, el ave voló hasta la ventana para morderle un dedo a Kenji antes de comenzar a comer.</p><p>Kenji- ay! por qué demonios siempre me muerdes? eres mi lechuza, no deberías tratarme así.</p><p>Kenji ya estaba acostumbrado a la bipolaridad de su lechuza, a veces Toro dejaba que lo acariciara por horas y otras veces simplemente lo mordía sin razón, más de una vez Toro lo había despertado a la mitad de la noche mordiendo su nariz para luego salir huyendo.</p><p>Kenji- eres la peor lechuza del mundo.</p><p>La lechuza ululó en protesta antes de seguir comiendo, Kenji suspiro antes de sentarse en la cama, estaba un poco preocupado por lo que Brooklynn había dicho en la cena, la idea que de a Ben le gustara Eric no le parecía muy atractiva, se levantó de la cama para dejar listo su uniforme de quidditch y su escoba, dejó sus botas junto a la silla y sus guantes sobre esta, tenía sus rodilleras y coderas en el vestidor así que no debía preocuparse por eso.</p><p>Estaba por cambiarse de ropa cuando alguien tocó la puerta, se acercó para abrirla y se encontró con Yaz.</p><p>Kenji- qué haces aquí? creí que te irias a dormir.</p><p>Yaz- malas noticias, la penalización de Jacob terminó y jugará mañana.</p><p>Kenji- que? no no no, se supone que aún le quedaban 2 semanas de penalización.</p><p>Yaz- al parecer logró convencer al director Hamond de que le cambiara sus últimas 2 semanas por un castigo.</p><p>Kenji- mierda, sabes que ese imbécil vive tratando de arrancarme la cabeza con una bludger cada partido.</p><p>Yaz- lo sé, me dijeron que te avisara que jugaras de cazador central en lugar de lateral.</p><p>Kenji- bien, crees que Ben sepa que va a jugar?</p><p>Yaz- lo dudo, Zack me dijo que acaban de permitirle jugar.</p><p>Kenji- dios…creo que ahora con mayor razón me iré a dormir.</p><p>Yaz- descansa, necesitamos que juegues bien mañana.</p><p>Kenji- lo sé, buenas noches.</p><p>Yaz- adios.</p><p>Ambos chicos se fueron a dormir para prepararse mental y físicamente para el día siguiente, a la mañana siguiente medio castillo estaba vuelto loco por el partido, el pelinegro alimento a su lechuza y se colocó su uniforme y la bufanda para bajar a ir a desayunar, pudo ver a Ben y Gray sentados en gran comedor y vio su oportunidad para hablar con Ben, entró al comedor y se sentó junto al rubio en la mesa de las águilas.</p><p>Kenji- buenos días.</p><p>Gray- hola.</p><p>Ben- buenos días.</p><p>Kenji- que tal cuidado de criaturas ayer?</p><p>Ben- fue divertido y ganamos 20 puntos cada uno.</p><p>Gray- emocionado por el partido?</p><p>Kenji- no mucho la verdad, me cambiaron de posición anoche.</p><p>Gray- eso apesta pero podrás con eso, juegas muy bien.</p><p>Kenji- gracias.</p><p>Kenji miró al rubio que comía en silencio y le habló.</p><p>Kenji- queria saber si iras al partido, se que no te gusta mucho el quidditch pero seria genial que fueras.</p><p>Ben- claro que iré… me gusta verte jugar.</p><p>Kenji- genial, espero verte en las gradas.</p><p>Ben- ahi estare.</p><p>desayunaron tranquilamente hasta que Yaz le hizo una seña al pelinegro de que ya era hora de ir a prepararse para jugar.</p><p>Kenji- ya tengo que irme, nos vemos después del juego.</p><p>el pelinegro se sacó la bufanda y se la arrojó al rubio.</p><p>Kenji- supe que Bumpy escondió la tuya y aun no la encuentras, esta frio y te resfriaras si no llevas una.</p><p>Ben- que hay de ti?</p><p>Kenji- no puedo usarla mientras juego, ademas se que la cuidaras bien.</p><p>Ben- ...gracias, te la devolveré después del partido.</p><p>Kenji- adios.</p><p>Ben y Gray- adios.</p><p>El pelinegro salió del gran comedor bajo la mirada de ambos chicos.</p><p>Gray- creo que deberíamos irnos también, el partido será pronto y debemos encontrarnos con los demás.</p><p>Ben- esta bien.</p><p>los 2 salieron del gran comedor para reunirse con todos sus amigos fuera del campo de quidditch.</p><p>Franklin- entonces como nos dividiremos? es la primera vez que Darius juega como buscador.</p><p>Zia- simple, Ben, Sammy y yo iremos a la gradas de Slytherin mientras tú, Gray y Eric irán a las de Gryffindor para apoyar a Darius, B bajará de la cabina de comentarios cuando el partido termine.</p><p>Eric- genial, nos vemos después.</p><p>se separaron para subir a las gradas de ambos equipos para apoyar a sus amigos, Ben siguió a Zia junto con Sammy hasta las gradas adornadas de color verde.</p><p>mientras tanto en los vestidores 2 serpientes se acercaban al equipo rival para desearle suerte al más pequeño del grupo en su primer partido como buscador.</p><p>Yaz- Darius, mucha suerte y que gane el mejor.</p><p>Darius- eres una gran rival Yaz, daré todo para intentar ganarte.</p><p>Kenji- lo harás bien enano, no tan bien como Yaz pero se que jugaras bien en tu primer partido como buscador.</p><p>Darius- gracias, significa mucho que ustedes vengan a desearme suerte.</p><p>Yaz- somos tus amigos y sabemos que este partido es importante para ti.</p><p>Kenji estaba por decir algo cuando alguien pasó a su lado dándole un empujón, se volteo para encontrarse con Jacob Pincus, el estupido hermano mayor de Ben.</p><p>Jacob- no estorbes Kon.</p><p>Kenji- dejame en paz idiota.</p><p>Yaz- no peleen, Kenji vamonos de aqui.</p><p>Kenji- me iré cuando este imbecil deje su maldita obsesión conmigo.</p><p>Jacob- eres patético Kon, nadie está obsesionado contigo perdedor.</p><p>Yaz- suficiente, vámonos ya o ambos se meterán en problemas.</p><p>Yaz sujetó a Kenji de la túnica y lo sacó de los vestidores.</p><p>Kenji- porque me sacaste? pude haberle dado una lección a ese hijo de perra.</p><p>Yaz- y ganarte una suspensión, necesitamos que te concentres y que no pelees con ese estupido.</p><p>Kenji- no puedo creer que Ben sea pariente de ese idiota.</p><p>Yaz- tampoco yo, ahora vamos a salir a jugar y anotaras muchos puntos para nuestro equipo.</p><p>Kenji- ok.</p><p>ambos volvieron al vestidor de las serpientes e intentaron enfocarse en lo que estaba por venir.</p><p>faltaban solo 10 minutos para que el partido iniciara y ya todos estaban acomodados en sus lugares, una mancha rosa estaba en la cabina de comentarios terminando de prepararse para narrar el partido cuando la señorita Roxy entró al campo de juego, llevó su varita a su garganta y habló.</p><p>Roxy- buenas tardes, hoy comienza la temporada de este año y espero que todos den lo mejor de sí mismo, les recuerdo que hoy nos acompaña nuestro director quien está muy emocionado por este partido, quiero ver un juego decente y que todos jueguen limpio.</p><p>Brooklynn- y con ese conmovedor discurso de la señorita Roxy comenzamos la temporada de quidditch de este año, hoy se enfrentan 2 titanes y eternos rivales, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, los leones vienen entrando con 2 nuevas sorpresas, Darius Bowman cambio de posición de cazador lateral a buscador lo que personalmente veo como una maravillosa decisión y también tenemos de regreso en el campo en su puesto de golpeador a Jacob Pincus tras sus 6 semanas de penalización.</p><p>Ben vio a su hermano mayor entrar en su escoba al campo y sintió como su estómago se contrajo, sintió como poso la mirada sobre él, sabía que si pudiera acercarse a las gradas lo ahorcaría con la misma bufanda verde que tenía alrededor de su cuello, Jacob era celoso en un nivel bastante alto y cuando se enteró de que el mejor amigo de su hermano menor era un slytherin hijo de una de las familias de sangre pura más adineradas del país no le pareció muy bien, al principio Jacob no se portaba tan mal con Kenji pero con el tiempo el odio que su hermano sentía por su mejor amigo fue creciendo y explotó cuando Kenji entró al equipo de quidditch en su tercer año y demostró ser un gran jugador, esa era una de las razones por la cual Ben no asistía a los partidos, su hermano le dedicó una mirada de enojo y el una sonrisa incomoda.</p><p>Brooklynn- y ahora entrando al campo las serpientes, al parecer Kenji Kon y Zack Mitchell intercambiaron posiciones para hacer las cosas algo más interesante, este sin duda será un partido emocionante, la señorita Roxy toma la quaffle y la arroja para dar comienzo al partido, Kenji atrapa la quaffle y se dirige a los aros, se la arroja a Zack quien anotá los primeros 10 puntos para Slytherin.</p><p>el partido transcurrió enérgico e interesante, luego de 40 minutos el marcador estaba 50- 80 ganando las serpientes, Kenji estaba dando todo lo que tenía para anotar puntos y para esquivar las veloces bludgers que Jacob le arrojaba, Zack le había cubierto la espalda hasta el momento lo mejor que podia y no podia estar mas agradecido, fijo su vista en la quaffle hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha, su escoba se tambaleo unos segundo antes de que todo se volviera negro.</p><p>Ben vio al chico caer de su escoba unos 15 metros al vacío, sacó su varita lo más rápido que pudo y corrió escalones abajo hasta llegar a la baranda de las gradas y gritó mientras apuntaba al cuerpo inconsciente del pelinegro.</p><p>Ben- LEVICORPUS.</p><p>el cuerpo del chico frenó su caída a un poco más de 1 metro del piso, el rubio estaba esforzándose mucho para no dejarlo caer mientras Roxy y la enfermera Sara corrían para socorrer al chico inconsciente, entre ambas imitaron el hechizo del rubio y lo bajaron hasta una camilla para sacarlo del lugar.</p><p>Ben- tengo ir con él.</p><p>Zia- que esperas? vete ya, nosotros esperaremos a los demás para ir a la enfermería.</p><p>Ben bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta salir del campo de quidditch, logro ver no muy lejos a Sara que llevaba la camilla flotando hasta el castillo, el rubio corrió hasta llegar junto a la enfermera para ofrecerle ayuda, la mujer aceptó su asistencia y ambos llevaron al chico a la enfermería, Sara lo levito fuera de la camilla hasta una de las camas y comenzó a revisarlo bajo la mirada del rubio, luego de unos minutos el águila se atrevió a preguntar sobre el estado del pelinegro.</p><p>Ben- el esta bien?</p><p>Sara- sus pupilas están muy dilatadas y tiene un gran golpe en la cabeza, estoy segura que tiene una conmoción cerebral y la pierna está rota pero estará bien, no hay sangre saliendo de su nariz ni pequeños derrames dentro del globo ocular pero hay que esperar a que despierte para saber cuales son los sintomas que tiene.</p><p>Ben- cuánto cree que tarde en despertar?</p><p>Sara- la verdad no lo sé, pueden ser horas o días.</p><p>Ben- oh.</p><p>Sara- pero no te preocupes cariño, sólo debes darle tiempo, él despertara cuando su cuerpo esté listo pero ahora vamos a vendar su pierna para que esté bien en unas semanas, férula..</p><p>el hechizo dejó la pierna del pelinegro inmovilizada.</p><p>Ben- le molesta si me quedo aquí con él? no quiero dejarlo solo.</p><p>Sara- claro que no, creo que será bueno para él escuchar una voz familiar dentro de su inconsciencia.</p><p>Ben- gracias.</p><p>Sara- esta es la única cosa que no me gusta del quidditch, siempre me deja chicos lastimados.</p><p>La mujer se alejó para preparar más camas por si aparecía otro lesionado mientras el rubio se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama, puso su mano sobre el brazo del chico para al menos darle una pequeña señal de que no estaba solo.</p><p>Ben estaba furioso con Jacob, su hermano había aprovechado que una bludger había golpeado a Kenji en la pierna para enviarle una directo a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos e iba a ponerle un alto. Miro al chico inconsciente en la cama y sintió oprimirse su pecho, no quería que a Kenji le pasara nada y estaba dispuesto a aguantar una golpiza de su hermano mayor para conseguirlo, fue en ese momento en el que el olor de la menta con eucalipto llegó a su nariz otra vez, tal vez Eric tenía razón y si sentia algo mas que amistad por Kenji, movió su mano del brazo del chico para acariciarle el cabello con cuidado.</p><p>Ben- pronto te pondrás mejor y podrás volver a jugar, te traeré muchos bastones de caramelo cuando despiertes.</p><p>el rubio se quedó a su lado hasta que el resto de sus amigos aparecieron por la puerta de la enfermería, Yaz y Darius ni siquiera se habían cambiado el uniforme de quidditch, se acercaron a la cama donde Kenji permaneció inconsciente.</p><p>Sammy- cómo está? vinimos apenas pudimos dejar el partido.</p><p>Ben- tiene una conmoción cerebral y no hay forma de saber cuando va a despertar y su pierna está rota.</p><p>Gray- hay algo que podamos hacer?</p><p>Ben- acompañarlo hasta que despierte.</p><p>Yaz- dejaré a ese malnacido vomitando babosas un mes, nadie golpea a Kenji además de mi.</p><p>Ben- hablaré con él, las cosas no pueden seguir así</p><p>Yaz- iré contigo, no voy a dejar que ese imbécil lastime a nadie más de nosotros.</p><p>Ben- no te preocupes, creo que sería mejor si hablo a solas con él.</p><p>Yaz- estas seguro?</p><p>Ben- estaré bien, es mi hermano después de todo, iré a verlo en un rato.</p><p>todo el grupo se quedó todo el dia cuidando al chico hasta la cena cuando Sara le dijo que era mejor que se fueran a comer algo, Ben se quitó la bufanda y la dejó junto al chico para que al menos tuviera algo por si despertaba a media noche para que supiera que estuvieron ahí con él, todos caminaron desanimados hasta el gran comedor donde cenaron en silencio, estaban preocupados por el estado de salud del pelinegro, terminaron de cenar y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes.</p><p>Ben y Gray caminaban juntos a la sala común de Ravenclaw cuando Jacob apareció por el pasillo.</p><p>Jacob- tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.</p><p>Ben- claro que si.</p><p>Jacob se detuvo frente a ambas águilas y miró a Gray con una mirada que solo decía esfumate, Ben le hizo una pequeña seña a Gray de que podía manejar la situación y que podía irse tranquilo.</p><p>Gray- seguro?</p><p>Ben- si, no te preocupes.</p><p>Gray- te espero en la sala.</p><p>Jacob y Ben caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño de prefectos, Jacob abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.</p><p>Ben- sabes que no puedo estar aquí verdad?</p><p>Jacob- no me importa, lo importante es por que mi hermano menor va a ver jugar a ese tonto en lugar de a su hermano.</p><p>Ben- que?</p><p>Jacob- soy tu puto hermano y nunca vas a ningun partido pero apareces en uno cuando estoy penalizado en las gradas de Slytherin con la bufanda de ese imbecil?</p><p>Ben- eso es lo que consideras importante? le diste a Kenji con una bludger en la cabeza, tiene una conmoción cerebral y no tengo idea de cuándo va a despertar ni qué síntomas va a tener por culpa tuya.</p><p>Jacob miró a su hermano algo sorprendido, sabía que le había dado con fuerza pero él solo pretendía dejarlo inconsciente por un par de horas para poder ganar el partido y descargar un poco de su odio contra el idiota rico, no queria causarle una comnoción cerebral, sabia que eso era algo serio.</p><p>Ben- esto tiene que parar de una vez, es tu último año, no puedes dejar a Kenji en paz?</p><p>Jacob- por que siempre estas de su lado?</p><p>Ben- porque eres tú el que se comporta como un lunático cada vez que él aparece, pudiste haberlo matado hoy, cayó 15 metros estando inconsciente.</p><p>Jacob- bien, reconozco que eso fue un poco excesivo pero…</p><p>Ben- pero que? estoy cansado de todo esto y no voy a permitir que sigas haciendo esto.</p><p>Jacob- de qué hablas?</p><p>Ben- si vuelves a hacer algo tan estupido como lo que le hiciste a Kenji le diré a Roxy que todo lo has hecho adrede para que te saquen del equipo y no me importa ganarme un año de castigo pero te meteré en todos los problemas que pueda para que no logres jugar en la pruebas finales.</p><p>Jacob- no lo harías, perderias tu oportunidad de ser prefecto si te metes en problemas.</p><p>Ben- no me importa.</p><p>Jacob- son amenazas vacías y lo sabes, has querido ser prefecto por años.</p><p>Ben- estoy hablando enserio.</p><p>Jacob- Roxy no te escucharía.</p><p>Ben- estás seguro de eso? cómo quedaría el capitán de Gryffindor si su propio hermano, quien por cierto es un buen estudiante que no tiene razones para mentir, le dijera a la profesora de vuelo que tu estas lastimando a otros jugadores a propósito? nada bien verdad? y aun peor si aparte de eso comienzas a meterte en muchos problemas, no?</p><p>Jacob- lo ves, antes de Kon no hacías estas cosas.</p><p>Ben- estas cosas me las enseñaste tu siendo un idiota cada vez que puedes.</p><p>Jacob- pequeña rata, está bien, no me meteré más con tus estúpidos amigos si tu vas a mis partidos y te sientas en las gradas de Gryffindor.</p><p>Ben- te disculparas con Kenji cuando despierte y con todos los demas.</p><p>Jacob- bien pero ninguna concesión más.</p><p>Ben- tienes que madurar de una vez y si sigues haciendo cosas como esta lo unico que conseguiras sera que no vuelva a hablarte jamás y lo sabes.</p><p>Jacob-... lo se.</p><p>Ben- no quiero que vuelvas a hacerle daño.</p><p>Jacob- ...esta bien.</p><p>Ben- me iré a la cama… y realmente espero que cumplas con el trato esta vez.</p><p>Jacob- lo intentare..</p><p>Ben salió del baño para ir a su sala común donde Gray lo estaba esperando, el chico se acercó a Ben preocupado de su bienestar físico.</p><p>Gray- estas bien? no te golpeo?</p><p>Ben- no me hizo nada, no te preocupes.</p><p>Gray- entonces que paso?</p><p>Ben- hice lo que pude para que Jacob deje en paz a Kenji.</p><p>Gray- crees que funcione?</p><p>Ben- no lo se, eso espero.</p><p>Gray- creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir, así podremos ir a ver a Kenji temprano en la mañana.</p><p>ambos chicos subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con 3 chicos más, Ben vio a su pequeña hurona salir de debajo de sus almohadas para colocarse a saltar sobre su cama.</p><p>Ben- hola Bumpy.</p><p>la pequeña bola de pelo sin una oreja salto de la cama para correr bajo el armario y salió de debajo de él arrastrando la lana teñida de azul.</p><p>Ben- hey, esa es mi bufanda y está realmente asquerosa.</p><p>Gray- si quieres puedo limpiarla, he estado practicando un hechizo para limpiar cosas.</p><p>Ben- por favor.</p><p>Ben se acercó para tomar su bufanda del piso y Gray apuntó su varita directamente a esta.</p><p>Gray- tergeo.</p><p>todo el polvo y la mugre de la bufanda desapareció dejándola limpia y lista para ser utilizada otra vez.</p><p>Ben- tienes que enseñarme ese hechizo.</p><p>Gray- cuando quieras.</p><p>Ben- le daré de comer a Bumpy para que podamos irnos a dormir.</p><p>El rubio alimento a su pequeña compañera antes de colocarse el pijama e irse a dormir, a la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, antes que los demás y se levanto, se vistio y se colocó su bufanda para salir de su habitación, pasó por un té de manzanilla con miel a la cocina y emprendió su camino hasta la enfermeria, entro al ala médica y se acercó a la camilla donde permanecía su querido pelinegro aun sumergido en la inconciencia.</p><p>Tomó asiento en la silla junto a la cama para acariciarle el cabello con cuidado al chico y movió el flequillo que cubría sus ojos.</p><p>Ben- buenos días, espero que tu noche no fuera tan dura...yo me quedaré...todo el día para que no estés solo, te acompañare hasta que despiertes.</p><p>no hubo respuesta, el rubio bajó su mano desde la cabeza del chico a su brazo y ahi se quedo, con su mano libre sujeto su taza de té y bebió el contenido, se quedó junto al chico hasta que algunos de sus amigos comenzaron a llegar, Eric supuso que Ben ya estaba en la enfermería y que no habría desayunado por lo que te llevo un sándwich de queso y otra taza de té, Ben le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.</p><p>Ben- no tenías que preocuparte por traerme algo de comer.</p><p>Eric- no hay problema, supuse que no habías desayunado y los elfos no tuvieron problema en preparar algo extra.</p><p>Ben- gracias.</p><p>Brooklynn miraba la escena segura de que había algo entre ambos chicos dándole un pequeño codazo a Sammy para que ella también analizara la interacción llegando a la misma conclusión que la metamorfomaga.</p><p>Brooklynn- Eric, por qué no acompañas a Ben para tomar un poco de aire? a estado aquí toda la mañana.</p><p>Ben- estoy bien.</p><p>Sammy- Brook tiene razón, nosotros cuidaremos de Kenji mientras sales por un rato.</p><p>Ben- no iré a ninguna parte.</p><p>Eric- creo que Ben esta bien aqui.</p><p>Las horas pasaron sin que el estado del pelinegro cambiará, Sara se preocupaba de mantenerlo hidratado con suero y de que sus niveles de azúcar no cambiarán mucho pero era lo único que podía hacer, las horas comenzaron a transformarse en días haciendo que el grupo pasará de estar preocupado a estar histérico, sabían que si Kenji pasaba más de una semana inconsciente Sara tendría que derivarlo al hospital y eso no era nada bueno.</p><p>ya habían pasado 3 dias y Ben no se separaba ni un segundo del pelinegro desde que salía de clases hasta que faltaban 5 minutos para el toque de queda, Gray estaba sentado junto a él para volver junto a su habitación, quedaban 10 minutos para que el toque de queda comenzara y Gray estaba en su tarea diaria de convencer a Ben de volver al dormitorio.</p><p>Gray- ya es hora de irnos.</p><p>Ben- lo se pero...no quiero dejarlo solo.</p><p>Gray- lo se pero si esperamos más romperemos el toque de queda y podríamos ganarnos un castigo.</p><p>Ben mira la bufanda verde sobre la cama y considero que tal vez había una mejor forma de decirle al pelinegro que había estado ahí si despertaba a media noche, se quitó su bufanda azul y la dejó sobre la cama para luego tomar la bufanda verde para envolverla alrededor de su cuello.</p><p>Ben- él me prestó la suya, creo que él debería tener la mía hasta que despierte y se sienta mejor.</p><p>Gray- creo que es un lindo gesto.</p><p>Ben se acercó al pelinegro para dejar un beso en su frente antes de salir de la enfermería con Gray, la noche transcurrió sin cambios hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el chico lesionado por fin comenzaba a recuperar la lucidez, abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose algo mareado, intentó levantarse para entender dónde estaba pero unas enormes náuseas le impidieron continuar por lo que se dejó caer sobre la almohada intentando regular su respiración para no vomitar, sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas cuando una voz emocionada apareció.</p><p>Sara- por Merlin, cariño estas despierto.</p><p>Kenji- voy a vomitar.</p><p>Sara se acercó corriendo al muchacho con un balde para que pudiera vomitar en paz, el chico se inclinó con la poca fuerza que tenía y tomó el balde antes de vomitar dentro de él mientras la amable enfermera le frotaba la espalda hasta que el chico sacó lo poco que le quedaba dentro de su sistema. Kenji odiaba vomitar con su alma, lo hacía sentir asqueado, adolorido y vulnerable desde que era pequeño y era algo que detestaba. Sara lo ayudó a acomodarse sobre la cama y le puso un par de almohadas extra para que estuviera un poco más cómodo.</p><p>Sara- tu, muchacho, casi me provocas un infarto.</p><p>Kenji- que paso? estoy en la enfermería?</p><p>Sara- déjame revisarte y luego te lo explicaré todo.</p><p>Sara revisó al chico hasta determinar los síntomas de su conmoción y asegurarse de que nada más grave había pasado para luego tomar asiento en la silla junto a la cama para poner al chico al día.</p><p>Sara- bien amigo, te golpearon con una bludger en la pierna y luego en la cabeza y caíste de tu escoba, te trajimos aquí e inmovilice tu pierna, solo faltaba que lograrás despertar, tus amigos han estado aquí todos los días desde que amanece hasta que oscurece, están muy preocupados por ti.</p><p>Kenji- cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?</p><p>Sara- 4 días.</p><p>Kenji- 4 DÍAS? ES CHISTE?</p><p>Sara- se que es algo chocante pero lo importante es que ahora estás despierto, podremos hacer algo con esos mareos y podrás descansar un poco antes de que todos tu amigos lleguen aquí volando después de clases.</p><p>Kenji- realmente han estado aquí?</p><p>Sara- es broma? han estado aquí desde que te golpearon, al chico rubio debo sacarlo de aquí todos los días, a veces se saltan el desayuno solo para venir a ver como estas antes de ir a clases.</p><p>Kenji- wow.</p><p>Sara- tienes buenos amigos.</p><p>Kenji- lo se.</p><p>Sara- ire a buscar algo de poción pimentónica, se usa para los resfriados y las gripes pero sirve muy bien para los mareos así que se un buen chico mientras voy a las mazmorras por un poco.</p><p>Kenji- estaré aquí.</p><p>Sara salió de la enfermería dejando al chico solo, Kenji aún se sentía un poco desorientado y los enormes mareos que sentía no lo dejaban pensar muy bien pero algo en su cama llamó su atención, una bufanda azul con gris descansaba justo sobre su pierna lastimada, se movió como pudo para alcanzarla hasta que la tuvo entre sus dedos y la acercó, esa era la bufanda de Ben y Kenji lo sabía, la observo por unos momento con una sonrisa hasta que un olor dulce llegó a su nariz y sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas otra vez, el olor era dulce y ligero, apenas perceptible pero ahí estaba, el olor que no reconoció de su amortentia estaba en la bufanda.</p><p>Kenji- con un demonio, que es? como puedo tener el olor en mi maldita nariz y no saber que es.</p><p>La frustración que sentía al no poder reconocer el olor le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tenía las sospechas desde el principio de que el olor se relacionaba de alguna forma con Ben pero aun no podía hacer la conexión.</p><p>Kenji- no puede ser, por que no puedo recordar el olor?</p><p>Sara entró por la puerta para ver la cara de frustración del chico en la cama, se acercó a él para tenderle una botella de poción pimentónica, Kenji se bebió el contenido de la botella de un trago para luego volver a mirar la bufanda.</p><p>Sara- estas bien cariño?</p><p>Kenji- si… es solo… conflictos en mi cabeza.</p><p>Sara- intenta no pensar en cosas que te estresen por el momento, has tenido algún otro malestar desde que me fui?</p><p>Kenji- no, solo los mareos y las ganas de vomitar mis pulmones fuera de mi cuerpo.</p><p>Sara- aunque no lo creas eso es lo mejor que te podía pasar en un caso como este.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad?</p><p>Sara- estoy segura que también tendrás algunos problemas de equilibrio por un tiempo y algo de dolor de cabeza pero pudo haber sido mucho peor.</p><p>Kenji- podre volver a jugar?</p><p>Sara- claro que sí pero no tan pronto, tendrás que esperar algunas semanas antes de volver a entrenar.</p><p>Kenji- pero la temporada está empezando, no puedo dejar de jugar ahora.</p><p>Sara- cariño, tienes suerte si sales caminando de aquí la próxima semana.</p><p>Kenji- la próxima semana? ya he estado casi una semana aquí, no puedo seguir aquí.</p><p>Sara- no importa cuánto te quejes, te quedarás aquí hasta que esa pierna pueda resistir las muletas y puedas caminar en línea recta desde la camilla hasta mi escritorio asi que si yo fuera tu seria un buen chico y descansaría por un tiempo.</p><p>Kenji- está bien.</p><p>la mujer caminó hasta su escritorio mientras Kenji miraba la bufanda entre sus manos, muy en el fondo sabía que sentía algo diferente por Ben, el rubio había estado a su lado desde segundo año y no podía estar más agradecido por eso, el principio se llevaban muy mal pero luego de convivir un poco lo había buscado para ayudarlo a estudiar para tener buenas calificaciones para poder entrar al equipo y desde ese momento los 2 habían sido inseparables, él adoraba al rubio en más de una forma, le encantaba la forma en la que el pequeño Ravenclaw trataba a las criaturas mágicas y lo listo que era, lo amable que era con todo el mundo aunque algunas personas no lo merecieran, Ben lo había complementado desde el principio y jamás se había apartado de su lado.</p><p>sujeto la bufanda con fuerza cerca de su pecho, incluso estando inconsiente el rubio nunca lo abandonó y eso significaba mucho para él, decidió que descansar no sería una mala idea hasta que sus amigos llegarán asique se acomodo para dormir, no pudo durar ni 2 minutos despierto antes de caer rendido sobre la cama, durmió profundamente durante un par de horas hasta que el sonido de diferentes voces lo hizo volver a abrir los ojos lentamente pero la enorme necesidad de vomitar llegó antes de siquiera poder saludar a sus amigo, se inclinó rápidamente casi cayendo de la camilla para sujetar el balde y vomitar dentro, pudo sentir como le acariciaban la espalda mientra intentaba volver a sentarse en la camilla, cuando pudo acomodarse sobre la cama pudo ver a todos sus amigos a su alrededor con miradas llenas de alegría y unos delgados brazos lo rodearon para un abrazo, el cabellos rubio oscuro apareció frente a él lo que lo hizo devolver el abrazo de inmediato mientras escuchaba pequeño sollozos de parte del rubio y de algunos de los demás.</p><p>Kenji- porque estan llorando?</p><p>Ben- porque casi nos matas de la maldita preocupación, idiota insensible.</p><p>Sammy- estábamos muy angustiados, creíamos que tendrían que llevarte al hospital.</p><p>Darius- como te sientes? una conmoción cerebral es algo serio y estás muy pálido.</p><p>Kenji- estoy muy mareado y siento que estoy a punto de vomitar todo el tiempo.</p><p>Gray- es..normal, pudiste haber terminado mucho peor.</p><p>Kenji- Sara ya me lo dijo.</p><p>Ben- y tu pierna?</p><p>Kenji- la verdad si no me dicen que mi pierna estaba rota no me habría dado cuenta, la ganas que tiene mi estómago de abandonar mi cuerpo ha ocupado toda mi atención.</p><p>Ben- nos asustaste mucho.</p><p>Yaz- deberías darle las gracias a Ben, salvo tu trasero de una caída de 15 metros.</p><p>Kenji- que? qué demonios me pasó?</p><p>Darius- yo solo te vi caer de la escoba.</p><p>Zia- Jacob te golpeó en la cabeza y caíste de la escoba, Ben detuvo tu caída desde las gradas.</p><p>Kenji- como hiciste eso?</p><p>Ben- estuve practicando hechizos de levitación con Eric hace unas semanas, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ni siquiera sabía si iba a funcionar.</p><p>Zia- fue brillante.</p><p>Kenji- ...gracias por...salvar mi trasero de la muerte.</p><p>Ben- un placer.</p><p>Sammy- tienes hambre o sed o algo? podemos ir a buscarte algo a la cocina si quieres, tal vez comer algo te ayude a sentirte mejor.</p><p>Gray- creo que deberían preguntarle a Sara y si dice que si le traeremos algo de comer.</p><p>Kenji- realmente no estoy seguro de querer algo de comer, no me siento muy bien.</p><p>Yaz- es por esa misma razon por la que debes comer algo tonto.</p><p>Sammy- volveremos en un rato.</p><p>Sammy, Zia y Yaz se fueron a hablar con Sara para luego salir de la enfermería,</p><p>Eric- creo que a Sara ya no le queda poción pimentónica, deberíamos bajar a preparar un poco para Kenji, alguien me acompaña?</p><p>Brooklynn- Ben debería ir contigo.</p><p>Ben- porque estas tan empeñada en enviarme con Eric a todas partes?</p><p>Brooklynn- era solo una sugerencia.</p><p>Gray- yo iré contigo.</p><p>Franklyn- también yo.</p><p>Eric- B, porque no tu y Darius van a decirle a Roxy que Kenji ya deserto, ella estaba muy preocupada.</p><p>Brooklynn- bien, vamos Darius.</p><p>Ben- Eric podrías traer lo que deje en mi cuarto por favor?</p><p>Eric- claro, pasaremos a buscarlo de vuelta.</p><p>Ben- gracias.</p><p>todos salieron de la enfermería a excepción del rubio quien se quedó en su silla junto al pelinegro.</p><p>Kenji- no los acompañas?</p><p>Ben- quieres que me vaya? si quieres estar solo lo entiendo solo quería..</p><p>Kenji- claro que no quiero que te vayas, solo pregunto porque sé que has estado aquí toda la semana y… ahora ya sabes que estoy mejor, tal vez querías un poco de tiempo para ti mismo.</p><p>Ben- hemos estado juntos desde segundo año y mi hermano casi te mata con una bludger, no voy a irme de aquí sino es contigo a mi lado a menos que tu me lo pidas.</p><p>Kenji extendió su mano para sujetar la del rubio.</p><p>Kenji- encontraste tu bufanda.</p><p>Ben- si… Bumpy la sacó de su escondite y decidí que como yo tengo la tuya sería al menos un poco reconfortante saber que estabamos acompañandote.</p><p>Kenji- pues funcionó, me ayudó a sentirme un poco mejor.</p><p>Ben- me alegro mucho, yo… hable con Jacob sobre todo esto y prometió no volver a hacer sus estupideces… mañana deberia venir a disculparse contigo por todos los problemas que causó.</p><p>Kenji- es broma? el? disculpándose conmigo?</p><p>Ben- con el acuerdo de que debo ir a todos los tontos partidos de Gryffindor desde ahora pero no es tan malo si a cambio te deja en paz.</p><p>Kenji- todos los partidos? odias el quidditch.</p><p>Ben- no lo odio, solo no es mi actividad favorita.</p><p>Kenji- yo...no sé qué decir, hiciste un trato con el demonio para que me dejara en paz?</p><p>Ben- eres mi mejor amigo, haría lo que sea por ti.</p><p>algo en los ojos de Kenji se apagó con esas palabras, bajo un poco la miraba y soltó la mano del rubio para llevarla a la bufanda azul y apretarla con fuerza antes de soltar un suspiro.</p><p>Ben- estas bien?</p><p>Kenji- no es nada, solo me siento un poco mareado.</p><p>Ben- si quieres puedo ir al salón de pociones para ver si los chicos terminaron la poción.</p><p>Kenji- no… no quiero estar solo.</p><p>Ben- entonces me quedaré aquí pero deberías descansar un poco, te revolvieron el cerebro de un golpe.</p><p>Kenji- no vas a irte verdad?</p><p>Ben- claro que no, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.</p><p>el pelinegro se acomodó en su cama, ahora fue el rubio quien sujetó su mano, el contacto lo relajo a un nivel increíble para luego dormirse unos pocos minutos después, al rato los demás chicos volvieron a la enfermería para encontrarse a ambos chicos dormidos por lo que decidieron dejar las pociones en el escritorio de Sara y volver a la hora de la cena.</p><p>ya en el gran comedor Eric decidió que ya era momento de hablar con Brooklynn para que por fin lo dejara en paz.</p><p>Eric- hey B, podemos hablar un segundo?</p><p>Brooklynn- claro.</p><p>ambos caminaron lejos de la mesa de los leones para salir del comedor.</p><p>Eric- bien, qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza para estar tratando de mantenernos juntos a mi y a Ben toda la semana?</p><p>Brooklynn- ni idea de lo que hablas.</p><p>Eric- vamos Brook, no soy tonto.</p><p>Brooklynn- bien, tal vez y solo tal vez Sammy y yo pensamos que tu y Ben se llevan muy bien y que podrían llevarse mucho mejor, ambos tienen muchas cosas en común y..</p><p>Eric- alto ahí, primero que nada no necesito casamentera ,segundo, creo que están confundiendo las cosas, entre Ben y yo no hay nada más que amistad de parte de ambos.</p><p>Brooklynn- no seas mentiroso, los hemos visto.</p><p>Eric- mira, no voy a contártelo todo porque no es mi asunto pero si Ben tiene un interes romantico en alguien no es en mi, yo solo me ocupo de él como amigo y él hace lo mismo conmigo.</p><p>Brooklynn- tú sabes quien es verdad?</p><p>Eric- solo te dire que deberían dejar a las personas resolver sus conflictos amorosos por sí mismas, creo que si dejas que Ben lo resuelva solo las cosas saldrán bien.</p><p>Brooklynn suspiro derrotada ante lo que el castaño dijo, tenía razón, le dio una pequeña sonrisa dándole la razón y ambos volvieron al comedor, todos cenaron y Eric y Sammy se encargaron de guardar comida para Ben y Kenji, todos volvieron a la enfermería para ver que los chicos seguían dormidos.</p><p>Gray- es la primera vez que lo veo dormir tranquilo en toda la semana.</p><p>Eric- sinceramente esperabas algo diferente? estos 2 se adoran entre sí.</p><p>Zia- recuerdan cuando peleaban todo el tiempo? realmente no se soportaban y ahora no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.</p><p>Darius- creo que deberíamos despertarlos, no han comido nada.</p><p>se acercaron a los 2 chicos dormidos para despertarlos.</p><p>Kenji- donde estoy?</p><p>Darius- aun en la enfermería.</p><p>Kenji- no puede ser… tenía la esperanza de que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.</p><p>Sammy- tienes hambre? te traje jugo de calabaza y un sándwich de queso.</p><p>Kenji- no tengo mucha hambre pero huele muy bien así que me lo comeré.</p><p>Ben observaba a Kenji recordando que él tampoco había comido nada, estaba por levantarse para ir a buscar algo a la cocina cuando Eric apareció a su lado con un té de manzanilla con miel y un sándwich de queso crema.</p><p>Eric- creí que tendrías hambre.</p><p>Ben- muchas gracias.</p><p>el olor del té llego a la nariz de Kenji casi haciéndolo ahogarse con su sandwich, comenzó a buscar el origen del olor hasta que encontró la taza de té en las manos del rubio, el maldito te, el rubio bebía ese té todo el tiempo.</p><p>Kenji- que es ese olor?</p><p>Ben- que olor?</p><p>Kenji- tu té, de que es tu té?</p><p>Ben- manzanilla con miel? es el mismo te que bebo todos los días, el olor te molesta? puedo salir hasta terminarlo si te hace sentir mal..</p><p>Kenji- no no, no me molesta es solo… ese olor a está en mi cabeza por un tiempo y no sabía que era, es todo.</p><p>Ben- oh..</p><p>sin darse cuenta Kenji se expuso a sí mismo frente a todos sus amigo, algunos lo notaron mientras que otros lo pasaron por alto pero los que lo notaron lo dejaron pasar ya que el pobre chico aún tenía las neuronas revueltas, con el pasar del tiempo los amigos del pelinegro comenzaron a retirarse dejando a Ben y Kenji a solas otra vez.</p><p>Ben- como te sientes?</p><p>Kenji- creo que un poco mejor.</p><p>Ben- tengo algo para ti pero tomalo con calma por favor.</p><p>Ben sacó una bolsa llena de bastones de caramelo de su mochila y se la entregó al pelinegro quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.</p><p>Ben- Sara me dijo que te pidiera que no exageres al comerlos porque podría darte un pic de azúcar y eso no sería bueno.</p><p>Kenji- realmente hiciste todo esto por mi? te quedaste conmigo toda la semana y además lograste conseguir bastones de caramelo?</p><p>Ben- pues...si, le pedí a Jacob que los comprara y Eric me los trajo de mi habitación.</p><p>Kenji- gracias por todo esto... de verdad eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.</p><p>Ben- de verdad me asustaste mucho...</p><p>Ben se levantó de la silla para volver a abrazar el pelinegro, apenas había podido dormir esa semana y ahora no quería separarse del chico, Kenji le devolvió el abrazo con afecto y le acarició la espalda al rubio.</p><p>Kenji- Ben, llevo aqui una semana sin bañarme después de sudar como dentro de un sauna en un partido y aun asi me abrazas?</p><p>Ben- no me importa, puedo soportar tu olor a cadáver por un rato.</p><p>se mantuvieron abrazados por un buen rato hasta que al rubio se le acalambró la pierna, se separaron y el rubio volvió a sentarse.</p><p>Ben- Sara envió a Toro con una carta para tus padres para que sepan que estás mejor, por cierto nos ocupamos de él mientras estuviste inconsciente.</p><p>Kenji- no mordio a nadie?</p><p>Ben- a mi 1 vez y a Darius 2.</p><p>Kenji- condenada lechuza.</p><p>Ben- no es su culpa, nos odia a ambos y de todas formas fuimos a darle de comer, después de eso Zia lo hizo y no se llevó ninguna mordida.</p><p>Sara se acercó a la camilla del pelinegro y movió la cortina blanca para ver como estaba.</p><p>Sara- veo que un poco de compañia te hizo muy bien, te ves de mejor ánimo que antes.</p><p>Kenji- si, me siento bastante mejor ahora.</p><p>Sara- por cierto Pincus, la señorita Roxy me dijo que te recordaba que tienes prueba de vuelo mañana temprano.</p><p>Ben- no puede ser, lo olvide completamente, muchas gracias por recordarmelo.</p><p>Sara- creo que ya es hora que te vayas a dormir para que no termines en la camilla de al lado mañana.</p><p>Ben- supongo que tienes razón, vendré a verte mañana a la hora del desayuno.</p><p>Kenji- hacias esta rutina todos los días?</p><p>Ben- pues...si, no quería que estuvieras solo.</p><p>Kenji- nunca me abandonaste…</p><p>Ben- y nunca lo haré… buenas noches VIP, nos vemos mañana.</p><p>Kenji- buenas noches Benny boy.</p><p>Ben- adios Sara.</p><p>Sara- buenas noches cariño.</p><p>paso una semana y media hasta que llegó el día en que el pelinegro logró salir de la enfermería, su pierna aún estaba rota y debía usar muletas pero su conmoción cerebral ya estaba controlada, el rubio fue a la enfermería esa mañana para llevar a Kenji a las mazmorras.</p><p>Ben- como estas?</p><p>Kenji- listo para salir de aquí y no volver en el mayor tiempo posible.</p><p>Sara- también espero no verte por aquí en un buen tiempo así que no hagas tonterías y recuerda que aún tienes una pierna rota, por cierto Roxy me dijo que hasta que tu pierna mejore puedes usar el baño de prefectos.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad? crei que solo los capitanes de los equipos podían usarlos además de los prefectos y los premios anuales.</p><p>Sara- asi es pero es más seguro que uses la bañera de ese baño que las duchas normales y podemos justificarlo por ser una lesión de un jugador.</p><p>Kenji- cool.</p><p>Sara- tu pierna tardará solo unas semanas más en recuperarse asique no te sobre exijas y si te sientes mal debes volver aquí de inmediato.</p><p>Kenji- si señora.</p><p>Sara- vayanse ya.</p><p>Ben guardo las cosas del pelinegro en su mochila y le entregó las muletas para salir juntos de la enfermería, solo el rubio fue a acompañar al asiatico ya que ese dia era el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, el pelinegro le dijo al resto de sus amigo que no se preocupara por él y que fueran a apoyar al resto del grupo.</p><p>Kenji- no puedo creer que me pierda el partido de hoy.</p><p>Ben- vamos, solo faltan unas semanas para que puedas volver a entrenar.</p><p>Kenji- pero no podré jugar en esta temporada, Zack no me dejará jugar sin estar seguro que estoy 100% recuperado.</p><p>Ben- lo siento.</p><p>Kenji- lo se.</p><p>caminaron hasta las mazmorras y a la habitación del pelinegro donde su arrogante lechuza, después de mucho tiempo, estaba feliz de verlo, Kenji se sentó en su cama y estiro su brazo para que Toro pudiera volar hasta colocarse sobre él y ulular de alegría, el chico le acarició la barbilla a su ave con felicidad.</p><p>Kenji- parece que me extrañaste después de todo, lechuza lunatica.</p><p>Ben- necesitas ayuda en algo?</p><p>Kenji- sería demasiado si te pido que me ayudes a darme un baño? estoy harto de los baños con varita y tengo suficiente con una pierna rota para romperme la otra cayendo en la tina del baño de prefectos.</p><p>Ben- yo..</p><p>Kenji- hey, si no quieres esta bien, solo quería aprovechar que todos están en el partido para bañarme pero puedo esperar a Darius para que me ayude si esto te incomoda…</p><p>Ben- yo te ayudo es solo que… la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, no quiero que te lastime así que no te preocupes.</p><p>Kenji- gracias, realmente necesito un baño decente.</p><p>Ben- lo se, voy a buscarte algunas cosas para que podamos ir al baño de prefectos.</p><p>Kenji- genial.</p><p>Ben- ire a sacar tu shampoo y tu toalla del baño para que podamos irnos.</p><p>Kenji- gracias.</p><p>Ben entro al baño mientras Kenji le daba una última caricia a su lechuza y la dejó sobre la silla cerca de su cama, se inclinó sobre su cama para levantar la tapa de su baúl y metió la mano para sacar sus productos para el cabello, luego de unos minutos recolectaron todo lo necesario para salir vio al rubio con su shampoo y una toalla.</p><p>Ben- estas listo para irnos?</p><p>Kenji- sip.</p><p>salieron de las mazmorras para subir hasta el quinto piso donde se encontraba el baño de prefectos, ambos entraron y pudieron ver el enorme ventanal de cristal coloreado con la imagen de una sirena junto a la enorme bañera.</p><p>Kenji- realmente espero obtener el puesto de capitán el próximo año para poder venir aquí siempre.</p><p>Ben- con el puesto de prefecto también puedes entrar aquí.</p><p>Kenji- estoy seguro que será tuyo en un par de meses.</p><p>Ben- eso espero, iré a ver como se enciende esto.</p><p>Kenji- está bien.</p><p>Kenji comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior mientras el rubio hacia funcionar la bañera activando los chorros de agua colorida para que llenaran el espacio de agua caliente, Ben se acercó a Kenji para ayudarlo a sentarse en la orilla de la bañera y se sentó junto a él fuera de ella mientras ambos esperaban que el nivel del agua comenzará a subir.</p><p>Kenji- gracias por esto, realmente tenía ganas de un baño.</p><p>Ben- tardas más de una hora en ducharte, no me sorprende que extrañaras darte un baño.</p><p>Kenji- realmente intento tardar menos.</p><p>Ben- sabes que no es cierto.</p><p>Ben observó el cristal coloreado admirando a la bella sirena.</p><p>Ben- las criaturas del lago son muy interesantes, sabías que el calamar gigante es muy amigable si le arrojas cubitos de cereal? incluso es conocido internacionalmente por ser tan dócil.</p><p>Kenji- le arrojas cubos de cereal al calamar?</p><p>Ben- si, hay que ser amables con las criaturas mágicas.</p><p>Kenji- amas a las criaturas mágicas, es obvio que eres amable con ellas, cuál es tu favorita de todos modos?</p><p>Ben- es una buena pregunta, supongo que los thestrals…o al menos lo son desde que mi abuelo murió.</p><p>Kenji- creí que los thestrals daban mala suerte.</p><p>Ben- es solo un mito que nació porque los que pueden verlos deben haber visto la muerte, son realmente gentiles y nobles si te comportas cerca de ellos, Grimm es realmente amigable.</p><p>Kenji- Grimm?</p><p>Ben- no eras el señor vip que conocía Hogwarts como la palma de su mano?</p><p>Kenji- conozco el castillo pero para ser sincero no conozco tan bien los alrededores, puedo llevarte a la sala de menesteres cuando quieras.</p><p>el rubio soltó una pequeña risa ante esto.</p><p>Ben- Grimm, Caos y Limbo son algunos de los thestrals que tiran de los carruajes, cuando tu pierna sane te llevare a conocerlos.</p><p>Kenji- no puedo verlos.</p><p>Ben- pero puedes tocarlos.</p><p>Kenji- crees que me dejen tocarlos?</p><p>Ben- claro que si, como dije son realmente gentiles, y que hay de ti? cual es tu favorita?</p><p>Kenji- los zouwus, sin duda.</p><p>Ben- no sabía que te gustaban.</p><p>Kenji- supongo que siempre he tenido su imagen en mi vida, incluso hay uno en el emblema de mi familia.</p><p>Ben- de verdad?</p><p>Kenji- si.. cuando supe que mi varita tenia un nucleo de pelo de zouwu esta euforico.</p><p>Ben se rio ante esto.</p><p>Kenji- de que te ries?</p><p>Ben- es solo que puedo imaginarte de 11 años todo emocionado con tu nueva varita.</p><p>Kenji- me conoces lo suficiente para saber que a esa edad fingía todo para parecer cool, estaba eufórico pero no lo mostré en ese momento, espere volver a mi casa para emocionarme.</p><p>Ben- a veces olvido que eras un idiota.</p><p>Kenji- es porque ahora soy encantador.</p><p>Ben miró el agua que ya estaba a un buen nivel para que el pelinegro pudiera darse un baño.</p><p>Ben- creo que ya deberías meterte al agua.</p><p>Ben ayudó a Kenji a entrar en el agua para escuchar un suspiro de alivio del pelinegro al estar rodeado de agua caliente, estuvieron un rato en el baño hasta que Kenji considero que ya era hora de salir del agua, los días pasaron y Kenji simplemente se dejaba mimar por sus amigos, todo el grupo se encargaba de ayudar al pelinegro en todo lo que necesitará para que no se arriesgara a hacerse daño, este volvió a clases y se adaptó bastante rápido a tener que usar las muletas.</p><p>Esa mañana se les informo a todos los estudiantes de 5° año que debían reunirse en el gran comedor por la tarde, el grupo estaba emocionado de poder hacer algo todos juntos, pasar el dia cumpliendo con sus tareas y se reunieron antes de ir todos al gran comedor donde Owen los esperaba para realizar una clase especial de defensa contra las artes oscuras.</p><p>Owen- buenas tardes muchachos, se que no acostumbramos a hacer esto pero nos hemos enterado que últimamente se han visto dementores cerca de Hogsmeade por lo que vamos a tomar medidas preventivas para que tengan una herramienta para defenderse en caso de necesitarlo, hoy me acompaña nuestra encantadora maestra de encantamientos, la señorita Daring para que podamos enseñarles a conjurar un patronus.</p><p>se podía escuchar un gran alboroto por parte de los estudiantes al saber que aprenderian a invocar un patronus.</p><p>Sammy- espere esta clase por tanto tiempo, no puedo esperar a saber que forma tendrá mi patronus.</p><p>Kenji- no que los patronus son solo luz?</p><p>Yaz- el patronus en sí lo es pero un patronus corpóreo tiene una forma.</p><p>Claire- yo se que están muy emocionados con esto pero necesitamos que pongan atención, un patronus es una proyección de los recuerdos felices los cuales formas una protección.</p><p>Owen- existe el patronus básico y el corpóreo pero intentaremos que todos logren conjurar un patronus básico ya que este es un hechizo bastante complicado por cada alumno que logre un patronus corpóreo obtendra 10 puntos.</p><p>Claire- ahora chicos, formen grupos y comiencen a practicar el siguiente movimiento de varita.</p><p>la pelirroja les mostró a los estudiantes el movimiento de varita el cual todo practicaron por un rato hasta que la mujer determinó que todos lo estaban haciendo bien.</p><p>Owen- lo estan haciendo muy bien, ahora necesito que escojan un recuerdo, algo feliz y poderoso.</p><p>Claire- cuando tengan su recuerdo repitan “ expecto patronum” moviendo su varita.</p><p>el grupo se movió a un lado para intentar invocar un patronus, luego de una hora casi todo el grupo había logrado obtener un patronus simple a excepción del japonés, ahora los demás estaban intentando obtener un patronus corpóreo mientras Kenji batallaba con su varita para poder hacer un patronus, la primera en obtenerlo fue Sammy.</p><p>Sammy- por merlín, lo logre.</p><p>la figura de un venado salió iluminada de la varita de Sammy.</p><p>Yaz- es realmente increíble, bien hecho Sammy.</p><p>Sammy- donde vivo hay muchos venados en la primavera, mis hermanas y yo adoramos a los venados.</p><p>Brooklynn- a un lado todo el mundo, mi turno, expecto patronum.</p><p>la metamorfomaga movió su varita haciendo aparecer un conejo que corrió por todo el comedor, el grupo siguió practicando y el siguiente en obtener su patronus fue Darius, un enorme ironbelly ucraniano salió de su varita iluminando el lugar.</p><p>Kenji- amigo yo quiero un patronus como ese.</p><p>Darius- tengo un dragón...mi patronus es un dragón…</p><p>Brooklynn- corazón, tu amas los dragones, habría sido raro que no tuvieras uno.</p><p>Ben- un ironbelly, genial.</p><p>Yaz- bien, voy a intentarlo otra vez.</p><p>De la varita de la pelinegra salió un guepardo a gran velocidad corriendo tras el conejo de Brooklynn, al mismo tiempo una pequeña nutria salía de la varita de Franklin mientras de la de Eric salía una lechuza. Kenji fue el siguiente en intentar pero nada salió de su varita, volvió a intentarlo sin resultados frustrandoce mucho, se alejó para sentarse mientras el delfín de la varita de Gray brillaba por el lugar, Ben se acercó al pelinegro para sentarse a su lado.</p><p>Ben- todo bien?</p><p>Kenji- yo…</p><p>Ben- si no quieres hablar está bien.</p><p>Kenji- no sabía que los patronus eran corpóreos porque ninguno de mis padres puede hacer uno, las veces que los he visto hacerlos solo sale luz… que pasa si yo no puedo hacerlo? ni siquiera un patronus simple logra salir de mi varita.</p><p>Ben-yo se que puedes pero no lo lograras si estás tan estresado, se supone que los patronus nacen de potentes momentos felices, ese recuerdo debe ser lo único que esté en tu mente al momento de intentarlo, concéntrate y lo lograras.</p><p>Ben se levantó para volver con los demás.</p><p>Zia- prepárense para ver el mejor patronus de todos.</p><p>Zia movió su varita para dejar salir una bella pitón.</p><p>Ben- es lo mas Slytherin que he visto en mi vida.</p><p>Zia- lo tomaré como un cumplido.</p><p>Ben- lo es.</p><p>Darius- es tu turno Ben.</p><p>Ben- ok ok, lo intentare, expecto patronum.</p><p>Ben pudo ver como un enorme haz de luz azul salía de su varita tomando la forma de una enorme criatura, un Zouwu chino se pavoneaba frente a él haciéndolo dar 2 pasos atrás para mirar a la bestia brillante que tenía enfrente con los ojos muy abiertos, la criatura de luz movio la cola y comenzó a moverse por el lugar bajo la sorprendida mirada del grupo.</p><p>Brooklynn- que rayos es eso? es enorme.</p><p>Eric- es un</p><p>Kenji- zouwu…</p><p>Sammy- es precioso.</p><p>Ben podía sentir la mirada de Kenji clavada en su espalda, no se volteo, quería salir huyendo pero eso solo confirmaria que algo había pasado, su patronus no debía ser un zouwu.</p><p>Kenji- mi turno…</p><p>Kenji movió su varita pero nuevamente nada salió de ella, la frustración del chico fue aún mayor a ese punto, soltó un suspiro de frustración y simplemente se rindió, no lograría hacer un patronus, al menos no ese día.</p><p>Owen se acercó al grupo para felicitarlos por su desempeño, les dio 10 puntos a todos menos a Kenji y les dijo que ya podían irse, Brooklynn ayudó al pelinegro con las muletas y todos salieron del gran comedor con sus cosas.</p><p>Brooklynn- creo que me iré a mi habitación.</p><p>Zia- también yo.</p><p>Ben- yo iré un rato a la biblioteca, aun no termino mi tarea de transformaciones.</p><p>Kenji- puedo ir contigo?</p><p>Ben-...si quieres…</p><p>Sammy estaba por decir que también quería ir cuando Yasmina le dio un pequeño codazo y negó con la cabeza, Sammy no entendió por qué pero le hizo caso a la pelinegra.</p><p>Yaz- quien quiere jugar una partida de naipes explosivos en la sala común?</p><p>todo el resto del grupo siguió a la pelinegra a las sala común de Slytherin dejando a Kenji y a Ben a solas, caminaron en silencio hasta la biblioteca y caminaron por el lugar hasta los libreros más alejados.</p><p>Ben- porque no te sientas en alguna mesa? iré por algunos libros.</p><p>Kenji- está bien.</p><p>Kenji se dirigió a una mesa y se sentó dejando sus muletas a un lado mientras esperaba al rubio, quería hablar con él, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas al menos para saber donde estaban. Ben apareció luego de un rato con algunos libros entre sus manos y se sentó frente al pelinegro.</p><p>Kenji- podemos hablar?</p><p>Ben- es realmente necesario?</p><p>Kenji- solo quiero...entender qué está pasando y creo que lo del patronus es una clara señal de que algo hay entre nosotros que debemos resolver.</p><p>Ben-...</p><p>Kenji vio como el rubio se removió incómodo en su lugar intentando controlar su ansiedad por la situación, el pelinegro suspiro tratando de no arrepentirse de las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca, sabía que el rubio no funcionaba de la mejor manera bajo este tipo de presión pero quería una respuesta.</p><p>Kenji- sientes algo por mi?</p><p>Ben- Kenji no creo que...</p><p>Kenji- sientes algo por mi?</p><p>Ben- yo...no lo se…</p><p>Ben no quería hacer esto y por mucho que intentara mantener la calma no pudo hacerlo, tomó su mochila y salió de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo ignorando las llamadas de Kenji, él apenas estaba aceptando que sentía cosas por el pelinegro y que él se lo preguntara directamente desequilibró todo, al salir de la biblioteca se echó a correr hasta su sala común y subió a su habitación para luego apuntarse con su varita con manos temblorosas transformándose en un pequeño gato blanco con las patas de color castaño claro y se oculto bajo la cama, pudo ver a Bumpy recostada sobre uno de sus sueteres y se acurruco junto a ella mientras intentaba hacerse lo mas pequeño posible. Ben provenía de una familia de animagos por lo que sus padres los convirtieron a él y a sus hermanos en animagos a penas demostraron habilidades mágicas, solo Sammy y Gray sabían sobre eso ya que lo habían visto transformarse un par de veces, había considerado varias veces decirle a los demás pero algunos de sus amigos eran pésimos guardando secretos y su familia le había enseñado a mantener un perfil bajo con eso.</p><p>Kenji sabia que habia metido la pata, no debió haber presionado con eso y de todas formas lo hizo, en otras circunstancias habría corrido tras el Ravenclaw pero con una pierna rota no podía hacer nada, se levantó con dificultad de donde estaba sentado y se fue a su sala común donde encontró a sus amigos jugando a los naipes explosivos, Yaz fue la primera en verlo y se sorprendió un poco al verlo de vuelta tan pronto y solo.</p><p>Yaz- que haces aqui? Pensé que tu y Ben estarían en la biblioteca un buen rato.</p><p>Kenji- solo vengo a pedirle a Gray la contraseña de la sala común de Ravenclaw.</p><p>Gray- por que no se la pides a Ben? no creo que dude en dartela.</p><p>Kenji- porque soy un idiota.</p><p>Darius- que hiciste esta vez?</p><p>Kenji- no voy a hablar de eso, Gray por favor dame la contraseña para ir a hablar con el.</p><p>Brooklynn- mejor acompañalo o se romperá el cuello con tantas escaleras hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw.</p><p>Gray- bien, nos vemos mañana chicos.</p><p>Gray y Kenji salieron de la sala común de las serpientes para ir a la casa de las águilas, Kenji recibió ayuda de Gray para subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, al entrar vieron que las 5 camas estaban vacías.</p><p>Kenji- donde esta? estaba seguro de que estaba aquí.</p><p>Gray vio la mochila del rubio tirada junto a su cama y supo donde estaba, suspiró antes de alejarse de Kenji para sentarse en el piso y mirar bajo la cama del rubio para ver al pequeño gato acurrucado junto al hurón, el gato posó sus enormes ojos azules sobre el chico antes de esconderse aún más bajo la tela del suéter.</p><p>Gray- no quieres un gato?</p><p>Kenji- que? no necesito un gato, vamos Gray, necesito saber donde esta Ben para arreglar las cosas.</p><p>Gray- mira, creo que deberías esperarlo aquí, le diré a los demás si pueden darles algo de tiempo para que hablen.</p><p>Kenji- vas a dejarme aquí?</p><p>Gray- confía en mí, estará aquí antes de lo que piensas, incluso podrías llevarte una sorpresa.</p><p>Kenji- bien.</p><p>Gray salió de la habitación dejando a Kenji solo, este se sentó sobre la cama del rubio para luego dejarse caer sobre esta, se llevó ambas manos al rostro para dejar salir un suspiro de frustración.</p><p>Kenji- soy un imbécil, tenía que arruinarlo todo igual que siempre.</p><p>Ben salió lentamente de bajo la cama para saltar sobre su baúl para observar al pelinegro, camino con cuidado por la cama hasta que Kenji se percató de su presencia.</p><p>Kenji- oh...hola.</p><p>Kenji acercó su mano para acariciar su cabeza sacándole un gran ronroneo al felino, el pelinegro se sentó otra vez en la cama para levantar al gato y ponerlo sobre su regazo para acariciarle el lomo.</p><p>Kenji- no sabia que tenian un gato en el cuarto, espero que no molestes a Bumpy.</p><p>el pequeño gato frotó su cabeza contra la mano del pelinegro.</p><p>Kenji- meti la pata en grande amiguito... solo quería saber si yo también le gustaba.</p><p>sin previo aviso el gato saltó del regazo del pelinegro para transformarse frente a sus ojos en el chico rubio que había estado buscando, Kenji dio un salto casi cayendo de la cama por la sorpresa.</p><p>Ben- hola…</p><p>Kenji- que demonios? casi me matas de un ataque.</p><p>Ben- lo siento, no quise asustarte...</p><p>Kenji- eres un animago? por que nunca me lo dijiste?</p><p>Ben- si… quise hacerlo pero... es algo complicado.</p><p>Kenji- no confías en mí como para decírmelo?</p><p>Ben- confio en ti, podemos hablar de esto después?</p><p>Kenji- escuchaste lo que dije verdad?</p><p>Ben- si… realmente te gusto?</p><p>Kenji- si... tu… tu té apareció en mi amortentia.</p><p>Ben- mi té?</p><p>Kenji- manzanilla con miel fue el último olor en aparecer en mi amortentia y eso solo puede ligarse a ti, estaba algo confundido al principio pero luego lo olí en tu bufanda y prácticamente me golpeó en la cara.</p><p>Ben- fue por eso que actuabas tan raro cuando estabas en la enfermería?</p><p>Kenji- que esperabas? no tenía idea de que era hasta que te vi con el maldito té.</p><p>Ben- menta y eucalipto…</p><p>Kenji- que?</p><p>Ben- el último olor de mi amortentia, menta y eucalipto igual que tu…shampoo.</p><p>Kenji- aparecí en tu amortentia?</p><p>Ben- si.</p><p>Kenji- por que no me lo dijiste?</p><p>Ben- porque no quería que te espantaras tanto como yo, apenas estoy asimilandolo yo mismo, que esperabas que hiciera? cuando vi mi patronus solo quería salir corriendo para poder poner algo de orden en mi cabeza... aún no se que hacer con todo esto.</p><p>Kenji- realmente es tan abrumador para ti que sea yo quien te guste?</p><p>Ben- si, para ti no es abrumador?</p><p>Kenji- lo es pero quiero saber que podemos hacer con eso.</p><p>Ben- no lo se, no quiero arruinar lo que ya tenemos...eres mi mejor amigo Kenji y no quiero que todo se vaya al demonio por esto.</p><p>Kenji- estoy arriesgando lo mismo que tú, también eres mi mejor amigo y no se que haria sin ti pero… creo que podríamos llegar a ser increíbles juntos.</p><p>Ben- realmente estas tan seguro que las cosas funcionarián entre nosotros?</p><p>Kenji- no lo se pero...podríamos intentarlo.</p><p>Ben- yo...supongo que no perdemos nada con tratar.</p><p>Kenji- entonces que dices? quieres intentarlo?</p><p>Ben-...si.</p><p>Kenji sujeto al rubio de la muñeca para atraparlo entre sus brazos, Ben rodeo el cuello del más alto devolviendole el abrazo, estaba nervioso pero la menos sabía que Kenji sentía lo mismo.</p><p>Kenji- ahora dime como demonios llevo 4 años a tu lado y recién ahora me entero que puede transformarte en gato?</p><p>con ese cambio de tema ambos chicos sintieron un poco más de confianza referente al nuevo ambiente entre ellos, no querían perderse el uno al otro pero ambos estaban dispuestos a dar un paso adelante y probar suerte como una pareja, pasó un tiempo hasta que alguno de los 2 se atreviera a actuar frente a su nuevo estado, Kenji había tomado la decisión de invitar a Ben a una cita el mismo dia que Sara le quito la férula de la pierna, salió de la enfermería junto con Darius y Brooklynn preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer.</p><p>Kenji- hay algo que tengo que contarles.</p><p>Brooklynn- pues adelante, suéltalo.</p><p>Kenji- recuerdan cuando les comente que soy bi?</p><p>Darius- como olvidarlo.</p><p>Kenji- pues invitare a alguien a salir hoy.</p><p>Brooklynn- estas jugando, a quien?</p><p>Kenji- a… a Ben.</p><p>Darius- Ben? nuestro Ben?</p><p>Brooklynn- Ben Pincus?</p><p>Kenji- si.</p><p>Brooklynn- y cuando pensabas contarnos que te gusta Ben? tu fuiste el primero en saber que me gustaba Darius y no me contaste esto? maldito.</p><p>Kenji- vamos B, no te enojes.</p><p>Darius- crees que te dirá que sí?</p><p>Kenji- eso espero.</p><p>Darius- tienes algo planeado?</p><p>Kenji- aun no lo se pero pensaré en algo.</p><p>Brooklynn- porque no usas la ida a Hogsmeade de este fin de semana? podrías tener una buena cita en las 3 escobas.</p><p>Kenji- no lo se, pensaba en algo más sutil.</p><p>Darius- que tal algo en el lago?</p><p>Brooklynn- estamos comenzando el invierno Darius, no creo que sea una buena idea a menos que quieras que terminen con neumonía.</p><p>Darius- no lo se, y algo en la torre astronómica?</p><p>Brooklynn- la torre astronómica?</p><p>Darius- por que criticas todas mis sugerencias?</p><p>Kenji- sabes… la torre astronómica no suena nada mal, tal vez podría pensar en algo ahí.</p><p>Brooklynn- por qué no antes de planear todo un panorama invitas a Ben?</p><p>Kenji- debe estar saliendo de adivinación ahora asique subire para preguntarle.</p><p>Darius- espero que tengas suerte, buscanos luego para contarnos cómo te fue.</p><p>Kenji- claro.</p><p>Kenji camino lejos de la enfermería con dirección al salón de adivinación con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, estaba emocionado y muy nervioso por intentar oficializar un poco lo que tenía con el rubio, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al salon del señor Malcom y espero a que todos salieran hasta que vio al pequeño Ravenclaw salir del salón junto a Gray, Yaz y Zia. Ben se acercó a él con una dulce sonrisa seguido por los demás.</p><p>Ben- te quitaron la férula, como sientes la pierna?</p><p>Kenji- creo que perdí algo de musculo en ella pero la siento bien, no duele y puedo apoyarla sin problema.</p><p>Yaz- me alegra que te sientas mejor, Zack dijo que aunque no podrás jugar en la temporada podrías volver a los entrenamientos para que practiques la coordinación.</p><p>Kenji- supongo que es algo.</p><p>Zia- pronto volverás a jugar, no seas dramático.</p><p>Kenji- no soy dramático por no poder jugar, estoy intentando pensar como me volveré capitán si estoy ausente una temporada completa.</p><p>Ben- lo importante ahora es que tu pierna está bien.</p><p>Gray- además ahora podrás volver a ir a hogsmeade con nosotros este sábado.</p><p>Yaz- alguno quiere ir por un café? estoy congelándome.</p><p>Zia- yo te acompaño.</p><p>Gray- también yo, quiero algo caliente antes de ir a la biblioteca.</p><p>Kenji sujeto ligeramente el antebrazo del rubio mientras sus amigos caminaban con dirección a la cocina.</p><p>Kenji- podemos hablar?</p><p>Ben- oh, claro.</p><p>Kenji- quieres ir a caminar?</p><p>Ben- suena genial pero debo ir a cambiarme primero, realmente tengo mucho frío.</p><p>Kenji- seguro, yo también iré a cambiarme, nos vemos en 20 minutos en la entrada del puente?</p><p>Ben- suena perfecto.</p><p>ambos chicos se cambiaron a ropa de invierno para reunirse junto al puente, caminaron tranquilamente por el puente hasta llegar al final para luego dirigirse a la orilla del lago negro.</p><p>Kenji- entonces… que tal tu día?</p><p>Ben- pues muy bien aunque sigo pensando que adivinación no sirve de nada, Malcom es brillante pero realmente la adivinación no tiene lógica.</p><p>Kenji- dejame ver si entiendo, las clases de Malcom no tienen fundamento para ti pero lo que enseña Billy está correcto?</p><p>Ben- la astronomía tiene que ver con cosas concretas, de alguna forma el movimiento de las estrellas se justifica mucho mejor que ver el futuro en una esfera de vidrio.</p><p>Kenji- uhhh, Malcom te quitaria 5 puntos por no llamarla bola de cristal.</p><p>Ben soltó una pequeña risa ante esto.</p><p>Ben- entonces, de que querias hablar?</p><p>Kenji- pues estuve pensando..</p><p>Ben- peligroso.</p><p>Kenji le dio un pequeño empujón al rubio haciéndolos reír a ambos.</p><p>Kenji- como decía antes de que te burlaras de mí, he estado pensando que han pasado unas semanas desde que acordamos intentar estar juntos y aun no tenemos una cita.</p><p>Ben- oh, pues...es cierto.</p><p>Kenji- estás ocupado este sábado?</p><p>Ben- no pero no creo que un viaje a Hogsmeade...</p><p>Kenji- es que tu cerebro jamás se detiene? no dije nada sobre hogsmeade.</p><p>Ben- entonces que tienes en mente?</p><p>Kenji- es una sorpresa, tu solo dime si o no, quieres tener una cita misteriosa conmigo el sábado a las 7?</p><p>Ben- ...me encantaría tener una cita contigo.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad?</p><p>Ben- si.</p><p>Kenji- genial.</p><p>Ben se acercó al pelinegro y se pegó a su costado, el más alto entrelazo sus dedos con los del otro para seguir caminando junto al lago.</p><p>Kenji- me enseñaras a convertirme en animago alguna vez?</p><p>Ben- claro que no, te metes en miles de problemas tú solo, no quiero ni imaginar qué harías siendo un animago, además es más peligroso de lo que parece.</p><p>Kenji- eres un aguafiestas.</p><p>Ben- no necesitas ser un animago, estas perfecto asi.</p><p>ambos se sentaron sobre el muelle dejando las piernas colgando sobre el agua, Ben apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro mientras este apoyaba la suya sobre los rubios cabellos.</p><p>Kenji- me gusta esto, es un poco raro pero es genial.</p><p>Ben- a mi tambien, crees que siga siendo raro todo el tiempo?</p><p>Kenji- no, apenas estamos iniciando con esto así que creo que solo tenemos que aclimatarnos un poco más el uno al otro de esta forma.</p><p>Ben- crees que los demás tendrán problemas con esto?</p><p>Kenji- claro que no.</p><p>Ben- tal vez tengas razón.</p><p>Kenji tomó la mano del más pequeño entre las suyas y la observó por un momento.</p><p>Ben- que miras?</p><p>Kenji- lo bien que se ve tu mano con la mía.</p><p>Ben- Kenji…</p><p>Kenji- estas frio, creo que sería mejor volver al castillo.</p><p>Ben- creo que es una buena idea.</p><p>Kenji se levantó para ayudar al rubio a levantarse y ambos volvieron al castillo hasta la torre de Ravenclaw.</p><p>Ben- entonces el plan es quedarnos en hogwarts el sábado, cierto?</p><p>Kenji- así es.</p><p>Ben- genial, algo discreto para nuestra primera cita suena bien.</p><p>Kenji- supuse que te gustaria.</p><p>Ben- ya debo irme, le prometí a Eric que estudiariamos encantamientos así que debería terminar de preparar mis notas.</p><p>Kenji- oh...ok…</p><p>Ben- si quieres puedes ir con nosotros.</p><p>Kenji- no te preocupes, soy muy lento en encantamientos y los haría perder el tiempo.</p><p>Ben- no hay problema.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad, estoy acostumbrado a estudiar encantamientos con Darius y B así que realmente no te preocupes.</p><p>Ben- si tu lo dices.</p><p>Kenji le dio una sonrisa al rubio dándole a entender que no había problema, Ben le respondió con otra dulce sonrisa antes de tomar la manga del más alto para atraerlo a él y plantar un beso en su mejilla.</p><p>Ben- nos vemos en la cena.</p><p>Kenji- adios…</p><p>Kenji pudo ver al rubio desaparecer en la torre de las aguilas, una sonrisa de idiota se apodero de su rostro, definitivamente estaba loco por el rubio, se fue a su habitación para poder planear todo para el sabado, pasaron un par de dias para que Kenji pudiera tener todo lo que necesitaba para su cita misteirosa y estaba muy emocionado por eso.</p><p>el dia habia llegado y todo el grupo excepto Ben y Kenji se habían marchado a Hogsmeade por todo el dia, Ben sabía que Kenji deba estar ocupado haciendo lo que sea que hubiera planeado así que aprovecho el tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía de su hurona en su forma de animago, Ben solía transformarse mayormente para darle mimos a su pequeña compañera ya que asi se mantenia en la seguridad de su habitación, cuando el reloj marcó las 6 de la tarde decidió comenzar a prepararse, se dio una larga ducha para luego vestirse con unos jeans ajustados, sus botas, un suéter azul y su bufanda de Ravenclaw, se secó el cabello y guardo su varita en una de sus botas para que no estorbara, a las 7 en punto el rubio estaba saliendo de la sala común para encontrarse con un pelinegro casi tan nervioso como el.</p><p>Kenji- hola.</p><p>Ben- hola.</p><p>Kenji- te ves bien.</p><p>Ben se observo a si mismo por un segundo antes de darle una sornirsa al chico, Kenji lucia unos jeans negros, una sudadera rosa y una zapatillas blancas.</p><p>Ben- tu tambien te ves bien.</p><p>Kenji- estás listo para mi super cita sorpresa?</p><p>Ben- claro que si.</p><p>Kenji tomó la mano del rubio y lo guió a través del castillo hasta la torre astronómica, subieron la enorme cantidad de escalones hasta la cima, Ben no podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos en ese momento.</p><p>Ben- no puedo creerlo…</p><p>Kenji- te gusta?</p><p>Ben- está increíble.</p><p>el pelinegro había acomodado una manta blanca peluda en un lugar donde el viento no diera muy directo con una pequeña bandeja con comida sobre ella, pequeñas luces brillaban por el lugar junto a la tenue luz del atardecer, sobre la manta descansaba una sola rosa azul junto a la bandeja.</p><p>Kenji- supuse que algo así te gustaria.</p><p>Ben- me encanta, realmente te superaste a ti mismo.</p><p>Kenji- tuve un poco de ayuda de los elfos de la cocina asique podrias darles las gracias en algún momento.</p><p>Ben- lo haré.</p><p>Kenji rodeo dulcemente la muñeca del rubio para guiarlo hasta la manta, ambos se sentaron sobre la mullida tela para ver el degradé de colores del atardecer.</p><p>Ben- como se te ocurrió este lugar?</p><p>Kenji- realmente no fue mi idea, a Darius se le ocurrió.</p><p>Ben- Darius lo sabe?</p><p>Kenji- el y B, y creo que Yaz sospecha algo.</p><p>Ben- supongo que lo sabrían tarde o temprano pero habría sido lindo estar enterado sobre eso.</p><p>Kenji- lo siento.</p><p>el rubio suspiro antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los del pelinegro.</p><p>Ben- solo intenta decirme cuando le cuentes a alguien sobre esto, no me molesta que los chicos lo sepan pero me gustaría enterarme cuando se lo digas a alguien.</p><p>Kenji- hecho.</p><p>ambos comieron del pastel de calabaza que Kenji había conseguido junto al té y el jugo de naranja que los elfos le había facilitado, poco a poco la noche comenzó a caer bajo los matices de púrpura y el azul haciendo que las pequeñas luces brillarán aún más casi mezclandoce con las estrellas del cielo, charlaron por un rato hasta que el cielo oscureció por completo dejando ver millones de estrellas, el rubio se levanto de la manta para acercarse a la barandilla seguido por el más alto quien se colocó a su lado para observar los destellantes puntos en el cielo nocturno.</p><p>Ben- jamas me habia parecido tan lindas.</p><p>Kenji- la verdad nunca me he dado mucho tiempo para mirarlas así.</p><p>Ben- pues hazlo ahora... hoy se ven mejor que nunca.</p><p>Kenji se dio un momento para mirar las estrellas dejándose envolver solo por eso, por primera vez logró entender porque a la gente le gustaban tanto las estrellas mientras lograba descifrar las constelaciones que Billy intentaba que viera pero que nunca había podido encontrar.</p><p>Kenji- wow…</p><p>Ben le dio una sutil mirada al chico para encontrarlo totalmente hipnotizado por el cielo, se acercó un poco más al más alto para apoyarse en su costado antes de devolver su mirada al firmamento.</p><p>Ben- es la mejor cita que he tenido.</p><p>Kenji- también yo.</p><p>Kenji bajo la mirada para que sus ojos chocaran con el color azul que tanto le gustaba, las estrellas podían ser lindas pero prefería mirar esos ojos azules tan llenos de vida que tenía el más bajo, bajo lentamente su cabeza hasta que su frente quedó pegada a la del rubio.</p><p>Kenji- creo que me gustas más de lo que pensé.</p><p>Ben estaba por responder cuando el ambiente cambió de un segundo a otro, sintió todo su cuerpo temblar de frío, podía ver como el vapor salía de su boca y de la de Kenji y como el metal de la barandilla se volvía cada segundo más frío, se alejaron de ella viendo como una fina capa de hielo apareció en la mayoría de las superficies cerca de donde estaban, Ben unió lo punto muy tarde, una enorme y tétrica criatura estaba flotando cerca de la barandilla, ambos retrocedieron varios pasos intentando poner la mayor distancia entre ellos y el dementor, el rubio sacó su varita de su bota pero las manos le temblaban tanto que la varita cayó al piso y rodó lejos de él, intentó alcanzarla pero la criatura fue mas rapida acercándose a él para alimentarse del chico, Ben cayó al piso luego de que el dementor hiciera su primer ataque.</p><p>Kenji solo pudo moverse para sujetar al rubio y tirar de él hacia atrás intentando alejarlo de la criatura, el dementor se quedó en su lugar unos momentos observandolos, como intentando decidir cuál de los 2 sería su blanco, Ben débilmente tiro de la sudadera de Kenji para llamar su atención.</p><p>Ben- tienes...que espantarlo.</p><p>Kenji- no puedo.</p><p>Ben- si puedes...solo concentrate.</p><p>Kenji vio cómo la criatura se acercaba lentamente y retrocedió un poco más con el rubio, sacó su varita sintiendo su mano temblar, casi deja caer su varita pero logró sujetarla.</p><p>Kenji- EXPECTO PATRONUM.</p><p>nada, el dementor estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos sin una pizca de duda en su lúgubre ser.</p><p>Ben- concentrate, yo se que puedes hacerlo...</p><p>Kenji- no puedo...yo…</p><p>Ben está por decir algo más cuando la criatura volvió a acercarse a él volviendo a alimentarse del rubio dejándolo aún más débil que antes, Kenji esperaba que esta vez no fallará, intentó concentrarse en un momento feliz, algo que significara mucho para él y que tuviera la fuerza para alejar a esa cosa.</p><p>Kenji- EXPECTO PATRONUM.</p><p>de la nada una criatura formada por brillante luz azul salió de la varita del más alto enviando lejos al dementor, esta criatura no solo lo alejó sino que lo espanto del lugar, Kenji quito su mirada de lo que parecía ser su patronus para ayudar al rubio, se arrodillo a su lado para chequear su estado.</p><p>Kenji- por merlín, estás bien? tengo que llevarte a la enfermería ahora mismo y…</p><p>Ben- lo lograste… invocaste un patronus corpóreo...sabía que podías hacerlo.</p><p>Kenji- eso no importa ahora, tienes que ir a la enfermería.</p><p>Ben- solo necesito algo de chocolate y estaré bien.</p><p>Kenji- chocolate?</p><p>Ben- tienes chocolate?</p><p>Kenji- pues si pero no se de que serviria ahora.</p><p>Kenji ayudó al rubio a levantarse y lo llevó hasta la manta, buscó entre las cosas de la bandeja hasta que encontró una rana de chocolate, la tomó y se la entregó al rubio quien le dio una gran mordida.</p><p>Kenji- para qué sirve el chocolate en un momento como este?</p><p>Ben- el chocolate hace que tu cerebro produzca químicos que te hacen sentir feliz lo cual te hace sentir mejor luego de un ataque de dementor.</p><p>Kenji- cómo te sientes?</p><p>Ben- no tan mal, solo necesito algo de tiempo para recomponerme un poco.</p><p>Kenji- iré por tu varita.</p><p>Kenji se levantó para ir a recoger la varita del Ravenclaw del piso, al voltearse pudo ver cómo la criatura que había salido de su varita estaba de vuelta en el lugar, jamas penso que su patronus tuviera una forma tan lúgubre.</p><p>Kenji- que es eso?</p><p>Ben- es un thestral.</p><p>Kenji- un thestral? realmente lucen así?</p><p>Ben- es lindo.</p><p>Kenji se acercó al thestral para verlo un poco mejor, este batió sus alas un par de veces antes de desvanecerse frente a él.</p><p>Kenji- realmente lo hice…</p><p>Ben- asi es...estoy orgulloso… que recuerdo elegiste?</p><p>Kenji- a ustedes…</p><p>Ben-?</p><p>Kenji- la navidad de segundo año, cuando todos se quedaron aquí porque yo no me iría a casa para las vacaciones, fue la primera vez que pase una navidad acompañado desde que tenía 5.</p><p>Ben- Kenji…</p><p>Kenji- ustedes significan mucho para mi...mucho mas de lo que piensan…</p><p>Kenji se sentó junto al rubio para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del más pequeño mientras este le daba leves caricias en el cabello.</p><p>Ben- no vas a volver a estar solo…</p><p>Kenji- lo se.</p><p>Ben- por cierto, gracias por salvarme del dementor.</p><p>Kenji soltó una pequeña risa, solo había sido suerte pero aceptaría el agradecimiento.</p><p>Kenji- un placer benny boy.</p><p>Ben- creo que deberíamos bajar, el dementor puede volver.</p><p>Kenji le entregó su varita al rubio para luego ayudarlo a levantarse del piso, movió su varita para encoger todo lo que había traído y se lo guardó en el bolsillo pero el rubio aun no podía equilibrarse muy bien.</p><p>Ben- espera, tengo una idea algo más segura para bajar las escaleras, solo dame un segundo.</p><p>Ben tomó su varita para transformarse nuevamente en un pequeño gato, Kenji le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantar a la bola de pelo blanca entre sus brazos para bajar la escaleras, podía sentir los ligeros y continuos ronroneos de su novio sintiéndose algo reconfortado por saber que el rubio estaba bien, esta parecía realmente una muy mala cita.</p><p>El pelinegro pasó de largo la torre de las águilas para ir directo a las mazmorras, logró escuchar un pequeño maullido.</p><p>Kenji- olvidalo si piensas que te dejare solo después de lo que pasó, no me importa si te quedas como gato toda la noche pero te quedas conmigo.</p><p>a esa hora la mayoría de los estudiantes deberían estar tomando los carruajes de regreso a hogwarts desde hogsmeade por lo que el cuarto de Kenji debería estar vacío por lo menos unos 40 minutos más, Kenji entro a las mazmorras y se fue directo a su habitación para dejar al pequeño felino sobre las almohadas de la cama, el pequeño gato ronroneó contra las almohadas.</p><p>Kenji- realmente te sientes bien? hay algunas ranas de chocolate en mi mesa de noche por si quieres más.</p><p>un maullido y un ronroneo fueron la única respuesta que consiguió, se dejó caer sobre la cama para sentir como la pequeña bola de pelo se acurrucaba en su cuello.</p><p>Kenji- realmente lamento que esta cita fuera tan… desastrosa… no era mi intención que eso pasara.</p><p>Ben se alejó para volver a transformarse otra vez en el mismo para quedar sentado junto al más alto para acariciarle el cabello.</p><p>Ben- no fue desastrosa...solo paso algo que no podíamos prevenir, es todo...me gusto la mayor parte de nuestra cita, fue maravillosa hasta que apareció el dementor.</p><p>Kenji- entendería si quieres dejarlo hasta aquí.</p><p>Ben- no voy a terminar contigo por algo como eso.</p><p>Kenji se movió un poco para darle un poco más de espacio al rubio y tiró de su brazo para que se recostara a su lado.</p><p>Kenji- te ves mucho mejor que antes, te sientes un poco mejor?</p><p>Ben- si, ser un animago ayuda en estas situaciones.</p><p>Kenji- de que hablas?</p><p>Ben- cuando eres un animago y estas en tu forma animal las emociones no se sienten de la misma manera, son algo menos intensas asique no te sientes tan mal después de algo como eso.</p><p>Kenji- sabes que no dejare que te marches hasta mañana, verdad?</p><p>Ben- lo se, por cierto dónde está Toro?</p><p>Kenji- lo envíe a casa por unos días, ha estado más temperamental de lo usual últimamente, pensé que estaba aburrido de mi asique le di un descanso.</p><p>Ben pasó los brazos por la cintura del más alto para quedar con la cabeza pegado a su pecho, le pelinegro paso los dedos por los rubios cabellos haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos.</p><p>Ben- realmente estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pudiste actuar increíble bajo presión y lograste hacer un patronus corpóreo… y además resultó ser un thestral.</p><p>Kenji- debía intentar protegerte de alguna forma.</p><p>Ben- y lo hiciste muy bien.</p><p>Kenji- crees que nuestra segunda cita sea mejor que esta?</p><p>Ben- quien sabe, tal vez la próxima vez nos topemos con un basilisco.</p><p>Kenji- ni siquiera me hables de eso, las serpientes me aterran.</p><p>Ben- e irónicamente estas en la casa de las serpientes.</p><p>Kenji- puedo usar una bufanda verde mientras no deba toparme con una serpiente de verdad.</p><p>el rubio soltó una risa ante lo dicho por el más alto, sintió como el pelinegro dejaba un beso en su cabeza antes de levantarse.</p><p>Kenji- si vas a dormir aquí necesitas ropa, creo que tengo unos pantalones deportivos que ya no me quedan y alguna camiseta que no te quede tan enorme.</p><p>Ben- tengo una camiseta bajo esto y puedo simplemente usar mis boxers, si no te molesta claro.</p><p>Kenji- oh, claro que no me molesta pero al menos déjame darte una camiseta, este lugar es algo frío por la noche.</p><p>Kenji sacó su camiseta azul con 2 franjas blancas en los hombros y se la arrojó al más bajo mientras buscaba una para sí mismo, ambos se cambiaron, Ben dejó sus jeans, su suéter y su camiseta doblados sobre la silla junto a la cama para colocarse la camiseta azul, abrió las sábanas y se metió dentro de la cama, Kenji lo siguió unos minutos después en las mismas condiciones de ropa para cerrar las cortinas de la cama y sellarlas con un movimiento de varita antes de acomodarse junto al más pequeño.</p><p>Ben- cortinas selladas?</p><p>Kenji- no quiero que a alguno de los chicos se le ocurra venir a fastidiar.</p><p>Ben- puedo volver a ser un gato si es necesario.</p><p>Kenji- prefiero que te quedes asi, como gato eres lindo y todo pero me gustas mas asi.</p><p>Ben- a mi tambien me gustas.</p><p>Ben se acercó un poco más al pelinegro, Kenji puso algo dubitativo una de sus manos en la cintura del más pequeño esperando alguna pista que le dijera que el rubio quisiera que se alejara pero esta nunca llegó, en su lugar solo pudo sentir las pequeñas manos de su novio en su cuello.</p><p>Ben- también me gustas mucho mas de lo que creí…</p><p>Kenji puso su otra mano en la parte de atrás del cuello del más bajo para acercar su rostro al suyo un poco más, su frente tocó la del rubio mientras las manos de Ben dejaban pequeñas caricias en el rostro de Kenji, ambas respiraciones se estaban mezclando por la cercanía generando una atmósfera totalmente íntima entre los 2.</p><p>Kenji- quiero besarte…</p><p>Ben- y por que no lo haces?</p><p>Kenji se inclinó hacia adelante juntando sus labios en un beso, podía sentir un leve sabor a chocolate impregnado en los labios del rubio haciendo la situación un poco más irreal, ambos respondian acompasados al beso lleno de afecto, Kenji se acercó un poco más eliminando cualquier distancia que los estuviera separando en ese momento mientras Ben subía una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Kenji, se separaron unos segundos para mirarse el uno al otro bajo la luz verde que proyectaban las cortinas.</p><p>Kenji- realmente somos increíbles juntos.</p><p>El rubio le dio una de esas bonitas sonrisas suyas mientras se inclinaba para atrapar los labios de su novio en otro beso, esta vez el beso fue con mas fuerza, mas desorganizado y más real que el anterior, esta vez todo realmente parecía estar pasando y eso los lleno de alegría, Kenji se movió para dejar al rubio con la espalda pegada a la cama mientras él se colocaba encima, quedó hipnotizado ante la vista de los profundo ojos azules y el cabello rubio oscuro esparcido sobre las almohadas haciéndolo sonreír.</p><p>los besos siguieron por un buen rato hasta que pudieron oír a los compañeros de cuarto de la serpiente entrar en la habitación, ambos chicos decidieron que sería prudente dejar sus besos hasta ahí, ambos se acomodaron para dormir luego de charlar por otro rato, a la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron con las piernas enredadas y tan pegado el uno al otro que incluso les resultó difícil separarse.</p><p>Kenji- hola.</p><p>Ben- buenos días.</p><p>Kenji- cómo te sientes?</p><p>Ben- mucho mejor.</p><p>el rubio se acurruco un poco más cerca del pelinegro aferrando sus brazos a la cintura del más alto y pegando su cabeza al pecho de chico.</p><p>Ben- este lugar es mucho más frío que mi habitación, no tengo ni una mínima gana de levantarme.</p><p>Kenji- tampoco yo quiero moverme de aquí.</p><p>Ben- es domingo, podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo que queramos.</p><p>Kenji- sii…</p><p>Kenji pegó su barbilla a la cabeza del más bajo mientras acomodaba las mantas de su cama para que el más pequeño no estuviera descubierto, pasaron así el resto de la mañana hasta que la tarde llegó, solo quedaban ellos 2 en la habitación dejándolos levantarse en paz, se vistieron para sentarse un rato en la cama.</p><p>Ben- realmente lo pase bien ayer...ignorando el incidente del dementor.</p><p>Kenji- también yo.</p><p>Ben- tal vez esto realmente va a funcionar.</p><p>Kenji- todo lo que nos involucre a ambos funcionara.</p><p>con eso ambos borraron cualquier duda que pudieran tener sobre lo que le deparará el futuro juntos, luego de terminar su periodo de prueba frente a su relación le contaron a sus amigos recibiendo solo felicitaciones, apoyo y amor por parte de estos, su camino no seria siempre fácil pero se tendrían el uno al otro para enfrentar unidos lo que sea que se ponga frente a ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dinosaurios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pareja principal: Darius x Brooklynn.</p><p>Parejas secundarias: Ben x Kenji, Yaz x Sammy.</p><p>AU: Disney au, Fantasy au.</p><p>Advertencia: descripción grafica de violencia.</p><p>Hola a todos, solo quiero decirles que me pareció que esta película era una opción novedosa para hacer un au, también quiero decirle que realmente espero que la disfruten, me tomo un tiempo adaptarla para que coincidiera con lo que quería mostrar y que la adapte a un fantasy au de la misma para que la temática tuviera un poco mas de sentido con referencia a la historia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Algunas cosas comienzan grandes y algunas otras comienzan pequeñas...muy pequeñas, más algo pequeño a veces hace las cosas más grandiosas.</p><p>El mundo estaba poblado por miles de especies diferente que coexistian en armonía, muchas de las criaturas conviven pacíficamente en los mismos espacios compartiendo incluso los espacios de anidamiento y crianza de los niños, los humanos se mantenían en los territorios de la praderas para tener libre acceso al agua y a la comida pero estos lugares no estaban libres de peligro.</p><p>Una de las mujeres del grupo se encontraba sentada sobre la hierba con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos envuelto en algunas telas coloridas, la mujer observaba a su bebe con una sonrisa de puro amor cuando un gran alboroto a lo lejos llamó su atención, observo como uno de los pequeños niños salía corriendo  de entre las profundidades de la selvática vegetación con una enorme criatura a sus espaldas, un enorme carnotauro salió tras el pequeño destruyendo todo a su paso y causando caos a su alrededor, la madre hizo todo lo posible por proteger pequeño bulto entre sus brazos pero fue inutil, todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor corrieron intentado huir haciéndola caer, el bulto rodó lejos de ella pero no pudo alcanzarlo ya que el enorme dinosaurio tenía su atención sobre ella, la enorme criatura no tuvo piedad alguna con la mujer desgarrando todo su cuerpo con sus enormes colmillos, la cobriza bestia sació su hambre para luego desaparecer entre el selvático follaje dejando al bebe abandonado sobre la hierba.</p><p>Un llanto brotó de entre las telas pero nadie respondió a este, el ruido llamó la atención de otro depredador, un pteranodon bajo de las alturas para sujetar las telas y emprender el vuelo con el bebe entre sus garras, el reptil voló con fuerza entre las cataratas y los ríos, sobrevolando enormes acantilados para luego pasar entre grandes manadas de dinosaurios herbívoros, la criatura planeo hasta una isla cercana donde fue emboscada por pájaros dejando caer el bulto a la selva donde un destello rojo lo atrapó antes de explotar contra el piso.</p><p>Una mujer morena con enormes alas de plumas rojas atrapó el bulto para planear hasta un árbol y observar bien qué era mientras era observada por sus iguales entre las hojas de los árboles.    </p><p>Simon- que es eso? porque lo atrapaste mujer?</p><p>Roxy- ven aquí, tienes que ver esto.</p><p>Un pequeño de unos 3 años saltó de entre las ramas para acercarse a la morena pero fue sujetado de las alas y arrojado hacia atrás por el mayor. </p><p>Simon- Kenji no te acerques, es peligroso.</p><p>Kenji- nunca me dejan ver la mejor parte.</p><p>Simon se acercó lentamente hasta la joven.</p><p>Simon- que es?</p><p>Roxy- es un pequeño, mira.</p><p>Roxy se giró para que los demás pudieran ver al pequeño bebe que estaba entre sus brazos, el hombre retrocedió al ver que el bebe era humano.</p><p>Simon- es un monstruo, pertenece a otras tierra.</p><p>Roxy- a mi me parece un bebe.</p><p>Simon- bebe que cambiara.</p><p>Simon se dio la vuelta para gritar al resto de su clan sobre el peligro que veía en la pequeña criatura.</p><p>Simon- estas bestias nos asesinaran tan pronto como puedan.</p><p>Roxy- entonces que quiere que haga?</p><p>Simon- deshazte de él.</p><p>el hombre se volteo para alejarse.</p><p>Roxy- qué pasa contigo?</p><p>Simon- Roxy entiéndelo, es peligroso.</p><p>La morena observo nuevamente al bebe para suspirar y disculparse, se acercó al hombre para indicarle que si quería deshacerse del pequeño debería hacerlo el mismo, Simon sujeto a la criatura sobre las ramas con la dudosa intención de dejarlo caer varios metros pero no pudo, era un pequeño y tal vez podrían cuidar de él sin consecuencias, suspiro y le entregó el bulto a la morena otra vez.</p><p>Simon- toma.</p><p>Roxy le dio a su padre una sonrisa para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.</p><p>Roxy- tranquilo, te prometo que no nos asesinara.</p><p>se alejó con el bebe para sentarse en un lugar estable mientras los demás miembros del clan se acercaban para conocer a su nuevo miembro, Kenji fue el primero en aparecer junto a Roxy para meter un dedo dentro de la boca del pequeño para descubrir que ni siquiera tenía dientes aun.</p><p>Kenji- es un monstruo sin dientes, que nos haría? lamernos y ya?</p><p>Roxy- Kenji basta, miren que carita tan dulce, de verdad les parece un monstruo?</p><p>con eso el pequeño bebe humano se unio al clan de las aguilas siendo adoptado por Roxy, ella había sido adoptada por Simon cuando sus padres murieron y ella había hecho lo mismo por Kenji y ahora lo haría por el pequeño bebe al cual llamó Darius, los años comenzaron a pasar y Darius se integró felizmente a su nueva familia, él y Kenji crecieron como hermanos y algunos años después Gray apareció en sus vidas de la misma forma que ellos 2 lo habían hecho.</p><p>Ese día Darius se encontraba jugando con los miembros más pequeños del clan cuando Roxy apareció para reír al ver a Darius bajo 3 niños.</p><p>Roxy- ya ya niños, se acabo, olvidaron el cortejo de hoy? se perderán los besos.</p><p>Gray- mamá.</p><p>Roxy- Darius podrias ir por Kenji? está practicando o al menos eso dijo.</p><p>Darius- no te preocupes, yo voy por él.</p><p>Roxy- no lleguen tarde.</p><p>Darius se despidió y caminó hasta la playa para encontrar a Kenji soltando pésimas frases de conquista realmente malas mientras intentaba mantenerse estable en el aire, en la humilde opinión de Darius Kenji era el águila más descoordinada que existía y los piropos que tenía no le ayudaban en nada, se acercó a Kenji para burlarse un poco de él.</p><p>Darius- espero que lo que tengas no sea contagioso.</p><p>Kenji- vaya epidemia de romance.</p><p>Darius- tenemos que irnos o llegaras tarde, no querrás perderte los consejos de Simon.</p><p>Kenji- uy si, me muero por oir los consejos de seducción de un anciano.</p><p>Darius- yo escuche que en su época Simon arrasaba.</p><p>Kenji- si claro.</p><p>Caminaron durante un rato hasta volver a entrar en la selva para llegar a los dominios bajos del clan donde se reunieron todos los machos jóvenes para luego subir hasta el punto más alto de la isla donde se llevaba a cabo el cortejo anual, Darius se acercó a su familia para observar el espectáculo y para que él y Gray pudieran reírse de Kenji intentado conseguirse una chica.</p><p>Gray- tenía que haber practicado más.</p><p>Darius- ni mil años de práctica serán suficientes para Kenji, realmente volar no es lo suyo.</p><p>Darius y Gray tenían la esperanza de que alguna chica se apiadara de su hermano mayor y aceptara su cortejo pero eso no sucedió, Kenji no consiguió una pareja, Darius se sintió muy mal por él cuando vio que todas las parejas se posaban juntas sobre los árboles dejando al pelinegro solo sentado bajo el enorme árbol que decoraba el paisaje, se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado para intentar consolarlo un poco, sabía que Kenji no tendria tanto exito pero no esperaba que le fuera tan mal.</p><p>Darius- vamos bro, el año que viene será.</p><p>Kenji- supongo que me salve, no sé si quiero estar atado aun.</p><p>Simon y Roxy los observaban algo afligidos.</p><p>Simon- parece que nuestro clan tendrá un soltero eternamente.</p><p>Roxy- no… tenemos 2.</p><p>Roxy se acercó a Darius mientras Kenji se alejaba para hablar con Simon.</p><p>Roxy- cortejar no es su especialidad.</p><p>Darius- a él le afecta menos.</p><p>Roxy- cielo, ojalá hubiera alguien como tú aquí… bueno como tu pero mas...linda.</p><p>el chico se rió ante esto y abrazo a la mujer que lo había cuidado por tanto tiempo.</p><p>Darius- qué más podría pedir? tengo una familia.</p><p>de la nada el cielo se llenó de destellos blancos llamando la atención de todos.</p><p>Gray- que es eso?</p><p>Darius- no lo se.</p><p>Gray escaló el árbol para poder ver un poco mejor, se podía ver como aquellos destellos caían sobre el agua a lo lejos y como algunas aves huían de ellos, Roxy vio como Simon se ponía muy nervioso.</p><p>Roxy- papá?</p><p>Simon- pasa algo.</p><p>Roxy se acercó algo alarmada a sus hijos mayores.</p><p>Roxy- chicos, donde esta Gray?</p><p>Darius- arriba en el...árbol…</p><p>Una enorme bola de fuego caía desde el cielo iluminando todo de una forma impresionante, esta cayó directo en el agua levantando una enorme burbuja de humo brillante, todos observan pasmados por la impresión cuando algo los golpeó seguido de un fuerte sonido y luego del mismo impacto, aquella burbuja de luz comenzó a expandirse.</p><p>Roxy- tenemos que salir de aquí.</p><p>la familia estaba por salir huyendo cuando los gritos del cachorro del grupo los alertaron.</p><p>Gray- MAMI.</p><p>Roxy- GRAY.</p><p>Kenji- Gray donde estas?</p><p>Roxy extendió sus alas para subir a buscar a Gray, la morena tomó a su pequeño en sus brazos y bajó del árbol para huir con su familia, Kenji se encargó de volar torpemente con Darius sujeto de sus brazos hasta que Darius se dio cuenta de algo, volar no les servirá de nada, llegaron hasta el acantilado de la isla buscando que podían hacer para sobrevivir.</p><p>Darius- tenemos que saltar, volar no servirá, tenemos que entrar al agua.</p><p>Kenji- estás loco? </p><p>Darius vio cómo las llamas se acercaban mas cada segundo y parece que eso terminó de convencer a los demás de hacerle caso, los 5 saltaron cayendo dentro del agua y aguantaron dentro el mayor tiempo posible antes de salir a respirar, con dificultad nadaron hasta tierra firme, al llegar quedaron tirados sobre la playa para recuperar el aliento.</p><p>Kenji- creo que me rompí un ala.</p><p>Roxy se acercó a su hijo para revisar el daño y ató con un trozo de tela lo mejor que pudo el ala rota del pelinegro, Gray se levantó para mirar su isla envuelta en llamas.</p><p>Gray- no queda nadie.</p><p>Simon se acercó al más pequeño de sus nietos y lo abrazó.</p><p>Simon- al menos estamos juntos.</p><p>Darius- tenemos que irnos de aquí, debemos buscar comida y refugio.</p><p>todos se recompusieron por un par de minutos para iniciar su viaje, caminaron durante toda la noche buscando algo que no hubiera sido arrasado por las llamas y la destrucción, Kenji terminó cargando al pequeño Gray cuando sus piernas no pudieron más, al amanecer llegaron a un desierto donde hasta el momento no se percibía vida alguna, Gray sollozaba de vez en cuando mientras su familia intentaba consolarlo.</p><p>Simon- tranquilo Gray, no hay nada que temer aquí.</p><p>Kenji- miren.</p><p>algo se movió entre las rocas llamando la atención de todos.</p><p>Darius- vieron eso?  </p><p>Simon- que?</p><p>Kenji- yo si.</p><p>Gray- y yo.</p><p>Roxy- a donde se fue?</p><p>Darius- no lo se, vamos a ver.</p><p>4 de los 5 integrantes de la familia camino directo a donde la criatura había desaparecido a excepción de Simón.</p><p>Simon- no lo molesten, eso asusta a Gray.</p><p>Gray- no es cierto.</p><p>Darius- guarden silencio.</p><p>siguieron a la criatura pero no la veían por ninguna parte hasta que algo parecido a un ave gigante apareció frente a ellos, de la nada un montón de ellos los rodearon y la que habían perseguido salto frente a ellos mostrando sus enormes garras y sus afilados dientes, la criatura les soltó un rugido terminando de alertarnos del peligro en el que se encontraban, una de las criaturas se arrojó sobre Darius pero este dio un salto al costado en el momento preciso haciendo que el dinosaurio se estrellara contra una roca y con eso se echaron a correr por el desierto intentando esquivar los ataques, corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas se los permitían ya que volar no era un opción viable debido a que Kenji estaba herido, las alas de Gray aun eran muy pequeñas y Darius no podía volar, entraron a una pequeña tormenta de arena y no se dieron cuenta hasta que ya estaban lejos de las criaturas de que estas se habían detenido varios metros atrás.</p><p>Roxy- se detuvieron.</p><p>no lograron tener un minuto para recuperar el aliento cuando algo empujó a Darius con fuerza al piso, vio a un hombre alto y fuerte con una larga cicatriz en su rostro aparecer entre la arena.</p><p>Hap- quítate del camino.</p><p>una chica de largo cabello caminaba un poco mas atras de el.</p><p>Yaz- arriba, estás estorbando.</p><p>Kenji lo ayudó a levantarse lo más rápido que pudo para ver que los rodeaban un montón de personas junto a un montón de dinosaurios herbívoros de muchas especies diferentes, Darius camino un par de pasos para chocar con una chica de cabello rosa.</p><p>Brooklynn- cuidado.</p><p>Ella apenas lo miró antes de seguir caminando, los 5 intentaban mantenerse juntos entre todo el caos pero eran empujados con brutalidad llevándolos al piso o a golpear a alguien más, Kenji se mantenía cerca de Gray par protegerlo de los golpes hasta que la mayoría de la multitud pasó, pudieron ver 2 enormes dinosaurios a la cola del grupo con 4 personas, una de ellas casi totalmente encapuchada, pasaron junto a ellos y una de las ancianas les hablo.</p><p>Sara- caminando hacia atrás, avisenme si llegan más rápido, muevan esas piernas niños o se quedarán atrás.</p><p>los 5 pudieron ver mas de lejos al enorme grupo de criaturas que acababan de pasar, estaban por alejarse cuando vieron que los dinosaurios que los perseguían antes aparecer por lo que corrieron de vuelta al gran grupo para mantenerse a salvo, caminaron casi media hora hasta llegar a tierras elevadas.</p><p>el líder de la manda observaba el lugar cuando su guardia le dio un comentario.</p><p>Yaz- creo que sería más seguro descansar en tierra bajas Hap.</p><p>Hap- descansaremos aquí, da la señal.</p><p>Yasmina se alejó para sacar un cuerno de la montura del ceratosaurio que los acompañaba y lo sopló con fuerza para avisarles a los demás que descansaría allí.</p><p>toda la manada se movilizó para buscar un lugar donde dormir, la familia de águilas se sentía un poco descolocada en ese lugar, pudieron escuchar a las ancianas que vieron antes hablar.</p><p>Ellie- me gustaría estar en los nidales, tantos empujones y molestias por un lugar donde dormir, no acostumbro este comportamiento.</p><p>Sara- Ellie tienes buenas piernas, solo patealos así.</p><p>Sara le dio una patada a uno de los hombres que las estaban empujando.</p><p>Elli- no es posible.</p><p>Sara- si queremos llegar a los nidales con vida debes demostrar valor.</p><p>Darius se paró detrás de la mujer con intención de entender un poco la situación pero asustó a la mujer.</p><p>Darius- lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarla pero las escuchamos hablar y…</p><p>el viejo ceratosaurio de las mujeres se acercó para oler al chico, una chica de corto cabello negro como de su edad que acompañaba a las mujeres se sorprendió con eso y les dedico una sonrisa emocionada.</p><p>Sammy- wow, Maria normalmente no se interesa en los extraños.</p><p>Sara- es raro ver humanos acompañados de criaturas por aquí.</p><p>Simon- disculpe?</p><p>Darius- es mi abuelo, por parte de otra especie.</p><p>Kenji- será por parte de tu abuela.</p><p>Darius- soy Darius y esta es mi familia o… los que quedamos, mi madre Roxy, mi abuelo Simon y mis hermanos Kenji y Gray.</p><p>Ellie- oh pequeño lamento eso, aquí también perdimos a muchos de los nuestros, soy Ellie, ella es mi hermana Sara, mi nieta Sammy y su amigo Ben.</p><p>Sara- Ben es el último de su especie, espera encontrar a otro de los suyos.</p><p>la anciana apuntó al chico encapuchado que venía con ellas acompañado de un enorme anquilosaurio, se quito la capucha para dejar ver cabello rubio oscuro y marcas de color azul en los costados de su rostro acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Ben- es un placer.</p><p>Roxy- las oímos hablar sobre unos nidales?</p><p>Sara- es el más bello paraje que hay querida, donde todos van a tener a sus bebés.</p><p>Gray- habrá alguien que se parezca... a nosotros?</p><p>Sara- pequeño, los últimos días he visto de todas las formas y tallas, no se que encontremos, lo complicado será llegar ahí.</p><p>Ellie- y somos llevados brutalmente.</p><p>Darius- por quien?</p><p>Sammy- por Hap, el que grita y no escucha.</p><p>Ellie- no aguantamos el paso, creo que para una anciana como yo es inaceptable este trato.</p><p>Darius- digan algo, que es lo peor que podría pasar.</p><p>De repente tres figuras se abrieron paso por el lugar, el hombre a la cabeza le dio un fuerte empujón con el hombro a Darius para seguir caminando.</p><p>Darius- cual es su problema?</p><p>Sara- es el cariño, Hap.</p><p>Darius se compuso en su lugar para acercarse al hombre.</p><p>Darius- disculpa Hap.</p><p>fue detenido por la pelinegra que sostenía una lanza en sus manos.</p><p>Yaz- mantén tu distancia y no te acerques.     </p><p>Hap- tranquila Yasmina, quien eres tu?</p><p>Darius retrocedió un poco.</p><p>Darius- soy Darius.</p><p>Hap- y no deberías estar con los jóvenes?</p><p>Darius- yo… solo estaba escuchando a las señoras, para ellas es difícil seguirlos, tal vez deberíamos alentar un poco el paso.</p><p>el chico pudo escuchar una dulce risa tras el hombre viendo a la bella chica de cabello rosa con la que había chocado antes, el gran hombre soltó una despectiva risa.</p><p>Hap- que todos sigan a los débiles, que gran idea, mejor yo me encargo de pensar Darius.  </p><p>El hombre volvió a reír y comenzó a alejarse con ambas chicas cuando Darius volvió a hablar.</p><p>Darius- oye espera, hay que apoyarlas.</p><p>Hap volteo la cabeza levemente para soltar un gruñido.</p><p>Hap- no te entrometas en esto niño.</p><p>el hombre continuó su camino pero el chico volvió a escuchar la risa junto a él, la pelirosa se acercó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Brooklynn- descuida, así es mi hermano con los nuevos, no le importa su encanto...personal.</p><p>Kenji apareció a su lado para apoyar su brazo en el hombro del más bajo.</p><p>Kenji- oye, la chica ya te echó el ojo, picaron.</p><p>Sammy- yo no me arriesgaria si fuera tu, sobretodo con Brooklynn.</p><p>Sara- tu obedece a Hap y baja la cabeza.</p><p>Simon- desde cuándo hay que hacerle caso a los de su especie?</p><p>Sara- Hap a aplastado moscas más grandes que tu, abuelo.</p><p>Simon- su cerebro cae en la palma de mi mano.</p><p>Darius- ella tiene razón, solo debemos bajar la cabeza y evitar que vengan a cortarnoslas ellos.</p><p>Darius apuntó a los dinosaurios que los habían atacado antes.</p><p>Ben- considerate afortunado que son los velociraptores los únicos que nos siguen.</p><p>Buscaron un lugar cerca de la manada para acomodarse para descansar, Darius quería saber un poco más de las personas con las que viajaría por lo que se sentó junto a la pelinegra para charlar.</p><p>Darius- no quiero ser entrometido pero me gustaria saber que son ustedes y cómo llegaron aquí?</p><p>Sammy- nosotras somos elfas, vivimos y trabajamos de la tierra y Ben es una sirena de lago, cuando cayó la bola de fuego nos ocultamos dentro del lago pero este se acidifico, logramos salir pero los demás no corrieron con la misma suerte, Ben se quedó con nosotras y después de unas horas de buscar más sobrevivientes encontramos la manada y decidimos volver a viajar con ellos hacia los nidales, que hay de ti? cómo terminaste con las águilas?</p><p>Darius- ellos me criaron, no se como pero termine con ellos cuando era un bebe.</p><p>Sammy- oh, me alegra que al menos encontrarás un hogar y que tu familia siga contigo.</p><p>mientras Darius y Sammy charlaban Ben pudo ver lo mal vendada que está el ala herida de una de las águilas asique suspiró y sacó una gruesa tira de tela de la bolsa que tenía atada a su anquilosaurio y se acercó al chico.</p><p>Ben- tu ala está mal vendada.</p><p>Kenji- de verdad? creí que solo dolía por el agotamiento.</p><p>Ben- si quieres puedo venderla bien para que no se dañe más.</p><p>Kenji- realmente sería genial.</p><p>Ben desató el nudo de la tela y la quito para estirar la nueva tela sobre su pierna, acomodo el ala rota del chico de forma en que mantuviera su forma original, estiró la tela nueva y la acomodo sobre las rojas plumas para darle un par de vueltas y atarla sobre su hombro.</p><p>Ben- listo, eso debería ser suficiente para que sane bien.</p><p>Kenji soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir su ala estar acomodada como debería.</p><p>Kenji- gracias, se siente mucho mejor.</p><p>Ben- me alegro.</p><p>Kenji- Ben cierto?</p><p>Ben- si, y tu eres?</p><p>Kenji- Kenji y el pequeño es Gray.</p><p>Ben sintió a su anquilosaurio golpear su espalda con su cabeza para acercarse lentamente a Kenji para olerlo.</p><p>Ben- ella es Bumpy, mi anquilosaurio, es bastante amigable con los extraños.</p><p>Kenji- wow, jamas habia visto dinosaurios tan de cerca.</p><p>Ben- de verdad? donde has estado? ellos están por todas partes.</p><p>Kenji- vivimos en una pequeña isla hasta lo de la bola de fuego.</p><p>Ben- oh.</p><p>Gray se acercó a ambos chicos con la intención de acariciar al anquilosaurio.</p><p>Gray- puedo tocarla?</p><p>Ben- claro pero debes dejar que ella te huela primero.</p><p>Así aprovecharon la tarde para conocerse un poco mejor y entablar una buena relación, viajarían juntos hasta llegar a los nidales y todos consideraron que era mejor hacer el viaje unidos, la noche cayó y todos se acomodaron para dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, increíblemente Kenji fue el primero en despertar, se levantó para despertar a Darius al ver que varios miembros de la manada se reunían.</p><p>Kenji- oye despierta, dormir no evita las arrugas, no seas vanidoso.</p><p>Darius- que haces?</p><p>Kenji- programaste despertador, arriba.</p><p>Darius- que quieres?</p><p>Kenji- algo pasa, se reúnen sin nosotros, hay que ir.</p><p>Ambos pudieron ver a la chica de cabello largo despertando a muchos de los otros con algo de brusquedad.</p><p>Yaz- ARRIBA TODOS, Hap dice que partamos.</p><p>Kenji soltó un resoplido al ver a la chica, que persona tan amargada.</p><p>Kenji- simpática la loca, no crees?</p><p>el pelinegro no contaba con que la muchacha lo escucharía.</p><p>Yaz- dijiste algo, idiota?</p><p>la pelinegra se acercó a ellos lista para romperle la nariz a Kenji de un puñetazo cuando Darius intervino.</p><p>Darius- no señorita, no dijo nada.</p><p>Yaz- si les interesa seguir, tu y este parásito comiencen a moverse.</p><p>la chica le dio un empujón a Kenji antes de seguir con su misión de despertar al resto de la manada, ambos chicos caminaron para ir donde el grupo se estaba reuniendo cuando vio a la pelirrosa.</p><p>Kenji- hey mira, ahí está tu novia, grrr.</p><p>Darius- de qué estás hablando?</p><p>Kenji- tu sabes de qué estoy hablando, mira, bonito cabello, ojos azules, piernas largas.</p><p>Darius- si, creo que la impresione.</p><p>Kenji- tú necesitas el apoyo del águila del amor.</p><p>Darius- el águila del amor? no hagas nada ridículo por favor...</p><p>Kenji se colocó detrás de Darius para comenzar a gritar y silbar como un lunático.</p><p>Kenji- BESAME PRECIOSA...SOY TODO TUYO NENA..</p><p>Darius pudo ver como la pelirrosa se daba la vuelta para mirarlo y rodar los ojos, miró a los 2 pequeños niños que estaban a su lado y habló.</p><p>Brooklynn- eso niños, es lo que conocemos como un tonto.</p><p>Darius- muchas gracias querido hermano.</p><p>Kenji- y con eso rompimos el hielo.</p><p>Darius- realmente estás loco.</p><p>Yasmina hizo sonar su cuerno terminando de reunir a toda la manada, ella y Hap se colocaron frente al gran grupo para dar las instrucciones.</p><p>Hap- tenemos muchos principiantes, pon la regla de no esperar a nadie.</p><p>Yaz dio un paso adelante antes de hablar.</p><p>Yaz- si es su primer viaje, escuchen, no habrá agua hasta el otro lado, si los alcanza un predador ahí se quedan, mantengan el paso.</p><p>Darius y Kenji escucharon las voces del resto de su familia y se unieron a ellos y a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje.</p><p>Simon- estamos seguros de que esto es una buena idea?</p><p>Roxy- no tenemos otra opción.</p><p>Ellie- este será un largo camino.</p><p>Sara- y caliente, son casi 2 dias, si huele a barbacoa son mis pies.</p><p>Kenji pudo ver a la sirena moverse nerviosa junto a su anquilosaurio por lo que se acercó a él.</p><p>Kenji- estarás bien? 2 días sin agua es demasiado para una sirena.</p><p>Ben- no lo se pero...no me queda de otra.</p><p>Ben sacó una capa de tela y llamó a la pequeña águila.</p><p>Ben- Gray, ven aquí.</p><p>Gray se acercó a él, Ben lo cubrió con la capa y lo sentó sobre su anquilosaurio.</p><p>Ben- así no te dará tan directo el sol y no te quedarás atrás.</p><p>Kenji- gracias.</p><p>Ben- no hay de que, es muy pequeño para hacer todo esto caminando.</p><p>todos suspiraron una última vez antes de comenzar a caminar por el desierto, el camino era duro y arriesgado, el sol era abrasador y el aire estaba completamente caliente, la manada estaba dando todo lo que tenía para mantener el ritmo, Bumpy y Maria cargaban a algunos miembros del grupo cada cierto tiempo pero intentaban no sobre exigirles mucho, Hap apresuraba el paso cada cierto tiempo para no retrasarse más de lo necesario, la noche no fue más fácil, podían ver como algunos de los que caminaban se desplomaban sin vida a la mitad del camino para luego ser devorados por los velociraptores, el segundo día fue aún peor, Kenji y Darius tuvieron que sujetar a Ben luego de caer al piso para luego ayudarlo a subir al lomo de Bumpy junto a Gray, todos estaban agotados cuando vieron la colina.</p><p>Sara- EL LAGO.</p><p>Simon- llegamos?</p><p>Sammy- está al otro lado de la colina.</p><p>Roxy- que suerte.</p><p>Darius- oiste eso Ben, podras tener algo de agua por fin.</p><p>la pobre sirena apenas podía mantener la cabeza levantada, estaba estirado sobre el lomo de su compañera mientras Gray se sentaba a su lado manteniendo la capa del rubio en su lugar para que no le diera el sol.</p><p>Ben- no...sabes cuánto...la necesito…</p><p>Kenji- ya casi llegamos.</p><p>Sara- es tiempo de refrescar mi memoria.</p><p>más adelante Yasmina, Hap y Brooklynn se detenían frente al enorme lago completamente seco, no podían creer lo que estaba frente a ellos, el resto de la manada quedó perpleja al ver como su única fuente de agua estaba desierta.</p><p>Yaz- talvez la lluvia se acumulo en otro lugar, que quieres que haga?</p><p>Hap- un rastreo en todo el perímetro, llévate a Mitch.</p><p>Los 2 pequeños niños que acompañaban a Brooklynn estaban sollozando ante la vista ganándose un regaño de parte de Hap.</p><p>Hap- YA BASTA, TIENEN QUE SER FUERTES, LOS NIDALES ESTÁN A POCOS DÍAS DE AQUÍ ASÍ QUE CAMINEN.</p><p>Hap comenzó a caminar otra vez bajo la impactada mirada de su hermana menor.</p><p>Brooklynn- qué demonios crees que haces Hap? jamás hemos llegado tan lejos sin agua, si seguimos así perderemos la mitad de la manada.</p><p>Hap- se salvará la mitad que merezca vivir.</p><p>Brooklynn miró molesta a su hermano pero lo siguió de todas formas, más atrás los miembros de la familia de águilas intentaban ayudar a los elfos y a la sirena a seguir con el viaje.<br/>‘<br/>Ellie- ya están avanzando, no podremos lograrlo así.</p><p>Sara- siempre hubo agua aquí...siempre.</p><p>Roxy- aquí no hay agua… debemos seguir.</p><p>Kenji miraba a la sirena con preocupación para luego mirar a Darius.</p><p>Kenji- no va a lograrlo sin agua.</p><p>Bumpy camino sobre la superficie buscando agua para su compañero mientras los demás intentaban detenerla cuando Darius escuchó un ruido bajo las patas de la anquilosaurio.</p><p>Darius- escuchaste eso?</p><p>Kenji- claro que si.</p><p>Kenji empujó ligeramente a Bumpy para hacerla retroceder mientras Darius escarbaba en el piso, Darius le dio la señal a Kenji para que atrajera a Bumpy otra vez cargando su peso sobre el lugar donde escarbo haciendo brotar agua de la tierra.</p><p>Kenji- por eso las chicas grandes son las mejores, bien hecho bonita.</p><p>Ben- agua.</p><p>Roxy- esos son mis muchachos.</p><p>Darius- AGUA.</p><p>Kenji ayudó a Ben a acercarse a la pequeña posa mientras los demás se acercaban a beber, a lo lejos Brooklynn logró escuchar el grito eufórico de Darius.</p><p>Brooklynn- encontraron agua.</p><p>Hap corrió hacia el lugar en busca de agua acercándose a las personas que había dejado atrás, Darius vio cómo el hombre se acercaba y se movió amablemente para dejarle un espacio para que también pudiera beber.</p><p>Darius- Hap aquí, sólo rascar un poco la tierra y…</p><p>Hap- gracias por el consejo, AHORA QUITATE DE AQUI.</p><p>Hap le dio un gran empujón a Darius para luego extender su lanza para sacar a todos del lugar, Kenji y Gray ayudaron a la sirena a alejarse del hombre mientras los demás se dispersaron, Darius se percató que Sara estaba algo desorientada y caminó al lado opuesto al cual se dirigía su grupo cuando vio al resto de la manada correr hasta el lugar donde encontraron el agua formando casi una estampida, Darius corrió para sacar a la mujer del camino de la estampida pero no fue tan rápido.</p><p>Darius- SARA. </p><p>la anciana está dentro de la multitud intentando no colapsar cuando Darius llegó hasta ella empujando a todos aquellos que con brutalidad golpeaban a la mujer, el chico defendio a la anciana usando todo lo que tenía e intentó sacarla de ahí.</p><p>Darius- vamos, sigan empujando, a ver qué consiguen con eso.</p><p>Desde varios metros de distancia la pelirosa observaba como su hermano peleaba como un animal por algo de agua contra todo el resto de la manada, ella jamás habría arriesgado su propio pellejo por ayudar a alguien que definitivamente no podría con el viaje pero este pequeño grupo de personas lo estaba haciendo, estaban arriesgando su propia supervivencia por alguien más y eso la hizo sentir bastante egoísta.</p><p>----------------------------<br/>Lejos de donde se encontraba el resto de la manada Yasmina y Mitch recorrían los alrededores en busca de agua montados en un par de ceratosaurios, llevaban un par de horas dando vueltas sin éxito alguno, no había ni una pista sobre dónde podrían encontrar agua por el lugar, Mitch odiaba tener que seguir ordenes de Yasmina pero prefería estar bajo el liderazgo de Yasmina que del de Hap.</p><p>Mitch- Yaz llevamos horas dando vueltas, no hay agua en ninguna parte, tenemos que volver.</p><p>Yaz- no seas un dolor de trasero Mitch, recorreremos solo un kilómetro más y luego volveremos con la manada.</p><p>Yaz siguió su camino con su ceratosaurio hasta que sintió cómo algo se movió cerca de ellos.</p><p>Yaz- espera, hay algo raro aquí.</p><p>Mitch estaba demasiado concentrado quejándose sobre Hap para poner atención a lo que Yasmina estaba diciendo.</p><p>Yaz- salgamos de aquí.</p><p>Mitch no pudo hacer nada cuando algo tiró de la cola de su ceratosaurio con brutalidad, un enorme carnotauro jalaba con fiereza la cola del animal mientras Mitch intentaba escapar, al saltar del lomo de la criatura un segundo carnotauro apareció atrapando la parte superior del cuerpo del hombre entre sus mandíbulas, Yaz supo inmediatamente que debía salir de ahí, intentó maniobrar lejos de los carnotauros peor su ceratosaurio no logro escapar, su dinosaurio cayó a un lado lastimando la pierna de la chica, el dinosaurio fue levantado por la fuerza de uno de los carnotauro permitiéndole a la pelinegra escapar, logró escabullirse lejos de las criaturas intentando ignorar el punzante dolor de su pierna donde un profundo corte podía verse, se alejó escuchando los rugidos de las 2 bestias y los gemidos de dolor de ambos ceratosaurios.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Luego de un tiempo todo el grupo de águilas había logrado conseguir agua suficiente para recuperar algo de líquido en sus cuerpos y habían llenado varias botellas de vidrio con agua para prevenir otra sorpresa como esta, luego de hidratarse se acomodaron para dormir después de caminar 2 días seguidos, Darius despertó un par de horas después de dormirse al escuchar la voz de él menos de sus hermanos.</p><p>Gray- cuento hasta 3 y salen...1, 2, 3...vengan, salgan ya... no voy a hacerles daño…</p><p>Darius se levantó para buscar a Gray encontrandolo frente a una pequeña cueva, se acercó para preguntarle al más pequeño que pasaba.</p><p>Darius.- que sucede amiguito?</p><p>Gray- ellos no han bebido nada aun y creo que me tienen miedo.</p><p>Darius miró dentro de la cueva para ver a 2 niños, probablemente un poco menores que Gray, tal vez unos 4 años, eran los mismos niños que habían estado acompañando a la pelirosa antes.</p><p>Darius- tienen miedo? debe ser porque eres aterrador.</p><p>Gray- grrr.</p><p>Grai fingió un pequeño gruñido mientras extendía sus pequeñas alas rojas haciendo retroceder aún más a los asustados niños.</p><p>Darius- siganme chicos, les conseguiremos algo de beber.</p><p>los niños no salieron de su escondite manteniendo su mirada fija en la pequeña águila.</p><p>Darius- no teman, es solo una cosa con plumas.</p><p>Gray- pero muy feliz, vamos, Darius les dará agua.</p><p>los 2 niños salieron algo dudosos de su escondite para seguir al chico, Darius se colocó frente a los niños unos cuantos metros alejados de su escondite.</p><p>Darius- cuales son sus nombres?</p><p>Maisie- soy...Maisie...y el es Timmy…</p><p>Darius- es un placer, yo soy Darius y él es Gray.</p><p>Darius se arrodillo en el piso para comenzar a escarbar para luego presionar la superficie haciendo que algo de agua brotara de ella, ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos para poder beber primero hasta que el mayor intervino.</p><p>Darius- calma, calma, sin pelear, hay que hacer esto juntos como un equipo.</p><p>Gray se colocó junto a Darius y poco después Maisie y Timmy los siguieron.</p><p>Darius- listos? 1, 2, 3, presionen.</p><p>un poco más de agua brotó agrandando la pequeña posa, los 3 niños bebieron de ella mostrando lo desesperados que estaban por beber, Darius miró con orgullo a su hermano menor.</p><p>Darius- bien hecho Gray, y sus padres...donde estan?</p><p>Brooklynn- muchos estamos solos ahora.</p><p>Darius no se había percatado de la presencia de la muchacha hasta ese momento, la chica se acercaba a él con una pequeña sonrisa, Darius se alejó un poco de los 3 chicos para hablar con la pelirosa.</p><p>Brooklynn- veo que te gustan los niños.</p><p>Darius- los delgados son muy agrios.</p><p>la muchacha soltó una pequeña risa ante la broma.</p><p>Darius- soy Darius… el tonto..</p><p>Brooklynn- oh...disculpame Darius.</p><p>Darius- supongo que tuviste algo de razón.</p><p>Brooklynn- soy Brooklynn, soy...una bruja de las tierras del norte.</p><p>Desde algo de distancia Roxy despertaba a su padre para que pudiera ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Brooklynn- por que ayudaste a la anciana?</p><p>Darius- qué harías tú? la habrías dejado?</p><p>Darius pudo ver como la chica desvió la mirada dándole a entender que eso era exactamente lo que habría hecho estando en su lugar.</p><p>Darius- oh, me estás diciendo que...</p><p>Brooklynn- pasa todo el tiempo, no sobrevives si no eres fuerte.</p><p>Darius- eso lo dices tu o tu hermano?</p><p>Brooklynn- todo es diferente ahora...Hap es idiota pero siempre ha cuidado a su forma pero ya no se que pensar…</p><p>La pelirosa se dio la vuelta para alejarse un poco del chico pero este la siguió caminando a su lado.</p><p>Darius- Brooklynn, solo trabajando juntos lograremos llegar a los nidales.</p><p>La muchacha le dio una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Brooklynn- te escuchas tan seguro.</p><p>Darius- a veces no...pero es lo que quiero…</p><p>Ambos se miraron con una dulce sonrisa, Darius estaba nervioso frente a la muchacha hasta que se dio cuenta que probablemente la chica aun no bebía nada.</p><p>Darius- quiere algo de agua?</p><p>Brooklynn- puedo intentar?</p><p>Darius- claro, solo presiona.</p><p>Darius repitio el proceso que había hecho con los pequeño y escarbo en la tierra, la chica se arrodillo a su lado para ayudarlo a presionar la tierra rozando sus dedos en el proceso, ambos se rieron un poco apenados pero no se separaron, al momento de inclinarse se dieron un buen cabezazo haciéndolos reír y disculparse simultáneamente bajo la enternecida mirada de Roxy y Simon.</p><p>Simon- bueno, cayo uno y…</p><p>Simon se volteo para ver a Kenji dormido junto a la sirena quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del águila, parecía que ambos chicos se agradaban mucho pero su amado nieto mayor no era el mejor cuando se trataba de conquistas así que en ese momento sus ficha eran para Darius.</p><p>Simon- cayó uno.</p><p>la enternecedora escena no era solo observada por las águilas, Hap miraba como aquel chico intentaba coquetear con su hermana desde lejos y no le gustaba lo que veía, estaba pensando seriamente si debía interferir cuando los llamados de Yasmina aparecieron.</p><p>Yaz- HAP, carnotauros.</p><p>Hap- que? nunca había llegado tan al norte.</p><p>Yaz- la bola de fuego debió desviarlos en esta dirección.</p><p>Hap escuchó un rugido a la distancia percatándose de algo sumamente importante.</p><p>Hap- estaban siguiéndote, espero que contigo tengan suficiente comida, mueve a todos rápido</p><p>Yasmina se acercó cojeando al ceratosaurio de Hap para sacar su cuerno y soplarlo en un tono diferente al habitual alertando a todos sobre una emergencia, la mayoría de los miembros de la manada se levantaron de inmediato para comenzar a avanzar, Brooklynn observó a su hermanos y se acercó a él junto con Darius para entender porque Hap estaba tan alarmado.</p><p>Brooklynn- Hap que está pasando? </p><p>Hap- carnotauros, si no nos movemos nos alcanzaran.</p><p>Darius- pero los lentos del grupo no podrán escapar.</p><p>Hap- distraerá a los predadores.</p><p>Darius sintió una profunda indignación en ese momento, que se creía ese sujeto para sacrificar la vida de los demás a su antojo, subió a la roca donde estaba Hap para intentar hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>Darius- no puedes sacrificarlos así.</p><p>dio un paso adelante sobre la roca llamando la atención del resto de la manada.</p><p>Darius- ALTO, tu podrías ser uno de ellos o tu…</p><p>de un segundo a otro el cuerpo de Darius se azotó contra el piso mientras una lanza estaba colocada sobre su cuello.</p><p>Hap- vuelve a interferir así y te asesinare.</p><p>Brooklynn se acercó al chico para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando Hap la sujeto de la muñeca y tiró de ella.</p><p>Hap- alejate de el Brooklynn.</p><p>Darius estaba por levantarse a pelear contra Hap cuando la pelirosa le habló.</p><p>Brooklynn- Darius no, ve con tu familia y ayudarles a seguir, yo estaré bien así que no te preocupes por mi.</p><p>el chico vio como ambos hermanos se alejaban hasta la cabeza del grupo y golpeo el piso antes de levantarse y correr hasta donde su familia estaba.</p><p>Darius- tenemos que irnos.</p><p>Sammy- qué ocurre?</p><p>Darius- carnotauros.</p><p>Simon- carnoque?</p><p>Ben- carnotauros, un montón de dientes con mal carácter, hay que salir de aquí.</p><p>Darius- vamos, todo el mundo arriba, tenemos que irnos porque no quiero perderlos.</p><p>Darius comenzó a correr pero se dio cuenta que su familia no estaba corriendo tras él, vio que la vieja ceratosaurio caminaba lo más rapido que podia y las 2 ancianas no podían moverse mucho más rápido.</p><p>Roxy- Darius...vamos a esperarlas.</p><p>Darius suspiro con tristeza al ver a la manada alejarse cada vez más pero Roxy tenía razón, no podían dejarlas atrás, volvió unos pasos atrás para seguir el ritmo de su familia, unas horas después ya no había rastro de la manada además de sus huellas dejando en claro que no se había molestado en esperarlos.</p><p>la noche estaba empezando a caer mientras el cielo se oscurecía bajo enormes nubes de lluvia, los ruidos de los truenos llenaban el silencio del camino mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer poco a poco. Ben y Gray estaban acomodados sobre el lomo de Bumpy mientras los demás caminaban intentando seguir el rastro de la manada.</p><p>Ellien- que lindo, ampollas.</p><p>Sara- yo tengo ampollas en las ampollas.</p><p>Simon- yo ni siquiera les diré donde tengo ampollas.</p><p>un sonido llamó la atención de todos los presentes disparando su adrenalina a niveles increíbles.</p><p>Sammy- qué fue eso?</p><p>Roxy- vino de arriba.</p><p>Kenji- tranquilos, que es lo peor que podría ser?</p><p>Gray- un carnotauro.</p><p>Gray se colocó un poco más cerca de la sirena pegándose a su brazo buscando algún refugio a lo cual el rubio respondió colocando parte de su capa sobre Gray dándole al menos una falsa sensación de seguridad.</p><p>Kenji- cierto...entonces que sería lo segundo peor?</p><p>Sammy- 2 carnotauros.</p><p>Darius- no estamos seguros...podría ser la manada.</p><p>con sigilo el grupo siguió adelante con la esperanza de no encontrarse con un carnotauro, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que no era un depredador.</p><p>Sammy- es Yasmina.</p><p>Ben- parece que no fuimos los únicos abandonados.</p><p>la chica intentaba avanzar con su pierna muy lastimada por el largo corte que pintaba su pantorrilla de rojo, teniendo solo su lanza como apoyo, podían ver el sufrimiento que la muchacha debía soportar a cada paso para intentar seguir el rastro de los demás.</p><p>la pequeña manada se acercó a la chica.</p><p>Darius- que te paso?</p><p>Sara- carnotauros, debemos seguir.</p><p>Sammy- no es justo abandonarla aquí.</p><p>Sara- no es justo que no nos esperaran.</p><p>Sammy se acercó a Yasmina con la intención de ayudarla o al menos servirle como apoyo.</p><p>Sammy- te ves muy mal, necesitas ayuda.</p><p>Yaz- no necesito tu compasión, déjame en paz y alejate de mi.</p><p>Sammy se alejó un poco de la chica con una mirada triste en su rostro, de un segundo a otro una lluvia torrencial se desató sobre ellos seguida de un gran trueno, debido a la cantidad de agua que caía sobre ellos la cola de la sirena apareció causando que su equilibrio sobre el lomo de su anquilosaurio flaqueara un poco.</p><p>Ben- perfecto.</p><p>Bumpy estaba conectada a Ben a un nivel bastante profundo por lo que apenas noto la situación camino felizmente hasta una cueva, todos los demás pensaron que descansar un poco en un lugar seco era una buena idea así que siguieron a la anquilosaurio.</p><p>Sammy- si en algún momento cambias de parecer puedes acompañarnos.</p><p>el grupo entró a la cueva encontrándose con que estaba seca y era muy espaciosa.</p><p>Darius- oscura pero está seca.</p><p>Ben- no me encanta la oscuridad pero realmente prefiero estar seco por el momento.</p><p>Ellie- parece que alguien quiere acompañarnos.</p><p>Todos se voltearon para ver como Yasmina cojeaba hasta la entrada de la cueva, Darius estaba por ir a ayudarla pero Sammy se adelantó, Yazmina aceptó a regañadientes la ayuda de Sammy para luego alejarse de ella y sentarse bastante apartada de los demás.</p><p>Ellie- me permito recordarte quien es ella.</p><p>Sammy- es una de nosotros ahora.</p><p>Sammy se dio cuenta de que cerca de las paredes de la cueva crecían plantas que su pueblo utilizaba para curar heridas asique le pidió a Ben algo de tela para luego recoger algunas de las plantas para aplastarlas y esparcir los restos sobre la tela, se acercó a Yaz para tenderle la tela y sentarse frente a ella.</p><p>Yaz- que quieres? te dije que me dejaras en paz.</p><p>Sammy- esta planta crecía en mi casa, es para prevenir infecciones y curar heridas, si vendamos tu pierna con esto sanara mas rapido.</p><p>Yaz- por que haces esto? no necesito falsas esperanzas, vamos a morir todos en este lugar, acepten de una vez su destino...yo acepte el mio.</p><p>Sammy- la esperanza nos trajo hasta aquí, si quieres morir Yaz, será tu elección, no tu destino, la venda te servirá.</p><p>el resto de la pequeña manada se estaba acomodando entre las rocas para descansar, Kenji se acercó a la anquilosaurio para ayudar a Gray a bajar y luego bajó con cuidado a la sirena para soltar una risa al ver la ligera expresión de hastío del rubio frente a su propia cola.</p><p>Kenji- es linda.</p><p>Ben- no es muy útil fuera del agua.</p><p>Kenji ayudó a la sirena a sentarse sobre una roca y se sentó a su lado, el resto de la familia de las águilas observaba a Kenji con gracia, era bastante claro que Kenji tenía un interés particular en el rubio y parecía que era recíproco por primera vez en la vida, Darius se dejó caer entre Roxy y Sara apoyándose en el costado de su madre para intentar descansar un poco.</p><p>Sara- quien planeó este viaje así?</p><p>Darius- estarás en los nidales muy pronto.</p><p>Sara- cuando llegue voy a darle a Hap una buena paliza.</p><p>Darius- así se habla.</p><p>Ben observó a su amada anquilosaurio soltar un gran ronquido para después sacar su lengua.</p><p>Kenji- si pudiera dormir así estaría en el paraíso.</p><p>Ben- si pudieras dormir asi estarias muerto.</p><p>Ben se apoyó en el costado del águila recibiendo la misma acción de vuelta preparándose para dormir un poco, pudo sentir como su cola desaparecía mientras la comodidad lo invadía, todos a excepción de Yaz y Darius se durmieron a los pocos minutos.</p><p>la paz reinó por un par de horas hasta que Darius sintió el piso temblar, se levantó con cuidado para ver algunas rocas moverse, se asomo con cuidado por entre las estalagmitas para mirar fuera de la cueva encontrándose con 2 enormes carnotauro estaban a algunos metros de la entrada de la cueva.</p><p>Yaz- shhh, son carnotauros, despierta a los demás y llevarlos dentro de la cueva...tendremos una oportunidad si no hacemos ruido.</p><p>Darius asintió y de inmediato comenzó a despertar a los demás haciendo el menor ruido posible, Ellie estaba despertando a Maria mientras que Ben despertaba a Bumpy pero esta dejó salir un pequeño ruido al ver a los carnotauros pero por suerte el chico logró hacerla guardar silencio de inmediato, la sirena sujeto a Bumpy por las púas de su cabeza y tiró de ella con cuidado alejándose de la entrada, sigilosamente caminaron hasta las profundidades de la cueva encontrando un ancho túnel que seguía por lo que parecía un largo tramo.</p><p>entraron al túnel pero por accidente Maria golpeó una de las paredes provocando que una roca saltara desde las alturas de la cueva rebotando por el piso, todos intentaron detenerla pero fue en vano, Darius se arrojó al piso para tratar de detener la roca pero esta rodó fuera llamando la atención de las 2 bestias fuera de la cueva, los enormes carnotauros de acercaron a la roca para olfatearla, las enormes bestias metieron lentamente la cabeza dentro de la cueva a través de la cortina de agua aparentemente sin percibir nada dentro del lugar hasta que un rayo iluminó el cielo y al mismo tiempo el interior de la cueva permitiéndole a los depredadores ver a la manada.</p><p>Darius se levantó del piso lo más rápido que pudo para salir corriendo ya que ambas criaturas corrían tras él.</p><p>Darius- CORRAN.</p><p>todos intentaban de huir de las fauces de las bestias pero el inicio del túnel no era tan ancho como para que todos pasaran al mismo tiempo, uno de los carnotauros sujeto a Darius de la ropa y lo arrojó hacia atrás mientras escuchaba los histéricos gritos de su familia, el pobre chico sintió como su cuerpo era azotado contra el piso con fuerza dejando a su cuerpo con un gran dolor, el carnotauro que lo había arrojado al piso estaba por darle una mordida pero el otro le dio un golpe al querer morder el mismo a Darius, Yasmina aprovechó la distracción para tirar de Darius hacia atrás con la ayuda de Kenji y Ben.</p><p>Yaz- saquen a Darius de aquí, voy a entretenerlos para que puedan escapar.</p><p>Ben se alejó de ellos para tomar su lanza mientras Sammy y Kenji sacaban a Darius de peligro, el rubio se acercó a Yasmina para ayudarla a mantener a los dinosaurios alejados.</p><p>Yaz- que rayos haces aquí? vete.</p><p>Ben- no puedes con esto tú sola.</p><p>los carnotauros acababan de percatarse que su presa ya no estaba, por lo que estaban listos para despedazar todo a su paso, Yaz observó como las columnas no eran muy gruesas por lo que sí podían derribarlas les cerraron el paso a los carnotauros.</p><p>Yaz- crees que tu tortuga pueda derribar esas columnas?</p><p>Ben- mi anquilosaurio puede con lo que sea pero no puedes mantenerlos alejados si yo me voy.</p><p>Yaz dio un paso adelante con su lanza manteniendo a los carnotauros a unos metros buscando la forma de darle una mordida a la chica, Ben la apoyaba desde atrás manteniendo su lanza firme, el rubio vio por el rabillo del ojo a Darius apoyado sobre el costado de Bumpy.</p><p>Ben- DARIUS GOLPEA LA COLUMNA CON ALGÚN PALO.</p><p>Darius tomó como pudo un trozo grueso de rama y golpeó una de las columnas, Kenji lo tiró a un lado antes que la cola de Bumpy se estrellara contra la misma columna, de un segundo a otro el techo de esa parte del túnel comenzó a ceder desarmandose pedazo a pedazo, enormes rocas cayeron del techo golpeando todo a su paso.</p><p>Todos corrieron intentando escapar de las mortales rocas que caían sin control, pudieron escuchar tras de ellos un estrepitante rugido de dolor mientras las rocas se apilaban en una gran montaña cubriendo la salida del túnel provocando que se realizará un soporte que impidió que más piedras cayeran.</p><p>Darius- están todos bien?</p><p>Ben- creo que sí.</p><p>Sammy- algo magulladas pero estamos bien.</p><p>Roxy- tu estas bien amor? estás herido? </p><p>Darius- estoy bien mamá.</p><p>Darius miró a su alrededor para ver que todos realmente estuvieran bien cuando vio la inerte cabeza de uno de los carnotauros dentro de los escombros, iba a comentar sobre eso cuando el sonido de la rocas moviéndose y un gran rugido los puso a todos en alerta, tal parecía que el otro carnotauro había logrado escapar de las rocas y ahora se alejaba de la cueva.</p><p>Gray- qué haremos ahora?</p><p>Darius- seguir adelante...este túnel debe llevar a algún lugar.</p><p>Sammy- cómo lo haremos si apenas podemos ver?</p><p>Yaz- oye rubio, te dolería mucho arrancarte unas cuantas escamas?</p><p>Kenji se alertó un poco ante la sugerencia de la chica sobre arrancarle escamas a la sirena asique se puso frente a Ben para mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos. </p><p>Kenji- para que quieres las escamas?</p><p>Yaz- quieres luz o no? solo necesito algunas escamas y una botella.</p><p>Ben- esta bien, cuantas necesitas?</p><p>Yaz- 4 pero deben ser de color o blancas, si son negras no funcionara.</p><p>Ben- no tengo escamas negras pero necesito un poco de agua.</p><p>Darius- estás seguro de esto? parece que será doloroso.</p><p>Ben- mientras más rápido mejor.</p><p>Yaz le entregó al rubio una de las botellas de agua que habían recolectado antes para que el chico mojara su brazo, el rubio tomó su lanza y con un rápido movimiento corto algunas escamas de su piel para entregarlas a la pelinegra antes de cubrir su herida con la tela de su capa para detener el sangrado.</p><p>Ben- espero que tu brujería funcione porque no pienso hacer eso otra vez.</p><p>Yasmina raspo algo de musgo de las paredes y lo metió dentro de la botella, luego separó las escamas para repetir la acción, para finalizar saco algo de polvo de su cinturón para agregarlo a la botella mientras susurraba una ininteligibles palabras, la cerró y la agito con fuerza haciendo que esta brillara de un intenso color azul.</p><p>Darius- wow, como hiciste eso?</p><p>Yasmina- soy una bruja.</p><p>Darius- increíble, ahora sigamos, debemos intentar salir de aquí.</p><p>todos se prepararon durante unos minutos para partir su camino otra vez.</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>Maisie y Timmy caminaban a la cola de la manada dando todo lo que tenían pero no estaba siendo suficiente, estaban agotados y afligidos al estar sometidos a tanto estrés, de un momento a otro Timmy sintió sus rodillas fallar y callo al piso sin la energía para levantarse otra vez, su pequeña hermana intentó levantarlo sin resultados mientras le pedía ayuda a quienes los rodeaban pero nadie respondía a su desgarrador llamado.</p><p>Maisie siguió intentando levantar a su hermano cuando una sombra pasó a su lado, Brooklynn estaba junto a ellos con una dulce sonrisa.</p><p>Brooklynn- vamos chicos, llegaremos muy pronto.</p><p>la pelirosa ayudó al pequeño a levantarse mientras la niña tomaba su mano, al estar de pie Timmy imitó la acción de su hermana aferrándose a la otra mano de Brooklynn.</p><p>Timmy- por qué no ayudas?</p><p>Brooklynn- porque yo tambien perdi a mi padres y puedo ver que aunque son 2 niños fuertes aun estan muy pequeños para hacer esto solos....</p><p>ambos niños se apegaron a ella para seguir caminando bajo el sol mientras la chica volteaba para ver si había algún rastro de Darius pero no lo hubo, suspiro con pesar antes de seguir adelante, ahora se preocuparia por alguien mas que si misma y cuidaría a esos 2 niños como sabía que Darius lo haría, porque Darius se lo había dicho, solo trabajando como un equipo llegarian.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Llevan bastante tiempo caminando por la cueva, Sammy había ayudado a Yaz a subir al lomo de Maria para que su pierna no empeorara, la amabilidad de Sammy había logrado hacer que las paredes de Yaz cayeran poco a poco entendiendoce bastante bien luego de un rato, Yaz venía de una familia de brujas guerreras destinada a cuidar de los líderes del clan y que al ser la única que quedaba ella debía cuidar de Hap y Brooklynn.</p><p>Más adelante Kenji estaba intentando hacer el ambiente un poco más ameno para todos con algunas bromas estúpidas y tontas adivinanzas.</p><p>Kenji- aquí va otra, yo veo un objeto seco…</p><p>Ben- una roca.</p><p>Kenji- lo adivinaste, eres un genio.</p><p>Sara- te diré lo que yo veo, que no hay salida…</p><p>todos se detuvieron al llegar a lo que sería el final de la cueva encontrando una enorme pared de roca.</p><p>Simon- y ahora qué?</p><p>Darius- creo que deberíamos volver.</p><p>de un segundo a Ben pudo sentir una corriente de aire entre las rocas, bajo del lomo de su compañera para acercarse a la pared y buscar de dónde venía cuando Kenji se puso a su lado sintiendo lo mismo.</p><p>Ben- siente eso?</p><p>Kenji- si.</p><p>Ben y Kenji comenzaron a escalar las rocas buscando el origen de la corriente llegando hasta la mitad de la pared escarbando un poco entre las rocas haciendo el espacio suficiente para que un rayo de luz entrara a la cueva, Ben pudo ver por el pequeño agujero lo que había al otro lado.</p><p>Ben- wow...es increible.</p><p>Kenji se trepó a su lado para poder mirar también por el agujero deslumbrandose con lo que había al otro lado.</p><p>Kenji- es realmente impresionante.</p><p>Darius- que es?</p><p>Kenji- lo que estábamos buscando.</p><p>Darius- entonces tenemos que buscar la forma de derribar esto.</p><p>Darius comenzó a mover algunas rocas provocando que las de más arriba cayeran, Kenji y Ben tuvieron que saltar de la pared para evitar ser aplastados por la rocas cayendo con fuerza sobre el piso, Darius vio como se bloqueaba su única salida por sus acciones haciéndolo soltar un grito de frustración, Sammy se acercó a él para intentar consolarlo pero este se apartó.</p><p>Roxy- Darius, volvamos...estaremos más seguros si…</p><p>Darius- para que vamos a volver? no vamos a sobrevivir.</p><p>Ellie se molestó con las palabras del chico, no podía creer que el muchacho se diera por vencido tan pronto y eso la decepcionaba totalmente, aquel chico había sido la voz de la motivación desde el principio y ahora se dejaba caer por la menor de las amenazas que habían enfrentado.</p><p>Ellie- llegamos hasta aquí o no? desechas tu suerte y te dejas vencer simplemente? que pena...que pena y que vergüenza, lo peor de todo fue hacerle creer a una vieja como yo era necesaria...que tenia un proposito...sabes que? Tenias razon y voy a creerlo siempre, y no pienso morir en este lugar.</p><p>Yaz- no podemos dejarnos caer ahora...no cuando han llegado tan lejos.</p><p>Ben- no vamos a morir aquí o...al menos no nos daremos por vencidos tan fácil, no voy a morir sin pelear. </p><p>Yaz bajo del lomo de Maria para que esta se acercara a la pared de roca, Ben las siguió con Bumpy tras él para colocarse junto a Maria, Ellie y Ben dieron la orden a sus dinosaurios para que golpearan el miro haciéndolo temblar, Yaz tomó su lugar junto a Ben para mover algunas rocas con su lanza al igual que el rubio, poco a poco todos se unieron a la misión de despejar el camino dando todo lo que tenían para derribar la pared, tardaron, casi 1 hora luchando hasta que poco a poco la pared comenzó a ceder cayendo hacia afuera creando una nube de polvo enceguecedor por la luz, poco a poco la nube se disipó mostrando lo que tanto se había esforzado por encontrar.</p><p>Ellie- qué cosa...</p><p>Sara- los nidales… están intactos.</p><p>por kilómetros se extendían árboles, pasto, plantas y flores adornando de vida el bello paraje, una enorme laguna de agua cristalina brillaba con el sol junto a las hermosas montañas cubiertas de vegetación, una bella cascada se observaba a lo lejos conduciendo agua hasta la laguna.</p><p>Roxy- un nuevo hogar…</p><p>Kenji- y este tiene piscina.</p><p>todos avanzaron para disfrutar del lugar, se podía ver a Ben, Gray y Kenji correr en dirección a la laguna mientras Ellie, Sammy y Yaz iban tras ellos. Kenji corrió sobre un tronco para saltar dentro del agua bajo la divertida mirada del rubio.</p><p>Ben- aficionado.</p><p>Ben saltó dentro del agua seguido por Gray, todos estaban disfrutando del momento aprovechado que por fin estaban donde debían, Bumpy siguió a su amado compañero para jugar con los demás dentro del agua mientras Maria se recostaba bajo un árbol para descansar.</p><p>Darius los observaba a lo lejos con una sonrisa junto a Simon, Roxy y Sara, estaba feliz de que todos lograran llegar a salvo pero estaba preocupado por la pelirosa, se supone que ellos debieron haber llegado mucho antes y no había señal de ellos.</p><p>Darius- no está nada mal...pero no entiendo, y la manada dónde está?</p><p>Roxy soltó una pequeña risa.</p><p>Roxy- parece que no has olvidado a Brooklynn.</p><p>Sara- ya llegarán cielo, en cualquier momento.</p><p>Sara camino con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que su mirada se posó sobre un derrumbe junto a un pequeño acantilado.</p><p>Sara- oh no, hable muy pronto.</p><p>Darius- que ocurre?</p><p>Sara- esa es la ruta que ocupamos siempre...</p><p>Darius observó el derrumbe percatándose inmediatamente que no había forma posible de que llegaran por ahí.</p><p>Darius- nunca lograran pasar por ahí.</p><p>Darius corrió dentro de la cueva otra vez ignorando los gritos de Roxy y Simon  para que volviera.</p><p>Sara- Darius no, si vas Hap te despedazara.</p><p>Darius- que lo intente.</p><p>No lograron detener al chico en su frenética huida del lugar por lo que tuvieron que quedarse a esperar lo mejor.</p><p>Sara- solo espero que Hap esté de buen humor.</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>Hap observaba a lo lejos la pared de roca a medio destruir lleno de furia, el único camino que conocían hasta los nidales estaba casi en ruinas haciendo casi imposible transitar por ese lugar, Brooklynn y los gemelos se acercaron al lugar de donde Hap observaba para intentar calmar a su hermano, dejó a los pequeños niños a una distancia prudente para colocarse junto a su hermano.</p><p>Brooklynn- encontraremos otra ruta.</p><p>Hap- ni lo pienses, hay que subir.</p><p>Hap siguió caminando hacia el destruido paso con la mirada perpleja de su hermana sobre su espalda y con la manada tras él preparándose para acampar por última vez antes de llegar a su destino.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Al conocer el camino Darius había tardado mucho menos de lo que esperaba en llegar al derrumbe de las rocas, movió alguna hasta que su cuerpo logró pasar sin problemas. Darius recorrió un largo camino hasta que la noche cayó sobre él en un desértico lugar lleno de rocas, estaba nervioso ya que no estaba seguro de haber tomado el camino correcto hasta que vio algo tras un desaliñado arbusto, movió las ramas con cuidado para ver el cadáver de uno de los miembros de la manada principal, sintió el piso temblar otra vez y se ocultó de inmediato al ver la figura del carnotauro sobreviviente acercarse entre las rocas al cuerpo inerte, la criatura levantó con sus fauces el cuerpo para sacudirlo con fuerza haciendo que los músculos se desprendieran de los huesos y así comenzar a comerlo, Darius se alejó silenciosamente del dinosaurio para seguir su camino lo más rápido posible.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>Hap estaba furioso en ese momento, luego de despertar a la manada intentó ordenarle que lo siguiera pero nadie se movía, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo a su parecer intentando convencer a esa bola de cobardes de seguir y ya había perdido la paciencia.</p><p>Hap- tenemos que seguir, la supervivencia del futuro está tras esas rocas, nuestro hogar nos espera.</p><p>Ningún miembro de la manada se movió, de repente en su vista periférica se sitúa sobre su hermana junto a los gemelos que se aferraban con fuerza a sus costados, una idea apareció en su cabeza en ese momento, se acercó a ellos y sujeto a ambos niños del brazo y los empujo unos pasos adelante.</p><p>Hap- suban chicos, vayan.</p><p>Brooklynn- no, que te pasa? no puedes hacerlos subir solos.</p><p>Hap- observa, son fuertes, SI ELLOS PUEDEN USTEDES TAMBIEN.</p><p>Brooklynn y Hao vieron como la manada comenzaba dubitativamente a subir tras ellos, Hap sonrió al ver que su manada volvía a obedecerle, estaba por seguir subiendo cuando escucho un grito.</p><p>Darius- HAP.</p><p>Brooklynn vio con una enorme sonrisa como el humano corría hasta la manada.</p><p>Darius- sácalos de aquí, se acerca un carnotauro.</p><p>Hap pudo ver como toda su manada se inquietaba ante la mención de la bestia poniendo en juego su liderazgo.</p><p>Hap- AVANCEN.</p><p>Darius- NO, vengo de los nidales, hay un camino seguro.</p><p>el hombre estaba cada segundo más furioso, dio otro fuerte empujón a los gemelos para que siguieran escalando entre las rocas hasta que la pelirosa lo sujetó del brazo para tirar de él.</p><p>Brooklynn- Hap, escuchalo.</p><p>Darius- tenemos que irnos ya.</p><p>Hap- a donde? hacia los carnotauros?</p><p>Darius- si nos damos prisa los rodearemos, no hay camino tras las rocas, hay un derrumbe del otro lado, morirán si se quedan, hay un camino hacia allí y la manada se salvará así que síganme.</p><p>Hap ya había llegado a su límite en ese punto al ver al chico darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar lejos de el, Brooklynn intentó detenerlo pero estaba totalmente controlado por la furia, salto de las rocas hasta llegar a unos metros de donde estaba Darius con lanza en mano listo para enfrentarlo.</p><p>Hap- SE QUEDAN CONMIGO.</p><p>Darius ni siquiera se volteó para darle una respuesta, grito a la manda que lo siguieran haciendo que Hap viera rojo, Darius sintió todo el peso del hombre sobre él dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, se movió como pudo para escapar del agarre de Hap pero este fue más rápido al levantarse dándole un patada el chico en el estómago, estaba por enterrar su lanza sobre el humano cuando fue empujado con fuerza al suelo y su lanza fue arrancada de sus manos con rapidez, levantó la vista para descubrir que su hermana fue quien lo desarmo y ahora sostenía la lanza frente a él.</p><p>Brooklynn- ya basta Hap.</p><p>la pelirosa se alejó de su hermano para acercarse al pobre humano caído para ayudarlo a levantarse, se colocó a su lado para mantenerlo en pie mientras se alejaban juntos de la manada bajo la perpleja mirada del mayor, los gemelos pasaron junto a Hap para ir tras su cuidadora.</p><p>Hap- BROOKLYNN.</p><p>la chica mantuvo la mirada fija en el camino y se aferro aun mas al chico a su lado entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, podía escuchar los pequeños pasos de los gemelos tras ella dándole algo de consuelo, Darius se dio cuenta que poco a poco toda la manada comenzó a seguirlos dejando a Hap atrás, después de mucho tiempo Darius podía respirar en paz al saber que pronto todo terminaría y todos estaría a salvo en un lugar que podrían llamar hogar otra vez. De repente un rugido estridente proveniente de las cercanías del lugar llamó la atención de los presentes haciendo que un gran escalofrío les recorrió la columna, un enorme carnotauro apareció en la esquina del cañón donde se encontraban cerrando cualquier salida del lugar.</p><p>Hap volvió a subir a las rocas esperando que alguien más lo siguiera.</p><p>Hap- atrajo al carnotauro justo a nosotros.</p><p>El chico pudo ver como la manada comienza a separarse tras de él presa del terror producido por la criatura que los observaba con ferocidad.</p><p>Darius- no se alejen, si nos separamos nos atrapara, quedense juntos.</p><p>La manada temblaba pero dudosamente le hizo caso al chico cuando la bestia soltó un gran rugido, el enorme carnotauro comenzó a correr directamente al grupo, la manada retrocedió varios pasos hasta que Darius le arrebató la lanza a una de las personas que estaba junto a él para apuntar directo a la criatura, la pelirosa inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que el chico hacía y lo imito seguida por todos los miembros armados del gran grupo haciendo que el gran carnívoro se detuviera al percatarse que no ganaría esa batalla, poco a poco el carnotauro comenzó a retroceder hasta quedar junto a la pared de roca liberando el paso para que la manada pudiera escapar, la bestia estaba furiosa hasta que pudo ver que quedaba un miembro rezagado de la manada se había quedado atrás, corrió para cazan a su solitaria presa desapareciendo entre las roca bajo la mirada de la pelirosa.</p><p>Brooklynn- HAP.</p><p>la chica sujeto su lanza con fuerza antes de alejarse de Darius y correr <br/>tras el carnotauro para ayudar a su hermano, Darius no perdió el tiempo y fue tras ella para evitar que algo le pasara, el carnotauro subía por las rocas tras Hap con la única intención de despedazarlo mientras el hombre escalaba lo mas rapido que podia bajo la desesperada mirada de su hermana menor, Hap subió hasta que su camino se vio terminado junto a un acantilado, al ver que no había forma de huir su cerebro concibió la única otra opción que tenía, pelear, sujeto con fuerza su arma listo para enfrentar a la bestia que estaba solo a unos metros de él.</p><p>Hap- vamos bestia, es por aquí.</p><p>Hap luchó contra el carnotauro con fuego en el alma mientras Brooklynn y Darius escalaban las rocas, el carnotauro mordió el brazo de Hap para arrojar su cuerpo con fuerza contra las rocas haciendo que se golpeara violentamente la cabeza contra la piedra, estaba por atacar otra  vez cuando la pelirosa apareció enterrando su lanza directamente en la pierna del carnotauro pero la chica no pudo defenderse del fuerte golpe que la criatura le dio con su cola, Brooklynn voló algunos metros antes de caer la piso sin poder levantarse, la criatura tenía en la mira su próximo objetivo cuando Darius la atacó recibiendo un feroz rugido en respuesta.</p><p>Darius vio que habían rocas sueltas a la orilla del acantilado a solo unos metros de la enorme bestia que rugía frente a él por lo que solo necesitaba hacer retroceder un poco y esta caería, movió su lanza con fuerza hacia adelante intentando intimidar al carnotauro pero este parecia mas furioso que asustado, vio la lanza que seguía clavada en la pierna del carnotauro y ahí vio su ventaja, guió su lanza a la pierna de la criatura para verla retroceder un paso para no ser herida otra vez, repitió la acción varias veces hasta que la bestia llegó a la orilla del acantilado, el piso de rocas bajo esta comenzó a ceder desmoronándose a sus pies, la bestia dio un par de pasos intentando escapar pero fue inutil por lo que en lugar de huir busco llevar con ella al causante de todo, con sus dientes sujeto la ropa de Darius justo antes de caer llevándolo con ella, el chico logró sujetarse de una de las rocas que aún seguían firmes cuando sentía que su ropa se desgarraba, el carnotauro callo por el acantilado mientras Darius trepaba con algo de dificultad hasta subir otra vez a la seguridad de la superficie de roca, miro al acantilado para ver al carnívoro muerto bajo los escombros, soltó un suspiro de alivio hasta que se volteo, la chica de cabello rosa está de rodillas junto al cadáver de su hermano major.</p><p>Brooklynn- creí que… podría salvarlo…</p><p>Darius- hiciste todo lo que pudiste Brooklynn… y estoy seguro que él lo sabe.</p><p>Brooklynn- adiós Hap.</p><p>Brooklynn le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano antes de levantarse para abrazar al chico, ambos bajaron juntos por el destruido camino y se reunieron nuevamente con su manada, Darius lo guió como un buen líder hasta la cueva, tardaron un poco pero por fin estaban ahí, habían logrado llegar a los nidales.</p><p>Darius- bienvenidos.</p><p>Toda la manada corrió alegre hacia el lugar que sería su nuevo hogar, los dinosaurios también estaban felices de poder descansar en paz y sin peligro, Darius tomo a la pelirosa de la mano y la acercó a ella y a los gemelos al lugar donde pudo ver a su familia, se llevó varios regaños de parte de todos los miembros de esta por ser tan irresponsable al salir corriendo solo hacia el peligro pero también todos estaban felices de verlos a todos con vida y a salvo, el tiempo comenzó a pasar y todos se establecieron en el lugar, Sammy y Yaz se habian entendido tan bien que se habían establecido juntas como pareja, Kenji había cortejado a la sirena obteniendo mejores resultados de los que habría esperado al haber obtenido al rubio como compañero y Darius y Brooklynn habían comenzado su romance felices de lo que les deparará el futuro.</p><p>ninguno sabe qué cambios grandes o pequeños nos esperan, más algo es seguro, este viaje no ha terminado, queda la esperanza de que de alguna pequeña manera esta era será recordada por siempre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>